Dynasty Series 11: Full Circle
by ss9
Summary: Continuation of Dynasty Series 10: New Beginnings. Can Alexis pick up the pieces of her life once more? Has Blake made the right decision or will he be haunted by regret? Starring Joan Collins as Alexis Colby and John Forsythe as Blake Carrington
1. Episode 1: Consequences

Series 11: Full Circle continuation

_Last time on Dynasty_

_---_

"_I love Krystle, I am going to marry her not you, we are going to raise our daughter together and you will have no part in our lives. I should never have gotten involved with you again; it was a mistake from the very beginning."_

_"A mistake is that all?"_

_Pausing Blake forced himself to nod wracking his brain for something anything to make her mad, a furious Alexis vowing revenge was far easier to face than this silent broken woman who lay at his feet._

_"I didn't...don't love you Alexis not like I love her...You were simply convenient."_

_---_

"_Fallon!" Blake sharp exclamation stopped his daughter mid-flow and she turned to him in astonishment. "I'm sorry but I am really not in the mood for company right now."_

_Stunned by the outright dismissal Fallon stood still in surprise for a moment. "What happened did you and Mummy have a fight…Is that why you disappeared? Is that why she isn't here?"_

"_I would really rather not talk about this now." Blake muttered and he meant every word. It was still too raw, the confrontation with Alexis had flayed his emotions and he was in no state to go over every detail with his daughter, who like her mother refused to leave any stone unturned._

"_But?"_

"_Fallon please. We'll talk about in the morning...I just can't..." Blake pleaded softly glancing up sadly at her, watching as Fallon's face paled and she glanced towards the door, clearly planning on immediately checking on her mother. Without another word of protest she sat her glass down and strode out the door._

_---_

"_You Bastard!" Alexis screamed to the empty office before flinging the photograph as far from her as possible, relishing the sound of smashing glass and splintering wood._

_Yet it wasn't enough._

_Possessed by a fury the like of which she had never felt Alexis swept everything off of her desk in one swipe before turning her attention to anything else she could throw. Vases were smashed, papers scattered, crystal inkwell thrown smashing and staining the light walls. Her carefully tended exotic plants were uprooted, dirt smeared across the cream carpet until sobbing she collapsed in an undignified heap against the wall._

_---_

_"So he dumped you. Just like that. Oh Alexis I..."_

_"No. No pity." Alexis hissed testily, finally a crack in her emotionless facade. "Don't you dare feel sorry for me."_

_"I can't help it." Dex answered honestly. "Darling I..." Dex added his voice breaking with emotion._

_Standing on the edge Alexis could see all the twinkling lights of Denver. It seemed so perfect and unreal. Here nothing could touch her and she felt nothing, not her pain nor the chill of the wintry air. Yet the moment Dex's voice broke something broke in her as well. Waves of pain rushed over her, forcing the air from her lungs and the power from her limbs. Collapsing into herself she only managed to gasp "Dex" before she felt the blackness overtake her and she fell._

_---_

"_Oh Mummy." Fallon whispered moving to crouch next to her mother; hesitantly reaching out to take her hand._

"_She looks so small." Adam added from the doorway, unable to step inside and confront the issue, looking for all the world like the lost orphan he once thought he was._

_Biting his lip Steven struggled to contain his feelings, he wanted to lash out, barely able to contain his anger. Seeing his mother like this only served to increase his fury. _

_Watching as Alexis's chest slowly rose and fell; he allowed his own breathing to slip into the same rhythm, his anger slowly building with each breath until it roared in his ears. He was never going to forgive Blake Carrington for this, never._

_---_

Episode 1:Consequences

----

Walking into the master bedroom Blake prepared himself for a fight.

Pushing open the door he was surprised to find the room neat and tidy, well apart from the mountain of luggage that seemed to dominate the space. Crossing the room quickly Blake pushed open the door to Alexis's dressing room surprised to find not Alexis herself but Fallon packing away the last of Alexis's things.

"Fallon what are you doing, where's your mother?"

Keeping her face turned away Fallon wiped angrily at the tears that kept trickling silently down her cheeks. "She's gone."

"What…When…Where?" Blake barked.

"She left, you told her too." Fallon retorted bitterly.

"I didn't mean she had to go straight away."

"You didn't honestly think she'd want to stay here another minute did you?" Fallon hissed, slamming the last trunk shut.

"Fallon what happened was between your mother and me…"

"And it's none of my business." Fallon finished for him.

Sighing as he tried to think of some way to reach his daughter to make her understand without giving her all the gory details Blake reached for Fallon stunned when she shrugged off his embrace.

"If you'll excuse me I need to have these delivered." Fallon muttered racing towards the door.

But before she could escape Blake asked once more. "Fallon where is your mother, is there anyone with her?" He added unable to keep all emotion from his voice.

Alexis was missing, hurting and it bothered him; he knew he couldn't go to her himself, he couldn't take the risk of his resolve weakening but he couldn't stomach the idea of her being alone. The possibility frightened him.

Trembling Fallon finally turned to face her father; no longer trying to hide the tears that made silent tracks down her face. Just the sight of him caused her discomfort. The man who had always been her rock, her world, her protector, had almost cost her mother's life and for the first time Fallon had to look at her father and see him for what he really was; just a man, flawed like all others and it distressed her terribly.

"Don't try and convince me you actually care, it won't work. As for where mother is, frankly that's none of your damn business, not anymore!" She said unable to stand being in the same room as him a moment longer.

Suddenly alone Blake gazed around the empty room, the bare closet and shelves, reflected his current state. He felt stripped raw. She was gone, he had no idea where and she clearly had given orders for him not to be told. She was cutting him out of her life; unknowingly ripping him cleanly in two, taking with her that part of him that was hers and always would be.

And what made it hurt the most was the knowledge he had asked her to do it.

Looking into the full-length mirror that dominated the room Blake saw a shell of a man stare back at him. On the surface he seemed the same as always. Neatly pressed, a composed noble expression on his brow but the eyes, they reflected the turmoil within; the ongoing war between duty and desire.

Unable to face looking at his reflection a moment longer Blake fled back into the bedroom hoping for some respite but no sooner had he entered than the door opened and Gerard appeared with several men.

"Oh forgive me Mr Carrington Miss Fallon asked us to retrieve Mrs Colby's things…Mr Carrington we can come back later?"

"No." Blake said softly. "Do it now and Gerard contact the decorators I want this room put back exactly the way it was before."

"Very good Mr Carrington and Mrs Colby's dressing room?"

"Seal it up." Blake added. "I don't want to see it again."

Nodding the butler silently withdrew, the trunks quickly vanishing until the door shut behind them for the last time.

Falling into one of the fireside chairs Blake stared around the empty room, knowing this was the last time he would see it like this. The last remaining monument to the months he and Alexis had spent together, to the future they had been planning. One big happy Carrington Colby family, the dynasty and empire that would last for many generations to come, now lay in ruins about him.

Destroyed by his own hands.

As surely as Nero had fiddled whilst Rome burned, Blake Carrington had stood by and watched as his family's bright future disintegrated.

Clenching his fist he beat it firmly against his forehead trying to drive out such morbid thoughts and feelings but over and over again his thoughts returned to Alexis, wondering and worrying.

"I'm so sorry Alexis…Wherever you are you have to know that…I do love you, and I always will but I cannot change things. If I abandoned Krystle now I couldn't live with myself, I would blame you for my weakness and it would destroy us just as surely. I'd end up hurting you no matter what I do." Blake muttered, not sure whether it was to reassure himself or in prayer that some higher power would intercede and convey his thoughts to his beloved.

Wherever she was, she had to be alright. He needed her to be alright.

---

Drumming his fingers against the side of his Styrofoam coffee cup Frank Dobson resisted the urge to glance once again at the clock. This freeway cafe was not his idea of an ideal morning spot but then it wasn't him doing the choosing.

Finally the payphone began to ring and checking to make sure no one was paying him the least amount of attention Frank slipped into the kiosk and picked up the receiver.

"The weather is pleasant in Havana." A crisp female voice announced as easily as if she were giving out the weather report on television.

"Then there should be a good harvest of bananas." Frank replied inwardly rolling his eye at the over the top cloak and dagger tactics favored by his client.

"Connecting you now sir." The female voice added and the line clicked and began to ring for a moment until it as picked up and a deep gravelly voice spoke.

"Dobson."

"Mr Davenport." Frank answered respectfully. No matter his client's fondness for dramatics the man was loaded and it was his clout with certain officials that had speeded up his request for parole.

"You had no problems?" The gravelly voice of the mysterious Mr Davenport demanded.

"No sir. Carrington's eldest son, Adam that is, proved most helpful. He has me set up in a respectable area, a line of credit untraceable to yourself."

"Excellent and your progress on infiltrating Denver Carrington?" Davenport demanded, his patience clearly in short supply.

Swallowing nervously Frank paused before answering. "It is progressing sir, I have an in at Colby Co, and with Mrs Colby's close relationship to Mr Carrington…"

"That is not acceptable."

"But…"

"The Carrington Colby connection has been successfully terminated." Davenport growled his patience clearly at an end. "You will find another means to attack Carrington."

"But…"

"I don't enjoy repeating myself Mr Dobson, the support of Colby Co and the Colby fortune is now out of Carrington's reach, he has never been more vulnerable. So you will find another means to destroy Blake Carrington that was the sole reason you were re-activated. Unless of course you would prefer to return to jail?"

"No…No sir." Frank answered unable to conceal the frown that marred his brow even as the line went dead.

His employer had just made his job ten times more difficult, but somehow he would find away. After all he knew what happened to people who failed Charles Davenport. He had been lucky to only end up in jail, Captain Handler as his replacement hadn't gotten off anywhere near as lightly.

---

Groaning as she woke up; Alexis blinked her eyes trying the shift the bleary images.

As things slowly came into focus Alexis frowned, confused as she studied a particularly ugly lamp on the bedside table. With a shall encrusted base and ugly orange shade it was an eyesore, one that Alexis was certain she could not own…And why would Blake have changed…

Blake.

Her train of thought came to an abrupt end. Thoughts of Blake, of the night before came flooding back; at least she thought it was the night before. And along with them the pain. Choking back a sob Alexis shook her head, now was not the time for this, she had to figure out where she was and she couldn't do that if she allowed one thought of Blake to distract her. So she forced her pain down, trampling it down into her stomach.

Confused and groggy Alexis swung her legs out of the bed staggering as she stood up and tried to keep her balance. Taking a deep breath Alexis forced one foot in front of the other, ignoring the dizzy drugged feeling as she made her way over to the window.

Leaning against the sill she was surprised to find it ajar, a warm breeze caressing her face causing wisps of hair to dance about. Squinting against the bright sunshine Alexis knew only one thing for certain; she was not in Denver anymore, not in Colorado. Yet she had no memory of taking her jet, of planning any trip.

Out of the window the rural terrain stretched out to the horizon, vast dusty pastures giving way to rocky desert the vista unbroken by any other house. The only break in the landscape was the occasional grove of Orange Maces that sprung up along a dirt track that stretched off into the distance. The only sound, other than the wind, the lowing of cattle.

She was alone…

Or if not alone, isolated, in the middle of nowhere and she had no memory of how she came to be here.

Glancing around the spartan room Alexis took in the decoration. Other than the bed, the only other pieces of furniture were a set of rickety chest of drawers with her purse set on top and an armchair over which her fur was draped, her shoes sat neatly beside it on the stripped floorboards.

She hadn't been robbed.

A quick glance at her wrist, which was still circled by several thousands of dollars worth of diamonds confirmed that.

Running her hands down her body, she was relieved when nothing hurt and her clothes although rumpled appeared untouched; so it appeared she hadn't been molested either.

So that only left one other option…Kidnapping.

She was a very wealthy woman. Blake was a rich man. Her kidnapper couldn't be expected to realise they had broken up and Blake was more likely to pay him to keep her here than want her returned.

Yet somehow despite the logic Alexis couldn't help doubting the idea. She didn't feel threatened or confined.

And what kidnapper left their hostage alone in a room they could easily escape from?

True she was in the middle of nowhere but she had her purse and her shoes; escape would be onerous but not impossible.

So if kidnapping didn't fit…

Suddenly as if her brain had finally woken up the pieces began to slide into place.

Colby Co…

The Roof…

Dex…

Dex had been there, he had stopped her.

And slowly memories of another time and another meeting with Mr Dexter flooded back.

"_With your eyes and your incredible body you would simply thrive in New Mexico…"_

"_New Mexico…" Alexis had scoffed trying to place as much space between herself and her persistent young suitor."_

Nodding Dex had ignored her attempts to flee, crossing the room and leaning over her, his dark eyes moving hungrily over her body. "I have a ranch there…I know a narrow dirt road that winds itself like a snake through Navaho country…Through Orange Maces…To a spot where the turquoise seems to float to the surface."

Growling Alexis slammed her hand down on the bedside table the sharp noise drawing the attention of the ranch's only other occupant, who rushed to open the bedroom door uncertain just what reception he would get, but afraid that she might have fallen and hurt herself.

Scowling the moment she head the door click open Alexis whirled round the full focus of her fury directed at a silent Dex.

"Dex Dexter what the hell do you think you are playing at?"

---

"Dex Dexter you have pulled some stunts in your time but this one really takes the cake…This is kidnapping Dex!" Alexis all but screeched, her hands firmly on her hips as she stared Dex down.

"It was a rescue and we both damn well know it Alexis!" Dex retorted trying to keep his voice even, realizing just how his must all look, yet he would be damned if he let her accused him of having anything but having her best interests at heart.

Rolling her eyes at his earnest tone Alexis scoffed. "Don't be so dramatic Dex. Now I don't know what the hell you were thinking of bringing me here, but we are leaving."

"No." Dex answered simply crossing his arms and watching her stunned expression.

"Fine you can stay but I refuse to remain here a moment longer." Alexis hissed stomping over to her shoes and coat, slipping her heels back on picking up her fur and purse.

"Neither of us are going anywhere Alexis." Dex added holding his hands up and blocking the door.

"You can't keep me here Dex."

"Watch me." Dex retorted watching as her expression changed rapidly from righteous fury, to disbelief then back to anger.

"And how exactly do you expect to accomplish that; planning on tying me to the bedposts? Sorry Darling I didn't realize that was your thing…" Alexis added raising a provocative eyebrow.

Fighting a blush as he visualized that particular scenario Dex shook his head, focusing on the here and now and not impossible fantasies.

"Oh you're free to try and walk out of here but we are a good thirty miles from the nearest town and in those heels and this heat I doubt you'd make more than five before you turned back."

Flinging her purse down Alexis huffed her annoyance. "Fine I'll phone for a car…No the Colby Co helicopter, the sooner I am away from you and this hovel the better!"

"Ahhh." Dex added unable to keep a smile from playing about his lips. "There might be a slight problem with that Mrs Colby..."

Clenching her jaw Alexis felt herself begin to shake as the reality of their situation set in. "Let me guess, no phone?"

"Oh there is a phone, we are not quite as behind the times out here in the sticks but it just might have been cut off." Dex admitted with a smirk.

"Might have been…You mean you had it cut off on purpose." Alexis hissed her cheeks flushing with anger. "You can't just kidnap me Dex, people will notice I am missing, my children…"

"Know exactly where you are." Dex finished for her. "In fact they suggested it."

"What?"

"Alexis it is for the best, you needed somewhere to recover, somewhere discrete." Dex added pleadingly hoping that he could appeal to her common sense if nothing else.

"I don't need to recover I'm not sick, what I need is to go home, to get the hell away from you…from…from…"

"From Blake? And do you even have a home anymore Alexis?" Dex queried innocently watching closely as Alexis's face blanched.

"That is none of your damn business." She hissed, backing away from him.

"It became my damn business when I was the one to find you on that roof." Dex snapped back coming near the end of his tether, he hadn't slept more than two hours together, terrified that he might miss her waking up, might not be there when she needed him and that lack of sleep was beginning to show.

"You were the one planning on killing yourself by throwing yourself off of your own building! If anyone can be accused of being dramatic…"

"Don't be ridiculous Dex…"

"Oh now I'm ridiculous?" Dex snapped.

"Yes I never had any intention of doing something so idiotic." Alexis added.

"Well at least we agree on something…"

"Thank you." Alexis cut in smugly, her smirk falling off quickly when Dex added. "That you were being idiotic."

"How dare…"

"And delusional, I was there remember." Dex cut her off reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a familiar piece of paper. "Remember this? Or shall I read an excerpt to jog your memory a little."

"That was not addressed to you Dexter, and it is certainly none of your business." Alexis snapped closing the distance between them and reaching to snatch the letter from him, yet Dex anticipated that and yanked it back out of her reach.

Grabbing Alexis's upper arm Dex leant close, his dark eyes scanning her face searching desperately for some sign, some crack in her façade that he could use to break through this armor of denial.

Muttering softly he watched her expression closely. "You can stand here and lie to me, lie to yourself, until you are blue in the face Alexis." He paused reaching up to cup her face between his hands, shaking her gently when she continued to glare at him, her emerald eyes frozen like chips of ice.

"But I was there up on that roof with you and I know what I saw, what I heard…The woman up on that building wasn't an Alexis Colby I knew and I'll be honest it scared the crap out of me."

Snorting in derision Alexis pushed his hands away before retorting sarcastically. "What an elegant expression, your Wyoming education really paid off didn't it Dex."

Clenching his jaw Dex couldn't bite back his angry response, she just knew the buttons to press to make him mad and for a moment Dex forgot what she had recently been through as he hissed. "And how elegant would you have been splattered all over that pavement?"

Reeling back Alexis gasped, her hand lifting up and slapping him right across the face.

Massaging his jaw Dex allowed the blow, relieved that finally he seemed to be getting through to her, knowing that as much as he would love to pull her close and console her that would probably be the worst thing he could do at this moment. He had to keep pushing her, pushing her until she admitted what she had been planning on doing.

"Do you have any idea how seeing you like that would have been for your children? Or didn't you even think about that? How you killing yourself might hurt them?"

"Don't you dare talk to me about my children." Alexis hissed unable to keep the tremble from her voice, wrapping her arms around herself in a defensive gesture.

"Why not? Because you don't care to hear the truth Alexis? That you valued your wounded pride over them, because that's what it looks like from where I am standing."

"No…No…I didn't mean…I thought it would be easier, that they wouldn't have to choose."

"So you admit it! Blake dumped you Alexis, so you chose to throw your life away." Dex ploughed on even though it was breaking his heart seeing her teeter on the cusp of breaking down.

"I always knew you as a self obsessed woman, but I always thought you loved your children. You certainly claimed to enough. But what do they say, actions speak louder than words, and all your actions have proven is just how selfish you really are!"

This time Dex was expecting her blow and he caught her wrist before she could slap him, holding it tight as Alexis struggled against him.

"You're losing your touch Alexis."

"You Bastard…" Alexis screeched thumping him on the chest with her other fist, tears finally springing to her eyes. In her temper Alexis tried to hold them back, swearing she was not going to give Dex the satisfaction of seeing her breakdown.

Yet Dex wouldn't be Dex if he didn't know her better than she knew herself, he could see her wavering, the sheen of unspilt tears in her eyes. Running his hands down her arms Dex pulled her into his embrace, crushing her against his chest as he rubbed her back, feeling her control break and sobs wrack her tiny frame he held her close as she cried.

"I hate you." Alexis choked out into his damp plaid shirt, yet she still fisted her hands into the fabric so he couldn't leave.

Tucking her head under his chin Dex rubbed her shoulders, his heart clenching as he felt every sob like a fatal blow, adding softly. "I know I hate me too sometimes."

---

Blake Carrington hated himself sometimes, hated what life had made him become, or perhaps if he were honest what he had made out of life. Yet as he pushed opened the door to the library and caught sight of his assembled staff Blake couldn't think of a damn way to change things, not without making everything ten times worse. No he had made his bed now he had to lie in it; it was time to stop feeling sorry for himself.

He had a second chance, a chance that a year ago he would have given every possession he owned up for. He didn't have the right to complain about the unfairness of it, even if it seemed God had an ironic sense of humor not to mention timing.

"Thank you for waiting for me." Blake said to his assembled staff, unable to ignore the exchanged looks and whispered comments that were being exchanged; clearly news of Alexis's departure was now common knowledge.

It was to be expected news like that, especially in a house like this, would travel fast; Blake could only hope it was sans any of the gory details. He couldn't bear it if on top of the pain he had already caused, he had added public humiliation to the list of injuries he had inflicted. Yet even he wasn't naive enough to think, despite his best intentions or any commands he gave his staff, that his split from his Alexis wouldn't eventually make the papers. Everything he did now would be damage limitation.

"As I am sure you are aware Mrs Colby has moved out of the mansion." Blake added pausing as his throat closed up painfully.

"It was a difficult and private matter that I ask you to respect. However there is some news that you need to be made aware as it will directly affect you all. A week ago I traveled to Switzerland, and I am delighted to report that Mrs Carrington has finally woken from her coma."

Blake stopped as excited whispers broke out amongst the staff, most of whom had served under the last Mrs Carrington and Krystle had been a popular employer.

Holding up his hand to stem the tide of questions Blake raised his voice to be heard over the chatter. "Yes I understand that this is most sudden and exciting news. I will be heading back to Switzerland in a few days and as soon as the doctors give their permission I will bring Mrs Carrington home with me."

"Oh Mr Carrington this is wonderful news." Jeanette broke in drabbing back happy tears. "Miss Krystina must be so excited."

"Thank you Jeanette." Blake added forcing a smile as that seemed appropriate, yet he envied the way his staff could take such uncomplicated joy in Krystle's recovery.

"This will of course be a difficult time for all of us, Krystle will need therapy after such a long time in a coma and I ask you all to show consideration…What I mean to say is that I would appreciate it if you kept the gossip of the last six months to a minimum…"

"Or what he is trying to say, is that he expects you all to take a vow silence about my mother's residence in this house, or am I wrong Daddy?" Fallon's sharp accusatory tone cut through the suddenly deathly quiet room.

Taking a deep breath Blake turned and glared at Fallon, yet instead of quailing under his glare Fallon met it and returned it just as harshly.

"Now is not the time Fa…"

"Well when will be?" Fallon cut him off. "After you've re-written the last six months, pretending to yourself that they never happened. Well sorry Daddy but I doubt the rest of the world will see it that way."

Gritting his teeth in an effort to control himself, since at least Blake recognized they had an audience. "I am not trying to pretend otherwise Fallon, but is it asking too much for a little discretion?"

Folding her arms Fallon fixed him with her blue eyes narrowed in disgust. "You don't mean discretion you mean misdirection. Have you even told Krystle about you and Mummy?"

"That young lady is frankly none of your business."

"It is if you expect me to lie for you, expect us all to pretend nothing has changed." Fallon added waving her hand at the gathered staff who awkwardly gawped at this very public row.

Sighing Blake ran his hands through his hair before turning back to his staff. "If you would excuse us…I will see you all individually about Mrs Carrington's requirements."

Waiting until the last member of staff had left Blake turned and grabbed Fallon by the arm. "What the hell do you think you are playing at Fallon, how dare you talk to me like that in front of the staff?"

"I'm trying to get you to face reality Daddy." Fallon retorted pulling herself free of his grasp. "I'm trying to stop you before you make the biggest mistake of your life!"

"Mistake?" Blake echoed shaking his head. "I've made a choice Fallon, I had to for the sake of my family, but how can you of all people call it a mistake? You know what Krystle means to this family…to me. Do you really think I could abandon her?"

"You've abandoned Mummy!" Fallon hissed her face scrunching up as she fought back the tears, the memory of her mother laying small and sedated still haunted her thoughts.

"Your mother is strong, she will recover…"

"You are certain of that? If you…" Fallon started, never more tempted to throw Alexis's attempt at suicide in his face, to see how her father would recoil in horror and guilt. Yet the thought of anyone else finding that out, of having that hold over her mother stopped the words on her tongue.

"If I what?" Blake demanded his own temper getting the better of him. It was hard enough justifying his decision to himself; he didn't need this right now. "Don't stop Fallon, say what you really mean."

Shaking her head Fallon turned and strode out of the library, wiping at the tears that had sprung to her eyes. It just wasn't fair and here she was caught slap bang in the middle. So she didn't see the person loitering in the hallway until she ran smack into them.

"Hey what's wrong?"

At Jeff's soft concerned tone Fallon felt what remained of her control break and she flung her arms around his shoulders, relieved when he held her close. At least here was someone she could rely on.

Frowning in alarm and confusion Jeff held his sobbing wife close unable to make out her mutterings by sure something terrible had happened yet unsure what to do about it. It was only as he saw Steven come striding down the corridor, his own face twisted up with pain and anger that Jeff once again found his voice.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"

---

Standing in front of the full length mirror Jeff Colby held two ties up against his shirt unable to choose between them.

"The red or the blue Fallon?" He called out, a frown marring his handsome face as his question hung in the air unanswered.

Glancing back over his shoulder Jeff resisted the urge to sigh before trying for the second time to get his wife's attention. "Fallon."

His sharp tone finally snapped Fallon out of her daydream and she almost dropped the spoonful of grapefruit that had been hovering in front of her mouth for the last five minutes. "Jeff?"

"The blue or the red?" He repeated alternating the ties, his concern growing when Fallon shrugged her shoulders disinterestedly and continued to play with her breakfast, pushing it round and round her plate before taking a half hearted bite.

"I don't know…The blue I suppose." Fallon finally answered her blue eyes unfocusing again as she drifted off once more.

"I wish you would tell me what is really going on Fallon." Jeff muttered sadly watching his wife's reflection in the mirror as he knotted his tie. "I know there is more to it, I just wish you could confide in me." He added when she tensed and pushed her unfinished breakfast away with a look of barely restrained revulsion.

Flinging back the covers Fallon escaped to the bathroom, turning on the shower and hoping that Jeff would drop it; knowing it was becoming harder and harder to keep the truth to herself. She loved Jeff and she hated keeping things from him, but he was Blake's man through and through, straight down the line, and the moment he knew what had happened with Alexis he would insist that Blake had a right to know. And that was something Fallon knew had to be avoided at all cost, her mother had already been humiliated enough.

Yet this time Jeff didn't drop it as she had hoped, this time he followed her into the bathroom, leaning against the sink as she stepped under the water, running her hands through her hair and sighing as she hot spray beat down on her skin.

"It's been a week Fallon."

"I know how long it has been Jeff." Fallon snapped unable to keep her irritation from her voice completely.

Yet Jeff ignored her sarcasm and pressed on regardless of all the warning signals. "It's been a week since Alexis left and I know you haven't spoken to Blake since I got back from LA. You can't carry on avoiding your father forever Fallon."

"I'm not…I just can't look at him right now, not without…" Fallon broke off biting her lip, and blinking back the tears that at the moment seemed to constantly sit below the surface. Her emotions had been all over the place for days and even avoiding Blake did little to calm them.

"You don't join the family for breakfast, you are working late so you can miss dinner…"

"I've been busy, with the conference on, you know that!"

"Stop making excuses. I've barely seen you for days, it has got to stop."

"Jeff please…I just can't…not yet it's too soon."

"You have to try, we live in the same house…"

"That can change." Fallon muttered petulantly slamming the water off and grabbing a towel as she got out of the shower, doing her best to ignore her husband's concerned gaze. "Just leave it Jeff…You'll be late for work, we both will be."

Sighing Jeff nodded reluctantly, following Fallon back into the bedroom. Yet he couldn't leave it like this, he didn't want them to part on a cross word. Wrapping his arms around her waist he muttered. "I just wish you'd let me in."

Then pressing a kiss to her damp forehead he released her slowly and picked up his suit jacket. "I'll see you at dinner?" He asked waiting until Fallon paused in brushing her hair and nodded before heading towards the door.

Pausing on the threshold Jeff tried one last time. "I know you seem set against it, but Blake is leaving for Switzerland today…All I am saying is try and clear the air before he leaves. Even if you can't forgive him, at least try for Krystle's sake; she's going to have enough to deal with without being stuck in the middle of a Carrington feud."

Trembling as Jeff shut the door behind him, Fallon set her hairbrush back on the vanity. Perhaps he had a small point, as mad as she was at Blake, she didn't have any right to ruin Krystle's homecoming. It wasn't right to blame her for a situation beyond her control. Yet there was still a petty childlike part of her that couldn't help blaming Krystle. If she had stayed how she was then none of this would have happened, and Fallon was ashamed when she realized how she was feeling.

Perhaps…Just perhaps she could try and negotiate a truce, not let Blake off the hook, but for Krystle's sake.

---

To say the last few days had been difficult for Blake would have been an understatement. To the wider world it would seem little had changed, he still got up at the same time, he still went to the office and worked as hard as ever, left late and returned home just in time for dinner. Yet beneath the noble brow and calm façade Blake Carrington was a deeply conflicted man.

Sitting at the head of the table Blake pretended to be engrossed in his newspaper, yet it was only a prop, a crutch that meant he could pretend to ignore the lack of conversation and tense atmosphere. Hidden behind the paper Blake could ignore the way Adam and Dana hurried their breakfast, making excuses about an early start. Ignore the way Krystina toyed with her food, when even the prospect of pancakes couldn't distract her from asking questions about when Alexis would be coming home.

Fallon was still furious with him and that hurt far more than he thought it would.

True he had expected a certain level of anger from his children. Alexis was their mother after all and it was only natural that having grown used to their parents' reunion they would find it difficult to accept a separation. Yet as a mother herself he would have thought at least Fallon would be able to see it from his point of view. Krystina was still so young, she needed her mother.

Blake could only console himself with the thought that it was only because they didn't know the full story. Once Krystle was home and her treatment underway and successful perhaps then would be the right time to tell them everything. Once they knew about the tumor they would understand why he did what he did; how he had little choice in the matter it was simply the right thing to do.

Until then he simply had to accept their anger, to let them come to terms with it in their own way.

To come to terms with it himself as well and he had to sooner rather than later. To stop waking up in the middle of the night with Alexis's name on his lips and rolling over to her side of the bed, pulling her pillow into his arms as a substitute. To stop worrying about where she was, whom she was with. To stop listening for her name in conversation, or scanning the paper for a picture. He had to find a way to stop loving her, or pretty soon he would be torn apart.

And he had to tell Krystle the truth, or at least a version of the truth.

Blake was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice when Steven arrived for breakfast; in fact it wasn't until his son was seated next to him with a plate of eggs and a cup of coffee, his tentative.

"Dad can we talk?"

That Blake even noticed he was there.

Folding down one corner of his paper, so that he could glance over the top Blake raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm glad at least one of my children is talking to me but if this is going to be about your mother Steven…"

"No Dad this is about me, my future." Steven replied softly and a surprised Blake folded his paper and sat it down beside his plate to give his son his undivided attention.

"I'm listening Steven."

Sighing Steven paused before continuing. "This is kind of…well hard to admit. Dad I think I made a mistake moving to Washington. It was a snap decision."

"Which you are now regretting?"

"Yeah." Steven added softly. "I miss Denver, my family, hell I even miss arguing with the company controller…I want to come back Dad."

"Are you saying you want to come back home?" Blake asked pleasantly surprised.

"I'm saying more than that Dad, I want to come back to Denver Carrington, I want to have the chance to work with you again; properly this time."

Smiling Blake leant back in his chair, out of all of his children he had expected Steven to support his mother, to head back to Colby Co without a second thought. Yet he wanted to come to work with him, finally after all these years of waiting.

"That is the first good news I have heard in days. I'd love to have you work with me son. In fact whilst I'm away why don't you get yourself acquainted with our current projects, I'll tell Marsha to give you access to the confidential files. That way when I am back we can have a meeting to discuss which projects you want to lead on."

Smiling Steven added softly. "Thanks Dad."

"No, thank you Son…Well I'd better finish my packing." Blake added getting to his feet and patting his son on the shoulder.

"Have a good trip Dad, give Krystle my love."

"I will." Blake added a small smile tugging at his lips as he made his way to the door before adding in a low tone. "You don't know how good it feels to know one of my children doesn't hate me."

The moment Blake disappeared out the door Steven's smile fell away, his face contorting in disgust as he glared at his cold breakfast, muttering under his breath. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

---

Dex Dexter was a man of many skills. He could multitask managing companies, run a rig site, plan an international rescue and do a mean Paso Doble. Yet cooking was not one of his talents. He could heat food and grill the occasional steak, yet that was the extent of his skills. So it took most of his concentration to put together a breakfast that Alexis might even consider eating.

It was simple, assorted fresh fruit, some lightly buttered toast but Dex was proud of his accomplishment, now if he could only get her to eat it.

Knocking lightly on her door Dex waited for an answer, not surprised when none was forthcoming.

Alexis had spent the last few days holed up in her room, withdrawing from him more and more. Where at first she would wail at him demanding he take her home, occasionally punctuating her demands by throwing whatever was to hand; the last day or so she had barely reacted to his presence at all. Instead she spent her days curled up in her bedside chair staring out of the window lost in thought, ignoring all attempts to draw her out of herself. When she wasn't there she was curled up in bed, shutting out the world.

Dex was beginning to miss ducking whenever he entered her room.

Entering the darkened room he set the breakfast tray on the chest of drawers moving to the window to yank open the curtains. That at least got some reaction, even if it was only a groan as Alexis pulled the covers over her head.

"It's after ten Alexis. You need to get up."

Yet Alexis didn't answer, burrowing deeper into her nest.

"You've hibernated long enough." Dex added, straining his hearing to catch her muttered. "Too early."

"It wouldn't be too early if you had gotten to bed before three." Dex snapped his patience waning. "And don't tell me I was imagining things, I heard you pacing."

"Spying on me now Dex." Alexis snorted sarcastically. "Why am I not surprised, after kidnapping what's a little voyeurism?"

Biting down on his lip to stifle his retort Dex ran his hand through his hair, calming himself before trying another tactic. "I made breakfast…I got you some of that fresh papaya you like."

"I'm not hungry."

"That's what you said at dinner, damnit Alexis you need to eat."

"S'no point." Alexis mumbled.

"Fine don't eat it…But at least take a shower and change. I told you yesterday that some of your things had arrived, and you haven't so much at looked at them…Alexis are you even listening to me?" Dex added testily when she didn't answer and made no effort to move, convinced that if she ignored him long enough he would give in a leave her alone to wallow.

Yet that was the final straw for Dex.

He had tried waiting patiently, tried cajoling. Had tried giving her time and space to deal with her ghosts.

After her initial breakdown she had become increasingly apathetic and it didn't take a psych degree to recognize the early signs of depression. Well Dex's patience had come to an end, what Alexis needed was a short sharp shock to jar her out of it. That was how they dealt with things out here; it was time to introduce Alexis to therapy Dexter style.

Crossing the room Dex dragged back the covers off of a startled Alexis as roughly as he had opened the curtains. She was curled up in the same shirt and shorts he had lent her the day after they arrived, and Dex ignored the expanse of shapely tanned thigh as he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

For a moment Alexis was too stunned to react and that was all it took for Dex to march them both out of her bedroom, along the hallway, through the great room and kitchen and out into the yard.

At the feel of the cool morning air on her bare skin Alexis squirm and kick in an effort to try and escape, yet Dex's hands tightened on her and she couldn't get him to let her go. It was only when Dex shifted her slightly and began to drag the lid off of the large water butt that Alexis really began to panic.

"Dex…Don't you dar…" She began her words cut off as she was suddenly dumped in the freezing water.

The sheer iciness took her breath away as she slipped beneath the surface, gasping for air the moment she bobbed to the surface. Alexis pushed her sodden curls out of her face unable to stop herself spluttering and chattering with cold.

"You…You…" She stuttered so shocked that even insults weren't forthcoming, staring up at Dex from between the gaps in her fringe.

Relenting slightly at the pathetic sight in front of him Dex reached out and half helped, half dragged Alexis out of the water butt. Her entire frame was shaking and Dex tried to avoid staring, but even he couldn't ignore the way her shirt was now practically transparent, clung to her like a second layer of skin.

"You Bastard!" Alexis finally managed to complete her insult, elbowing Dex in the stomach and deliberately stomping on his foot as she pushed passed him and strode towards the house.

"I'd take a nice hot shower if I were you." Dex smirked as he called after her, unable to tear his eyes away as his ex-wife stalked back to the ranch house. He may be a gentleman but he was still human after all, and damn she looked good.

"Try not to drip all over the carpet!" He called out smugly, laughing as Alexis continued walking yet gave him the finger before disappearing into the house.

A few minutes later he noted with a sense of satisfaction the sound of running water and the missing vanity case.

Perhaps…Perhaps they had finally turned a corner?

---

For Blake venturing back into the master bedroom for the first time since Alexis had vacated it was more difficult than he was prepared to admit. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes shocked by the complete transformation it was almost as if the last few months had simply been a dream from which he was only now waking up from. Yet Blake refused to dwell on those thoughts, marching over to his dresser in search of some spare socks his hand stopping as his hand met something unexpected.

Closing his fingers around the wrapped package Blake pulled it out frowning in confusion. Unwrapping the unassuming plain brown paper Blake choked back a sob. Nestled inside were three pairs of plain black socks, at first glance they appeared unadorned yet each pair had a small-embroidered patch. One the Denver Carrington logo, the next the emblem for his football team and the last his initials interlinked with another familiar set of letters. Dropping them back into the paper, Blake finally noticed the handwritten note.

"For my beloved Blake, just a little something for all the men you are, forever yours Alexis."

Blake stared at the note his fingers automatically tracing her looped handwriting, lingering on the capital A of her name. His heart lurching painfully, a sharp pain stabbing at his chest taking his breath away so for a moment he almost thought he was having an attack. That was certainly the only reason tears were pricking his eyelids or his hand was trembling.

For a moment Blake considered slamming the drawer shut, of escaping the room and telling Gerard to deal with them, yet he couldn't do it. Picking up the pair with their initials intertwined Blake didn't have the heart to discard them, yet he couldn't leave them here not where anyone might find them. Crossing to the safe set behind a favorite oil painting Blake entered the combination and swung it open. Reaching inside he rummaged through stacks of legal papers until he found his box, pulling it out Blake flipped open the lid; a smile tugging at his lips as he caught sight of his mother's portrait smiling up at him.

Underneath there were assorted items, or varying value, an old broken pocket watch that Tom had given him when Blake had gotten his first job, one of the few moments Blake could remember seeing a proud look in his father's eye. Assorted pictures of each of his children, their baby smiles caught forever. The set of keys to his first car, a beaten up old Cadillac that had meant Blake had been able to travel between the rig and his night classes.

Pushing all these aside Blake placed the socks and her note at the bottom before covering them over once again. Placing the box back in the safe, securing his treasures behind a reinforced door, Blake tried to do the same with his errant emotions. Locking his love for Alexis away behind a padlock, never to be spoken of, never to be admitted to, not even to himself.

He pictured Krystle's face in his mind, her warm loving eyes, her gentle smile; the peace he always felt when he was around her. He let the gentle love he still felt for her fill him.

Once he was in command of himself again Blake returned to his dresser, picking a few pairs of socks, his hands automatically avoiding the remaining two embroidered pairs. Then finishing his packing Blake picked up his suitcase and strode out of the room without a second glance.

Yet he hadn't expected his new resolution to be tested halfway down the staircase as he followed an unaware Fallon and Krystina, his sharp hearing picking up snippets of their conversation.

"So she isn't mad at me, that wasn't why she left?"

"No Krystina, Alexis could never be mad at you."

"You will tell her I miss her."

"Of course I will…I'll send her your love in my next letter I promise." Fallon reassured her.

"You'll tell her to come home soon right?" Krystina added earnestly.

Pausing out of their eye line Blake watched as Fallon swallowed nervously before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Krystina's forehead and he missed her whispered reply.

Waiting until Krystina scampered down the remaining steps and out the house to the waiting car Blake called out to his eldest daughter. "Fallon."

Hearing her father's voice Fallon tried not to overreact, forcing herself to relax and to school her features into a neutral expression Jeff's parting comment repeating in her mind. "Daddy…I've been meaning to talk to you, about last week…" Fallon began cordially.

Yet if Blake heard her hesitance his preoccupation with her previous conversation overruled his commonsense. "Do you really think it is appropriate to discuss your Mother with Krystina?"

Stunned by the sudden attack Fallon was unable to immediately answer. "What?"

"Krystle will be coming home soon and the last thing I want Krystina asking is when your mother will be returning as well."

"She has a name you know." Fallon spat her previous good intention flying out the window. The coldness with which her father referred to Alexis causing her blood to boil.

"That is not the point, Krystle is Krystina's mother and whilst I am away I would prefer it if you encouraged her to be excited about her mother's return not dwell on Alexis's departure. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear." Fallon spat sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

Scowling Blake bit back an angry reply, glancing at his watch he realized he was already running late. "We will finish this when I get back…In the meantime I would appreciate you doing as I ask and if you could try and limit your disdain for me and my decisions whilst around my youngest child I would appreciate it."

Standing on the stairs Fallon watched her father stride away her fists clenched so tightly that her fingernails cut into her palms. She had tried, tried to do as Jeff suggested, yet it was hardly her fault if Blake refused her attempt to clear the air.

---

It was supposed to be a quiet consuming activity and since Dex had banned her from sitting in her room during the day with threats of another trip to the water butt if she refused; Alexis had taken her manicure set and claimed the comfortable rocker on the veranda. She needed the sun desperately, one glance in the pokey old mirror in the bathroom had confirmed that, she had shadows under her eyes that made her face seem old and gaunt.

And depressed or not she still had standards.

Besides sitting outside also got her out from under Dex's feet and his mother hen impression; god if he asked her one more time if she was alright or needed anything she thought she might actually scream, that or rip his head off.

Of course she wasn't fine.

She was far from fine. Her heart physically ached in her chest; even drawing breath was hard work. She wanted nothing more than to let herself sleep, sleep and forget. To push aside memories of Blake, of his callous betrayal but most importantly ignore the way her treacherous heart still longed for him.

But she had tried that, had spent the days trying to doze away, to keep the pain away and it only made the nights unbearable. When she was unable to sleep, when the pitch dark and silence seemed to close in on her and she struggled to tell dreams from reality. So she had paced the nights away and slept the days.

Yet it hadn't helped…Nothing had helped so far, so really she had nothing to lose by trying to keep herself busy.

She missed Blake…Her children…Her life. Yet she couldn't see a way forward, it was if the path was concealed and all she could do was stagger about blind. It would be so much easier to give up.

Yet every time she thought about it, about that time on the roof when everything had been so clear, so wonderfully numb, she couldn't help but remember Dex's words that first day she had woken up here. He had accused her of being selfish, of deliberately inflicted the worse kind of pain on her children. Blake Carrington was not worth hurting her children, not again.

So for them, even if not for herself she had to keep trying. To find a way to get from one day to next…

"Are you planning on sitting there and doing that all day?" Dex's petulant tone cut through Alexis's musing and she stared up at him from under her scowl; her quick eyes taking in his long lean form as he leant lazily against the screen door.

"I will take as long as necessary." She retorted sharply, feeling the weight of his gaze on her Alexis actually returned to shaping her nails, the rhythmic motion almost soothing.

"Because I could use your help with lunch…And there is some laundry to do." Dex added.

Snorting in distinct un-amusement Alexis didn't even lift her eyes to glare at him this time. "As I am your enforced guest Dex don't you think it is a little rude to expect me to do chores?"

"That depends on whether you want clean sheets on your bed." Dex replied glibly unable to keep the bite from his tone.

"I'm busy Dex, my nails won't finish themselves and besides detergent would ruin the finish." Alexis retorted setting down her nail file and picking up her buffer. "Now if you're so busy, as you claim, I suggest you hurry back…Wouldn't want to waste your day."

Yet Dex wouldn't be Dex if he simply accepted her sarcasm with good grace and left without putting up a fight.

So Alexis was startled when Dex grasped her hand, examining her nails closely as a beautician might. "You're right these are nowhere near finished."

"See I…" Alexis began startled when Dex picked up the nail clippers and positioned them over her beautifully shaped thumb nail.

"Dex don't!"

"Well…" Dex sighed dramatically his fingers poised dangerously around the clipper. "If doing a few chores would ruin them its best they go now…"

"No!"

"So you'll do the laundry?" Dex asked, suddenly all smiles even when Alexis scowled her eyes burning a hole in his chest.

"I'll do the laundry." She grudgingly agreed, relieved when Dex handed over the clippers.

"Excellent, washer is the outhouse, detergent in the cupboard above it…" Dex said reaching into the kitchen for the basket of washing, dumping it on Alexis's lap before she could object.

"And don't forget to separate the colors from the whites!" Dex added smugly before quickly darting out of the way as Alexis hurled her clippers at him and they bounced off of the closing screen door. Cutting off her flustered exclamation of retribution as Alexis struggled out from under the mountain of laundry.

And not for the first time Dex wished he had had the forethought to bring a camera.

---

Part 5:

---

Rummaging around the kitchen as he dried their lunch things and put them away Dex frowned as he took a mental inventory of their food. If they were going to be here much longer he needed to take the truck to the nearest town and stock up. Hearing the screen door shut close behind him Dex smiled as he heard Alexis mumble complaints under her breath.

She hated doing chores that much was obvious but he had to give her some credit, once she set her mind to something she didn't stop until it was done properly. By now he doubted there was a piece of clothing, sheet or towel in the house that hadn't been inspected and when found failing the Alexis Colby standard of cleanliness subjected to the washing machine.

"Alexis I need to head into town, we're running low on a few things…"

"Your leaving me alone…You can't what if something happens?" Alexis demanded and Dex turned round surprised by her reaction.

Smirking Dex dried his hands on his jeans watching her closely. "What? You break a nail?"

"Don't be factious Dex, what if the house catches fire…Or there are burglars?" Alexis added truly concerned, she truly knew nothing about their surroundings and there was no phone, no help nearby.

"Out here?" Dex joked shaking his head. "The only visitors are the lizards, as for a fire as long as you stay out of the kitchen Alexis…"

"Very funny Dex but what am I supposed to do whilst you're gone, twiddle my thumbs?"

"You could fold all that clean laundry?" Dex teased earning a glare. "Ok seriously I do have something that should keep you out of trouble at least for a while."

Dex's cryptic reply earned him a raised eyebrow, her curious expression falling as Dex retrieved an envelope from his back pocket and handed it over, the handwriting all too familiar.

"It's from…" 

"Fallon." Alexis finished for him setting the sealed letter down on the table, her eyes fixed on it warily.

"Aren't you going to open it and find out what she has to say?"

"Maybe later." Alexis answered softly getting to her feet and leaving the room and the letter.

Frowning Dex followed her, allowing her to retreat but not escape entirely as he scooped up the letter and tucked it back into his pocket. Standing in the doorway as Alexis began to fold yet another mountain of dry laundry Dex felt his concern grow. "Why later why not now?"

"I'm busy Dex." Alexis retorted sharply gesturing to her work. "Now I thought you were leaving?"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you don't want to hear from your children?" Dex demanded his handsome brow creased in concern as Alexis pointedly ignored him.

Closing the distance between them Dex reached out and caught her hands, stilling them before turning her to face him his hands sliding to her slender waist and holding her in place.

"Dex let me go…I told you I'm busy I'll read it later. I am not going to drop everything just..."

Shaking his head Dex leant down until he could stare into her eyes. "You're not busy, you're hiding Alexis and I want to know why? I'm not going to give in on this Alexis, you're clearly mad about something. Just what?"

"Just because my children finally deign to pay me the slightest bit of attention!" Alexis snapped, now she had started the words split from her tongue, her pain very real even if was irrational. "Just because their consciences have finally kicked in and after a week they send a letter, a letter! The don't visit, don't try and reach out to me…No that might take time away from their own lives…Instead they palm me off like a defective embarrassment, out of sight out of mind."

However Dex in good conscience couldn't let her continue. "That is not fair Alexis. They all wanted to be here."

"Really then why aren't they?" Alexis snapped raising a superior eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest.

"Someone has to run Colby Co…"

"So Adam has a valid excuse but I have at least two more children Dex…Oh I don't expect anything from Amanda but Steven and Fallon."

"Both have children."

"Oh please, who have nannies and other parents who can look after them."

"And it wouldn't be at all suspicious if they suddenly left them and couldn't say when they would be back, or would you prefer your children didn't bother trying to keep this quiet? They are bending over backwards to protect you Alexis, they are worried sick."

Pouting slightly Alexis had to admit he had a small point yet she didn't feel like being reasonable. It still hurt to feel abandoned by her own family. She couldn't shake the nightmares, the images of her children playing happy families with Krystle and Blake; of them being happy she was out the way.

"You have Jack." Alexis countered. "It's just an excuse, you don't need to pretend or defend them Dex."

"I'm not pretending anything!" Dex snapped running his hand across his forehead, trying to think of a way to reach her, to reason with her. "Would you really have wanted your children, grandchildren, to have seen you in that state?" 

"No…"

"So why are you so angry?" Dex demanded resisting the conflicting urges to shake some sense into her or pull her close and keep her safe from the world.

Biting her lip Alexis closed her eyes unable to face the pity in his gaze, the words slipping out quietly. "It just feels like they were relieved to have me out of the way…So that they were free to welcome Krystle back without feeling torn."

"Oh Alexis no…no…You're children love you, they are concerned for you. I've never seem them so furious, if Blake had been there when they found out they would have ripped his head off. They all wanted to look after you, I had to persuade them to let me help instead."

"And that's the truth?" Alexis asked, opening her eyes and staring up at him her emerald eyes wide and pleading.

"Yes but you don't need to take my word for it." Dex added pulling the letter back out of pocket and pressing it into her hand. "Why don't you find out for yourself."

---

Leaning back in the desk chair Jeff Colby rubbed his aching forehead. With Blake leaving for Switzerland Jeff was once more defacto running Denver Carrington, and although Jeff didn't mind helping out the man he thought of as a father it didn't leave him much time for his own business affairs. He was still a major shareholder in Colby Enterprises and although Jason was happy, far too happy for Jeff's liking, to run the company by himself; there was still papers to read, minutes and proposals to go over.

In essence Jeff was doing two men's work for little reward and if he was honest it grated slightly.

Perhaps it would be easier to cope if it wasn't for the constant feeling of tension lying over the mansion like a shroud. Fallon was furious with Blake, Adam and Dana were withdrawn and Steven seemed to be avoiding him. Jeff couldn't shake off the feeling of once more being an outsider within the Carrington clan, just like when he was a child and Fallon and Steven would suddenly gang up and vanish, the Carrington children were pushing him out once again.

Yet Jeff Colby was no longer a child, and there was only so much he would take, especially from his own wife, before he started demanding answers. So instead of staying at the office all afternoon Jeff had informed his secretary at Denver Carrington that he would be attending to Colby Enterprise business that afternoon at the mansion and only to contact him if it was essential.

Closing his eyes Jeff stretched out, his back cramping slightly from sitting in one position for too long, lifting one leg and then the other. Cursing to himself when his exercise upset the precarious mountain of paperwork and half of it slumped to the floor. Muttering under his breath Jeff got to his knees, hissing when his back gave another warning twinge, reminding him yet again that he wasn't getting any younger.

Gathering all his spilt papers Jeff was just about to get to his feet when the door to the library swung open and he gained some unexpected visitors. For a moment Jeff was about to call out, yet his wife's breathy angry rant stopped him.

"Good it's empty…Honestly Adam I thought we had agreed not to talk about this just anywhere, you can't ask about Mummy in the corridor…What if one of the staff had come walking passed?"

"It's alright Fallon, no one heard us and besides Dad's already in the air." Steven's placating tone could be heard trying to calm down his sister. "Now what was so important?"

"Have you finally heard from Dex, is that it?" Adam's question or more importantly the desperate way he sounded made the hairs stand up on Jeff's arm.

"Yes I did, he couldn't talk for long he was in a public phone booth. He thought it better to talk away from the ranch."

"Dexter's feeble grasp of psychiatry and female sensibilities don't interest me Fallon." Adam snapped back. "All I care about is Mother."

"That is all any of us care about Adam." Steven added bitterly. "She hasn't tried to do anything to herself, not again, Dex has been keeping a close eye on her?" He trailed off voice breaking and leaving Jeff to draw his own terrible conclusions.

They couldn't mean…Not Alexis…Yet suddenly pieces of a puzzle he wasn't even aware of began to fall into place and Jeff strained his hearing to catch the rest of the whispered conversation.

"No she hasn't thank goodness, but Dex is worried she is becoming depressed, she has barely gotten out of bed, won't eat…"

"Not surprising if Dexter is cooking!" Adam snorted back earning him another angry retort from Steven.

"You agreed this was the best thing for Mother Adam, Dex is the best person to keep an eye on her. He cares about her."

"So do I!" Adam snapped.

"So do we all." Fallon insisted placating. "Look arguing between ourselves isn't going to do any good."

"What does Dex suggest we do?" Steven asked reasonably. "Does he think we should visit, because we could be down there tonight?"

"No not yet…He's gave mother the letter we wrote and he asks us to keep sending them even if she doesn't answer. Maybe if she hears we love her and want her back enough times she'll start to believe it."

"Mother knows that already!" Adam insisted.

"Well it can't hurt to hear it again now can it?" Fallon testily returned. "Now Dex wasn't sure how long it will be before Mother can even consider coming home…Adam is everything alright at Colby Co? Do you need Mother's signature for anything?"

"Not yet, I've been able to convince them she is in Europe spontaneously visiting Amanda and that things can wait until she gets back but that excuse won't hold much longer. We've got a board meeting next week and if Mother isn't there and I don't have a damn good excuse…"

"Alright I'll talk to Dex, maybe Mother will be up to thinking of a solution herself?"

"I hope so." Adam muttered and Jeff could hear the worry in his voice. "Dobson will be there and I trust that man about as far as I could throw him."

"And everything is covered here as well…I told Gerard Mummy was in Europe as well so that should filter through all the usual household gossips.

"What about Jeff Fallon?"

Steven's question was pointed and Jeff found himself very interested in her answer.

"What do you mean Steven?"

"How long are you going to be able to keep this from him?" Steven answered and Jeff waited with baited breath for her answer.

Why had she kept this from him, couldn't he have helped in some way?

"For as long as I can Steven you know that; he's not like Dana, sure he is trustworthy it's just…He's Blake's man Steven you know that."

"You still think he'd tell Blake even knowing what it would do to mother?" Steven asked.

"Don't you?" Fallon's tone was sharp. "Even if he didn't go right out and tell Daddy, you know every time it came up he'd insist that 'Blake has a right to know' that it's 'Wrong to keep him in the dark'."

"Fallon's right." Adam insisted. "Jeff will always take Blake's side, and imagine what will happen not now but years down the line when Mother is better and home and her and Blake are clashing over business. Can you imagine Jeff keeping it from Blake then, when it would be something to hold over Alexis?"

"Look can we just drop this for now it's almost time for dinner and I'd rather not be caught whispering behind the library door. I am not telling Jeff so it doesn't matter, I'll think of something to distract him." Fallon added bringing the conversation to an abrupt halt.

A few moments later as the door shut behind them a very stiff Jeff Colby got awkwardly to his feet, yet if he was honest the throbbing pain his back was the least of his worries.

It was true he loved Blake like a father but he would never tell someone else's secret. He cared about Alexis, and he wished there was someway he could help, but how could he help if his own wife refused to confide in him. That Fallon didn't trust him cut more deeply than Jeff could say and for a moment he considered spilling the beans just to lash out at her.

After all if Blake was the cause, and Jeff was certain he had been, Blake had a right to know, the right to try and make amends if he could…Didn't he?

---

Dex wasn't sure what it was that woke him. Perhaps it was a door shutting, perhaps some noise from outside or perhaps it was just a jarring dream that had him sitting up suddenly in bed gasping for breath and trying to calm his pounding heartbeat. Shivering in the early morning light and cool air Dex rolled out of bed. Stretching his tensed muscles he grabbed a shirt and jeans, dragging them on quickly over his boxers not bothering the button the shirt.

He didn't need to dress, he doubted Alexis was awake and she had seen him in less than his boxers before but somehow the idea of confronting an intruder in his underwear didn't seem prudent.

Slipping quietly from his room careful not to let the door bang Dex decided it would at least be prudent to check on Alexis; just in case she had woken as well and was concerned Dex convinced himself. It had nothing to do with the fact that he enjoyed, had always enjoyed watching Alexis sleep; no one would deny she was a beautiful woman yet when she slept there was a gentleness in her face that wasn't there any other time.

Dex had missed watching her sleep, had missed sharing that intimacy with someone he cared deeply about. So if he occasionally popped his head round the doorframe and checked on her whilst she slept it was a guilty pleasure that he realized would soon have to come to an end. Dex Dexter had been called many things in his life but he wasn't a fool; he still cared for Alexis very deeply, probably too deeply for his own good. And despite the progress they had made, perhaps now they could even be called friends he knew Alexis was still in love with Blake.

Yet when he rapped softly on Alexis's door before pushing it open he was astonished and worried to discover her bed empty.

Striding quickly into the great room and the kitchen Dex called out. "Alexis?"

When there was no answer he felt his stomach clench. She had been doing so well, true she had been very obstructive yesterday when he gave her Fallon's letter and had been quiet and introspective during dinner. Perhaps he had been wrong to back off and give her some space?

He tore through the kitchen like a whirling dervish his heart dropping into his stomach as he found it empty and the door unbolted.

"Alexis?" He called out crossing the yard. "Alexis…" His panic increasing when there was no answer.

Running his hands through his hair Dex turned on the spot glancing up and down the yard, yet it was deserted there was no sign of her. It was still early, the sun had barely risen and it was quite cold so he doubted she had spontaneously decided to go for a walk. There was only one place left to check however unlikely.

Walking towards the stables Dex was surprised to spot the gentle glow from the kerosene lamp he always kept in the tack room through the slightly open door. Sliding back the heavy sliding door further he stepped into the musky stables.

"Alexis?"

"In here Dex." Alexis's soft voice echoed down the darkened corridor from the far end and the only occupied stall. Walking towards the light Dex was surprised to see Alexis sitting inside the stable with the colt, grooming comb in hand as she brushed the lame colt.

Leaning against the stable door Dex tried to keep an amused smile from his face, his panic now abating to leave only amused confusion. "This is a surprise."

Turning to face him Alexis didn't choose to dignify that with a reply simply raising an eyebrow.

"I never pictured you as a country girl." Dex added ignoring her slight glare. "Although I have to admit it kind of suits you." And it did Dex noted, the simply tied curls in a ponytail, a pair of tight jeans tucked into boots and a simple but tailored white shirt that from this angle gave him a tantalizingly fleeting glimpse of cleavage.

"Couldn't you sleep?"

"No not really and I remembered you mentioned that this little one had to come inside yesterday to rest his leg so I thought he might want to keep me company for a while."

"You could have woken me if you wanted to talk Alexis?"

"I didn't, I just didn't want to be alone with my thoughts."

"I could have just sat there not saying anything." Dex insisted unable to contain a note of hurt from his voice that of all the company Alexis chose a horse over him.

"Dex you could never just sit there." Alexis chastised him tempering her sharp retort with a fond gaze. "Even if you didn't talk you'd still sit there watching me and I would feel under scrutiny."

"Well is it my fault you're pretty easy on the eyes?" Dex countered yet his tone lacked any real bite. "So did Darius here have any valuable insight?"

"He's a good listener but not very forthcoming on advice." Alexis retorted with a half smile reaching out and giving the colt a fond stroke.

"Animals always make the best confidents. When I was a little girl and things were difficult at home…Let's just say Cassey and I didn't grow up in the most peaceful environment, my parents' relationship was rather turbulent. So when their yelling turned to smashing things I used to slip out the house and out to the stables, my pony was always the best listener."

Resting his chin on his hands Dex watched her closely trying to picture in his mind the girl she must have once been. It was just too difficult, he had never seen a childhood picture of Alexis, never seen a framed portrait of her parents. It had been a shock to discover quite by accident that Alexis even had a sister since during their marriage she had never mentioned her. Even though they had married in England, in a church nearby where Alexis had grown up there were few family friends, only a few people that Alexis had been friends with in London. Her life before her marriage to Blake was still something of a mystery to him, save for that irritant that was deposed monarch of Moldavia.

"I still can't picture you as a pony club girl, all jodhpurs and rosettes...Now tea parties and dressing up yes, but smelly hairy horses…I didn't even know that you rode."

"Oh I used to love riding, Daddy used to hunt and Mother encouraged both Cassey and I to ride and compete, she thought it was healthy to develop a desire to win from an early age. I often think she was trying to groom us both for life married to some wealthy aristocrat, she never did forgive me when I threw over an invitation from the Duke of Buckingham to attend Ascot and instead headed off to a certain Colby birthday party in Denver Colorado of all places."

"Of all places." Dex echoed with a smile. "So why don't you ride anymore. I'm sure I heard Fallon mention once you didn't, that when she and Steven used to go out riding with Blake you stayed at home."

"Oh…" Alexis sighed. "Well when I was thirteen I had an accident on a cross country course. I was alright, just a little bruised but my horse broke his leg and there wasn't anything that could be done. They shot him and I just couldn't face getting another horse. Mother couldn't understand, she told me I was being sentimental and silly, she brought another horse a week later so I could compete in the county championships. So to spite her I refused to ever ride again and then we had a few cross words which resulted in my being shipped to boarding school in Switzerland."

"Those must have been some words." Dex muttered and Alexis raised a teasing eyebrow.

"They raised a few eyebrows." Alexis quipped.

"Suffice it to say my Mother and I didn't see eye to eye on anything after that. She refused to come to my engagement party to Blake so we eloped to save her the satisfaction of refusing to come to the wedding. I swore at the time if I had a daughter I would always support her choices, if she wanted to ride she could, wanted to dance ballet it was up to her and I would never refuse to accept her choice of husband…I like to think I have managed to succeed on at least most of that…" Alexis added sadly. "Even if I haven't been the best mother to my children."

"Your children love you Alexis, you must have done something right." Dex added softly relieved when Alexis nodded and a small smile lifted her face.

"You're right they do." Alexis added her hand moving to rest over her heart where inside her shirt she had tucked her children's letter. Then reaching into her jean pocket she pulled out another letter, handing it to Dex without a word.

Glancing at the name and address Dex smiled, pocketing the reply without passing comment. Yet there was one subject he couldn't leave alone. "And you really haven't ridden since?"

Shaking her head Alexis added softly. "No…At first it was temper then it became habit and then after a while it had been so long since I had ridden I was almost afraid to get back in the saddle."

Unbolting the stable door Dex stepped inside and offered a confused Alexis his hand, waiting until she laid her small soft hand in his large rough palm before tugging her to her feet. "Well Mrs Colby, the Alexis I know doesn't run from things she is afraid of she faces them…So it is a beautiful morning why don't you come grab a saddle and join me in a morning ride?"

Chewing her lip for a moment Alexis looked up at him uncertain before a bright smile broke across her face and Dex marveled at the transformation. "Lead the way Mr Dexter!"

---

Meanwhile in Denver Jeff Colby woke to an empty bed. Stretching out Jeff rolled onto his side his hands automatically reaching out for his wife and enclosing a cold pillow. Blinking the sleep from his eyes Jeff frowned. The space beside him was cold.

As cold as the void that had grown between him and Fallon since revelation of the night before. Jeff struggled to look at her without recalling the things he had overheard and the accompanying feeling of hurt and distrust. Fallon had claimed to be feeling tired and she did indeed look pale so she had gone to bed early.

Jeff had worked late, he did have a lot of paperwork but he could admit to himself that it was an excuse; an excuse to put off the argument that he knew was coming. When he had come to bed Fallon had pretended to be asleep and he had let her, getting changed in the bathroom and turning his back on her back in bed.

Clearly this morning she had slipped out of bed in order to avoid him.

Angry Jeff flung back the covers and stalked towards the bathroom, determined to have a shower and head to work. Yet his resolution lasted only so long as it took to open the door and find his wife with her head over the toilet dry heaving.

"Fallon Sweetheart…"Jeff was all concern as he knelt down beside her and pulled back her hair, fumbling for a glass of water. "Do you need me to call a doctor?"

Accepting the glass of water Fallon shook her head swilling out her mouth before sitting up and fixing Jeff with her wide blue eyes. "Oh Jeff…I think…I think I might be pregnant."

Sitting back Jeff couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on his face, a baby, a new baby it was like a sign that despite everything that had happened there was still good things left in his marriage. A future to look forward to and he pulled Fallon into a hug.

Leaning into Jeff's embrace Fallon tried to summon an ounce of the same enthusiasm, yet all she could manage was a weak half smile, grateful for the fact that Jeff couldn't see her expression. A baby now? With everything else that was going on? Fallon couldn't think of a worse possible time and somehow Jeff's enthusiasm only made matters worse.

---

"So as you can see Mr Carrington…Mrs Carrington the initial test results are very encouraging. The drug treatment seems to be working. Of course it is early days. And Mrs Carrington is doing especially well in her physiotherapy." Dr Muir added smiling at the couple across from him.

If you didn't know better you would look at the happy smiles and joined hands and see only a married couple still very much in love. Yet Hans Muir did know better.

"That is wonderful darling." Blake gushed leaning forward to press a kiss to a serenely smiling Krystle's cheek. "So this means Krystle should be able to come home soon?"

"I think we still need to err on the side of caution Mr Carrington. Let us give it a few more days but if things continue at this pace then yes we will only be looking at weeks before Mrs Carrington can travel. Although I will insist on sending one of our nurses with her, I just wouldn't trust anyone else to continue with my treatment plan and monitor any side effects."

"Thank you Dr Muir." Krystle answered softly. "You've all been so kind."

Nodding away her thanks Dr Muir smiled and quietly withdrew leaving the happy couple to some privacy.

"Doctor there is a phone call for you in your office."

Thanking the nurse Dr Muir made his way quickly to his office picking up the phone waiting for a long moment before speaking. "Yes Carrington is here…No he hasn't a clue…I promise everything is proceeding according to plan Mr Davenport."

---


	2. Episode 2: Homecomings

Series 11: Full Circle

Episode 2: Homecomings

Part 1:

---

"You're getting old Dex Dexter!" Alexis's playful banter brought a smile to Dex's face and he resisted the urge to remind her just who was the oldest amongst them. Instead he urged his own mount on faster closing the distance between them.

"Oh no you don't." Alexis hissed as a laughing Dex suddenly appeared at her elbow.

"Give up woman." Dex retorted smugly as the last stretch came into sight and both their horses recognized they were close to home and their eagerly awaited breakfast. "I've got this one in the bag."

"You wish!" Alexis muttered giving one last kick and her mount surged ahead kicking up dust that had Dex choking and his eyes watering.

Reining in his mount a little Dex enjoyed the view; he really did love those jeans.

Giving a whoop of excitement as she reached the yard first Alexis turned sharply and brought her horse to a stop. "I win!"

Laughing at her obvious infectious excitement Dex slowed down and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I bow to your superior skills."

"About time Mr Dexter." Alexis retorted fluffing out her hair from the band she had used to tie it back from her face. "So is that five races to me now?"

"Four!" Dex corrected her as he swung down from the saddle securing his own horse before walking over to her.

"I'm sure it was five."

"Yesterday's didn't count. You didn't wait for me to re-mount before starting off." Dex insisted his dark eyes glinting playfully enjoying the way Alexis huffed in annoyance.

"I still won."

"A hollow victory but if you feel the need to cheat…"

"Fine four!" Alexis snapped sliding her feet out of the stirrups and swinging her leg over the saddle surprised when she felt Dex's hands around her waist helping to lower her gently to the ground.

"I'm not a child Dex." She chided yet there was little venom in her tone as she pulled away putting some much needed distance between them.

"Oh believe me lady I am well aware of that!" Dex muttered provocatively.

"Dex…" Alexis began warningly her emerald eyes conveying the message to back off more clearly than any words she could find.

"Alright…Alright I'll keep my comments to myself but it's hardly fair Alexis not when you go around dressing like that."

"Like what?" Alexis asked truly astounded. Jeans, boots and an old faded checked shirt of Dex's that was so long in the sleeve she had to fold them up and was so big in the body she had to knot it at her waist. "I look like a hobo and you know it."

"Oooh lady if all hobos looked like that I might start hanging about in parks after dark!" Dex retorted with a wiggle of his eyebrow that had Alexis creasing up.

"You do that Dex, at least I'll know where to find you if I need anything…"

"Your back scratching perhaps?" Dex teased, the memory of the other night still fresh in his mind.

_When he had to avert his eyes as a scantily towel clad Alexis had fairly burst into his bedroom as he was getting ready for bed. At first Dex had been about to praise the lord for such a speedy response to his prayers when Alexis had proceeded to demand he scratch her back._

"_You want me to what?" Dex had demanded._

"_Scratch it." Alexis replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Please Dex its driving me mad…I think I must have a rash or something?"_

_Taking a deep breath to try and calm his pulse Dex slid his hand down her smooth back tugging the towel a little lower so he could try and see what she was talking about. Her own scratch marks were obvious, talon marks against her porcelain skin. Yet there was something else there, little bumps._

"_Heat rash I think." Dex muttered "Wait there I think I've got some lotion." Before disappearing into his bathroom to retrieve the calamine lotion. Returning bottle and cotton wool in hand he handed it to her. "Apply that it should help."_

"_What?" He added staring at her pleading expression. "Oh no." He added as the penny dropped. "Alexis don't…you can't expect me to do it."_

"_I can't exactly reach." She explained presenting her bare back to him expectantly._

_Sighing Dex glared up at the sky, cursing God's sense of __humour__._

"_The things I do…" Dex muttered as he unscrewed the bottle and began to dab the cooling lotion on to her rash. Trying to ignore the texture of her skin or the gentle slope of her back and especially the way it went all the way down to her…_

"Earth to Dex!" Alexis's annoyed voice dragged Dex back to the present.

"Sorry." Dex muttered ducking his head to try and hide his blush. "So breakfast pancakes my treat."

"With strawberries?" Alexis demanded helping him unsaddle the horses and leading them back to the field where she released them.

"Fine, anything else your highness?" Dex muttered as he heaved the heavy saddlery back to the tack room, rubbing the sweat from his face with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry I'll think of something." Alexis's voice echoed down the corridor of the barn and Dex had to smile. Something's never change.

"Dex I think you'd better get out here…" The note of worry in Alexis's voice set him immediately on edge and Dex hurried to join her blinking in the bright daylight as he spotted a truck pull up in his yard.

"Don't worry I'll handle it." He muttered leaving Alexis by the stables to greet their guest.

"Mr Dexter?" The new arrival asked and Dex nodded. "Telegram for you sir…Can you sign here?"

Accepting the pen Dex scrawled his signature across the form and took the offered envelope. Yet he waited until the visitor was back in his truck and backing out of the year before he opened it. Cursing as he read its brief but important contents.

"Dex what is it?" Alexis's concern was genuine and Dex almost started in surprise at hearing her suddenly at his elbow.

"It's from my lawyer. He has secured a custody hearing for Jack."

"But that's wonderful!" Alexis exclaimed her enthusiasm abating when Dex didn't seem to feel the same. "Isn't it?"

"Look at the date."

Taking the telegram Alexis realized what he meant the date was set for next week. This stank of Monica that and the hearing was being held in LA, a city where the Colby family had rather more influence.

"So you need to leave." Alexis muttered softly.

"I am not leaving you." Dex insisted. "I'll talk to the lawyers maybe they can get a postponement…"

"No Dex." Alexis countered. "That will be playing into Monica's hand, this is your son it is more important. I will be fine."

"But you can't be ready to go back to Denver?"

Sighing Alexis shook her head. "No you're right I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't come to LA with you?"

"You want to come with me?" Dex asked truly astonished.

"Of course that's what's friends do", Alexis added shyly looking up through her lashes at him in what was a very childlike gesture, as if she were afraid to look directly at him in case he denied it.

"Yeah friends do." Dex answered softly her answering smile all the thanks he needed

Relieved they had that settled Alexis added, "After all I did promise to help didn't I?"

---

"I have the results of your blood tests here Mrs Colby." Dr Harrison answered glancing across the desk at the couple waiting anxiously for news.

"I'm afraid you aren't pregnant."

Surprised and disappointed Jeff reached out and took Fallon's hand in his own. "You're sure Doctor so why has she been so sick?"

Looking over the edge of his glasses Dr Harrison turned his attention to his pale patient who much to his surprise didn't look half as disappointed as her husband.

"What you have experienced Mrs Colby is the side effects of a low level virus combined with a hormone imbalance; we can give you tablets to stabilize the imbalance."

Nodding Fallon tried to take it all in. She wasn't pregnant. The relief she felt shocked her. She loved both of her children but it felt as though she had only recently started to get her own life back. Managing The Carlton had been challenging but she loved it. She had been secretly dreading another pregnancy.

So Jeff's next question was like a punch to the gut.

"So this hormone imbalance how would that effect us if we decided to try for another child?"

Glancing between the couple Dr Harrison paused before answering.

"Well in order to get pregnant Mrs Colby wouldn't be able to take the tablet but a pregnancy might help sort the problem out. Often the imbalance will disappear after a pregnancy."

Horrified Fallon could only sit mute as Jeff continued to question the doctor further. This was not how she had expected today to go but as bad as this was at least she wasn't back at the mansion right now. That was one homecoming she just couldn't face.

---

Part 2:

---

"Oh Blake I'm so excited everything just looks so wonderful!" Krystle's excitement was infectious and Blake found himself returning her grin, squeezing her hand back just as tightly and forcing all similarities with another homecoming six months ago out of his mind.

The house did look wonderful, now in spring the flowers in the ornamental beds were full of colour and the morning light bathed the front aspect glinting off of the polished windows. It truly did look like a mansion from a fairytale and theirs was truly a fairytale ending. The beautiful sleeping beauty woken from her slumber and now returning to her Prince Charming's castle to live happily ever after.

Yet despite his best intentions Blake was too much of a realist to imagine it would be all happily ever after. There were too many skeletons living in their castle of dreams waiting for some unsuspecting princess to open their closet doors to leap out.

As the limousine crept along the drive Blake kept his gaze on Krystle's rapt expression. Yet his mind raced back to Switzerland to a rather, shall we say, edited version on the past year.

Blake knew that he couldn't put it off any longer. Krystle was recovering with a determination that made him beam with pride yet that also meant the question of when they could return to Denver and what they would find when they did could not longer be put off.

_So he had decided now was the time, the time to tell her the truth._

_Yet he wasn't foolish enough to come unarmed._

_Walking into Krystle's room Blake greeted her with a smile and a kiss to her cheek, stepping back to present a smiling Krystle with a bunch of bright little violets. "For you pretty lady."_

"_Oh Blake they are beautiful." Krystle muttered bringing the little flowers up to her face to breath in their scent. "But you have to stop spoiling me like this." She insisted waving a hand around the room where scarcely a surface was bare, each festooned with different flowers._

"_They are all justly deserved." Blake insisted taking the seat beside the bed._

"_Oh I am so lucky Blake but I must confess I would trade every single flower here for just five minutes with Krystina…Has Dr Muir said anything about my being allowed to travel?"_

_That was the opening Blake had been waiting for and he rubbed his sweating palms on his trousers. "That was what I was meaning to talk to you about…I didn't mention it before now because I didn't want anything to interfere with your recovery."_

_Suddenly quiet Krystle sat waiting expectantly, her blue eyes narrowed in concern._

"_I…God this isn't easy." Blake began his voice breaking surprised when he suddenly felt Krystle's hand on his own squeezing it reassuringly._

"_Go on Blake, whatever it is you can tell me."_

_Smiling softly Blake stared at her in wonder, even in her confusion she was still more worried about his distress, she really was a genuinely wonderful woman and it gave him the strength to continue._

"_When I lost you I was lost, I was a wreck of a man." He began his voice breaking as he recalled that terrible time, the feeling of being completely alone overwhelmed him._

"_Go on Blake."_

_Keeping his eyes locked on their joined hands Blake added. "I had lost all my sense of purpose, I started to take risks, terrible risks, jumping into situations without thinking. The family became embroiled in a terrible situation and I was faced with a split second decision whether to kill a man or let him kill me instead."_

_Blake heard Krystle's gasp of horror but by now he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. The only person he had even talked about this to was Alexis and it felt good to be able to get it off of is chest to the only other person who might understand._

"_I chose, I killed him and I have to live with that knowledge for the rest of my life…But I was injured I needed to recover, I needed to heal not only from the gunshot but I needed time to look at my life to grieve properly."_

"_Oh Blake." _

_Blake could hear the tears in her voice but he still couldn't look up at her knowing the worst from her point of view was yet to come._

"_I found some help", from the most unlikely source he added mentally. "I didn't expect or go looking for it but while I was in California I met someone who was able to help put me back together and…"_

_He broke off unsure how to explain just who that person was._

"_You fell in love with her didn't you?" Krystle's voice was soft, compassionate not accusatory and Blake glanced up in surprise._

"_Yes." He admitted feeling the weight he had been carrying lift slightly, it just felt so good to admit it. He did love Alexis, he loved Krystle as well, but he couldn't deny it anymore he did love Alexis._

"_And you thought I would be angry with you?"_

"_Aren't you?" Blake gasped unable to understand how she could be so calm about this._

"_I'll admit I am not happy with the idea of sharing you with anyone but how can I be angry Blake. I was the one who insisted on the divorce, I didn't want you to be tied to me out of a sense of duty; I didn't want you to spend the rest of your life alone. I've only ever wanted you to be happy and if she made you happy, if she helped you heal then how can I be anything but relieved you found her."_

_Smiling Blake tightened his grip on Krystle's hand. "I love you."_

"_I know you do." Krystle replied. "So what happened, you're here Blake, you asked me to marry you so I assume from that it is over between you."_

"_It is." Blake answered roughly swallowing down the guilt over his convenient timing._

"_But it wasn't until you heard about my recovery?"_

_Krystle's question was straight to the point and Blake couldn't help but squirm._

"_No."_

"_So you chose me."_

"_I did."_

"_Well then there is nothing more to say." Krystle added shutting down the conversation. "Living in California its not like she will be on our doorstep, and I can be grateful for all she must have done for you. I'm glad you found someone kind to look after you Blake, my greatest fear in having to leave you was that you might be vulnerable to one of those vultures, I couldn't bear it if you ended up with another Alexis…"_

The door to the limousine opened and a beaming Gerard was greeting them. "Welcome home Mr Carrington…Mrs Carrington."

"Thank you Gerard." Krystle called out as Blake helped her out of the car and into the mansion where lined up in the entrance hall were all the staff and most but not all of the family.

"Oh my goodness Krystina." Krystle's exclamation and tearful expression as she gazed on her daughter brought a lump to Blake's throat. Nervous as she stood with her brothers Krystina fiddled with the fabric of her skirt, glancing up at her father for reassurance before allowing her mother to draw her into a tight hug.

"You've gotten so big." Krystle added keeping hold of her child as Blake's other children came to greet her.

"Welcome home Krystle." Adam offered rather stiffly pressing a brief kiss to her cheek before stepping back and allowing Dana to step forward and pull Krystle into a hug.

"Welcome home father." Adam's greeting to Blake was frostier, a brief nod as Adam clenched his hand around the handle of his briefcase. "Well I am sorry to dash off but work waits for no man…I will catch up at dinner."

Frowning Blake watched his eldest son leave before turning to his youngest, watching as Steven hugged Krystle before catching his eye.

"How about we let the ladies settle Krystle back in?" Blake suggested before giving Steven a pointed nod towards the library.

Scarcely had the door shut behind them than Blake was demanding "Where the hell are rest of the family?"

Flushing slightly in embarrassment Steven wished he had avoided Blake's eye in the hall. "They are sorry dad but well Jeff really has no choice since you left him running Denver Carrington he had an early meeting and I haven't seen much of Fallon she's been working all hours at the hotel. Adam is still running Colby Co for Mother… "

The mention of Alexis took the wind right out of Blake's sails and he had to bite back asking just where she was, had anyone heard from her yet?

Grousing to himself Blake muttered angrily, "Well they had better all be here for dinner or there will be hell to pay."

---

Picking at her salad as an awkward silence descended on the table Krystle struggled for a topic of conversation, somehow she didn't think coming out and asking why Blake was glowering down the table at a strangely distant Fallon would be one of her more brilliant ideas.

So instead she settled on a topic that had to be safe.

"So LB, Danny how are you boys and Krystina enjoying school?"

The tense silence as LB glanced between his parents and Krystina sank further into her chair made Krystle feel even more out of place.

It was if there was a whole other conversation going on in a language she couldn't understand. Not since she had first lived at the mansion had she felt so out of her depth. So much an outsider. It was not supposed to be this difficult. It was if someone had dumped her in a movie halfway through, forgotten to give her the script and she was having to work out the plot as she went along.

"Mummy I don't go to the same school as LB and Danny." Krystina muttered. "I go to a school for little girls, its really nice and I have lots of friends."

The silence-hung heavy over the family and Krystle founded herself speaking to fill the awkward pause. "Well as long as you enjoy it."

"How was The Carlton today?" Steven's voice cut in and Krystle smiled at him gratefully. "Any movie stars checked in?"

"You know I can't tell you that Steven." Fallon chastised her brother pushing her own food around her plate grateful when Gerard took it away; despite the tablets the doctor had given her to help combat the virus still left her nauseous.

"But we are very busy thank you…We are getting ready for the award dinner next week." Fallon added.

"What award dinner?" Krystle's question was polite and interested but it caught Fallon by surprise as it was the first time they had conversed directly since Krystle's return.

"Oh it's The Environment & Energy Awards." Fallon replied yet she kept her eyes on her plate.

"It is going to be a landmark event in the energy community; it has different awards sponsored by different organizations. Awards for development in sustainable energy, joint working projects etc. However the premium award is the Energy Entrepreneur of the Year voted for by both energy companies and environmental agencies."

"That sounds fascinating Fallon." Krystle added before turning to Blake. "Is Denver Carrington in the running for any awards?"

"Yes we have been nominated for our shale oil extraction process." Blake muttered as accepted the plate of Rôti De Boeuf and signalled Gerard to refill his glass of wine.

"Oh so who is up for the Entrepreneur of the Year or is it a secret?"

"No it's not a secret…" Blake added before taking a sip of his wine yet he seemed reluctant to continue with the subject.

"Anyone we know?"

Clearing his throat Adam shifted uncomfortably. "Colby Co."

"Alexis is up for the award?" Krystle couldn't keep the surprise from her voice and if anything her comment seemed to make things worse. If the pressure had been heavy before now it was down right oppressive.

"If you'll excuse me I'm still not feeling great." Fallon said getting to her feet and shooting Krystle an apologetic smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes. "It's good to see you Krystle."

"Fallon…" Blake began growling as his daughter attempted to flee the room surprised when it was Jeff who placed a restraining hand on his arm.

Glancing up at his son in law Blake was surprised to see hooded sadness within Jeff's eyes.

"Give her some space Blake; it's not been an easy day for any of us."

---

Part 3:

---

"And I assure you gentlemen I have the negotiations with the Korean government well in hand…Minister Lyn is perfectly happy with the interim arrangement we have in place."

Adam struggled to keep the irritation from his voice. He had know the board meeting was going to be difficult, Alexis usually managed to keep her board in line with a combination of charm and the threat of financial ruin if they dared to cross her. Yet as only her son and therefore in the eyes of the Colby Co board the monkey not the organ grinder Adam was not experiencing the easy ride Alexis usually did.

It didn't help his cause that half of these men had been looking for an opportunity for years to reclaim their castrated masculinity and now Alexis was away each was asserting himself in an effort to claim the alpha dog status.

"But where is the signed contract, Alexis insisted that they would be presented to the Board this month…We require proof before we can possibly authorize such upfront investment!"

Gritting his teeth Adam resisted the urge to retort he didn't need the pompous arse's authorization for anything. Normally that would be true, with Alexis's countersignature there was nothing that couldn't be done without the board's approval. However with her away and no fixed date for her return Adam was forced to crawl before the board for authorization and boy were they relishing the opportunity.

Already that morning Adam had been forced to justify and evidence each and every new proposal, then when he was at the end of his patience the damn fools insisted on deferring the decision.

He could have accepted such posturing if it wouldn't end up hurting Colby Co.

Their bid for the out of town retail development had to be in at the end of the week. Adam knew Denver Carrington amongst other local companies would be going in to tender and it would be a public sign of the management crisis at Colby Co if they didn't put in a competitive viable bid.

His father's selfishness had already hurt mother enough. She needed time away to recuperate, he more than anyone understood that. Yet it was his responsibility to keep Colby Co on an even keel. He was not going to let Blake destroy Colby Co to.

"So I think it is our joint decision to wait for more compelling evidence…"

Cursing to himself that he had let himself drift off in the middle of a board meeting Adam took that opportunity to call the meeting to a conclusion. Leaving the good old boys to congratulate themselves on thwarting him over a mid day scotch Adam escaped to Alexis's office.

He had forced himself to use her office.

It was appropriate for the acting CEO after all, and in the past he had relished any opportunity to sit in the big chair but now…

Now he couldn't walk into the room without being reminded of that night only a few weeks ago now when he and Steven had headed over to Colby Co to try and carry out some damage limitation. The memory of his mother's office ripped apart stayed with him, the devastation spoke of her pain and desperation more keenly than her tranquilized form in Dexter's bed.

For a week after her attempted suicide Adam had avoided her office, something made easier by the excuse that it was being renovated whilst Alexis Colby took a much needed and deserved holiday. That was the reason for her absence that had been circulated and her staff used to their employer's often spontaneous style accepted it in their stride.

Yet by now the rumour mill was going full throttle.

At first the joint absence of Alexis Colby and Blake Carrington had been gossiped about, people speculated that the two CEO's had eloped once again and Denver had waited with baited breath for a wedding announcement. An announcement that never came, but there was a cold brief press statement issued by Denver Carrington's press office a few days later stating that the relationship between the two CEO's had come to an end but the business ventures between the two companies were as solid as ever.

Snorting Adam shook his head as he took a seat at the beautiful antique Japanese ebony desk Fallon had purchased specifically as a welcome back present for Alexis.

The only reason relationships were cordial at all was the absence of Blake and Alexis from the equation. Now Father was back…

It couldn't be long until the press caught wind of Krystle's return to Denver and then it would be a blood bath. The Carrington and Colby names would be spread across the tabloids once more. Next to murder there was nothing like a scandal, and his father's complex love life was certainly that.

Adam could only guess what would happen but he hoped common sense and Jeff would keep Blake in line.

He hated to think what Mother would be capable of if he didn't.

"Well that was enlightening."

Jarred by the uninvited visitor Adam practically leapt out of his skin much to Frank Dobson's amusement.

"Dobson I know you are new to all this but it is customary to knock before entering an office and politer to actually make an appointment."

"Oh I don't need an appointment to visit you Carrington, we're old buddies now, aren't we?" Frank asked his smile wide, his teeth so white they reminded Adam of a shark just before he gobbled you up.

"What can I do for you Dobson, if you're lost I can arrange for one of the secretaries to show you the way to the lobby?"

"Now Adam is there any need to be so confrontational." Frank asked as he eased about the room examining the fine art and trinkets, his eyes narrowing in on the many family portraits that littered Alexis's filigree cabinets his sharp eyes noting the absence of a particular face.

"You will feel bad about being hostile when I tell you why I am here."

"Why are you here?"

Leaning down against the desk Frank fiddled with the familiar silver ballpoint before answering. "Why to help you handle that bunch of obstructionists you call a board of course." His smile growing as he eyed Adam's disbelieving expression.

Rubbing his chin Adam leant back in the high backed leather chair his eyes locked on the smugly confident Frank Dobson, one question dancing on his tongue. "How?"

---

Walking into the living room Steven paused on the threshold and for a moment his heart leapt into his throat. It was a picture perfect scene. A loving mother watching her daughter play on the rug with a puppy.

Yet it was wrong, as much as he cared for Krystle it was wrong. How could his father not see that?

This was mother's favourite room; just as the study was Blake's.

Even as a child this had been her space, where she could be found when out of her studio, curled up on the sofa with a magazine in her hand, Mr Kensington asleep at her feet. On her return she had taken such care in this room's redecoration, delighting in being able to furnish what she thought of as her home once more.

Standing there watching Krystina play with the new Mr Kensington as if nothing had changed was harder than he expected. It could so easily have been Alexis there having come home early to spend time with Krystina, the responsibility for whom she took very seriously.

"Hello Steven." Krystle's warm greeting surprised him and Steven glanced up in surprise. "You can come in you know, I don't bite."

Smiling at her gentle teasing despite the blackness of his thoughts Steven wandered slowly into the room, leaning down when the puppy bounded over to him and licked his hands. "Hello boy." He muttered rubbing the Labrador's silky chocolate fur.

"I must admit this little darling was something of a surprise…I know my memory is still a little shaky but I am sure I recall Blake swearing he would never have a dog in this house." Krystle jested surprised when instead of smiling back Steven's face seemed to freeze.

"Yes well." He muttered unable to but to think to himself that there was very good reason for that, the dogs had always been a very Alexis thing, Blake had allowed it to indulge her not out of any personal fondness. When mother left Blake had tolerated the first Mr Kensington's presence only because his children adored it, but when he passed away had refused to replace him. Until recently that is, and that had been more Fallon than Blake.

"And Mr Kensington such a funny name for a puppy."

It was if you didn't know the in joke, Steven mused. He had grown up with his father's obsession with General Electric Theater and had heard many times the story of how the first Mr Kensington had gotten his name after the newly bought puppy had barked every time Charles Laughton who played the character spoke. Instead he answered "I suppose so but you know Fallon."

At the mention of his sister Krystle's face fell and she paused for a moment before asking Krystina if she would like to go ask Mrs Gunnerson for some milk and cookies. As soon as her daughter had scampered off she turned to a nervous Steven.

"Steven you're my friend, you've always been my friend so I know you'll understand what I am asking and won't take offence but what is wrong with Fallon?"

"I don't know what you mean…I know she has been not feeling well…"

"Steven." Krystle fixed him with one of her patient but less than amused looks and for a moment he felt like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar without permission.

"I know there is more going on here and I know it's to do with me…Fallon can't even look at me and she seems furious with Blake. Adam is distant, I can tell when you are lying and the staff are tiptoeing around me like they are afraid of something…"

"Krystle it's nothing…"

"I am not imagining things Steven!"

Running his hands through his hair Steven warred with what to do. Krystle was his friend and he was lying to her, yet it was not his place to tell. Blake should be here explaining, not him.

In the end he settled for a half-truth.

"I just think it is going to take a while for us to adjust, you have to understand Krystle we had to come to terms with the idea of never seeing you again. In some ways it was like you died yet we didn't get the closure of a funeral. Eventually we had to grieve and move on with our lives…"

"Which you did until I suddenly show up out of the blue and bring it all back to the surface?" Krystle cut in her eyes brimming with compassion.

"Oh I am sorry Steven I guess I never even considered what it must have been like for all of you…For me it seems as though little time has passed, and when Blake came to Switzerland it was easy to believe nothing had really changed yet I come back here and everyone has changed. Krystina has gotten so big and she looks at me like I'm a stranger….Even the house has changed." She added waving at the redecorated room.

Patting her hand Steven stifled the urge to sigh in relief. "I just think it is going to take a little time to adjust, just give it some time Krystle."

"And everything will be alright, will be like it was?"

Swallowing down his guilt Steve couldn't bring himself to say the words, instead he smiled and nodded. Yet he couldn't lie to himself, nothing would ever be like it was before.

---

Part 4:

---

Folding her sunglasses Alexis slipped them into her bag as she entered the spacious office; so far she had been able to swan about LA without anyone recognizing her. After all in the land of musicians and movie stars what possible interest was an oil tycoon. Yet she was genuinely relieved to be in the safety of Colby Enterprises for this meeting.

"Alexis!" Jason's greeting was enthusiastic and sincere as he practically jumped up from his desk.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me at such short notice Jason."

"Well for my favourite former sister in law." Jason joked coming round from behind his desk to pull a surprised Alexis into a hug before kissing her cheek.

"What was that for?" Alexis asked pulling away from Jason slightly so she could look up into his blue eyes, eyes that were clouded with concern.

"Let's just say I was worried about you." Jason answered honestly. "Blake and I have never been best friends but I honestly thought he had more class…"

"Jason please." Alexis cut in; the last thing she wanted was to talk about Blake. "I have more important things on my mind right now than Blake Carrington."

Accepting her request at face value Jason reluctantly dropped the subject. Yet he had spoken the truth, Blake's sudden decision to leave Alexis and take up, according to Jason's sources with his former wife who had recently woken from a coma, had come as a complete shock. He could only imagine what the papers would make of it when they found out, and he doubted it would be long before they did.

"So what was so pressing you simply had to see me?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow playfully. "Not looking for someone to indulge in a scandalous affair…I am a happily married man now you know."

Slapping him teasingly Alexis rolled her eyes. "As fun as that would be…No I came to ask for your help."

"With the Koreans?" Jason asked eagerly.

"No Colby Co can handle those leases just fine thank you Jason." Alexis tutted before her light-hearted expression vanished. "No this is far more serious, I wanted to ask for you help in a private matter…"

Frowning Jason moved to sit on his desk offering her a cigarette, which Alexis gratefully accepted before taking the seat in front of him. "Are you in some sort of trouble Alexis?"

"No its not me, it's this custody hearing."

"Ah…Well honestly I have not gotten involved, but why are you here, you made no secret about how you felt about Sable and if I recall you weren't exactly thrilled about her affair with your ex-husband."

Getting to her feet Alexis paced to the huge window, the city laid spread out before her and if you squinted you could see the sun glinting off of the sea.

Taking a deep drag of her cigarette Alexis thought carefully before answering. "I won't lie Jason, when I learnt about Dex's affair with Sable I was furious. I swore I would never forgive him but then there was the accident and I guess it helped to put things in perspective. It's hard to hold on to your anger with someone when they are hooked up to machines just to carry on breathing."

"I guess I can understand how that feels." Jason added coming to join her by the window. "Sable and I had a very complex relationship. I hurt her, she hurt me, she lied to me, I cheated on her so she tried to destroy me and now she is dead."

Jason sighed. "I guess it is kind of hard to hold on the anger now and I find myself remembering the good times."

"Exactly." Alexis turned tilting her head to one side as she watched Jason struggle with his emotions. "Despite all our problems Dex as always been there when I needed him, and now I owe him, I owe him more than I can possibly repay. He wants his son Jason and I will do whatever I have to, to help him get him."

Turning to face her Jason smiled. "So that is why you are here. How can I possibly be of any help?""

"I would like you to talk to Monica."

Scoffing Jason shook his head. "And you expect her to listen to me? Monica has barely forgiven me for cutting her out of my will and Colby Enterprises…"

"You're her father, she will listen to you."

"Yes but why should I try and convince her? I sympathize with Dexter Alexis, no man should have his child taken from him but Monica would do a good job of raising Jack and it means so much to her. Surely I should support my daughter in this?"

"I'm not saying that Monica shouldn't have a role in his life and neither is Dex." Alexis insisted unable to keep the passion from his voice. "Yet that is precisely what Monica is demanding, she had a restraining order slapped on Dex so he couldn't even be there for his son when he underwent surgery and let us not forget that Jack is his son, not Monica's she is his aunt not his mother."

"Alexis…"

"A child belongs with their parents unless there is no other option." Alexis insisted cutting Jason off. "Wouldn't you rather have raised Jeff yourself instead of leaving him to Cecil…How would you have felt if knowing about your son you had to stand by and watch someone else raise him when you were perfectly able and capable of doing so?"

"Alright you have a point." Jason admitted holding up his hands in surrender.

"So you'll talk to Monica?"

Snorting in amusement at her tenacity Jason nodded. "For you I will try to convince her to consider joint custody and to drop the restraining order…I think even she realizes that was going too far."

Reaching out Alexis squeezed Jason's arm. "Thank you."

Lifting his hand Jason patted hers. "So do you have plans for lunch…I know a lovely little Italian place on 2nd Street? Very private."

Laughing Alexis shook her head. "I thought you were a happily married man Jason."

"Oh I am doesn't mean I can't look, I just can't act on any impulses." He retorted cheekily and Alexis was reminded of the young man her cousin had married.

Removing his hand from hers Alexis had to decline. "Sorry Jason but I already have lunch plans, but perhaps before I leave…"

"Yes?"

"You Frankie, Dex and I can have dinner?" Alexis suggested smugly causing Jason to scowl. Laughing she picked up her purse and retrieved her sunglasses slipping them back on as she headed for the door.

"Alexis?"

"Yes Jason?" Alexis paused at the door her hand on the handle.

"I will try my best with Monica but just in case I suggest you have a Plan B in place."

Smiling Alexis dipped her sunglasses winking at Jason over the top. "How long have you known me Jason? Don't worry I already have a Plan B, I would just rather not have to use it and you can tell Monica that as well because it really won't be pretty. I will use whatever I have to, to get what I want that is a promise you can take to the bank."

Leaning back as he settled into his desk chair Jason was momentarily speechless; their meeting had been so pleasant he had forgotten the iron butterfly that existed beneath that charming exterior. It looked as though despite her personal heartache Alexis Colby was back with a vengeance.

He was going to do it.

He was.

He had to do it, he had committed to doing this. Someone had to make Blake pay. Not only had he hurt Mother beyond belief what he was knowingly putting Krystle through was wrong. She would be heartbroken when the truth came out and Krystle didn't deserve it.

So someone had to punish Blake. And if no one else would step up to the plate he would.

Sweating slightly Steven fingered the envelope which contained photocopies of the final tender for Denver Carrington's bid for the out of town shopping complex. When he posted this it would be too late to change it. His revenge would be set in motion and it would be too late to change his mind.

Taking a deep breath Steven posted the envelope into the mailbox, watching as the tan envelope disappeared before turning and striding back to his parked car. It was time to head back to Denver, time to see if he could help limit the heartbreak Krystle would go through.

He couldn't change the past but he could make sure she didn't hear the truth from a stranger.

---

Sitting at the table Dex resisted the urge to tap his fingers on the tabletop and glance at his watch again. She was late, what a surprise, when was Alexis ever on time when it was him…Blake now that was another matter he thought bitterly before shaking his head and trying to free himself of those negative thoughts.

It wasn't Alexis he was really angry with; it was his damn lawyers and the lack of progress they seemed to be making on putting his case together. As things stood despite that fact that he was Jack's father his lawyer wasn't convinced this was an open and shut case. They still had to prove beyond reasonable doubt that Jack was his and without a court order there was no way Monica would agree to a paternity test.

Fortunately before Dex could brood longer Alexis breezed in, handing off her copious number of shopping bags to a startled attendant before collapsing the chair beside him.

"Sorry darling I just got held up…First the hairdressers and the manicurist and then at the shops I just lost track of time."

"Well as long as it was something important." Dex muttered bitterly turning to a waiter who was trying to look as though he hadn't been hovering. "I'll have the porterhouse steak rare, with another glass of bourbon…Alexis?"

"Dex give me a chance I've only just sat down." Alexis snapped flipping the menu open and scanning the list quickly. "Oh well if we're in a rush I'll have the salad nicoise then and a glass of chardonnay."

"We wouldn't be in a hurry if you turned up at One like I did."

Glancing at her watch Alexis scowled at his snippy tone. "It's only twenty past."

Snorting Dex accepted the drink the nervous waiter placed in front of him taking a swig and enjoying the way the bourbon burnt his throat. "Only twenty minutes late, forgive me that must be a new record for you."

"Dex." Alexis's tone clued him to her rapidly dwindling patience for his moody attitude. "I take it this morning didn't go well and that is responsible for your less than stellar mood?"

"It could have gone better." Dex admitted breathing out his frustration before finally lifting his eyes from the tablecloth and looking at her before doing a double take. "You cut your hair!"

Lifting her hand to her hair Alexis toyed with the shorter bob cut with a wispy fringe, the curls framing her face, it wasn't the shortest cut she'd ever had but it definitely was a change from the long curls that she had grown because Blake seemed to prefer her with longer hair. "Don't you like it…I guess I felt the need for a change?"

"No it's nice…I just guess I got used to it long." Dex muttered unable to quell the stupid little swell of disappointment that he wouldn't get to thread his hands through those long curls as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Well it needed it believe me." Alexis replied unable to meet his eye as she toyed with the stem of her wineglass. "So what's the problem?"

Letting out a deep breath Dex turned it all over in his mind. "Monica isn't budging; she's determined to go for sole custody. My lawyers are looking into the validity for her restraining order and they should be able to get it squashed but we are running out of time and…" He paused running his hand through his hair. "Alexis they are worried Monica might have more than a few tricks up her sleeve."

"Well she is a Colby." Alexis quipped watching as his face blanched realizing that now might not be the best time to joke.

"Dex." She began softly reaching out and covering his large hand with her own stroking the tanned skin gently. "We will be ready for her, besides you've got a Colby in your corner to."

Snorting as he tried to suppress a smile Dex found the corner of his mouth twisting up slightly.

"See I knew I'd get you to smile." Alexis added pleased when their food arrived and Dex had something to occupy himself with.

Taking a mouthful of the steak Dex had to close his eyes as it practically melted in his mouth and he stifled a groan. Opening his eyes he caught sight of Alexis's amused expression.

"Do the two of you want to be alone?"

Taking her teasing Dex couldn't resort a cheeky comment of his own. "I don't know about that…Although I might suggest a threesome." He added with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Leaning back in her chair Alexis batted him on the arm. "Honestly present a man with a meal he hasn't had to cook and he gets ideas above his station."

Clutching at his heart Dex feigned heartbreak. "Are you knocking my cooking because you could have offered to do some if it was so bad?"

Shaking her head Alexis chose not to answer instead she picked up her fork and started on her salad, occasionally surreptitiously watching as Dex enjoyed his steak. It was such a childlike reaction and incredibly endearing that her heart gave a lurch. Dex had always been there for her, and over the years she hadn't always repaid the gesture. But this time providing Adam came through for her; she could make sure that she was able to repay the favour.

---

Part 5:

---

If Blake had thought going back to work would be a welcome reprieve from questions he wanted to avoid answering then he was wrong. It seemed all he had done all day was field awkward questions from colleagues and business partners, why? That was all they were interested in finding out. Was it a mutual decision to break off the engagement or was there more steamy skeletons lurking in the Carrington/Colby closets?

Blake had even resorted to calling security to throw out a persistent Gordon Wales from World Finance magazine who had the nerve to suggest Blake was only using Mrs Colby to get access to the South Korean oil leases and now the deal was done had tossed her aside. Or perhaps it had been Mrs Colby who had finished with him once she had realised Carrington had just been using her?

Blake had been surprised how angry he had felt he had wanted to reach across the desk and rip that smirk from Wales face. His hand had been trembling as he dialled for security, and Wales had commented perhaps he had a struck a nerve.

Yet it was Wales's last remark as the security guards roughly hustled him from Blake's office that really stuck with him.

"_Or perhaps you finally lost that veil of civility Carrington and bumped her off. It's no secret she hasn't been seen since and a woman like Alexis Colby doesn't just disappear...Perhaps the police should get a warrant to search your mansion Carrington after all it's not like bodies haven't turned up there in the past."_

Wales would keep digging until he learnt the truth. The man was a rat but he was good at weaselling things out. So if even he didn't know where Alexis was...

Just the thought of something happening to her was enough to bring Blake out in a cold sweat, and his hand continued to tremble as he flicked his way through the final proposal for the retail development barely looking at the figures in front of him.

No she was fine, she had to be. Fallon had told Krystina she had written to her.

Written to her but Fallon had not mentioned a reply...

Of course he could always ask Fallon direct if she had heard from Alexis, if her mother was well but considering Fallon's low opinion of him at the moment she was just as likely to completely refuse to discuss Alexis with him.

Yet not knowing anything was worse. He could always ask, it could hardly make things worse?

Reaching for the phone Blake was just dialling Fallon's private number at The Carlton when there was a knock on his door and a seriously looking Steven popped his head round.

"Dad can I talk to you for a minute?"

Setting down the phone Blake waved in his son surprised when Steven didn't take a seat. It was serious then if Steven couldn't even relax enough to sit down.

"What's on your mind son?"

"Dad its Krystle."

Panicked Blake all but jumped through his chair a million and one scenarios running through his head, was she ill, had she collapsed, had she found out... "Is she alright, is she sick, what happened?"

"She's fine physically." Steven admitted. "But she's not stupid Dad she knows there are things being kept from her, she asked me outright why Fallon was so distant..."

"You didn't tell her?" Blake demanded relieved when Steven shook his head his handsome face contorted in pain.

"No not this time." He added softly. "But if she asks again."

"Steven please..." Blake began only to be cut off by his son.

"I love you Dad but I won't lie for you." Steven answered softly carefully studying his father's reaction; clearly from the strained expression on his face Blake was less than thrilled with that answer.

"I'm not asking you to lie…" Blake began yet even he was unable to continue. What else could it be called when he was asking his own son to avoid answering Krystle's questions?

"I love and respect Krystle, I think she was a good wife to you and she has always been my friend." Steven added gently. "I won't go out of my way to bring the subject up again but I won't avoid it if she asks again…You need to tell her yourself Dad before she finds out some other way."

"I know…I know…" Blake muttered running his hand through his silver hair yet he couldn't think of an answer. All his effort would be for naught if Krystle found out before he was ready, yet Blake had to admit if only to himself he had been putting it off.

He was afraid.

Afraid he made this unilateral decision that had turned his life upside down, had ripped his family apart; hurt a woman he truly loved and it might all have been for nothing.

"I will tell her tonight Steven I promise."

---

It wasn't until she was safe in the privacy of her hotel suite having told Dex she wanted a rest before dinner that Alexis felt able to check on the other part of her plan.

Reclining on the bed she typed in a familiar number pleased when it was picked up after a few rings but surprised when a pleasant voice if unfamiliar female voice said, "Alexis Colby's office how can I help you?"

"You can put me through to Adam Carrington."

"I'm sorry Mr Carrington is in a meeting at present can I take a massage or a name and contact information and have him contact you?"

Rolling her eyes Alexis spat back. "No you can put me through to my son; unless he is in conference with the President of the United States I am more important."

"Oh Mrs Colby..." Alexis had to give her credit there was barely a wobble in her voice as she put two and two together. "Of course I'll transfer you now Ma'am."

A moment later and the phone was picked up by a relieved Adam. "Mother you don't know how please I am you called. The Board gave me quite the hard time this morning, they are putting operations in jeopardy I really need you back before this tender goes in for the Meadowland development and I need you to countersign the Korean Contracts and please don't forget about the award ceremony..."

"Adam please one thing at a time." Alexis cut him off.

"Now I know you can handle the board and push through the retail tender, FedEx the contracts for the Koreans to me at the Four Seasons that should deal with Minister Lin. As for the award ceremony I will try my best to be there but I won't make any promises." Alexis added unwilling to admit to him even if she could be honest with herself that part of the reason was knowing Blake would almost definitely be there accompanied by the Stepford blonde he had thrown her over for.

She was feeling stronger, felt more like herself than she had in a long time, yet she didn't think she was quite ready for that. To see them playing the happy golden couple. She might just throw up her canapés.

Yet it was an important occasion for Colby Co and a key event for her as a businesswoman, nominated for an award that Blake wasn't. When was she going to stop letting Blake Carrington dominate her life and decisions?

So to avoid any awkward questions Alexis changed the subject. "I trust you had no problems with the other matter we discussed."

"No." Adam replied sharply but Alexis could tell his voice her son was far from pleased by her task.

"I do hope you will not have any more such tasks for me Mother? Intelligence gathering is one thing but that was something else, I had to hide myself in the shower cubicle to avoid getting caught."

"But you didn't get caught?" Alexis clarified relieved when Adam muttered a sullen "No."

"Well good then there shouldn't be any repercussions from this; I don't want anyone getting wind of this before it is the right time."

"Believe me Mother about this my lips are sealed." Adam retorted sarcastically. "So unless you want to tell me what my little bit of breaking and entering was about..."

Scoffing Alexis rolled her eyes at his dramatics, "It was hardly breaking and entering Adam; you live in the same house."

"Fine keep your secrets Mother, but no more cloak and dagger missions alright?"

"Alright." Alexis agreed her voice softening as she pictured Adam pouting having to hide himself in the shower cubicle to avoid getting caught, and she struggled to restrain her giggles. "I do appreciate it darling, I miss you all terribly."

"We miss you to." Adam muttered yet there was hint of warmth underneath his sullen tone. "We want you home Mother."

Sighing Alexis tried not to think what the word home meant or had meant until recently, perhaps it was time to find herself a new home. One that was hers and couldn't be taken away. Trying to inject as much of her love into her voice as possible Alexis answered softly. "I love you to Darling, tell your brother and sister I'll be home soon I promise."

---

He was going to tell her.

He really really was.

Yet he needed as much help as possible, so getting her in a good mood first was the best he could hope for.

So he had contacted Jergens and had them send flowers, the best they had, orchids, lilies, roses of every hew but not lavender. Blake doubted he could bear to see another lavender rose for as long as he lived.

But then when he had gotten home she looked so happy and content had been thrilled with the flowers and he hadn't been able to bring himself to disrupt her world. Instead they had had a quite family dinner just the two of them and Krystina. It had been calm and peaceful, perhaps a little too peaceful as Krystina had been usually quiet; pushing her food around instead of eating much not putting up a fuss when it was time to go upstairs and asking for Fallon to read her a story tonight.

So now they were sitting the library watching the fire and contentedly sipping a brandy, Krystle's head resting against his shoulder as he stroked her arm lightly. On the surface he looked like a man perfectly content but on the inside he was in turmoil.

He should tell her now.

Clearing his throat Blake winced when Krystle startled at the sudden noise. "Sorry Darling." He muttered shooting her an apologetic glance.

Opening his mouth once more he tried to find the words, yet for the first time in his life Blake Carrington was speechless.

"Is everything alright Blake?" Krystle asked her beautiful face creased in concern and she craned her neck and stared up at him.

"Yes it's fine...Everything is..." Blake replied automatically before stopping himself.

The lies had to stop, everything wasn't fine they wouldn't be until he got rid of this weight on his shoulders, was rid of the ominous shadow this secret was casting over their lives.

"Actually there was something we should talk about...Something you should know about my life, about the family..."

"If you are talking about why Fallon has been so distant then I think I already know. I've been waiting for you to bring it up Blake, wondering when you'd get round to telling me."

Krystle's soft little comment took the wind right out of Blake's sails and he stare at her agape. She couldn't possibly know...Unless had Fallon let something slip, or had Krystina or one of the staff?

"You do?"

Sighing Krystle turned to stare back into the fire. "Yes."

"But how?"

Turning to stare at him Krystle raised one eyebrow in surprise. "I am not idiot Blake, from the moment I arrived home it has been in the air, things had changed. It didn't feel like my home anymore. I knew people were keeping things from me and the changes to the living room only confirmed it; after that it only took a little digging to find out what."

Gaping in astonishment Blake could only splutter like a fool. "You...know?"

It was at that moment the greatest relief and the most crushing blow and for a moment Blake was almost certain his heart was either about to pound out of his chest or seize in an attack. "And you're not mad?"

Frowning Krystle shook her head. "Why would I be mad...hurt perhaps...disappointed yes a little. Worried for our future, yes..."

"I never meant to hurt you Krystle." Blake answered honestly reaching down and taking her hand in his own. "But never doubt that this is your home, whatever changes have been made we can change them back..."

"You can't erase the past Blake." Krystle countered stubbornly. "This time apart happened, you moved on found somebody else..."

"Who will have no presence in our lives, I swear it."

"How can you say that?" Krystle demanded. "When we were in Switzerland I believed you because I didn't realise, I didn't have all the facts but now..."

"I swear Krystle I will do whatever it takes to keep A..."

"Steven told me you all moved on without me." Krystle cut him off and Blake blinked in surprise.

"Wha..." Frowning in confusion it slowly dawned on Blake that there was two very different conversations going on and that he had almost dropped himself right in it.

Reaching up Krystle cupped Blake's face her eyes soft with unsplit tears.

"You grieved for me for months and I have to accept that. Time has passed, time in which the family adapted got over the pain and got on with their lives. I foolishly believed I could come home and fit in once more as though nothing had changed. I guess it proves the old adage that no person is irreplaceable. Now that's a hard lesson to learn but I will just have to accept it."

"Krystle..."

"No Blake don't try and placate me I'm not a child. I've been expecting everyone else to adapt for me, but that isn't fair. I can't expect you to welcome me home as if nothing has changed; you're different people now than you were a year ago. Pain shapes people, moulds them in ways you can't possibly imagine and I can't expect you all to change back to make me feel comfortable. No if anyone needs to change its me."

Reaching up Blake stroked her cheek reverently. "But I don't want you to change."

Reaching up Krystle covered Blake's hand with her own. "Perhaps not but you can't shelter me forever Blake, I won't let you. I am not this idealised version of me you have created in your grief, I'm a real woman with real fears and dreams and if we even have a chance to getting through this then you have to let me face things on my terms. Let me deal with Fallon don't try and bully her back in line. These are my relationships that I need to fix and all you are going to do by interfering is alienate both her and me."

Hanging his head Blake could only nod, she was right, she was always right.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Krystle echoed a smile playing about her face. "Did the mighty Blake Carrington just give up without a fight?"

Snorting in amusement Blake stared up at her from underneath his knitted eyebrows. "Let's just say I'm learning to pick my battles."

Laughing Krystle turned and nuzzled her head back into Blake's shoulder, her next flippant comment causing him to freeze, "Which is more than I could ever get you to do...And you honestly thought you hadn't changed! Whoever she was must have done you some good, perhaps I should send her a thank you card?"

Somehow even in his wildest fantasies Blake could never see that happening.

---

Part 6:

---

Fallon Colby knew when she rolled out of bed that morning that it was going to be a difficult one. Jeff's side of the bed was cold. He had left without saying goodbye.

Yet perhaps that was for the best as Fallon wasn't sure she was up for another round of arguing. It seemed she could do nothing right these days.

Last night had ended with another argument that had ended with them going to sleep back to back with not even a goodnight.

Jeff criticised her attitude towards Blake and Krystle's reunion, he could understand her loyalty to Alexis but didn't she owe Blake the same? He was angry about her flat refusal to even discuss having another baby, as apparently her explanation that now wasn't really a good time wasn't good enough for Jeff.

So she had gotten up as usual, choosing to skip attending breakfast she knew Blake and Jeff had an early breakfast meeting at the office and the idea of sitting and sharing an awkward meal with Krystle sapped what was left of her appetite.

Heading down the staircase she was surprised to find a red faced Gerard arguing with a delivery man, a series of large flat boxes stacked by the butler's feet.

"And I told you Mrs Colby no longer lives here." Gerard muttered through hissed teeth his eyes widening with relief when he caught sight of Fallon. "Oh Miss Fallon please would you try and talk to this gentleman he seems to be confused."

"Of course…" Fallon said accepting the clipboard her eyes widening in surprise as she realised just what was in all those boxes.

"What's going on here?"

Startled by Krystle's sudden arrival Fallon glanced between the stubborn deliveryman and an embarrassed Gerard.

"Just a mistake Krystle nothing for you to get involved with." Fallon began momentarily relieved when the children began to charge down the stairs.

"Mom are you taking us to school today?" LB moaned dumping his bag at Fallon's feet.

"In a moment LB."

"They're here!" Krystina's excited shriek caused Fallon's blood to freeze and she watched horrified as Krystina dragged the lid off of the first box and pulled the beautiful dress from between the lining paper.

Holding the white princess dress with the lavender sash up against herself Krystina did an excited little twirl before pouncing on the other boxes and uncovering yet more beautiful outfits.

Swallowing nervously Fallon watched as Krystle bent down and retrieved the abandoned bridesmaid's dress. "It's beautiful." She added before turning to Fallon. "These are lovely Fallon but why would you want to hide them?"

"I…"

"Did you think I would be cross that you have been looking after Krystina?" Krystle asked truly puzzled.

Yet her confusion was soon lifted, as Krystina looked up from her parcels a bright smile on her face as she admired her new wardrobe. "Fallon didn't buy them Mummy, Alexis took me to meet her dressmakers…They were really nice and let me choose my own dress for the wedding and everything."

Shaking slightly Krystle dropped the dress as though it have burned her. "Alexis…Wedding…"

Turning to a wide-eyed Fallon Krystle could see the truth in her face.

Suddenly Blake's nervous behaviour made sense. The half answers. The subtle changes about the house, Blake's children's standoffishness. The whispers behind the hands when the staff didn't realise she was there.

"Gerard bring my car around. I think I need to pay someone a visit."

Sashaying through the restaurant it didn't take Alexis long to find the person she was looking for. There at the back in one of the booths a familiar dark head was bent over papers deep in an intense discussion with two suited gentlemen as Alexis slipped up to her table.

"Well well well Monica Colby what a surprise seeing you here my dear."

Jerking her head up from her paperwork as the conversation suddenly ceased Monica didn't bother to suppress her glare. "Alexis I should have known you would show up eventually, the eternal bad penny."

"And these must be your hatchet men." Alexis added her eyes scanning across the table at the stony faced lawyers who scowled at the interruption.

"Give us a minute will you boys, this is big girl talk and I wouldn't want you to strain yourselves." She added sweetly watching as the lawyers glanced at Monica who paused, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Why should they leave, they at least were invited?" Monica spat her unease only growing as Alexis smiled dangerously.

"It's your choice darling." Alexis added her smile growing and Monica shifted uneasily before turning to her company.

"We'll leave this for now, I'll ring you later to discuss the changes I want made."

Waiting as the two men gathered their papers and left Alexis slipped into one of their vacated seats before catching a waiter, "I'll have a sparkling mineral water no ice."

"I don't recall asking you to stay Alexis." Monica snapped all pretence at civility evaporated now they were alone.

"Oh dear aren't you just a little bit curious?" Alexis baited her leaning back against her chair back and waiting for her drink, accepting it gratefully and taking a long sip of the refreshing liquid as she watched Monica try and contain her irritation.

"Are you planning on sitting there all day or do you have something to say to me? If not I'm busy Alexis."

"So impatient so like your mother." Alexis baited watching with smug satisfaction as Monica blanched.

"That was low even for you." Monica spat her blue eyes glinting with anger.

"Says the woman who is so desperate to make up for her past mistakes that she is prepared to steal a baby from his rightful father to try and assuage her own sense of guilt." Alexis countered her emerald eyes hard as flint. "Personally I would recommend a good shrink instead but…"

"I should have known you wouldn't stay out of this, I take it you're the person behind my father's sudden concern for Jack's welfare?"

Swirling her water round in her glass Alexis shrugged a slight smile playing around her lips. "I might have popped by for a chat…"

"Searching for a new victim now that Blake gave you your marching orders?" Monica taunted pleased when Alexis's features seemed to freeze. "Sorry Alexis but somehow you're a little too much of a slut for my father."

Throwing her head back Alexis laughed at Monica's comment. "Oh that is too precious, you really do have no idea about your father do you?…But no dear I have no interest in Jason, been there done that as they say." Alexis added relishing the way Monica's face paled.

"Oh dear just another thing Mummy dearest apparently forgot to tell you, just like that Jack is Dex's son…Please Monica let's drop this little charade shall we?"

"If it will get you to leave?" Monica muttered pushing her plate away from her, her appetite had now abandoned her.

"What will it take to get you to drop this?"

"You think this is a question of money?" Monica asked aghast.

"Did I mention money?" Alexis snapped back. "Honestly Monica you're a Colby I would rather the name wasn't dragged into the gutter by the sort of press a messy custody hearing is going to generate. Dex is prepared to allow you to have a role in Jack's upbringing but he wants his son."

"His Son?" Monica scoffed. "I'm not even sure Dex is his father."

"But I am, believe me I looked into the matter quite thoroughly at the time."

Unwilling to let that go Monica insisted stubbornly, "Mother asked for Blake at the hospital. She was in love with Blake not Dex…"

"Yes and we all know love and not unprotected sex makes babies." Alexis retorted examining her new manicure.

"I won't let that man raise my little brother." Monica stated bluntly. "It's not what mother would have wanted."

Smiling brightly as thought Monica had simply handed her the keys to a kingdom Alexis added. "And how will it look when your mother's rather colourful love life is interrogated as part of the custody hearing? I mean your whole case hinges on proving the fact that your mother was promiscuous enough to be sleeping with two men at the same time, so much so that she couldn't or wouldn't state who was the actual father."

"I am sure Mother would understand."

"Yes but will the Judge? And when we prove Dex is the father…"

"You can't." Monica retorted smugly.

"The judge can order a paternity test." Alexis countered eyes narrowing.

"Which needs my permission."

"And then there is your own parenting record to be examined." Alexis added. "I wonder how Scott would feel being asked to testify?"

"You wouldn't dare?" Monica gasped. "To put a child through that."

Tilting her head to one side Alexis studied the younger woman before her adding softly. "When it comes to protecting people I care about there is little I wouldn't do. Now it's a last resort, I don't think it will come to that but if pushed…" Alexis trailed off letting the threat lay heavy in the air.

"No deal Alexis." Monica hissed getting to her feet as she grabbed her paperwork. "I won't let you threaten or bully me into withdrawing my petition. You don't hold all the cards in this one, I have Mother's will to back me up and there is no way I am going to allow you to prove paternity, so do you worst I'll be ready for you!"

Then turning on her heel Monica stormed out of the restaurant leaving Alexis to pick up the cheque. Yet Alexis was smiling even as she handed over her card, Plan B it was then.

---

Blake had only just returned to his office when the buzzer sounded as his secretaries voice could be heard. "Mr Carrington you have a vis…"

Yet before she could finish the door to his office slammed open and there framed in the doorway was Krystle.

"Darling…"

"Don't Blake." Krystle hissed her sapphire eyes colder than he had ever seen as she stalked across his office and Blake felt his blood run cold.

"Just tell me the truth, for once tell me everything…" Krystle demanded leaning across the desk and not for the first time since he had found himself in this mess Blake Carrington found himself speechless.

---


	3. Episode 3: Judgements

Series 11: Full Circle

Episode 3: Judgements

"_Just tell me the truth; for once tell me everything…" Krystle demanded leaning across the desk and not for the first time since he had found himself in this mess Blake Carrington found himself speechless._

It was finally here the moment he had been dreading since he lied to Krystle in Switzerland, the moment that his house of cards came crashing down about his ears. His thoughts jumbled and he sat their mouth agape unable to find the words he needed to explain.

How could he explain it?

Could he come out and admit to Krystle his fear, the feeling of being torn in two, of loving two women and having to make a choice; a terrible choice for the sake of his sanity and his family's wellbeing. Then his overwhelming fear of it all being for nothing. That if he had come clean, had told her about Alexis that she would have refused to come home, to give him and their marriage another chance.

So he had lied. He had manipulated her to ensure he didn't lose everything.

Blake could admit to himself that had manipulated her. He had counted on Krystle's love for her daughter, for their home and the family to tie her to him even when she was furious at him for lying to her. He had brought her back under false pretences because he knew she would find it far more difficult to leave him when she had settled back into family life once more.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth Blake, why the lies?"

Krystle's soft voice broke him from his panicked reverie and Blake blinked surprised that he had missed her moving to sit on the sofa her head in her hands as if she had been drained of all life and energy.

Hesitantly like a penitent little boy who knew he had done wrong Blake answered his voice cracking as if unused to speaking, "I didn't want to hurt you."

Snorting in distinct disbelief Krystle lifted her head and fixed him with a sceptical expression. "You didn't want to hurt me? What am I now if not hurt Blake?"

Stunned by her blunt question for a moment Blake was unable to answer so he awkwardly got to his feet wanting more than anything to sit next to her to pull her close so she couldn't keep looking at him with that disgusted expression or at least he wouldn't have to look at it. Yet he was afraid to startle her so instead he crouched down beside her, reaching for her hand, surprised and upset when Krystle pulled away from his touch as if it had scolded her.

Swallowing nervously Blake began to speak. "I thought that you had been through so much, had so much to adapt to..."

"What that keeping this from me would help me?" Krystle spat back allowing him no quarter, no room to manoeuvre and blame this on her. "No Blake you didn't do this for me you did it for yourself to protect yourself. None of this was done for me."

"But..."

"No buts Blake, no more lies. Don't you get it?" Krystle added vehemently pausing to stare into his lost face. "It's not so much you and Alexis...True the idea of the two of you together disgusts me, after all that woman put us through...that you could forgive her, let her back into Your life Our home...Your heart...That you could trust her to be a step-mother to Our child..."

"Krystle." Blake tried to reach out to stop this angry tirade that was so unlike the gentle woman he remembered.

Yet Krystle was not prepared to be placated to let him get away with shutting her up just because she was saying things he didn't want to hear. "No Blake let me finish. What hurts the most is that you lied to me. You looked me in the face and lied not just once but every day since I woke up."

"I wasn't lying when I said I loved you." Blake insisted trying to think of anything that might appease her.

"So were you lying when you told Alexis that you loved her as well?" Krystle snapped back studying his face taking in his shame and feeling sickened by the obvious guilt in his face.

So he had told Alexis he loved her, just as she had feared, it hadn't been Alexis pushing him. Not that Blake was the sort of man that could be forced into something he didn't want, but she had thought perhaps Alexis had taken advantage of his vulnerable state, had seduced him, that it had been more physical than emotional at least on Blake's part. Yet that was just a comforting story she had told herself over and over again in the car on the way here. It was just as false as Blake's promises.

Shaking slightly as her accusations brought back memories he would much rather forget of Alexis's heartbroken face as she pleaded with him, begging him to give their love a chance. "I..."

"And if you were lying but she still believed you, then after everything you've told me, after all the lies I know of, how can I believe you aren't lying to me now?" Krystle countered sharply. "You've already proved just how capable you are of deceiving me."

Running his hands through his hair Blake got to his feet and began to pace the words finally coming to him tripping off his tongue in no order, in a sudden rush as panic held him in its grip. "But I left her for you dammit, I ended it surely that proves..."

"That you have a conscience?" Krystle finished for him. "That you have enough moral fibre to do the right thing."

Frozen as he heard his own reasoning echoed back to him Blake didn't dare to face her, certain his expression would give him away.

Fighting back tears Krystle forced herself to ask the question she dreaded the answer to.

"Would you even have even chosen me if it wasn't for the tumour? If you didn't feel guilty and responsible for me?"

Closing his eyes Blake's tongue felt thick and heavy he couldn't keep lying to her and yet if he told the truth, the whole truth he surely would. "Krystle I love you."

"That is not an answer." Krystle's reply was shrill as she picked up on his misdirection as keenly as any District Attorney. "Would you have chosen her over me if it weren't for my illness?"

Yes No...Blake refused to answer his own temper rearing its ugly head as he reacted to being so interrogated.

"That's an obscene question." Blake hissed stalking towards his decanter and pouring a large whiskey which he finished in two gulps.

"What's obscene is that you won't or can't answer." Krystle countered coolly her blue eyes locked on Blake as he turned to glare at her angrily.

"I won't because I am disgusted you even need to ask. I would have thought better of you." Blake retorted tritely and for a moment Krystle felt like the small country girl once more, the secretary marrying above her station; small and insignificant next to her powerful and arrogant husband who should never be questioned.

Yet Krystle wasn't that person anymore, she had grown and she wasn't about to let anyone let alone Blake Carrington bully her.

"And still you avoid answering me Blake." Krystle muttered suddenly calm her eyes piercing him pining him in place as if she could see into his soul and could see the very real conflict going on inside him. "Would you have picked me..."

"I did pick you!" Blake insisted. "This whole conversation is ridiculous. Yes I lied to you, I should have told you it was Alexis I was involved with but the rest of this is just fantasy."

"Is it?" Krystle demanded her voice raised in moral indignation.

"Yes it is!" Blake countered angrily, his own control on his temper slipping as he clenched his fists.

"Then answer me one question Blake." Krystle asked unfazed by his aggression as cool as any prosecutor. "Did you break up with Alexis before or after you found about the new tumour?"

"Krystle..."

"Before or After Blake it is not a hard question!"

"Krystle please..." Blake pleaded reaching out to her like a man drowning, after everything he had already lost he couldn't lose her to.

"It was after wasn't it?" Krystle answered softly swallowing down her tears. "You came to Switzerland and told me you loved me and all the while you were still with her...You asked me to marry you Blake and you were still engaged to her?"

Hanging his head Blake felt the fight drain out of him. He couldn't lie anymore, it was over. "Yes."

"I can't..." Krystle muttered her voice failing her as she jumped to her feet and started towards the door.

Startled by her sudden flight Blake darted after her. Catching up just as she was opening the door. Reaching out he grasped the handle and using his greater strength held the door closed as she struggled with it.

"Let me go Blake I can't look at you right now."

"Krystle please you can't leave like this...You can't leave me." Blake pleaded reaching out and caressing her hair trying to pull her into his arms. If he could just hold her close then she couldn't leave, he wouldn't be left with the ruins of his life, alone. Alone again just like before but this time it would be his own fault.

Pushing him away Krystle stared at him her blues eyes wide and searching as she scanned his face for something, anything that might give her reason to stay. Yet whatever she was looking for she clearly didn't find it. Gripping the door handle she pulled the door open unable to look at him a moment longer but she paused on the threshold and for a moment Blake was convinced she couldn't bring herself to leave things like this.

Yet her next words left him in doubt of her feelings. Even delivered in her soft voice they cut him deep.

"I don't know you anymore Blake, you are not the man I fell in love with and I don't know if I can love the man you are now."

Then she was gone and he was alone. Completely alone and the worst thing was the knowledge that weighed on him; it had all been his own fault.

Numb.

That was only word that could describe how she felt.

Krystle barely recalled the trip down from Blake's office, at the time she had been oblivious to the startled glances or the whispered conversations in the elevator. She barely remembered bumping into someone who was hovering outside the building; she did remember ignoring their questions as she slipped into the sanctuary of her waiting town car. Startled slightly by the flash of light but pushing that aside as numbness set in.

Shaking her head as she made her way back into the mansion Krystle was almost disturbed that she recalled none of the trip back. One moment she had been getting into the car, the next she was home.

Home...

Was the mansion her home any longer? Now she knew the truth, now her eyes had been opened she could see all of Alexis's little changes. Small things other than the redecorated living room that she had put down to Fallon now were blindingly Alexis in her taste and style and it made Krystle's stomach roll.

Questions, so many questions flooded her mind. Had they shared the same bed, the same bed that Blake now shared with her? How long had it been before Blake had asked her to marry her...How did the family react...Was Krystina happy about it?

She certainly seemed thrilled with her bridesmaid's dress.

Worse than the idea of Blake and Alexis together was the knowledge that Alexis's had been playing happy families with her child. That Krystina had grown to care for another woman in her mother's place. That hurt more than any other betrayal. Alexis's was responsible for taking one child away from her...That she might have succeeded in taking her place with her daughter was almost as painful.

Krystle was so caught up in her own pain that she didn't notice her visitor until she was on top of her.

"Auntie Krystle."

Blinking Krystle took in her niece for a long moment before speaking. "Sammy-Jo?"

Smiling as pulled she a stiff Krystle into a hug Sammy-Jo answered. "I came as soon as I heard I promise. Typical of this Carrington Clan not to bother to tell your own flesh and blood you had woken up. If I hadn't already been in town trying to sell Delta Ro and called in to see Danny I don't know when they would have bothered to tell me. I knew you'd need someone outside of this clan to talk to."

Fighting for composure Krystle nodded yet her shaking hands betrayed her and Sammy-Jo took them in her own squeezing them softly. "Auntie Krystle is something wrong?"

Unable to trust her voice Krystle simply nodded her eyes suddenly bleary.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Swallowing down her tears Krystle shook her head before adding roughly. "Not here...I can't stay here not now...not where she..." She broke off unable to continue speaking.

"Oh so you found about that then." Sammy-Jo sneered. "It made my blood boil when Steven just left Danny here to be looked after by that witch..."

"Sammy-Jo please." Krystle cut in. "Not now...Not here."

Biting her tongue Sammy-Jo reluctantly curbed her attack. "Alright do you want to stay with me for a few days, get some space?"

"Thank you." Krystle's gratitude was overwhelming. She just wanted to escape, to hide from this a little longer. And if it meant she didn't need to face Blake right away then that was all for the better. "I'll just go upstairs and pack a few things..."

Yet when she stared up the staircase, up to the room that Blake had undoubtedly shared with his ex-wife she just couldn't face it. As if sensing her distress Sammy-Jo stepped forward.

"Do you want me to pack for you Auntie Krystle?"

"Please." Krystle replied convinced that she was slowly drowning in her thoughts. "I'll just wait outside."

"Alright..." Sammy-Jo answered yet before she headed up the stairs she reached out and grasped her aunt's hand again squeezed it gently. "It'll be OK you know. Blake loves you more than anything I am sure there is a reasonable explanation..."

Yet Krystle couldn't bring herself to agree instead she watched her niece disappear up the stairs before turning and walking out of the mansion; unable to stop herself wondering if it was perhaps for the last time?

Rubbing his eyes Steven tried to concentrate on the figures before him. Somehow when he had decided on this campaign to punish Blake Steven hadn't figured just how hard it was to effectively sabotage operations. Not when every decision or action was signed and countersigned, checked and rechecked by professionals that knew what they were doing.

And it wasn't enough to cause mindless havoc Steven needed to pick his battles.

Leaking the Denver Carrington tender for the Meadowland retail development had only been the first step but Steven had to act carefully the last thing he needed was to get caught before he had taught his father the only lesson that might hurt the mighty Blake Carrington.

After all Blake could loose wives and children and carry on with barely a pause. Oh he might be genuinely hurt but there was only one great love in Blake Carrington's life and it wasn't his family it was his company. To punish Blake properly Steven had to slowly dismantle the one thing Blake loved above all. He needed to bury Denver Carrington.

Yet before he could do that Steven needed to get through the mountain of work his father had set him. Something that was easier said than done and Steven already had a headache, so he rubbed his aching forehead and leant back in his chair momentarily closing his eyes.

"Of all the possible suspects I must admit I never considered you."

Startled by the sudden voice Steven practically jumped out of his skin frowning as a man he didn't recognise stood before his desk folder in hand.

"Who the hell are you…How did you get in here?" Steven demanded his rant suddenly cut off as a very familiar looking folder was slammed down before him.

"I think how I worked out it was you would be a more poignant question." His guest countered a dangerous smile pulling at his lips as he slunk into the opposite chair.

"How did you?" Steven demanded.

"Fingerprints, oh you made sure the folder and paperwork was clean but there was one on the stamp and another on the underside of the seal."

Clenching his jaw Steven resisted the urge to scream and yell. Not now he had been so close. Now there was only two ways this could end. Either this man would expose him to Blake or there was a deal to be made and Steven hated blackmail, it made his skin crawl.

"What do you want, how much is this going to cost me?"

Raising an eyebrow his guest shook his head. "Oh no Carrington I don't want your money. I came here to help you." 

"Help me?" Steven gasped unable to believe what he was hearing. "How can you help me?"

Smiling as he steepled his fingers Frank Dobson fixed Steven with his grey eyes twinkling dangerously. "You want to hurt Blake Carrington and I am the man who can help you do that. Now do we have a deal?"

Pausing as a small shiver made its way down his spine Steven felt the urge to back out bubble up; to run to his father and confess, to stop now before it got out of hand. Yet he squashed that down as his anger continued to burn like a flame consuming his doubt and before he thought it through Steven answered. "Alright so how do we start?"

Waiting patiently had never been one of Dex's natural talents. It had been something that his old friend Daniel Reese had spent many missions trying to drill into him. The importance of being able to quell his own desire to launch in where angels might free to tread with little regard for his own safety, and wait for the right moment.

So instead of barging into the Judge's chambers where his lawyers were presenting evidence to crush the restraining order Dex paced.

Up and down and down and up the corridor.

Every time he turned he caught a glimpse of Alexis's amused expression as she stood patiently still her arms crossed.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Dex demanded his patience finally coming to an end as he leant against the wall next to Alexis slamming his hands against the cool marble.

"Dex." Alexis chided him trying to calm him down by running her hands down his lapels and straightening his tie.

Shrugging off her fussing Dex muttered sullenly. "Alexis you're not helping".

Resisting the urge to smile at his boyish pout Alexis tried another tack. "Darling don't you want to look your best when you go see your son?"

"If?" Dex corrected her his eyes locked on the closed door.

Shaking her head at his seeming determination to believe the worst Alexis snapped. "Try a little optimism on for size Dex. Now you're almost perfect just ahhh…"

"Ahhh?" Dex queried his question turning into a groan as Alexis grasped his tie and pulled him down so he was almost level with her. "Alexis?" He gasped questioning reaching for his tightened collar.

"Oh don't be a baby." Alexis snapped as he tried to loosen her grip. "Just like I thought…"

"What?" Dex questioned more than a little intimidated by her close scrutiny, not used to having her this close when they weren't rolling about in the hay. Yet somehow he didn't think the corridor outside the judge's chambers were the best place for putting the moves on her.

"You're going grey."

"I am not." Dex's reply was indignant.

Rolling her eyes at his vanity Alexis leant up and before he could stop her pulled some his hair out

"Then what's…ohhh my mistake." Alexis added smiling all innocent as Dex scowled and rubbed his sore scalp.

"A little warning next time you decide to try and pluck me like a chicken."

Smiling sweetly Alexis fluttered her eyelashes offering a quiet. "Sorry Dex."

Yet before Dex could answer the doors to the Judge's chambers opened and Dex's lawyer Alex Stevenson emerged and gave him a broad smile. "We got it squashed Mr Dexter."

Letting out a whoop of excitement Dex was so elated he literally picked a beaming Alexis up and twirled her around until they were both gasping for breath. Finally setting Alexis back on her feet Dex felt slightly giddy, overbalancing and leaning on Alexis for support.

Laughing as she shared his infectious excitement Alexis was surprised when Dex wobbled slightly and leant closer. For a moment Alexis held her breath, she could feel the warmth radiating out of him and her eyes drifted momentarily to his lips, so close that for a moment she almost thought he was going to kiss her.

When Dex pulled away suddenly and backed away as if scolded Alexis was surprised by the small twinge of disappointment.

Covering the awkward silence that had descended since their almost kiss Alexis patted his chest before heading towards the exit calling back over her shoulder. "Come on Dex lets go see your son."

Now the day was finally here Dex Dexter wasn't sure if he was relieved or terrified.

What if the judge sided with Monica?

It had been hard enough months ago knowing Sable was pregnant and that she was refusing to acknowledge him or allow him any role in his child's life. Yet now his son was here, now he had seen him once again with his own eyes even if briefly, now there was no way he could stay away.

He ached to hold and interact with his son yet without Monica's permission all Dex had been able to do was watch his son sleep through the glass. Still it had been a moment he would treasure; standing and watching his son's chest rise and fall, Alexis's hand gripped tightly in his own.

The hand that now reached across and gripped his shoulder and Dex turned back surprised when Alexis pulled him into a hug, her petite frame fitting neatly against his shoulder.

"It is going to be alright, we're going to blow them out of the water, I promise." Alexis whispered in his ear feeling Dex squeeze her tighter in acknowledgement.

Releasing her reluctantly Dex nodded towards the journalists that were beginning to trickle in, their interest piqued as soon as they realised Alexis Colby was among them.

"Are you sure you want to hang around. I'd understand if you'd prefer to leave."

Sighing Alexis shook her head. She needed to face the press sooner or later and she would rather it be here with Dex at her back than later alone.

"Alexis are you sure?" Dex insisted.

He had been there at breakfast in her suite when she had started reading the papers, her beautiful face draining of all colour as a rather vacant looking Krystle Carrington stared up at her from the newsprint. Harder to swallow than being confronted by her rival's face was the speculative headlines, different gossip columnists speculating if the reappearance of the former Mrs Blake Carrington was the real reason behind the Carrington Colby split. Yet worse still were the pitying comments of support.

Alexis had never been inexperienced when it came to the press. She had generated more than her fair share of headlines over the years, many of them defamatory. Yet she had shrugged them off with little care. Of course certain ones affected her more deeply; fighting Sable's unfounded accusations of conspiracy to murder had hardly been a picnic.

But pity.

Alexis Colby was a woman to be envied, admired, loathed even but being pitied that stuck in her throat.

The only thing that made it bearable was imaging Blake's face when he read the headlines himself. For if Alexis hated being pitied Blake loathed being criticised especially when he would consider it unjust. That alone had gotten her to dress her sharpest, a crisply tailored red suit that showed her figure to best advantage and matching hat, knowing her picture would end up in the paper's today.

"I am not going to hide any longer Dex. I am strong enough to ignore any of their impertinent questions and that is an end to it." Alexis insisted squeezing his hand. "Now let's get this show on the road."

Nodding Dex took his seat and Alexis settled herself in the first row directly behind him ignoring the whispered speculation behind her like a pro, a small smile playing about her lips. It was her beguiling smile. The "I have a secret you would just love to know smile", the one that drove journalists crazy.

Well they would get fuel for headlines from this.

Alexis only one regret.

That she wouldn't be there when Blake opened his paper tomorrow morning or perhaps the day after depending on how long the hearing took, because if he thought today's headlines were bad…

That alone kept a smile on her face.

Taking a deep lungful of spring air Krystle closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of sunshine on her face. Delta Ro was such a peaceful place and it held some rather poignant memories, not all of them good by any stretch of the imagination but it was a place she knew well and felt completely at home in. Despite her time at the mansion it often just felt too big for just one family, like you could drown of loneliness in all the empty space.

Wandering through the gardens Krystle let her feet wander where they chose yet she wasn't surprised when she ended up near the stables. There was something so comforting about them, even now when most of the stalls stood empty. Most of the Arabians had been sold months ago as Sammy-Jo slowly wound up the stud business, as she concentrated on her new life in New York and her modelling which was going from strength to strength.

All that remained now were the few riding horses that some of the hands used to ride around the estate to examined the grounds and ensure the fencing was still intact.

Pausing before one of them Krystle reached out and rubbed the gelding's nose smiling when he automatically began to snuffle of a treat.

"Sorry boy next time I'll smuggle you some sugar from the kitchen I promise." Krystle confided to the curious horse.

"Sugar will ruin his teeth!"

Jumping out of her skin at the sudden voice Krystle stifled a shriek. Turning quickly she almost forgot to breath as she caught sight of a tall figure blocking out the sunlight his face slightly obscured yet for a moment Krystle was thrown back years, it could almost have been…

"Sorry to have startled you." The stranger offered stepping further into the darkened barn and offering his hand.

Now able to see him properly Krystle was able to shake off her sense of de-ja-vu. He was tall and broad, the build of an athlete, darkly tanned with dark hair shot silver at the sides and temple, a square jaw and the most striking set of blue eyes. "Who are you…Do you work here?"

"No…Well not yet but I guess that depends." The stranger replied enigmatically a smile transforming his face and showing off an adorable set of dimples that Krystle was sure normally had women fainting at his feet.

"Depends on what?"

"On you Miss Reece…It is Miss Reece isn't it? I followed the directions they gave me at the house and since it is mainly the stables and the grounds I am interested in I headed right on over." The stranger replied his eyes moving from Krystle and narrowing critically on the stables.

"I can see how they once were in good condition. The stalls are nicely sized but they've been let go a bit. I do hope that will be reflected in the price?"

"I'm sorry what?" Krystle stuttered shaking her head.

"The asking price." The stranger replied turning back and focusing those topaz eyes on her once more, focusing deeply into her that Krystle felt the hair on her neck begin to prickle.

"Sorry Auntie Krystle I should have warned you this morning I had a potential buyer visiting." Sammy-Jo's sudden arrival was a welcome relief and Krystle was able to shake off the spell that his man's company seemed to have cast. "Mr Hobbs, I am Samantha Reece, this is my Aunt Krystle Carrington."

"A pleasure Miss Reece, Mrs Carrington." The now revealed Mr Hobbs added with an answering smile and Krystle watched as her niece dutifully swooned slightly at the emerging dimples. "Perhaps we could start our tour now?"

"Of course." Sammy-Jo answered fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously before turning back to her aunt. "Are you coming to Auntie Krystle?"

Shaking her head Krystle forced a small smile. "No thank you Sammy-Jo I will head back to the house."

"Well then goodbye Mrs Carrington…Until next time." Mr Hobbs added holding out his hand once more and this time Krystle felt obliged to accept it, not surprised by the strength in his grip.

"Goodbye Mr Hobbs." Krystle echoed meaning every word as she all but fled to the house. There was just something about that man that unsettled her…

If she could only work out what it was.

Taking a deep breath Jeff Colby nodded and smiled at his wife's assistant who waved him on in, before opening the door slowly. Things had been awkward between him and Fallon for weeks now and he really wasn't sure what reception he was going to get. The growing distance between them since…well since Alexis had left and especially since Krystle had returned disturbed him.

He was disappointed Fallon had chosen not to confide in him, not to trust him with the truth about her Mother's absence from Denver yet he was about to let it ruin his marriage. Parents had the tendency to bring out the best and the worst in their offspring's character and if he wanted to save his marriage Jeff realised he needed to cut Fallon a little slack.

Walking quietly into her office Jeff had to smile when he spotted Fallon seated behind her desk, bare feet up on the tabletop as she chatted away on the phone twirling the cord of the phone around her fingers.

"Yes I look forward to tomorrow night as well…Yes we've had an excellent response from the press already…Thank you Mr Samson it's been a pleasure doing business with you as well."

Smiling at the scene that was pure Fallon, no nonsense business on one hand and pure childish whimsy on the other Jeff crept towards the desk and leant over the back of Fallon's high-backed chair to place a quick kiss on his wife's cheek causing her to start.

Stunned by the kiss Fallon craned her head back and stared up at her smirking husband surprised when he leant down again, this time dropping a kiss on her forehead, then her cheek before nuzzling into her neck.

Resisting the urge to giggle at Jeff's tickling kisses Fallon had to bite her lip, trying to concentrate on the droning voice of Mr Samson as he continued to run through the arrangements for the gala yet again. She had already tried to shut the conversation down twice before having already gone over the arrangements backward, forward, sideways until she was sick of the damn things.

So when Jeff sneaked in and kissed her lips she allowed the kiss to deepen, running her fingers into his hair and kissing him back until the sound of Mr Samson calling her name jolted her out of it.

Fighting a laugh Fallon retorted with a hasty. "Sure no problem Mr Samson…Urghh I really need to go now I have an appointment with my… florist." She improvised smiling when Jeff raised a provocative eyebrow and mouthed "Your florist?"

Setting the phone down before Mr Samson could object Fallon wagged her finger warningly at Jeff. "That was mean Mr Colby, how would you like it if I sauntered into your office and tried to distract you like that when you were on the phone with some Saudi prince about some oil leases?"

Laughing Jeff perched on the edge of her desk. "Oh believe me Mrs Colby I think I'd like it just fine. In fact I believe I have a phone call to our Saudi Arabian contacts just next week…"

Shaking her head Fallon lifted her feet back off of her desk and standing slipped back into her high heels. "So what can The Carlton do for Denver Carrington?"

Glancing towards the closed door Jeff paused before replying in a stage whisper. "Don't tell everyone but I'm not here representing Denver Carrington."

Looking at her watch confirmed her suspicion and Fallon leaned in conspiratorially. "But it's before twelve Mr Colby don't tell me you're playing hooky?"

Shrugging Jeff's smile widened. "Rumour may have it but I refuse to comment."

"Why are you here Jeff?"

"Well…" Jeff began softly walking round the desk to slip his arms round her waist. "I just thought that if I got in early enough I might get the chance to take the most beautiful woman I know out for lunch?"

"And what if she already has plans?" Fallon asked with an arched brow.

Pouting adorably Jeff answered smugly. "Well I would hope that faced with spending time with such a handsome beau she might see her way to cancelling them?"

Pausing teasingly Fallon waited just long enough to keep Jeff on tenterhooks. "Alright then Mr Colby I'll just call my florist and cancel."

"Your florist again?" Jeff exclaimed in mock horror. "I think I need to meet this guy and remind him not to get any ideas about my wife!"

Laughing as she pictured that exchange Fallon patted her husband's chest reassuringly. "Darling I really don't think that would be a good idea, if I know Pierre and I do, you will be in far more danger than I ever would. I hear he has a thing for baby blue's and a strong jaw!"

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." Fallon added sliding her hand into the crook of Jeff's arm and picking up her purse as he led her towards the door. "So where are you taking me, or is it a secret?"

"It is most definitely a secret."

"What no clues?"

"None, my lips are sealed." Jeff replied miming turning a key against his lips and throwing it away.

Smiling Fallon leant her head against his shoulder realising suddenly how good it felt just to laugh and be the two kids they once were. Perhaps, just perhaps, things might finally be looking up?

Blake Carrington was not having a good day.

No that was an understatement of nearly epic proportions.

Blake Carrington was not having a good day, week or even month.

He had thought that Krystle finding out his relationship had been with Alexis would have to have been the lowest point in his week. Watching her walk away unable to look at him a moment longer and knowing that he had done it again. Again he and he alone had a hurt a woman he loved solely by his own actions.

Yet life seemed to love proving just how wrong he could be.

He had gotten through the rest of that day mainly on auto-pilot. Attending his meetings but paying little real attention until a frustrated Jeff had suggested that Blake take the rest of the day off and try to sort out whatever it was that had him so distracted. Realising that was the best advice he was going to get Blake had grudgingly agreed and with a growing sense of trepidation had returned to the mansion, prepared to face Krystle's wrath once more.

Yet when he arrived home Blake had realised there was something worse than Krystle's anger and disappointment; the resounding silence of her absence was far worse. Blake had stood numb, as a slightly embarrassed Gerard had explained to his employer that Mrs Carrington had left with a suitcase accompanying Miss Reece only a few hours before.

That evening Blake had tried to contact Krystle, realising quite quickly that she must be staying with Sammy-Jo at Delta Ro. Yet his calls remained unreturned; each time instead of Krystle an increasingly exasperated Sammy-Jo said she would pass on his messages but that perhaps it would be better if he gave Auntie Krystle a little space.

So Blake had spent the night tossing and turning alone in his huge bed. When he had finally drifted off to sleep it had been filled with nightmares that alternated Krystle's cool accusing eyes with Alexis's tearful emeralds. Where one taunted him the other begged and pleaded. When one pushed him away in disgust the other clung to him in desperation and Blake woke in a cold sweat in the early morning light not knowing which scenario made him feel more wretched, more guilty?

Rising early unable to stay in his empty room a moment longer Blake braved the cool waters of the pool and forced his body to do penance in the shape of 30 laps. Finishing only when his heart was pounding hard and his breathing was shaky and when his body forced him to take a break. Yet his punishment had only just began in earnest.

Sitting down to a quiet breakfast with only an accusing Mr Kensington for company Blake had tried to ignore the puppy's sad stare and the way he pined by Alexis's chair, concentrating on the morning papers instead. Yet as soon as Blake folded and put aside the financial papers his gaze had fallen on the scandalous headline.

"Carrington's Sordid Triangle Untangled"

The Chronicle blazed from its front page accompanying the inflammatory title with a rather unflattering vacant looking picture of Krystle taken from just outside the Denver Carrington building. Squinting at the by line Blake ground his teeth as he made the familiar name of Gordon Wales.

Blake didn't want to read what that shark of a reporter had written but his eyes scanned the article quickly of their own accord, the sickening feeling in his gut worsening as he realised that not only was there the front page article reporting the facts as Wales saw them but that there were several editorial opinion pieces. The society editor had of course made this latest social scandal the centrepiece of his column with many anonymous quotes from so called socialites.

If that wasn't bad enough it seemed even the paper's resident agony aunt had some advice for both the poor ladies caught up in Blake Carrington's sordid little triangle. Although somehow Blake couldn't picture the pair ever taking her advice though; meeting up to discuss and support each other through this betrayal, now that was farfetched even for The Chronicle.

Blake could imagine how Krystle would react when she saw this. Hurt, betrayed, disappointed all over again.

But he didn't need to imagine how Alexis would react; he knew that as well as he knew his name, if she would even see the headlines wherever she had disappeared to? It wouldn't be the invasion of privacy that would bother her, no it would he the saccharine faux pity that the columnists were laying on so thick you could almost make jam out of it.

For a moment a hint of a smile played about his lips as he pictured accurately her disgust at being portrayed as a victim in all of this, ranting and raving and probably threatening to sue. Alexis had always proudly declared that she was never a victim, she was the crafter of her own destiny, yet in this instance Blake guiltily had to admit Alexis had had little control.

He had taken it from her. Taken her love and her trust and shredded them in front of her eyes.

He had made his choice and had reshaped his world around it and he had expected resistance, but from Alexis not Krystle. He had expected Alexis to have him under siege by now; to be relentless in her attack on both him and Krystle. That was what he had expected. True he had predicted her taking a little time out to lick her wounds but Alexis always fought hardest when she was hurt.

Over the years she had pursued him with less provocation with far less hope of success but now nothing. This continued silence, her prolonged absence from his life even as an adversary left him off balance, left him worried and concerned. When he knew his attention should be focused on constructing a winning argument, a means to convince Krystle to give their relationship another chance this constant nagging concern left him sluggish and unable to reason.

If only she would attack him.

Accuse him.

Even have one of her legendary spats with Krystle. Nothing in the past had helped secure Krystle's place at his side more firmly than when Alexis had her claws out for his blood.

It was the not knowing, the wondering. The seething monster that was his guilty conscience taunted him each night as he tried to sleep, so instead he passed the time by watching Krystle sleep; the very monster that with no Krystle to sooth it grew louder and louder.

Had he done all of this for nothing? Had he finally hurt Alexis so irreparably that she couldn't recover?

Would he ever find out or would this interminable wait, this dragged out not knowing continue indefinitely?

And if Alexis did return, what then? Could she ever forgive him, could he ever forgive himself if she didn't?

Blake had left the mansion without finishing his breakfast; somehow the thought of food didn't sit right with his stomach. So he had pushed his way though the crowd of journalists loitering outside Denver Carrington offices and sought refuge in his work.

That had been his morning, dwelling in doubt and having to put up with concerned glances from Jeff all through the morning meeting. In the end Blake had dismissed his executives early because he couldn't stand all their knowing looks. After that he had buried himself in his office, refusing all phone calls from the press.

When lunchtime had arrived Blake was almost relieved when he got a phone call from Krystina's principal asking if he and or Krystina's mother could come and pick her up early as his daughter had become upset when her parent's relationship had been openly discussed in the schoolyard. Assuring the principal he would be right over Blake had braved the press pack, pushing through them with a growled no comment before collapsing into the security of his limousine once more.

"Daddy…Did mummy leave like Alexis?"

Jarred back to the present by his daughter's timid question Blake was momentarily speechless. Yet Krystina sat patiently waiting for an answer rubbing her tartan school skirt between her fingers the only outward sign of her nerves.

"Oh no darling." Blake reached out and caught his daughter's hand holding it tightly in his own. "Mummy is just staying with Sammy-Jo for a little while, she'll be back soon I promise."

Nodding as his daughter accepted his assurance with only the blind confidence a child could have Blake was stunned when a moment later her next question threw him completely.

"And Alexis…Can she come home soon too? I miss her Daddy, I love Mummy being home but Alexis does the voices when she reads my bedtime stories and she does my hair pretty… And everyone has been so sad since she's been gone; you've been really sad, you've hardly smiled since she left and you were always smiling when she is home."

"Krys…"

"So I think she should come home soon too, then everyone will be happy." Krystina added with the certainty and finality only a child could possess.

And in the face of her quiet optimism Blake didn't have the heart to shatter her dreams. Instead he tried for a distraction. "How about we go visit Mummy at Delta Ro, perhaps between the two of us we can persuade her to come home a little earlier."

Taking a sip of her champagne Alexis watched as Dex pushed his lunch around his plate, taking a half-hearted bite before slamming his cutlery down loudly and Alexis was once again glad they had decided to eat in the privacy of her suite rather than one of LA's many restaurants. Their footsteps dogged by the press the moment they had emerged from the courtroom, camera flashes blinding them as reporters yelled out questions.

Alexis wasn't sure which questions annoyed Dex more, the ones about the case or the more common impertinent questions about her and Blake. Either way he practically growled and threatened them with bodily harm if they didn't get out of their way. Not that that stopped them from pressing in at all sides and only Dex's strong-arm around her waist kept Alexis anchored at his side.

Alexis could only imagine how that would look like in the papers. Perhaps she might get lucky and Blake would have an embolism?

Dex's huff of annoyance drew Alexis's attention back to him and she had to smother a smile.

"They didn't present that good a case Dex." Alexis commented wryly her eyes watching his reactions closely. She could see the tension rolling off of him in waves, from the tightness in his shoulders to the way his fists clenched around his glass of beer.

"Were you in the same court room as me?" Dex muttered taking a swig of his beer and staring at the tablecloth as if it had personally thwarted him.

Sighing Alexis folded her napkin and set it down lightly getting to her feet and moving to stand behind him.

"Dex…" Alexis began cajolingly sliding her hands onto his shoulders and rubbing them soothingly.

Snorting as he tried to resist relaxing under her hands Dex finally caved, closing his eyes and slumping back against his chair. "It won't do any good Alexis. Monica has us in a corner. We can't prove I'm Jack's father without a blood test and she will never give permission for one and we don't have enough evidence to convince the Judge to order one. She has Sable's will to back her up, all we have is my word and the hearsay of a few other people that Sable and I even had an affair."

"Dex don't count us out just yet." Alexis insisted and there was something in her voice that made Dex open one eye and stare up at her.

"Just what do you know that I don't?"

Smiling secretly Alexis shook her head. "Sorry Darling but this won't work if you don't look as shocked as everyone else."

Frowning slightly Dex reached up and caught her hands holding them firmly. "Just what are you up to Alexis?"

Beaming Alexis pressed a kiss to his cheek before tugging her hands from his grasp. "You'll just have to wait and see darling but I promise this game is far from over yet."

She should have known he would play dirty.

Blake Carrington was not a man who conceded defeat ever.

So she knew it was only a matter of time before he got frustrated with her silence and acted. In truth she had expected him hours ago. However Krystle could only guess the reason for his delay was that he was preparing for a prolonged siege and so had brought his most effective weapon, Krystina.

"Mummy."

Krystina's excited greeting and enthusiastic hug still managed to bring a smile to Krystle's face and she leant down gathering her child tightly against her, breathing in her scent, no longer a baby's but still it reminded Krystle of all things fresh and spring like.

"Hello sweetheart what are you doing here, I thought you would still be in school?" Krystle replied her softness only lasting until her eyes locked with Blake's at which they froze over and Blake practically winced at her frostiness.

"Daddy and I missed you so we decided to come and see you and Auntie Sammy-Jo." Krystina replied brightly seemingly oblivious to the tension between her parents for which Krystle thanked a higher power.

"Well it is wonderful to see you."

You. Blake noted pointedly, not you both. The difference whilst lost on Krystina was not on Blake yet he was determined to ignore it.

"Krystina why don't you run inside and go say hello to your Aunt. I need to talk to mummy for a moment?"

Nodding and smiling happily Krystina bounded inside the ranch leaving her parents in an awkward limbo each unwilling to speak and break the stalemate.

Eventually Blake found his voice. "Krystle we need to talk, we need to fix this."

"I'm not sure if this is something you can just fix Blake." Krystle answered him honestly, her level prairie gaze giving him no quarter to hide. "I need time, I won't be bullied into patching up our relationship."

"I am not trying to bully you." Blake began only to be cut off by Krystle's scoff of disbelief and for a moment he stared at her as if he didn't know her, such bitterness and coldness was alien to him.

"What do you call bringing Krystina here if not an attempt to pressure me…to bully me back in line Blake?"

"Krys…"

"No Blake!" Krystle snapped cutting him off before she had to listen to anymore of his lies or excuses. "What I need, what I came to Delta Ro for was time to come to terms with everything, but you won't even allow me that will you?"

Biting his lip before he said something he would undoubtedly regret Blake paused before answering in a carefully measure tone. "I understand you need time but you can have all the time and space at the mansion I swear it."

"In your house, under the same roof that you shared with her?" Krystle hissed shaking her head.

"I told you Krystle it is not like that." Blake insisted trying to reason with her. "The mansion is your home just as much as it ever was. My relationship with Alexis is over, finished I swear it." He added confused when Krystle snorted with laughter yet he couldn't remember saying anything funny.

"What?"

Tilting her head Krystle studied him closely before finally answering his question. "I just find it hard to believe Blake that you can claim to feels nothing for Alexis now, when up until a few weeks ago you were planning on marrying her?"

"It's complicated." Blake muttered unwilling to open that particular can of worms now. "I made my choice."

"That isn't the Blake Carrington I remember," Krystle added softly, "the man I was married to felt things deeply, when he said he loved me more than the world I felt it deep in my heart that he meant it."

"I am still that man."

Shaking her head Krystle refused to believe him. "If you're now the sort of man that can flit so easily between lovers Blake I'm not sure that is the type of man I wants to marry, to spend the rest of my life with."

Unable to believe what he was hearing Blake clutched at his last trump card, wincing internally in disgust as he was forced to play it. "But what about Krystina?"

Recoiling as if struck Krystle seemed to crumble inward. "What about her?"

Disgusted by his actions Blake pressed onward. "This situation is confusing enough for her. She has only just gotten her family back together again and you want to tear us apart."

"You think I want any of this?" Krystle gasped as if his words had pierced her. "I never wanted this, I wish to God none of this had ever happened, but it did and I can't just sweep it under the rug Blake. I can't live my life wondering what if…"

Sensing now was his last chance Blake reached out and caught her hand bringing it to his chest to rest over his heart. "I know I have hurt you Krystle. I know I have given you many reasons to doubt me and none to believe me when I say I do love you and I want our relationship to work. But please if only for Krystina's sake can't you at least give me the chance to prove that I am sincere… If only for Krystina?"

"Calling Alexis Colby to the stand."

Picking up her purse Alexis stood and shot Monica a smug look that practically yelled 'I warned you', before taking the stand. Lifting her right hand she repeated her vows after the court official and took her seat.

"Mrs Colby." Alex Stevenson greeted her warmly making his way towards the stand. "I understand that you were the late Mrs Sable Colby's cousin is that correct?"

Nodding Alexis replied. "We were cousins, our mother's were sisters."

"So you grew up together?"

"Yes, as children we were often in each other's company."

"So you would say that you knew Sable Colby well, knew her well enough to be privy to her secrets?"

"Objection!" Monica's lawyer stated. "Having shared a childhood does not mean that Mrs Colby can claim to have known Sable Colby's secrets."

"Rephrase Mr Stevenson." The Judge insisted.

Nodding Mr Stevenson conceded that point. "Mrs Colby, did you remain as close to Mrs Sable Colby through her adult life?"

Smiling sweetly Alexis paused before answering. "I wouldn't say we remained close in the sense of bosom companions but we were involved in each other's lives, first as friends later…Well I don't mean to be dramatic but Sable and I became rivals some might say enemies. I suppose that was her whole motivation really."

Frowning Mr Stevenson pursued the thread Alexis had left dangling. "Motivation for what Mrs Colby?"

"Why for pursuing an affair with my ex-husband. Poor thing having been dumped by her own husband, something which she blamed me for…" Alexis added lifting her hand to her chest in faux horror. "Well she came to Denver in search of some payback."

"And that payback was an affair with my client?"

"Objection! That is supposition."

"Sustained." The Judge agreed frowning at Mr Stevenson over the edge of his spectacles. "If you could keep your questions and comments to the facts Mr Stevenson not trying to psychically predict the late Mrs Colby's motivation."

Grimacing Dex's lawyer grudgingly rephrased his question. "Mrs Colby you were aware of Sable Colby's affair with my client?"

"Oh yes." Alexis added seemingly not fazed by the frosty reception. "Dex was never able to hide his guilt, he confessed the affair when I returned from Paris. Of course Sable gloated about it." She added glancing across the room where a shamefaced Dex avoided her gaze. "However I didn't know anything about the baby until the day of the accident."

"You heard Sable Colby admit that child was Mr Dexter's?"

"I heard Dex tell Sable that she wasn't going to keep him out of his child's life, she didn't deny it was his." Alexis replied succinctly. "She was more furious that he had brought it up in front of me."

"Thank you Mrs Colby no more questions."

"Your witness Mr Carstairs." The Judge muttered his interest in this case clearly flagging.

Eagerly Monica's lawyer jumped up from his seat and advanced on Alexis. "Mrs Colby you claim you found out about the Colby baby on the day of your and Mr Dexter's accident?"

"That is correct?"

"Yet despite the horrific accident you later underwent you still recall the incidents clearly?"

"Crystal clear." Alexis hissed icily. "I know where you are trying to go with this Mr Carstairs and it won't work. My memory of that day is quite clear, in fact certain parts of it are burned in my memory so clearly I doubt I will ever forget it."

"So you can confirm that Mrs Colby…Forgive me Mrs Sable Colby did not actually state that Mr Dexter was the father of her child, she simply didn't deny that fact."

"That is correct she didn't." Alexis agreed and Mr Carstairs beamed.

"So it is possible that rather than cause a public scene Mrs Colby chose not contradict Mr Dexter's assumption that the child was his?"

"Sable Colby never shied away from causing a scene." Alexis snipped pettily.

"But you did not ever hear Sable Colby confirm Mr Dexter was the father?"

"No."

"So your entire testimony is based your own assumptions Mrs Colby? Your honour it seems Mr Dexter's entire case hinges on hearsay and no evidence I move for a motion to dismiss…"

Holding his hand up the Judge turned to a serene Alexis. "Do you have anything else to add Mrs Colby?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do."

"You do?" Mr Carstairs asked clearly dumbfounded.

Smiling smugly Alexis sat back in her chair and crossed her legs looking completely at ease with her surroundings.

"If you would care to enlighten us at your leisure Mrs Colby?" Mr Carstairs muttered sarcastically.

"I didn't need to have Sable confirm the baby was Dex's." Alexis retorted smugly her eyes moving to lock with Dex's who had moved to the edge of his seat his dark eyes wide and anxious. "I had a paternity test carried out."

"You did what!" Monica all but screamed jumping up from her seat and slamming her hand down on the desk. "You've gone too far this time Alexis, I'll see you prosecuted for this. I swear I will."

"Oh you can try Monica dear, however as I recall you were named as joint guardian in Sable's will. You weren't the only one who could have a paternity test carried out." Alexis countered enjoying the way Monica looked like she might burst a vein.

"You expect me to believe Blake Carrington authorised this?" Monica spluttered ignoring the Judge's attempt to keep order.

"Ladies please." He exclaimed slamming down the gavel before turning and glaring down at Alexis. "Mrs Colby are you telling this court that you have a paternity test proving Mr Dexter is the father?"

"Yes your honour." Alexis replied sweetly glancing towards the back of the court nodding at a suited official who came forward with a sealed envelope. "This is Dr Williams he represents the Hapsburg's Clinic who specialises in paternity testing."

"Dr Williams approach the bench please." The Judge asked, accepting the envelope, his interest in this case suddenly piqued. What had at first appeared to be a simple case had now warped, and one glance at Monica Colby's stricken face confirmed his growing suspicion that this was hardly a revelation to her.

Scrabbling through their paperwork Monica's lawyers tried to calm their employer who looked ready to climb over the table and strangle Alexis.

"Your honour this evidence cannot be presented, we cannot judge for its authenticity."

Raising an eyebrow the Judge scanned the documents before him. "They seem to be valid to me Mr Carstairs."

However he turned to Alexis and fixed her with an appraising stare. "This is a legal test Mrs Colby?"

"Perfectly legal your honour." Alexis added smiling sweetly and lying through her pearly whites. "Since I was engaged to Blake Carrington when Monica decided to battle Dex for custody and began to imply that my fiancé was the father of the child…. Well I of course challenged Blake about it; he insisted that he could not be the father. I will admit I threatened to leave him if he didn't prove that. As you can see he more than did that."

"You lying bitch!" Monica hissed. "I'll…I'll…"

"Miss Colby…" The Judge warned Monica. "Any more of that language and I'll hold you in contempt of court!"

"But she started it." Monica exclaimed. "Damn you Alexis I'll…"

"You'll what Monica?" Alexis demanded. "Ring up Blake Carrington and demand he claim paternity of a child that clearly isn't his? The test proves that Blake isn't the father and Dex is with 99% certainty, unless of course you have yet more candidates? I mean I know your mother was a slut Monica but even you can't believe there are more than two possible candidates for the baby's father?"

"Mrs Colby!" The Judge growled turning his attention back to Alexis. "I'll not take such language from you either."

"My apologies Your Honour." Alexis replied meekly whilst shooting Monica a victorious look from under her lashes.

"Any further questions for the witness Mr Carstairs…Mr Stevenson?"

When both lawyers shook their heads the Judge dismissed Alexis from the stand and she moved to retake her seat in the audience smiling sweetly at the journalists who were scribbling their notes eagerly.

"Very well will both counsels approach the bench…I am adjourning this case till the morning when I will present my ruling, we will be in recess till then."

Waiting until the Judge had retired to his chambers Dex practically leapt over the balustrade and pulled a stunned Alexis into his arms. All but squeezing the air out of her Dex held her tight in his embrace, tilting his head he resisted the urge to kiss her, instead he whispered in his ear. "Thank you…Dear God thank you. I don't know how you did…It's probably best if I don't but I can never repay you for this Alexis."

Smiling Alexis reached up and slid her hands into his dark hair pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You don't need to thank me Dex, believe me this is the least I could do."

"Is it time yet?" Dex asked for what had to be the hundredth time that morning and Alexis had to stifle the urge to roll her eyes.

"As I told you five minutes ago and ten minutes ago and fifteen minutes before that." Alexis muttered dramatically her eyes narrowing in concentration on her newspaper and the latest stock figures as she bit savagely at a piece of toast she had stolen from Dex's plate.

"There is no point leaving for the court before nine, unless you want to hang around in the corridor with those vultures they call reporters.

"I don't know how you can be so calm?" Dex muttered running his hands through his hair and getting up from his chair pacing towards the window.

"I am calm because I know we will win." Alexis muttered folding her paper, a smirk returning to her lips as she caught sight of the headline for a second time.

"Whose the Daddy?"

Underneath which there was a rather flattering shot of her and Dex leaving the court and a publicity photograph of Blake that Alexis recognised as being on the latest Denver Carrington press release. Alexis could only imagine Blake's face when he learnt that not only was she back better than ever but also his good name had been dragged into yet another scandal. Perhaps if she was lucky he had been so shocked he had spat his coffee out all over that vapid blond tramp he dumped her for.

"I can't wait here…I'm going to head to the courthouse, are you coming?"

Shaking her head Alexis forced herself to turn the paper over; staring at a picture of Blake would not do her mental health a power of good. "No I already told you I am not sitting around that courthouse half the morning besides I have some calls to make."

"Fine." Dex snapped unable to keep the irritation from his voice. "I just thought you might want to be there to support me?"

"Dex." Alexis began cajolingly. "There is supporting and then there is babying. You don't need me to hold your hand."

Gritting his teeth Dex made it all the way to the door before he spoke. "Perhaps I don't need you to Alexis but has it occurred to you that I might want you there with me?"

Sighing as the door slammed behind him Alexis stared at the remains of her breakfast suddenly it no longer looked as appetising as it had a moment before. The room felt cold and empty. Perhaps she had been too stubborn, perhaps she could have relented and gone with him? After all her business could have waited until later in the day and Dex had been there for her when she needed him the most.

Still it wasn't too late to change her mind…If she hurried she might even catch him in the lobby.

Decision made Alexis grabbed her purse and snatching a last triangle of toast munched it eagerly as she headed towards the door; pulling it open she stopped suddenly as she came face to face with one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her life, his hand raised as if he was about to knock on her door.

"Well it seems the angels are smiling on me after all." The handsome stranger said with a smile that flashed his dimples. "Just the lady I've been looking for."

Frowning in suspicion Alexis quickly threw off the spell her companion had cast and found her voice. "How exactly did you find me…I told the hotel to keep my details private?"

"Well there is private and private." The stranger replied holding out his hand. "Jackson Hobbs and it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Colby."

Accepting it Alexis studied him closely her quick mind pining down the name. "Jackson Hobbs the racehorse trainer?"

"The one and only." Jackson replied his blue eyes glinting playfully. "But I am flattered you have heard of me, to be known by the legend that is Alexis Colby."

Stepping back Alexis studied him closely, unable to keep a smile from creeping onto her face in the face of such open admiration. "Am I really a legend?"

"Oh lady you know it!"

Laughing at his blatant flattery Alexis couldn't help but be charmed. "So what does the three time winning trainer of the Grand National want with this living legend?"

"Well Alexis…May I call you Alexis?" Jackson asked flashing his own legendry dimples.

"You just did." Alexis corrected him primly. "But since it is my name I can hardly object."

Leaning against the doorjamb Jackson paused before answering. "I have a proposition for you Alexis…One that you won't be able to refuse."

Blake Carrington didn't spit his coffee out over the tablecloth but he did end up swallowing a mouthful quickly choking when it went down the wrong way.

"What the bloody hell?" He exclaimed to himself as he scanned the article his eyes lingering on the picture of Alexis in LA. In LA with Dexter.

Clenching his fists Blake crumpled the newspaper in his hands.

Dexter he should have known.

Alexis had disappeared with Dexter and they looked rather cosy, far too cosy.

And Blake was unwilling to admit that it bothered him far more than it should.

Bothered him more than having his name dragged into yet another scandal. At least this time the newspapers had printed something nearer the truth; he knew he couldn't have been Jack's father it only puzzled him how he had even been involved in the paternity suit in the first place.

Taking a deep breath Blake smoothed out the creases in the paper his eyes drifting from the article to stare at Alexis's picture once more. She looked as beautiful as ever and Blake's fingers drifted of their own accord to trace the outline of her features.

"Dad!" Steven's urgent voice jarred Blake from his stupor and he guilty turned the paper over.

"Steven?"

"Dad we have to get to the office I just got a call from our controller. It's one of our tankers, it's run aground on a reef and leaking oil."

"WHAT!" Blake exclaimed jumping up from his seat all thoughts of Alexis and Dexter flying from his mind. "How bad is it?"

"Bad…Very bad." Steven added and Blake ran his hands through his hair.

This was just what he didn't need. Blake hadn't thought things could get any worse. At least when his private life had been falling in ruin about his ears Blake had had the comfort that at least one part of his world, Denver Carrington was going from strength to strength.

Now it seemed as though even that was to be taken away, as if the universe was seeking its own form of retribution and it would have been a hell of a lot easier to fight back if deep down Blake didn't know he deserved it.

Cradling his son gently in his arms Dex stared down at him in amazement unable to believe the dramatic changes in only a few weeks. Already Jack had filled out had a healthy flush to his cheeks so different from the pale unhealthy baby Dex remembered and he was all his. Finally his.

Trembling softly Dex tensed his arm irrationally afraid he might drop inadvertently him. It seemed like a miracle when ony hours ago all he could do was watch him through the glass now the nurse had let him feed his son and burp him. Now that his son was tended to Dex was content to simply hold him and stroke his hand through the thick black hair.

It was a perfect moment but there was one thing missing.

Or more to the point one person missing and Dex just wished he was able to share it, unable even his contentment to stop wondering where the hell Alexis had vanished to. He had thought she would turn up at the courthouse; he had waited until the last minute wanting nothing more than to share that moment with her. Even when the judge had announced he was awarding custody to Dex, he had turned wanting to share his joy but she wasn't there and Dex had felt his heart sink a little.

"He's got a Mohawk." Alexis sudden comment in the quiet caused Dex to start and annoyed Jack to squawk at the sudden movement.

Laughing at Dex's aghast expression Alexis shut the door behind her. "Well at least you didn't drop him Dex."

Not nearly so amused by her wit as she was Dex only had one question he wanted answering. "Where the hell have you been? I waited for you at the court, I wanted you there Alexis."

Hanging her head slightly Alexis didn't need to feign a sorry expression. "I'm sorry Dex, I did mean to join you but I got caught up with a business discussion and I guess I lost track of the time."

Squaring his jaw Dex tried to keep a hold of his anger yet when Alexis fixed him with her pleading emerald eyes he couldn't stay cross with her.

"I'll make it up to you Dex."

"How?"

"Well." Alexis answered cryptically blowing her cover a moment later when she held up a camera Dex guessed she must have swiped from some unsuspecting passer-by probably for an obscene amount of money.

"So that's supposed to make amends for standing me up?"

"Don't be so dramatic Dex. Now smile for the camera Daddy." She added smirking at that name before taking a few snaps. Finally setting the camera down Alexis came take a look at the baby, for the first time able to examine his features closely and sighing in relief when she didn't find a certain person in them.

"He looks just like you." Alexis muttered, running a gentle finger over the baby's fine hair the squashed little nose, the now plump curve of the cheek; smiling when Jack opened his eyes to stare indignantly up at her, his eyes fascinated by this new blob and warm voice.

"Oh my looks like you have a new fan." Dex joked as Alexis's finger reached Jack's hand and he curled his little fist around it squeezing tightly.

"What can I say Dexter men have never been able to resist me?" Alexis quipped smiling down at the baby.

"Do you want to hold him?" Dex asked gently.

"Are you sure you want to let him go?" Alexis countered teasingly. "Aren't you afraid I might drop him?"

"I think I can trust you besides my arm is getting kind of tired..."

Rolling her eyes at his comment, Alexis scoffed "Men." Before taking Jack from him and settling the baby in the crook of her arm like she had her own thousands of times before. Walking the baby round the room Alexis hummed softly when Jack protested at the move before quickly settling at the reassuring noise and warmth of her body.

Watching them carefully as Alexis rocked his son Dex barely thought before the words were tripping off his tongue. "That's a good look on you."

Choosing to ignore any hidden subtext Alexis smiled brushes aside his compliment. "Oh well you never forget."

"I mean it." Dex replied, the intensity of his voice causing Alexis to look up, her emerald eyes frozen as Dex walked towards her.

Moulding himself against her back Dex ignored her sudden tenseness, resting his chin on her shoulder as he gazed down at his son, his hand sliding innocently round her to rest on her flat stomach. "I wish..."

"Dex." Alexis muttered warningly, her body tense as she could feel his breath on her neck his fingers lightly caressing her abdomen.

"Don't you sometimes wonder what if we..." Dex trailed off. "If things had been different…I just wish..."

"If wishes were horses..." Alexis retorted curtly no longer able to stifle her discomfort.

"Then all beggars would ride, I know." Dex added, reluctantly letting her go not surprised when Alexis immediately moved to place some space between them. He watched her go sadly his body already missing the warmth of hers.

Perhaps he was pushing her.

No he knew he was pushing her that it was too soon after Blake but sometimes it was just too hard to hold back what he was feeling. To be close to her, to smile and laugh and share his life and hopes and dreams with her and yet not be with her; to be able to reach out and touch her but not hold her or kiss her or make love to her.

Most of the time he was strong enough to resist, to put her needs first. Perhaps it was just being so close to his hearts desire, her and a family, that meant he couldn't pretend. Not here, not now.

"Here I think you should take him back, he's drifted off anyway." Alexis added suddenly a bright smile on her face as if she was determined to pretend the last few minutes hadn't happened.

Dex knew he could play along; pretend that once again he hadn't reached out to her, and that once again she hadn't pulled away and trampled all over his heart. Yet perhaps he was sick of pretending that he didn't still love her that he wouldn't give up everything but his son to have her back. Perhaps that was why he next said what he did.

"He deserves a proper family Alexis…He needs a mother."

"Dex..." Alexis gasped unable to believe what she was hearing. They had never discussed this. He had never so much at hinted at it before. If she hadn't been holding a baby Alexis was certain she would have fainted from the shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't…I…Guess I didn't mean it quite like it sounds…" Dex added furiously back-pedalling all to aware that he had let his stupid mouth run away with itself and internally cursing his own stupidity.

"I'm not going to pressure you for more Alexis, what we have now is more than I ever thought we would have again. I'd rather have you as a friend for the rest of my life than risk losing you altogether. But I honestly can't think of a better person to help me raise him. You love your children above anything else, nothing is too much trouble and there is nothing you won't do to protect them. Jack has already lost one mother, I guess I just want to make sure he has the best replacement there is…As my friend won't you at least think about it?"

Struck dumb by his request Alexis couldn't speak, afraid her voice would give away how touched she was by his words, the trust the offer he had just made placed in her. It warmed a part of her she had thought frozen solid. Instead she nodded, staring down at the baby who slept contentedly in her arms.

It was a ludicrous idea yet Alexis found herself unable to dismiss it completely as much as it terrified her.

Could she be a mother to another child, but not just any child, Sable's child? Could she love Sable's child like her own?

That was the crux of the matter, not her doubts about letting Dex even further into her life. And at the moment she honestly didn't know if she could.


	4. Episode 4: The Carolina

Series 11: Full Circle

Episode 4: The Carolina

Part 1:

Picking up the mink Alexis ran her fingers through the soft fur, smiling at the sensation before laying it aside on the bed. She wouldn't pack the fur she would carry it onto to the jet so she had something warm to wear when she arrived back in Denver, as despite the spring sunshine there was still a nip in the air. Satisfied that she had everything packed in the bedroom she picked up her purse and fur and after calling for the porter made her way back into the living room, sighing as she caught sight of a rather stubborn visitor.

"I thought you had left?"

Catching the less than subtle suggestion that he should do just that Dex shook his head stubbornly. "Oh no, not without trying to talk you out of this one last time Alexis…"

"Dex I have to go home eventually, even you said so." Alexis began before he could once more list all the reasons for her to stay. "Well I feel ready now so I'm going."

"You're not doing this because you feel ready, you're running away and we both know it." Dex retorted his dark eyes locked on her face and catching the slight wince of guilt. "Why don't you admit it Alexis, you're running scared and I admit it's all my fault but can't we talk about it?"

"I'm not running away and I am certainly not scared of you Dex, so as far as I'm concerned there is nothing to discuss." Alexis snapped her eyes flashing with barely repressed temper.

"Not of me." Dex corrected closing the distance between them, his voice dropping so low that Alexis had to strain her ears to hear it. "But because of what I asked you to do?"

Swallowing as she avoided his gaze Alexis ran her hands distractedly though the soft strands of her fur coat. "I told you I would think about it."

"You can say no." Dex added softly. "I won't think any less of you, and I don't want you to feel obliged just because of…" He trailed off unwilling to put it into words lest it sounded just the opposite.

Watching Dex closely from beneath her lashes Alexis resisted the urge to pull him into a hug, he just looked so lost and afraid, yet things had changed between them and it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the 'elephant in the room'. Everyday they spent together it became clearer to her that not only was Dex still in love with her but that all it would take was for her to beckon and they would be together once again.

It was both an attractive and terrifying prospect and one that Alexis knew she was far from ready for.

It would only be a rebound fling for her. A way to sooth her wounded pride, to help dull the ache of Blake's loss. Nothing could be easier or better for her and nothing could be worse for Dex, and as his friend she needed to stop this now before she could no longer find the strength to.

If her they were to get back together, if, it would have to be because it was the best thing for them both. Especially as a child was now involved; Alexis had sworn years before never to expose another child to the sort of broken home her own had to endure, so their relationship would have to last.

Yet if she was honest Alexis wasn't sure they could. How many times had they broken up in the past? Each time their reconciliation briefer than the last and Alexis wasn't sure she could take yet more heartache. Besides she needed him too much to lose him and if she broke his heart one more time she knew she would lose him for good this time.

Staying just friends would be safer.

Yet somehow she doubted Dex would accept that as an answer.

Picking her words carefully Alexis reached out and rested a hand on his arm, pitching her voice low but even. "I don't feel obliged, and I promise you I will think about it carefully but I need to do that thinking apart Dex."

Yet Dex wouldn't be Dex if he wasn't just as stubborn as an ox. She knew he knew what she was doing and why, that was why he was clinging on so desperately. He was the one afraid, afraid that she would return to Denver and he would lose her completely.

"But you'll be alone." He added his voice almost childlike in its tone. "I hate to think of you with no one to turn to, that's why I wanted you to wait until Jack is ready to be discharged…"

"I'll be on my own but I won't be alone, I'll be stopping at The Carlton until…Well until I get myself settled." Alexis corrected with barely a pause. "I'll have Fallon and Adam and Steven there to support me and besides Jack will be discharged soon and if you decide to settle permanently in Denver…"

"You know I am that is not open for discussion!" Dex snapped and Alexis stifled a smile at his vehemence. "It's just are you sure that's the real reason for leaving now, that's it's not because of…"

"Because of Blake's troubles." Alexis finished for him her smile slipping slightly. "It is only a coincidence." She added yet Dex looked far from convinced.

"I would hate to see you hurt all over again."

"Dex." Alexis muttered warningly. "I know you only want to protect me, but you are going to have to believe me when I say I am not going back to Denver for Blake. I probably won't even see him, but Colby Co is going to need me at the helm if we are to get though the mess unscathed. There will be a backlash against all oil companies, especially ones so closely linked with Denver Carrington."

"I know." Dex admitted grudgingly, finally resigned to the inevitable as Alexis was even more stubborn than he was. "I just wanted to be there for you."

"I know and I thank you for that, besides soon enough I'll have you home as well. It will only be for a few weeks Dex."

"One week tops." Dex amended leaning closer and nudging her playfully with his elbow and this time Alexis couldn't help but smile.

"See I'll barely have time to miss you."

"So you do think you'll miss me, that's something I suppose." Dex cajoled his dark eyes now warm in the face of her teasing smile; his relief palpable that they seemed to have been able to move past the strained awkward tension that had hung over their every conversation and interaction since he had blurted out his proposition at the hospital.

"You know I will, I mean who else would nag me to do laundry or threaten to cut my nails or drop me in a waterbutt if I refused?"

"Lady you deserved the dunking." Dex teased his smile wide and easy.

"Oh really Mr Dexter, well I'll have to see if I can't find of a way to repay your kind hospitality some time."

Laughing Dex shook his head relieved as Alexis slipped her hand easily into the crook of his elbow allowing him to escort her down to the lobby. "Alexis I am shaking in my cowboy boots!"

Smirking at his casual dismissal of her threat Alexis smile was pure cat with a canary. "You should be Mr Dexter…You should be!"

"Well I wouldn't want to be Uncle Blake this morning."

Sammy-Jo's comment whilst inane and obvious was regrettably accurate and Krystle felt her stomach turn as she caught sight of the damning headlines. Deep inside she wanted nothing more than to turn over the paper so she didn't have to look at it or head back to bed and pretend that she still hadn't heard the news and could go back to that feeling of blissful ignorance.

Yet she had read the stories of the Carolina, Blake's stricken tanker, and she couldn't just bury her head under the covers and pretend like a child.

"You're very quiet Auntie Krystle and you haven't touched your breakfast."

"I guess I'm just not very hungry." Krystle muttered her reply unable to draw her eyes from the paper for long. "I just wish I had something to do…Some way I could help."

"You could help me." Sammy-Jo piped up crunching with gusto on a slice of bacon. "I've got Jackson Hobbs coming over today to sign the contracts for purchasing Delta Ro and…"

"Are you really sure you are doing the right thing Sammy-Jo? This ranch well it's the only connection to your father you will ever have, and once it's gone you will never be able to get it back. You won't have a home in Denver anymore, are you really sure that's what you want?" Krystle questioned watching her niece closely disappointed when Sammy-Jo seemed to shrug her concerns aside with little sentimentality.

"It's just not me Auntie Krystle and I don't think my father would have wanted me to be miserable doing something just because he enjoyed it. So will you help me?"

Shaking her head Krystle's eyes were drawn back to the paper and the nagging sense that she should be doing something. "I'm sorry Sammy-Jo but you don't really need me and I think I can find a more pressing need for my talents elsewhere."

Blake Carrington had had better mornings.

But considering he had spent the night at Denver Carrington only catching a few hours sleep on his couch as he waited for the latest reports to come in from his survey team; so it hardly surprising that he felt like barely warmed over shit.

Visiting his private bathroom to throw a little water on his face Blake had barely recognised the unshaven, grey faced old man who stared back at him. Defeat was not a look that suited him.

The survey reports had done little to cheer him. They were leaking several thousand gallons an hour and the slick was spreading fast. Add to that the catastrophe was in a world-renowned natural habitat…

It all combined to make for one very very bad natural and public relations disaster and already the papers were on to it. The Denver Carrington phones had been ringing off the hook with practically every news agency in the world wanting to talk to the CEO of Denver Carrington. Blake's public relations team was currently stretched to breaking point and had had as little sleep as their boss.

Blake had talked to an irate Australian Prime Minister, a concerned US foreign official, some rather vocal environmental groups and his own harassed people and now all he wanted was to take the phone off the hook for a few hours and get his head around the situation.

So far there had only been one pleasant surprise the unexpected offer of assistance from Colby Co. Adam had talked to him only a few hours before letting his father know that Colby Co had a recovery crew currently making their way home from helping one of their tankers who had suffered engine trouble off of the coast of Singapore. They could be at the site of the Carolina in less than 48hrs if Blake needed the extra help.

Blake had been grateful but cautious and had asked Adam if this offer was likely to be rescinded when his mother found out about it only to be stunned when he learned it had been Alexis's suggestion.

However the time it took the Colby Co recovery crew and his own to arrive could be disastrous and Blake's head swam with visions of his stock plummeting, as his company's name was splashed and slandered from one side of the world to another. All asking the same damning questions that at present Blake had no answers for.

What was a Denver Carrington tanker doing so far off of a recognised shipping lane?

Was the captain simply trying to sneak a short cut or was there some reasonable explanation for all of this?

At the moment Blake didn't know the answers to those questions and the media frenzy stirred up by this and all his recent bad press meant the reporters were out for his blood…

The pressing of his buzzer drew Blake's attention back to the present and he sighed heavily mentally preparing himself for the next round of fire fighting.

"Yes Marsha?"

"Sorry to disturb you Mr Carrington but Mrs Carrington is here…She would like to talk to you?"

Stunned dumb but that news Blake had barely muttered, "Show her in Marsha" than the door was opening and there stood one of the last people he had expected to see.

"Krystle…What are you doing here?"

Taking a deep breath as if to gird her courage Krystle replied. "I want to help Blake, in whatever way I can; I can't stand by and see you suffer all alone. I know how much Denver Carrington means to you, to this family. So I thought maybe I could help out with the public relations…" She paused before adding with a small hint of a smile. "Once upon a time I used to know my way around the office…"

Unable to restrain his smile Blake did manage to resist the urge to cross the room and pull her into his arms. Instead he settled for a quiet but heartfelt "Thank you Krystle…Thank you very much, just have Marsha let them know you are on your way down."

Watching as she turned and left with a shy hesitant smile.

It wasn't much, barely a beginning but it was something, and that was all Blake needed.

Part 2:

The board were lucky that Adam didn't have access to a chainsaw or some other weapon at that very moment because he had never felt more like committing mass homicide in his life.

"We have already gone over this ten times…" Adam all but growled cutting the childish squabbling dead. "This is the tender that Colby Co's business analysts have put together, and yes I know it has changed slightly from the paper we presented last week but they received new intelligence…"

Adam paused catching a smug Frank's gaze and faltering slightly before recovering as if nothing had happened, "And they amended the figures accordingly. Now unless we approve this paper today we will fail to meet the deadline and all of this work will be for nothing."

That set the board grumbling once more or more to the point the vocal ring leader Henry Carter who seemed to be making it his personal mission to undermine Adam in everyway possible.

"Now see here Carrington we're not your lackeys, you need our approval not the other way around and it seems to me you are pulling a fast one. What new intelligence…Why can't we see it?"

Shuffling uncomfortably in his seat Adam muttered "It's confidential."

"Confidential!" Carter roared. "We're your supervisory board there are no papers we can't see so why don't you run down like a good little lackey and fetch them for us."

Flushing bright red with anger and embarrassment Adam could feel his control on his temper slipping. So he was more than a little surprised when the ever cool and collected Frank beat him to the punch.

"I think what is more interesting Mr Carter is why you seem so determined to hold up proceedings, what do you have to gain by Colby Co missing the deadline?" Frank asked pointedly, his grey eyes unflinchingly staring at Carter who seemed to squirm under the former detective's penetrating gaze.

"How dare…I have nothing to hide unlike Carrington here." Carter blustered, his ruddy face turning even pinker, a dangerous flush spreading down his neck. "And how dare you imply otherwise, unlike some at this table." He paused sneering in disgust. "I have a spotless reputation, and I refuse to listen to unfounded accusations from a pair of ex-cons."

"Why you…" Adam hissed only to be cut off by Frank once more.

"Well I have to beg to differ Mr Carter. I think you protest your innocence a little too much, as a former police officer I can smell a lie a mile away and you forgive the expression, you stink!"

Fist clenching as he fairly shook Henry Carter heaved his large frame to his feet and practically launched himself across the table at Dobson. Yet Frank despite his normal stillness was much faster on his feet and moved out of Carter's reach before he was in any real danger.

"I do seem to have struck a nerve don't I?" Frank taunted a small smile making it's way onto his face as he turned to Adam who stared at the old man dumbstruck. "Forgive me Adam, since I am new to this business world perhaps I have misunderstood the regulations but isn't it a requirement to declare if you have any vested interest in a topic before it is discussed?"

"It is." Adam replied dumbly unsure just where Frank was going with this.

"And would not the fact that Mr Carter's new brother-in-law is a senior partner in a construction company, one that Mr Carter just invested heavily in, and is coincidently also tendering for the Meadowland development project be considered such a conflict?"

Smiling broadly Adam couldn't keep the pleasure from his voice as he practically purred his reply. "It would indeed."

"Look I can explain…" Henry Carter began to bluster as his fellow board members drew away from him quickly as if could contaminate them as well. "I haven't even discussed the project with him…It's not like we see each other except socially!"

"A conflict is a conflict Carter." Adam taunted him. "And for an infraction like this I could have you removed from the Board." His smile growing as the board room door opened and their unexpected visitor stood in the doorway listening intently.

"You!" Carter sneered unaware of his new audience, his pretence at humility vanishing. "You're nothing but a wet behind the ears momma's boy, you don't have the power to do anything!"

"No but I do Mr Carter!" Alexis's clear clipped voice rang through the room and at least half her board shivered in fear. "You're fired and if I hear even a whisper about you leaking confidential information I swear I will sue you until all you have left is that rather unattractive and ill-fitting suit."

"Mrs Colby…"

"Get out Mr Carter." Alexis growled her emerald eyes flashing and warning hell and retribution if he crossed her further earning her an appraising and approving stare from Frank Dobson.

Sauntering down to the head of the table to take the big chair that Adam more than gratefully relinquished Alexis sank down into the cushioned leather seat; her eyes scanning each one of her board members in turn until they sank chastised against the backs of their chairs.

"Now then." She added pleasantly glancing down at the papers Adam placed before her. "Now that the theatrics are over, shall we get on with business?"

"He's doing well." The nurse insisted as she changed Jack's dressing and removed the drip that had contained the steroids for developing the baby's lungs. "He should be able to go home soon."

Smiling at her enthusiasm Dex nodded reaching out and taking his son's hand in his own. "I can't wait."

"I suppose your wife will have her hands full getting the nursery ready for him, I haven't seen her today?"

"Oh no." Dex spluttered as he realised the conclusion the nurse had jumped to. "Alexis isn't…I mean she was…It's complicated." He settled on and the confused nurse covered the awkward silence by smiling.

"When is love anything but?"

That was true enough and Dex pondered her statement as the door shut behind her leaving him alone with his son. Picking up the baby Dex stared down at him unable to push aside the nurse's mistake as easily as he wished. Yet as his son continued to stare up at him with dark blue eyes that already hinted at the darker colour they would one day become, he found himself unable to discount the idea.

Things would be a hell of a lot easier if Alexis said yes.

Not just for him but for Jack. They could be a proper family, and Jack could help heal the lingering hurt that being separated from her own children during much of their childhood had wrought.

And he was doing this mainly for Jack's benefit after all, it had nothing to do with the way his own heart still raced whenever Alexis touched him, how it yearned for her when they were apart. Or the fact that even if he moved on and found somebody else he could never love them the way he loved her.

"I promise things will be great Jack, we just need to give her time to get used to the idea…And you'll have to help win her over…Just make her fall in love with you…"

As if it was that easy.

Dex Dexter had spent the last five almost six years of his life trying to get Alexis Colby to really fall in love with him; not just fond but head of heels can't live without him love. So it was hardly fair to place such a burden on a baby.

Dex was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and it wasn't until his skin began to prickle slightly that he realised he was being watched. Turning round sharply Dex scowled as he caught sight of his visitor.

"What are you doing here? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take myself out a damn restraining order!"

Flinching as if he had struck her Monica stared down at the floor. "I came to apologise…"

"Well I don't care to hear it." Dex spat yet his resolve abated slightly as Monica sniffed back tears and if there was one ting Dex couldn't handle it was crying women. "Alright fine, I'll hear you out."

"Thank you." Monica muttered softly discretely dabbing at her eyes before she lifted her head to meet his gaze, "I owe you an apology Dex."

"You're damn right you do."

"I know and I am really sorry, I can't justify why I tried to do…I just felt like…like I had to try to keep him, for mother's sake and…" Monica trailed off guiltily. "I suppose if I am being truly honest, I thought it might be my chance to make up for my past choices."

Surprised by her blunt honesty Dex had no choice but accept her apology. "I guess I can understand that, so does that mean you aren't going to try and challenge the Judge's decision?"

"No I won't appeal." Monica replied a small smile tugging at her lips as Dex sighed in relief. "But I was hoping…"

"Hoping?" Dex asked when she trailed off without finishing her sentence.

"I know I don't have any right to ask this, especially after what I put you through but I still want to be involved in his life, he's my little brother Dex." Monica replied softly lifting her large eyes to stare pleadingly into Dex's own until he grew uncomfortable.

And more to ease that than anything else Dex blurted out. "I suppose that would be ok."

"Really?"

Monica's open and honest delight sealed the deal as Dex couldn't back out now; always condemned to playing the good guy he realised he had just condemned himself to a lifetime of interference. "Yeah."

"Oh thank you thank you!" Monica all but bounded forward and if it hadn't been for Jack Dex was certain she would have pulled him into a hug. Instead she bent over the baby, stroking his cheek.

"Did you hear that baby brother; you're not getting rid of me that easily!"

Fighting a grimace Dex couldn't help but wonder if he had just made a monumental mistake.

Rubbing his hands together nervously Blake began to fiddle with his tie as he hovered outside the office unsure whether he should just stride right in like he owned the place, which he did, or continue to hover in the hopes of engineering an accidental encounter.

In the end it was a mixture of both.

Blake had just made up his mind to enter the Public Relations office when the door opened and he literally walked into the lady who had been so much on his mind.

"Oh I'm sorry Krystle."

"Blake." Krystle greeted him with a polite nod yet eyed the elevator longingly; her day had been one long stressful exercise after another.

If dealing with the enquiries about the tanker had been bad enough that was nothing to the questions she had to fend off when the journalists realised they were talking to none other than Krystle Carrington herself.

It didn't help that she also got a distinctly unfriendly vibe from the rest of the team. They eyed her suspiciously, grateful to push off some of the calls but wary all the same and the low level hostility had grated on her nerves until she was ready to call it a day.

"Are you leaving?"

Blake's question caught her by surprise and Krystle blushed as she stuttered her reply. "Yes I promised Sammy-Jo I would help her organise putting her effects into storage. She's selling Delta Ro and the new owner is anxious to move in as quickly as possible."

"Oh I see." Blake muttered benignly when inwardly he was smirking, Sammy-Jo returning to New York would leave Krystle without a place to stay and he doubted it would take to much persuasion to convince to come home rather live in a hotel. "Well then I won't keep you it's just…Well I need to ask a favour."

Frowning slightly in suspicion Krystle focused in on the slightly shifty way Blake asked. "What sort of favour?"

Swallowing nervously as he caught sight of Krystle's less than enthused expression Blake girded his courage. "I was hoping that you would agree to be my escort to the award gala tomorrow?"

"Blake…."

Cutting of Krystle's objection Blake pushed ahead with his case, not deterred by her caution.

"I don't ask to try and put pressure on it's just the spotlight will be on Denver Carrington now more than ever and I want to try and avoid any more bad press. As a PR expert I know I can trust you to know what to say when people put you on the spot…"

Pausing Blake could see her wavering and so he used his trump card the one she had never been able to counter.

"Please Krystle I really need your help."

Sighing as Blake appealed directly to one thing she had never been able to deny him Krystle nodded. "Alright Blake I'll go to the gala with you…I just have a bad feeling about this, like something is bound to go wrong."

Resisting the urge to smile too broadly or punch the air in victory Blake settled for patting her arm it what was meant to be a reassuring yet non-pressuring manner. "It will all be alright Krystle, I promise."

Part 3:

The ballroom at The Carlton was a veritable sea of coolly glittering crystal and black and white bedecked dignitaries, the monochrome theme a roaring success. Smiling as yet more people arrived and gasped at the opulent surroundings Fallon kept a close eye on her waiting staff, making sure there was a constant flow of champagne.

Dressed in a sinfully skin-tight black satin strapless gown with a provocative bustle and fishtail train, her dark curls piled her on her head, the only flash of colour her crimson lipstick; Fallon had never before resembled her mother so closely and it was a compliment that made her smile each time she heard it.

Her eyes were on the door when her father's party arrived. As usual Blake looked handsome in his tuxedo and unsurprisingly Krystle came bedecked in white, a beaded dress that flowed down her tall figure and made her look like an elegant figurine. Yet it was hardly original.

Taking a flute of champagne for herself Fallon wandered across feeling it was at least her duty to bid them hello. At the very least she could compliment her husband on the cut of his new tux.

Steven was the first to spot her, a bright smile pulling at his lips as he caught sight of his big sister. "Hey Fallon."

"Hey baby brother, don't you scrub up nice?"

"Thanks." Steven answered softly and it didn't take a genius to pick up on his discomfort. "You've done a hell of a job here, I'm proud of you."

Laughing aside his compliment Fallon poked him in the chest. "Don't praise me yet, the evening has only just begun and you'll jinx the whole thing."

"Good evening Fallon." Her father's deep voice immediately putting a dampener on Fallon's mood. "It seems to be quite the party."

"Father…Krystle." Fallon greeted the pair politely but coolly, she had thought what with Krystle finding out the truth and moving out of the mansion that her father might come to his senses. That coming here tonight when hopefully her mother would also finally agree to attend…

Perhaps it had been a foolish hope.

A daughter's last shot at trying to fix things between her parents.

Yet now that Blake had arrived with Krystle on his arm that hope finally flickered and died and Fallon's only concern now was for her mother. She needed to warn her, to prepare her.

After all it would hardly be fair that the first time Alexis would see Blake after their breakup and her breakdown would be in front of an audience whilst Krystle hung adoringly off of Blake's arm.

"I hope you have a good evening but I really do need to circulate…I'll have someone come and show you to your table."

"Fallon…" Jeff began pleadingly his hope that he might have the chance to squeeze one or two dances with his wife fading fast in the face of her pinched expression.

"Later Jeff I promise." Fallon muttered turning on her heel and heading in the direction of the Colby Co table where her older brother sat with Dana and a few favoured board members, yet there were two seats noticeably empty.

"Fallon congrat…" Adam began only to be cut off by his sister.

"Is mummy coming?"

Scowling at her bluntness Adam lowered his voice and stood from his seat. "Nice to see you too little sister…I honestly don't know myself…She kept changing her mind."

"Do you think I should go upstairs and see her, has she even checked in yet?" Fallon asked surprised when Adam scoffed.

"You can try but I am not sure she is there…She got a last minute call before we left the office, something important she needed to tie up."

"Damn it." Fallon hissed. "Blake's here."

"Well that we were expecting, Denver Carrington was nominated for the innovation award, Mother already knows this." Adam retorted sarcastically.

"He brought Krystle." Fallon snapped back unable to resist reacting to her big brother's mocking tone, her irritation growing as Adam continued to stare superiorly at her. "I just wanted to warn her but hey if you don't seem to care…"

"Don't pull that crap with me Fallon. I care. I just don't know what good worrying about it will do."

"Fine then, you sit here and sip your champagne, enjoy the praise of your peers whilst I try and protect OUR mother." Fallon hissed resisting the urge to complete her tantrum by stamping her foot and sticking her tongue out at Adam, there was just something about her big brother that brought out the worst in her.

"And the award for leading innovation in the energy industry goes to…."

The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop and Blake held his breath, muttering silently over and over again come on. He needed to win this award, needed the positive publicity like a fish needed water. As if sensing his internal conflict Krystle reached over and squeezed his hand and Blake shot her a grateful smile, well nearer grimace but it was the best he could manage at the moment.

"Norsk Hydro for their innovations in hydro-electronic dam production."

Forcing an air of polite indifference on to his face Blake joined the rest of the room in clapping the winners yet inside his heart was sinking. He had been counting on that award; most of the experts he had consulted had slyly commented Denver Carrington had it in the bag, so why hadn't they won?

Tuning out most of the winning speech, Blake struggled to understand the CEO's thick Norwegian accent anyway; Blake reached for his champagne and took a deep sip, yet even the expensive bubbly tasted like bitter ash on his tongue. He needed a plan B, but he was damned if he could think of one.

Hearing the audience clap once more Blake realised he had missed another award and he glanced at his program his eyes scanning down the list as he realised just what award was coming next. Energy Entrepreneur of the Year, in essence the award for the leading CEO of an energy company.

Underneath which there was a list of five names, one of which was more than a little familiar.

Lifting his head Blake scanned the room for a familiar dark head, yet it took more than two sweeps of the room for Blake to locate the Colby Co table. Adam was there but there was no sign of Alexis and for a moment Blake felt his stomach churn with guilt.

She should be here; this was an important moment for her and her company. Just to be nominated was an honour, recognition of all her achievements and Blake could only think of one reason why she wasn't.

Him.

Alexis was missing out on one of the most important nights for Colby Co because she couldn't bear to be in the same room as him, even when surrounded by hundreds of other people.

"And the nominations for Leading Entrepreneur of an energy company are…"

Sighing Blake felt his stomach churn once more, as the list of nominees were read out, heads in the audience craning to stare at each of the candidates in turn. When Alexis Colby's name was read out there was a low murmur of conversation as clearly people noted the lady's absence and even the presenter began to squirm nervously as though that certainly hadn't be part of the plan.

"And the winner is…Alexis Colby."

The startled gasp went up from the Colby Co table and the audience began to applaud whilst looking at their neighbours in amusement wondering just what would happen now when the star of the evening was missing in action.

Finally an awkward looking Adam got to his feet and stalked like the Carrington he was to the stage, shaking hands with the presenter he took the award and cleared his throat.

"I would just like to on behalf of Colby Co thank you all. This award marks the culmination of an unprecedented period of growth under the innovative leadership of one remarkable woman, Alexis Colby…."

Adam paused glancing out at the expectant faces, his eyes catching a hint of movement and flash of colour that stood out in all the monochrome surroundings, the reason for which caused a smirk to play across his handsome face.

"Alexis Colby marks a new generation of CEO's ones not hampered by traditional thinking and under her guidance Colby Co has flourished. Although if you want to know the secret of her success or her impeccable sense of timing I think you had better ask her yourself."

As one the audience turned towards the entrance a gasp going up from the crowd as in stalked the lady in question resplendent in canary yellow; the elegant tulle layers of skirt floating down and fanning out behind her from the one shouldered Grecian style fitted bodice that clung to her curves and set off her fabulous LA tan. In the monochrome surroundings she looked like a veritable ray of sunshine, a breath of fresh air.

Breezing quickly through the crowd Alexis beamed as table after table of people got to their feet and applauded, women gossiping behind their hands, half commenting bitchily on Alexis's nerve coming in a coloured dress, the rest admired her guts and they all swooned a little at the gorgeous man on her arm especially when he grinned flashing those killer dimples.

Taking the stairs up to the stage Alexis beamed as Adam stepped forward to present her with the cut glass award, leaning to press a kiss to her cheek. "Cutting it a little fine weren't we mother? I swear Fallon was about to send out a search party."

"You know me Darling; I do love to make an entrance!"

Shaking his head Adam stepped back watching proudly as his mother stepped up to the podium posing for the photographers before she began to speak.

"Well thank you for that warm welcome…Sorry I cut it a little fine but I got caught on the phone with our Far East office and well business comes first!" Alexis jested and the crowd tittered at her little joke.

"I just want to take this opportunity to thank my peers for selecting me as this years winner and I accept this award not just for Colby Co and my wonderful team there but for all the women CEO's trying to make their way in what is not…well not yet…a women's business." Alexis added flashing her legendry smile.

"I would also like to take this moment to thank the most important influences in my life. For my late husband Cecil Colby whose faith in me and my abilities never faltered even when I doubted it myself. And to my current rocks, my wonderful children, who everyday remind me just how privileged I am to be their mother. I thank you."

Bowing slightly as the applause started up once again Alexis slipped her hand into the crook of Adam's arm allowing him to escort her back towards the Colby Co table yet they had to stop every few moments as another person insisted on congratulating her in person.

Leaning in Adam whispered in her ear. "Blake's here Mother and he brought Krystle. I just thought you should know."

Smiling as yet another person reached out to shake her hand; to the untrained eye Alexis seemed unaffected by the news yet Adam could see the sudden forced set to her smile. "Of course he did Adam…I never expected anything else. You really don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine."

Nodding Adam accepted her words, yet in reality he was far from convinced.

"Blake would you care to dance?"

Startled by the question Blake forced a smile on to his face. Dinner was finally over, every damn mind-numbing course were he had been cursed seemingly by some sort of a vengeful god to have a prime view of Alexis and her latest boy toy. Not that there had been anything inappropriate, and Blake had tried his best to ignore it, not to look in her direction.

Yet it seemed his eyes were drawn to the flash of yellow and her every movement caused them to drift in her direction. Every shift as the handsome stranger muttered comments that made both Alexis and her table laugh caught his attention and Blake grasped his cutlery so hard he had actually caused his knife handle to bend.

Now the dinner things were being cleared away and people were beginning to circulate, some even drifting over to the dance floor as the band began to play.

"Blake?" Krystle called his name her voice concerned.

"Yes that sounds like an excellent idea." Blake muttered to cover his hesitation and smiling he took Krystle's elbow and escorted her to the dance floor. However there was one flaw to this idea, he was now much closer to Alexis's table and was able to watch first hand the tender reunion between mother and children.

Fallon drifted over the moment her staff began to clear, tearfully pulling her mother into a hug neither caring if it creased their couture. Steven followed a moment later and he joined the growing group hug holding both Fallon and Alexis close.

He watched as Alexis reached up and smoothed Steven's hair, as she brushed the tears from Fallon's cheeks and wrapped a proud arm about Adam's shoulders. In that moment Blake felt a flash of jealousy, it had always been the other way around before. The children had flocked to him for love and support; Alexis had been the one chasing them, trying to worm her way back into their lives whilst Blake had been at the centre, the proud patriarch of his own dynasty.

It just made him boiling mad.

When he had made his decision he had accepted the pain that losing Alexis would bring but he had never figured in the cost of losing his children's respect and admiration. Oh he knew he still had their love as deep down he was still their father but this unexpected loss cut deep and in that moment he hated and envied Alexis just as much as he still loved her.

"Blake please…You're hurting me!" Krystle's whimpered plea jolted Blake out of his daze and he was aghast to realise in his anger he had been crushing her hand.

"I…I'm sorry Krystle…I don't know what's come over me…"

"Don't you?" Krystle asked pointedly, reminding him in the moment she was no fool. "I think we both know what or should I say who?"

"Krystle this is not the time and if you'll excuse me I find I really am not in the mood to dance after all." Blake snapped clearly not in the mood to be cross-examined, not by her, not about this.

Releasing her hand he turned and strode off back to the Denver Carrington table clearly expecting her to follow behind him like an obedient puppy. Clenching her fists Krystle tried to blink back tears of anger and frustration, of humiliation of being abandoned so casually by the man who claimed to still love her.

"Well hello there pretty lady we meet again."

Turning at the sudden voice Krystle was surprised to come face to face with the man from the stables and she stared at him blankly as he smiled his devilish smile offering her his hand.

"So Mrs Carrington do you dance?"

Glancing back over her shoulder to the Denver Carrington table where Blake seemed intent on consoling himself with a large scotch Krystle weighed her options carefully. Then resting her hand in his, she told herself it was only one dance, a means to save face and sooth her wounded ego by dancing with arguable one of the most handsome men in the room.

"I have been known to Mr Hobbs."

After all if jealousy worked for so well for Alexis…

****Part 4:

It was still early in LA when Dex finished his shower, grabbing a towel he wrapped it round his hips, then picking up another he dried off most the water from his hair. He wanted to be at the hospital in time to give Jack his morning bottle and then talk to his doctors about just when his son could be discharged.

The sooner the better in Dex's opinion, even though he had still to find an appropriate apartment or hire a nanny, every day Dex hung about LA he swore he could feel Alexis drifting further away from him.

Walking into the lounge of his hotel suite his attention was drawn to the television that was playing silently in the corner the morning news program moving from coverage of Washington to the celebrity gossip. Grabbing an apple Dex gave the Hollywood gossip scant attention it wasn't until a familiar face appeared on the screen as the business news began that he almost choked on his fruit. Reaching for the remote Dex turned up the sound.

"…is Colby was the undoubted star of the evening turning up just in time to scoop the award for Energy Entrepreneur of the year and raising more than a few eyebrows in a fabulous Dior dress. Yet speculation was hottest surrounding the secretive CEO's sudden return to Denver after several weeks' absence.

Having recently broken with the Oil Baron Blake Carrington, Alexis Colby was pictured only days ago enjoying the company of another one of her ex-husband's, the leading Wyoming businessman Mr Fansworth Dexter of Dexter International. And the gossip columnists had been predicting a possible rekindling of the Colby Dexter romance. Yet this evening Mrs Colby was escorted by a new mystery man…"

Swallowing down the sick feeling that bubbled up from his stomach Dex watched footage of Alexis receiving her award and arriving at the gala with an altogether too handsome stranger. Jarring back to reality only when the news returned to the studio and the reporter commented with a sly smile.

"Perhaps this new beau was the real cause of Alexis Colby absence from Denver?"

Cursing as he switched off the set Dex resisted the urge to toss the remote at the television.

Damn her.

Here he was waiting for an answer and she was already moving on. Moving on with somebody else, somebody who wasn't him. Yet as he sat and stared at the blank screen Dex was forced to admit he had no real right to be jealous. Had no claim on Alexis at all apart from…

He had thought they were making progress and that at least because of their friendship Alexis would have let him down gently in person rather than letting him find out about a new man by watching it on the news.

Reaching for the phone Dex punched in her private number at The Carlton his annoyance growing as the phone rang and rang with no answer. As he waited Dex wondered where she could be this early in the morning…The idea that she was curled up beside Mr Tall Dark and Handsome ignoring his calls or that she had stopped over in his hotel room instead dominated his thoughts.

Then it hit him the time difference…If you added the hour difference then it was already 8.30 in Denver and knowing the amount of work Alexis had to get through it wouldn't have surprised him if she was already at the office. Setting down the phone Dex picked it up again and this time calmer typed in the number for Colby Co.

"Alexis Colby's office." He asked gruffly to the cheerful receptionist grimacing at the annoying music as he was transferred.

"Alexis Colby's office this is Mark speaking how may I direct your call?"

"I want to speak with Mrs Colby its Dex Dexter calling." Dex replied not in the mood for pleasantries with Alexis's secretary of the week.

"I'm sorry Mr Dexter but Mrs Colby is in a meeting, I can take a message or if you prefer to phone back later…"

"No message." Dex grumbled his mood only improved slightly by the knowledge Alexis was already at work, knowing her habits well enough he knew that had it been a 'hot night' there was no way she would have been up already.

It was probably nothing, he was probably over reacting. She had needed an escort and found one who would not only get the gossips tongue's wagging but who would needle Blake. Yet the idea of a handsome man, a man he had never met appearing out of nowhere who was suddenly hanging off of Alexis's arm; that sent alarm bells ringing.

Alarm bells that took the form of Sean Rowan nee Anders.

Alexis had been taken in by a handsome face once before, had been duped by a man who whispered poisoned honey into her ear and had played on her feelings of loneliness. That slip of judgement had almost cost her not only her company but her life as well.

Well that was not going to happen this time. This time Dex would be there to protect Alexis from herself in necessary and certainly from Mr Tall, dark and handsome. He hadn't come this far to lose her now.

-

Blake was trying his best to concentrate. He was trying so hard his face was creased with exertion and his staff members shifted nervously wondering just who had put their normally amiable boss into such a foul temper.

"This is just not good enough…We need to know why the tanker was so far off course." Blake spat his dark eyes drilling down on the analyst who had just been talking. "There had to be some sort of malfunction that can explain why they were 12 miles out of a recognised shipping lane?"

"But…But we don't have that information yet Mr Carrington."

"Why the hell not?" Blake growled unable to believe the incompetents he was surrounded by. "The survey team have had days."

"Yes but they have been concentrating on assessing the damage to The Carolina and the surrounding area and working with the salvage team to try and stop the spillage they haven't had time…When the Colby Co team arrive…"

"I don't want to hear can't or haven't or don't!" Blake spat back. "I want to hear Yes Sir; I'll get them right on that Sir! It's fine for you but I'm the one whose head is on the line, everyday the press are demanding answers and when we don't have any they make up the headlines."

He paused holding up the local papers one by one, each had less than flattering copy about Denver Carrington somewhere on the front page. "We need answers and we need them soon."

"Yes sir."

"If that is all you have for me I suggest you get back to work!" Blake growled watching as one by one his chastised team of executives filed out with their tails between their legs.

Sighing Blake rubbed his aching forehead and closed his eyes, his fingers going of their own volition to scrunch up the offending newspapers. He hadn't slept well a combination of stress and exhaustion keeping him awake along with…

He should have prepared himself for seeing Alexis again. After all she did live in Denver, she managed a company here but it seemed since she had left he had been living half in his own fantasy world; because he hadn't been confronted with her daily he had been able to carry on pretending that he wouldn't have to…face her…face his own feelings…watch her with other men.

The memory of the previous night, of Alexis hanging happily on another man's arm, of knowing not once all night did she glance in his direction; of knowing that only because he had spent most of his night watching and waiting for her to do so.

He could have walked over and spoken to her, yet part of him had been afraid to. Afraid that when their eyes locked he would see once again the pain he had caused her; that he would hear the scorn in her voice; that Alexis would make a public scene, humiliate him in front of his peers. So he didn't risk it. Instead he sat at his table, nursing a scotch most of the evening.

Finally opening his eyes Blake considered lobbing the crushed newspapers balls in the nearest trashcan yet reaching out his hand paused, smoothing one out so he could look at it properly. It seemed fate was enjoying taunting him as there smiling up at him from the print was a victorious Alexis, toting her award.

She looked stunning and happy…Happy without him, whilst he was miserable…

"Blake?"

Startled from his lonely reflection Blake started guilty trying to cover Alexis's picture with his hand. "Krystle what can…"

"John needs your authorisation on this press release before it can be distributed, and no one else is brave or foolish enough to brave disturbing the brooding lion in his lair!" Krystle replied slapping the paperwork down on the desktop, surprised when Blake didn't immediately reach for the folder. "He needs it soon Blake."

Nodding Blake swallowed his throat suddenly dry. "I'll look at it and bring it down when I'm done."

"Fine." Krystle retorted sharply clearly annoyed at being treated like a glorified post boy.

"Krystle please…" Blake called out as she turned to leave. "We need to talk…I need to explain."

"I have work to do Blake and unless this is work related…"

Cutting her off Blake launched into his apology. "I just want…no I need to say how sorry I am about last night. I think the stress of the past few days just got on top of me and…"

"Alexis?" Krystle cut in seeing through his excuses for what they were.

"I'll admit I was surprised to see her there. I thought I was ready but clearly I wasn't and I am sorry if I took that out on you." Blake answered honestly watching as the anger in Krystle's eyes abated slightly if not the lingering hurt.

"Go on."

"We can't let these mistakes destroy us Krystle." Blake added softly his deep voice cracking under the strain. "I promise to try to put you first from now on…but I need to put my relationship with Alexis behind me properly, the ways things ended." He broke off hanging his head in shame.

"I am not proud of how I acted, I was selfish and instead of protecting you, I hurt you." The 'I hurt you both' added mentally. "And the guilt is eating me up…I need to see her to at least apologise. I doubt she will accept it but until I try I can't move forward."

"Do you really want to move forward Blake?" Krystle asked softly the tremor of fear in her voice. "I wish I could believe that you do, I want that more that anything but I'm not so foolish as to delude myself."

"Krystle." Blake tried one last time reaching out to catch her hand so she couldn't leave. "I want to make this work."

For a moment Krystle seemed to waver, her hopes warring against her fears then suddenly her face went blank her eyes sudden shards of ice.

"You always did talk a good sales pitch Blake but it seems that this time your actions are giving your true feelings away." She added nodding towards the uncovered picture; the beautiful smiling face of Alexis Colby seemed to stare mockingly up at her.

"Krystle."

"No Blake!" Krystle snapped holding up her hands to ward him off. "No more games, if you want to make this work between us then this has to stop. Go to Alexis apologise, get it off your chest if you have to. But until you can prove to me that you aren't still in love with her then we can't have a future together."

Then storming out of the office she left a stunned Blake to wonder how the hell he was going to prove that?

-

"So I think that is everything covered." Alexis muttered glancing at her watch trying to work out if she had time to grab a bite to eat before her next appointment, as she was anxious to leave work early today. Barely looking up when her staff began to filter out of the boardroom.

"Adam…"

"Yes Mother?"

"I want you to move off of the emergency relief project, I need your full attention on developing the Korean leases I am handing the day to day operations of that project over to you."

"Are you sure Mother?" Adam asked. "That's the highest profile project we have…"

"Adam, don't question me just do as I ask, I want your best work on this."

"Don't worry Mother I'm on it." Adam insisted shooting his mother a warm smile. Pausing before he left the room to pull her into a brief hug. "I can't say how wonderful it is to have you back."

"It's wonderful to be back Darling." Alexis replied hugging him back smiling as he hurried off to put her directives into action.

Shuffle the papers she needed for the next team meeting, this time with the PR team, Alexis turned back when she felt eyes on her. "The meeting is over Mr Dobson there is no need to hang around…"

Standing from his seat at the back of the room Frank skirted the table slowly his grey eyes taking in her slender form. "I am just trying to learn all I can, so I can be of some use. I don't know if Adam told you but I have already been of assistance with…"

"I appreciate that you want to learn more about Colby Co but I have executives to handle the actual work…Now if you'll excuse me…" Alexis began when the phone began to buzz.

Sighing as she slapped the paperwork down on the sleek table Alexis pressed the speaker button snapping. "Yes?"

"I have Blake Carrington holding on line 1 Mrs Colby." Her secretary's bright voice echoed through the speaker.

Blanching Alexis tried to keep her hand from shaking, clenching her fingers round the edge of the table and she covered her nerves with anger. "I told you that I was in meetings all day and to hold my calls."

Coughing nervously as if it had finally dawned on him that his boss might not be pleased to be interrupted Alexis's secretary paused before answering. "Urghh but he's been ringing all morning he wants to talk about Colby Co's recovery crew working on The Carolina…He's getting really mad every time he rings and I tell him you're busy."

"Frankly that is hardly my problem." Alexis hissed back. "Now tell Mr Carrington I am in a meeting and am unavailable and if that is beyond your somewhat limited capabilities then I suggest you vacate your desk before I order someone who is capable to do it for you!" She added cutting her secretary off breathing heavily as if she had just run a marathon Alexis allowed her eyes to drift shut.

She had thought she was ready.

Last night at the Gala she had been prepared. Had expected Blake to cross her path then when he hadn't it had thrown her. She had expected it then, when she was wearing her armour and had a rather handsome human shield but alone in her boardroom her defences were down and the idea of talking to Blake on the phone terrified her.

Not that she would ever publicly admit to that.

"That Carrington is one persistent man." Frank Dobson's voice echoed around the boardroom and Alexis started as she realised he had heard all of her conversation, and had witnessed her moment of weakness.

"I thought I told you to leave…" Alexis stuttered surprised when instead of smirking or mocking her Frank actually looked concerned.

"Perhaps he's calling to apologise…Even Carrington must realise he was an idiot by now."

Snorting Alexis shook her head. "Even if he is I have no desire to hear it."

Surprised by her frank reply Frank leant against the edge of the long board table. "You know Carrington better than anyone Alexis do you really think he is going to accept you ignoring him? He's probably going to give up on phoning and simply turn up here."

"You're right…" Alexis sighed running a hand across her forehead that was the last thing she wanted. "Blake is nothing if not stubborn. If he wants to discuss Colby Co's involvement in the Carolina's recovery then he will keep on badgering me until he gets what he wants."

"So give him what he wants but on your terms." Frank replied cryptically causing Alexis to lift her head and raise an eyebrow. "Give him exactly what he is asking for Alexis and no more…He wants to discuss the Carolina, does that have to be with you?"

Smirking as she tapped the tabletop Alexis weighed his suggestion carefully. "Who exactly did you have in mind, Blake will refuse to deal with a lackey and Adam will be too busy with the Korean project."

"Oh I have the perfect candidate in mind." Frank replied his smirk growing into a full-blown smile. "Someone in a senior position but that will also drive Carrington mad."

Laughing as she caught on. Oh it was too perfect. It would meet Blake's demand and at the same time drive him crazy. "You!"

"Well if you think I can be trusted and you wouldn't rather have one of your executives handle it?" Frank teased.

"Oh no I think you will be perfect to liase with Denver Carrington on this." Alexis replied smiling evilly. "If you pull this off I will owe you lunch at the St Dennis."

"Make it dinner and we have a deal…Anything to help out my beautiful CEO." Frank added sharing her glee and for a moment their eyes locked and they shared a glance of mutual understanding.

"Blake will blow his top." Alexis added soberly.

"Do you really care?" Frank asked watching her carefully for an answer, his grey eyes locked on her face.

Sighing as she considered his question Alexis paused before answering roughly. "Not anymore."

-

Part 5:

"Alexis Colby please." Blake asked for what felt like the fiftieth time that day each time his patience growing shorter.

"I'm sorry Mr Carrington…" Alexis's secretary replied, by now able to recognise Blake just from his opening request.

"But she's unavailable, she's in a meeting." Blake finished for him, unable to contain the sarcasm that spilled into his tone. "But she is still there?"

"Yes sir…I wouldn't lie about that." The secretary stuttered his poor nerves already in shreds from being caught in between Blake's rock and Alexis's hard place, as he mentally composed his letter of resignation.

"Good that's something at least." Blake muttered before slamming the phone down. Then leaning forward he captured his driver's attention. "There will be a little detour Eric, don't take me straight home we'll swing by Colby Co first."

Not waiting to hear his driver's acknowledgement Blake sank back into the soft leather seat in the back of his limousine a hard smile now playing about his lips. If Alexis thought she could play games with him, have her secretary lead him a merry dance then she had forgotten who she was dealing with, Blake Carrington was a games master and it was time he changed the rules.

Kicking off her heels Alexis sank into the supporting embrace of her executive chair, in the safety and privacy of her own office she allowed the mask she had been wearing all day to drop.

She was exhausted.

Coming back to Colby Co whilst a wonderful distraction in some ways was also a painful reminder in others. Everything about the oil business reminded her of Blake. Perhaps that was the real reason behind her sudden desire to delegate, true it was time that Adam took on more responsibility it would be good for him, prepare him for the day when he took over Colby Co.

Yet that had not been the real motivation behind giving him the South Korean field development. Dealing with that project meant working with Blake, day in day out, and that would hurt too much. That deal was supposed to be the first of many joint projects, as they aligned their companies in the same way they were merging their personal lives. A partnership meant to last for decades…

A dream that now lay in tatters about her feet.

Not that Alexis deluded herself that she had convinced Adam, or any of her team otherwise. Yet when it came down to it Alexis found that she didn't really care what they thought anymore, so what if they considered her avoiding Blake a sign of weakness? Dealing with their in-fighting and manoeuvring was still easier than having to watch first hand Blake move on with his life…

Move on without her.

Hearing the buzz of her intercom Alexis hissed her displeasure, a quick glance at her clock confirmed it was after clocking off so who could want her now. "Yes Mark?"

"Ummm Mrs Colby sorry to interrupt." Her secretary mumbled clearly debating if this had been a wise career move. "I just…Mr Carrington called again and…"

"And what?" Alexis snapped.

"I told him you were busy just like you said." Her secretary muttered. "It's just he asked…He checked to make sure you were still here and well I maybe wrong but I kind of got the impression he was on the way over here." Mark added crossing his fingers and scrunching his eyes as he waited for Alexis to explode.

When the explosion he was expecting didn't happen he asked timidly. "Mrs Colby…Are you alright."

"I'm fine." Alexis's answer came not from down the phone and Mark all but jumped a foot in the air, his eyes opening wide in shock as his boss had come out of her office to talk to him in person.

"You're sure that it was Blake Carrington?"

Nodding as he held himself on the knife-edge Mark hesitated adding to the conversation yet he couldn't hold the comments back. "And I am pretty certain…Well I'm good with phones and the reception was kind of buzzy…You tend to get that when people are on their car phones."

Taking in that piece of intelligence Alexis allowed her eyes to un-focus. She could just make a run for it, she did after all have a pressing engagement across town that there was no way she was missing; the prospect of a little payback had been the only thing that had kept her mood up all day. Yet if she did that then Blake would just come back tomorrow…

No it was time to implement Frank's little plan.

Smiling broadly at her secretary who stared back at her in stark astonishment. "That's excellent work Mark thank you…Perhaps this arrangement is going to work out after all."

"You're welcome Mrs Colby." Mark stuttered unable to believe the about face. True he hadn't expected working for Alexis Colby would be a picnic; he had heard enough rumours from her past secretary tally. Yet there was something of a challenge in working for Denver's leading diva and surviving longer than a week, besides the salary alone kept people applying and he needed something to keep him in Mimosa's and living in his far too expensive loft apartment.

"I need you to get Frank Dobson on the phone for me…" Alexis demanded suddenly all business again and Mark took a pen and began to take notes.

"Then if Mr Carrington arrives before Mr Dobson can you have him wait in the board room, tell him I've been held up in another meeting but that we've squeezed in a meeting for him to discuss the emergency aid…But don't say who with…Just let him draw his own conclusions." Alexis added with a smile.

"Anything else Mrs Colby?"

"Yes as soon as Mr Carrington is safely tucked away in the boardroom tell my driver to have my car standing by…I have an appointment that I simply cannot miss."

So Blake had changed the rules.

Yet as he paced the length of Colby Co's boardroom it quickly came back to him that Alexis was also a master at playing mind games and keeping him here, making him wait for her was just that.

She was reminding him of his place.

That it was him who needed her and not the other way around.

Needed her help in business, needed her forgiveness her absolution if he was ever to sort out the mess his personal life had become. Keeping him dangling at her pleasure, her whim, her mercy. Anticipating that by the time she deigned to arrive Blake would either be so boiling mad he would shoot himself in the foot and she would have a legitimate reason to withdraw all support or so desperate that he got down on his knees and begged for her help.

Well Blake Carrington had never begged for anything in his life and if begging was what it would take then he would just walk out of that door, head held high.

Yet leaving was the last thing he wanted. He wanted…No he needed to see her.

Clenching his fists to try and shift some of the nerves Blake tried settle his tension; yet it felt as though butterflies were wrestling in his stomach and he could feel the tickle of sweat beading on his top lip and between his shoulder blades. It was a good sort of tension though, tinged with fear and uncertainty, but Blake was looking forward to this confrontation in a strange probably sick way.

At least if she was yelling at him, accusing him then he got to see her firsthand not just from across a crowded room, at least if she was mad then she wasn't ignoring him.

Blake thought he had been on the receiving end of all of Alexis's emotions over the years, love hate, adoration abhorrence yet none had been strong enough to make him cave. Yet her indifference…

Finally the door to the boardroom opened and Blake turned expectantly all the words he wanted, needed to say poised on his tongue, yet as his companion stepped into the room all those words evaporated.

Anger such as he had rarely felt rushed up from his toes and shaking as he tried to restrain it Blake stared into the smug glacial eyes of Frank Dobson and demanded. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Smirking as he took in and relished the full force of Carrington's anger, taking note of every pulsing vein and clenched teeth so he could recount it in detail to Alexis over their dinner, Frank closed the door behind him and settled himself down at the head of the table.

"I asked you a question Dobson, what are you doing here and where the hell is Alexis?"

"Oh I'm sorry Carrington did you misunderstand…Well I suppose a man of your advanced age can't be expected to catch on so quickly."

"Dobson…." Blake growled resisting the urge to throw himself across the room and haul the other man up by the lapels of his neatly pressed new suit.

"She isn't coming Carrington, she never was." Dobson retorted superiorly leaning back in his chair soaking in Blake's dumb expression as the realisation he had been played and completely outmanoeuvred finally set in.

"Now if you want Colby Co's help, from now on you'll have to deal with me. I'm Colby Co's new emergency aid liaison officer and I'm here to help."

Blinking back the tears Krystle focused on doing something constructive.

They were almost finished with the packing, there had been a crew over most of the day who had been charged with shifting the larger items into storage, or off to sales, all that had been left to do was pack the personal items that Sammy-Jo wanted shipped back to New York.

It was dull monotonous work but at least it kept her busy, and busy meant she didn't have time to think of Blake. Especially didn't think of or run through that scene in his office when she had caught him staring at Alexis's picture in the papers. She certainly didn't have time to consider what hurt the most, the fact that Blake kept lying to her or that fact that he seemed genuinely unaware just how obvious it was that he was still obsessed with Alexis.

Obsession was a good word for it. Not love. Not the kind that they had shared in their marriage but something darker, more twisted that seemed to hold Blake in it's grip like a madman. There were times that she was almost sure he was breaking free, that he recognised the dark path he was heading down and in those moment Krystle wanted nothing more than to reach out and drag him back to safety. Yet then his eyes would drift off, would cloud over, their dark depths locked fixated on a woman that wasn't there save in his thoughts.

But she couldn't give up…Couldn't abandon him when he so clearly needed someone to guide him back to the light. Krystle just hoped it wouldn't take something drastic to make Blake see that his behaviour was far from healthy.

"Come on Auntie Krystle take a break, you've been at it like a machine." Sammy-Jo's irreverent tone helped to jar Krystle from her dark thoughts and she smiled at the younger blonde, who dressed in an oversized t-shirt and leggings leant against the doorjamb sipping a cocktail.

"I made Iced Tea you want some?"

Raising an eyebrow Krystle smiled softly. "Somehow I doubt that is tea Sammy-Jo."

"It is." Sammy-Jo insisted before a playful smile broke out on her face. "Well the Long-Island version in any case."

"No thank you." Krystle replied, not adding the fact that she was banned from consuming any alcohol by her doctors as it could react badly to the drug regime they had her on.

"So at least take a break, join me in a walk…I want to say goodbye to the old place."

Sighing as she realised her niece would not continue to take no for an answer Krystle nodded, falling into step beside Sammy-Jo as they headed outside.

Yet they had barely taken two steps when they spotted a jeep heading up the drive.

"Uncle Blake?" Sammy-Jo question squinting against the setting sun.

"No that's not Blake." Krystle muttered her horror only growing as she realised just who was turning up unannounced.

Parking his jeep Jackson Hobbs smiled brightly as the two pretty blondes made their way over.

"Hey Jackson we weren't expecting you…I know we've signed all the papers but I thought you weren't moving in till the weekend, unless their has been a change of plan?" Sammy-Jo asked. "We've not finished packing yet."

"Oh I'm not here to evict you Sammy-Jo." Jackson retorted with a smile.

"I just promised to show my partner around the place…Hey I don't suppose I could get one of those whilst I wait?" He added indicating the cocktail, smiling in his own cocky manner as Sammy-Jo laughed and they headed back inside the ranch house.

"Your partner?" Krystle asked clearly bemused.

Considering the way Mr Hobbs had been blatant in flirting with her since they had met and the fact that he had escorted Alexis to the gala she had assumed he was single, yet if he had a partner that only confirmed how much of a player Jackson really was.

As if sensing her thoughts Jackson smiled smugly. "My business partner Mrs Carrington…I have big plans for this place, and big plans require big bucks to back them up. So I will manage the stables and have a 50% cut in the business but I sold my partner the land, the deeds to the ranch house…"

Frowning in confusion as she handed him his drink Sammy-Jo slowly began to draw the dots together. "So if you don't own this place any longer then…."

"Then his agreement not to evict you until the weekend is about as solid as the quicksand beneath your feet!" Another, familiar voice finished mockingly from the doorway.

"Alexis!" Sammy-Jo hissed her blue eyes narrowing like a riled cat.

"The one and only." Alexis retorted mockingly yet her former daughter in law couldn't hold her attention for long, not when there were bigger fish to fry.

"And Krystle all recovered and back with us. Although I have to say darling I don't see that your extended beauty sleep had any benefits…You should have taken advantage of some of the other clinics in Switzerland, I've heard that in certain cases they've been able to knock ten years off."

Stunned by the sudden venomous attack Krystle struggled to think of a biting comeback. It was just too unreal, here was her rival in the flesh. Yet this time Krystle had to battle the knowledge that far from being just Blake's vengeful ex-wife, the thorn in both their sides, an impotent echo from the past; Alexis had a more recent claim on Blake than herself.

"Some of us prefer to grow older gracefully Alexis, not that that is something you would know anything about." Krystle finally managed once she had regained the use of her voice.

Smirking at the comeback Alexis relished the chance to finally cross barbs with her nemesis. "Yes and aren't you just speeding along, at this rate you'll be wrapped up in that old rocking chair in no time…Now I really would love the opportunity to stand here and chat about old times with you Krystle dear; perhaps ask your opinion on the redecorating I did before Christmas?"

Alexis paused watching as that comment hit home.

"However I came here for one thing…"

"Which is?" Sammy-Jo demanded bringing Alexis's attention back to her.

Smiling sweetly Alexis replied in a soft yet firm voice. "To tell you to get the hell off of my land…Colby Acres is no place for trailer park trash."

Part 6:

It was a lazy Sunday morning when Blake finally gathered his courage together.

He could have made this trip earlier yet it seemed life had its own way of delaying him long enough for his anger to calm so that the very thought of the humiliating meeting with Frank Dobson didn't immediately send him into a rage. Besides things had improved at least slightly since then and in a round about way he had Alexis to thank for that.

After all it had been her callous evicting of Krystle and Sammy-Jo that had left both blondes with nowhere to live at very short notice. Blake had of course offered them house space and much to his relief both had agreed; although including Sammy-Jo in the package had done little to endear him to the rest of his family.

Yet even this one step forward was almost two steps back as Krystle had been very clear in her ground rules when he had tried to help her bring her things upstairs.

"Here let me take that it looks heavy." Blake offered reaching for the box surprised when Krystle pulled away.

"_I can manage Blake I am not an invalid or a child."_

_Sighing as he tried to avoid this snowballing into another fight Blake reluctantly pulled back. "I never accused you of being either Krystle…I just don't want you pushing yourself, Dr Muir…"_

"_Told me I am doing better than expected." Krystle spat back setting the heavy box down for a moment. "I don't need coddling Blake not by you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to let Jeanette know which room I am staying in."_

"_You don't need to stay in a guest room Krystle, you know you have a room of your own in this house." Blake retorted before he could stop himself regretting it the moment the words were out of his mouth._

_Picking the box back up Krystle turned to face him, her beautiful face composed and serious. _

"_I had a room in this house Blake! But lets get one thing straight I am moving back in here because frankly I don't have anywhere else to go and right now my life is too much of a mess to try and sort out a new job or apartment. Also it means I get to see Krystina but I am not moving back in here for you. My ultimatum still stands, unless you can prove to me you're over Alexis then I won't ever be moving back into your bedroom…Good night Blake!"_

She had left him there, standing dumbfounded on the stairs unsure just how the hell he was going to accomplish that. He had tried to draw a line under his relationship with Alexis, yet every time he thought he was making progress something happened and he was drawn back into her web each time deeper than the last.

He had tried at the office, thinking at if only he could see Alexis and try to apologise that would be enough to stop her haunting his dreams.

Yet that had been spectacular flop and Blake only had one option left. And as of right now he had nothing left to loose.

Stretching as she glanced at her bedside clock Fallon smiled as she felt her husband's arm slide about her waist.

"Morning." Jeff grunted pleased when Fallon rolled back over and threaded her arms about his neck.

Kissing him softly Fallon waited before answering. "Morning yourself."

"It's getting late." Jeff commented. "I was wondering when you might wake up...Did you have fun last night?"

Smiling in a slightly guilty manner Fallon paused before answering. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"You did but do you really think I mind being woken at three by my gorgeous wife who is more than three sheets to the wind as she tries to serenade me with Sinatra?"

"Oh god I had forgotten about that!" Fallon groaned lifting a hand to her forehead. "Blame mother."

Frowning in confusion Jeff couldn't help but dig. "What on earth did it have to do with Alexis? I thought you were having a work's dinner?"

Closing her eyes as she cursed her big mouth Fallon covered quickly. "We were but then I bumped into Mummy as she finishing dinner with one of her new board members. We decided to catch up and well you know Mummy even now she can still drink anyone under the table on champagne."

"I see."

Opening her eyes at Jeff's tense reply now it was Fallon's turn to frown. "What precisely do you claim to see Jeff Colby?"

If Jeff had been paying closer attention he might have caught the tight inflection in Fallon's tone but instead he carried on regardless.

"It just seems to me that you are spending more than enough time with your mother recently. First at the gala when I barely got to see you…Then dinner the night after, now last night…" Jeff added bitterly. "When may I ask will the rest of the family be slotted in, will the children have to start making appointments?"

"Don't be facetious Jeff." Fallon spat pushing his hands away and grabbing her dressing gown knotting it firmly around her waist as the desire for coffee finally set in.

"Can you blame me for not wanting to hang around the house more? I mean dear god if I'm not getting the third degree from Daddy, trying to wheedle information about Mother and trying to act like he still doesn't care about her; then I am having to sit through Krystle's attempt to infiltrate her way back into the family and failing miserable."

"You haven't given her a chance Fallon." Jeff argued fairly yet Fallon was in no mood to be fair.

"Why the hell should I?" Fallon spat back. "All her return has done is make people miserable, Krystle included."

"It was Blake's choice…"

"Yeah and it was the wrong one." Fallon retorted hotly. "If he had any clue what suffering…" She began only to stop suddenly as she realised just what secret she was about reveal.

"If he knew what?" Jeff demanded his resentment at having his wife lie to him for the past month finally flaring hot and he couldn't stop himself. "If he knew about Alexis's suicide attempt you mean?"

Gasping in astonishment Fallon could only stare at him open mouthed, her horror growing as she speculated how long he had known and how the hell he had found out. The nightmare growing as she wondered if Jeff had found out how many other people might also know?…That Blake might already know and actually didn't give a damn.

"How…How did you…"

Understanding the question she really wanted answering Jeff sighed his previous anger fading the light of his wife's pure panic. "Blake doesn't know…I overheard you talking to Steven and Adam and worked the rest out for myself…Why didn't you tell me Fallon, my own wife you should have trusted me?"

"I'm sorry." Fallon managed to gasp. "I was just so afraid."

"That I'd tell Blake? I know." Jeff added sadly catching her pleading expression. "I won't tell him, it's not my secret to tell, and it's up to you if you want to let Alexis know that I know."

Pulling her husband to her Fallon stifled the urge to cry, the relief that he knew and wouldn't tell was overwhelming and Fallon felt a weight lift off of her shoulders.

"Thank you….Thank you, I was just so worried about her, we all were and sending her away seemed like the only thing to do and yet we were so afraid that Daddy would find out, and he can't Jeff not ever…He could destroy her with this."

Returning the hug for a moment Jeff reluctantly pulled away. "You don't need to thank me. I care about Alexis, I wouldn't want to see her hurt anymore than you do, but I think you're wrong Blake wouldn't use this to hurt her and I think he has a right to know."

"Jeff…"

"I won't tell him!" Jeff answered hotly pulling on his own dressing gown. "But I think you should talk to Alexis, these things have a way of coming out eventually and don't you think it would be better if he heard from her or one of us rather than someone using it against him?"

Watching as her husband stormed off into the bathroom Fallon sank back down onto the bed. It would have been a hell of a lot easier if deep down she didn't at least suspect he might be right.

It hadn't been that long since Blake had visited Delta Ro and yet as he turned off of the road he was already surprised by the changes not least of which was the new name. Although the sign for Colby Acre's was new and discrete it still marked a transition. The change of ownership became even more obvious as he headed through the grounds, it was still early days but from the hive of activity he could see big changes afoot.

Steering the jeep down the track Blake glanced at the back seat anxious that his peace offering was still where he left it. He could have had it dropped off or could even have had his driver come past on his way into the office on Monday. Yet there something's a man needed to do himself and this was definitely one of them so he had borrowed the jeep and driven himself over.

Parking in front of the house Blake was surprised that here unlike the rest of the property there seemed to be little alteration. Not as surprised as he had been when he had learnt that Alexis had brought the ranch in the first place; Alexis Colby and horses seemed an unlikely combination, there had to be more to this than meets the eye.

"Good Morning!"

The sudden greeting startled Blake and he turned surprised to see a smartly suited houseman standing by the front door.

"Good Morning…Is Mrs Colby around?"

"I'm sorry sir but she rode out first thing this morning with the architect to discuss the plans for the new house…She should however be back soon as she has guests for luncheon. If you'd care to walk round to the stables you might just catch her."

Blinking as the surprises kept coming thick and fast Blake could only nod dumbly before reaching into the back of the jeep and retrieving the housewarming present. Following the curve of the building Blake headed towards the stables the sound of the horses causing his present to perk up.

"Shush you." Blake muttered as Mr Kensington yapped excitedly, wiggling to be set down. "Behave you damn dog, you've already caused me enough grief today."

And he had. Blake never again wanted to be in the position of explaining to Krystina why she couldn't keep the puppy she had come to adore. The tears and tantrum she had thrown had clearly startled Krystle who hadn't before experienced the wilful stubborn streak that Krystina had grown into. A trait that was one more thing he was being blamed for, even if it was a matter as out of his hands as genetics.

Cursing, as taking advantage of his distraction M Kensington managed to wiggle out of his grasp and bound excitedly towards the fenced paddocks, Blake was reduced to chasing after him cursing Fallon and her choice of Christmas presents with each step. Panting as he finally caught up with the Labrador, grasping him firmly by the scruff of his neck Blake came to an abrupt halt; his eyes widening as his brain finally caught up with what he was seeing.

Alexis riding.

Alexis riding a horse with obvious skill and enthusiasm as she raced across the paddocks leaving her companion to choke on her dust.

Face flushed and her shorter hair escaping the confines of her hat Alexis turned to call out to her architect. "Come on Peter my grandchildren are faster than you!"

"Coming Mrs Colby." The architect replied urging his own mount on faster, whilst fighting the urge to be sick from the jolty movement.

Yet Alexis's bright smile and enthusiasm quickly evaporated when she caught sight of her unexpected and unwelcome guest. Pulling her mount to a halt by the gate she stared down at a strangely silent Blake Carrington, taking in his casual clothes and handsome face. He looked good, better than he had any right to and Alexis felt butterflies begin to dance in her stomach.

Covering her nerves with a sneer Alexis used the added feeling of security her higher position afforded, demanding imperiously. "What the hell do you think you're doing here Blake?"


	5. Episode 5: Home Truths

**Episode 5: Home Truths**

Part1:

When Blake had envisioned their first meeting he had never in his wildest dreams imagined it would be in the stable block at Del…Colby Acres.

But then again he had never imagined he would ever see Alexis on horseback either. Sitting astride the powerful gelding she stared down at him like a queen high on her throne, her beautiful lips twisted in an expression of disgust as the wind played with her short curls making them dance about her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Blake?"

Swallowing nervously Blake struggled to find a suitable reply, there were too many ways to answer, that he wanted to see her, to talk to her, to try and explain and to apologise.

"I thought it was time." Was the rather glib reason that trickled from his lips and Alexis scoffed at his answer.

"There is never a right time for this conversation." Alexis retorted sharply swinging down from the saddle and unbolting the gate, leading her horse towards the stables; surprising Blake when she waved away an approaching groom and told him to take the yapping Mr Kensington over to the main house instead.

Following her like a lost puppy Blake trailed along silently as she headed into the stable block, trying not look at her legs in those jeans; hovering just outside the stall she lead her horse into.

"We need to make the time Alexis, we need to talk."

Huffing Alexis retorted flippantly. "So call my secretary he'll see if he can fit you in later this week or maybe next week..."

"Like he did Friday night?" Blake snapped the embers of his anger at being duped into meeting Dobson still burned hot and took little to cause a flare up.

Scowling over her shoulder Alexis relished Blake's anger, seeing it in person was even better than hearing Frank's account of the meeting. "Yes I heard it was far from a roaring success…Don't worry Blake you and Frank will have plenty of time to develop a productive business relationship since you'll be liasing exclusively with him on the relief project."

Realising she was trying to bait him Blake took a deep breath and pushed his anger with Dobson aside. "I didn't come here to talk about Denver Carrington or Colby Co or even Frank Dobson; I came to talk about us."

Pausing as she unfastened the girth, Alexis fiddled with the stirrups sliding them up the leathers before pulling the heavy saddle off of the gelding's back.

"There is no us Blake, not anymore; surely you remember it was your decision after all." She added bitterly gathering the bridle and sliding it onto her shoulder,

"I know." Blake replied softly wishing more than anything he could see her face yet she stubbornly kept her back to him and he could only guess at her first reactions to his next words. "I've come to apologise Alexis, what I did…How I treated you was cruel. It degraded what we had and it was beneath me…You deserved better."

Biting her bottom lip Alexis refused to allow tears, not now, not here. "Fine you've apologised. Now is that all you want to say?"

"There's more." Blake replied before adding honestly. "I'm just not sure how to say it."

"Then its best you don't." Alexis snapped focusing on the business at hand, balancing the saddle on her arm, grunting slightly under the weight.

Watching Alexis struggle Blake automatically reached out to steady her as she passed, surprised when Alexis leapt back from his touch as if burnt.

"Don't touch me!"

Sighing at her reaction Blake continued to block her exit refusing to let her carry on being so childish. "Let me…"

"I can manage perfectly well without your help Blake." Alexis snapped her control on her temper and emotions slipping as she pushed past him, she just wanted him to leave…

Being so close to him, being alone with him was far harder than she had thought and although part of her wanted to lash out and strike at him, curse him until she had no more breath; another part still just wanted to fall into his arms, to hear him say it had all been a terrible mistake…

"Alexis stop being stubborn it is too heavy for you." Blake's voice was at her ear, his hands sliding along her bare arm as he tried to prise the saddle from her grip.

"Leave me alone I can manage."

"You're being difficult on purpose, just let me help you."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP BLAKE!" Alexis's scream practically caused all the horses to start and panic in their stalls. "I DON'T NEED YOU; I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, SO JUST LEAVE!"

Stunned by the vehemence of her demand Blake was frozen to the spot as Alexis stormed away from him, and for a moment he actually debated whether he should follow her or not but then his own temper kicked in. How dare she talk to him like that, yell at him and order him around like he was one of her lackeys…

Finally in the tack room he caught up with her, his sudden appearance causing the few ranch hands who were gathered there to scatter like scolded cats.

"Nobody talks to me like that Alexis not even you...Now I can understand that you're angry, you have every right to be." Blake hissed his dark eyes narrowing in on her slender form as she struggled to lift the heavy saddle onto its saddle rack. His anger abating slightly as his own words sank in and he remembered this really was his fault, that she did have a right to be angry.

Yet that didn't mean he had to stand by and watch her make things even more difficult. How could he get her to eventually forgive him if right now he couldn't even get her to look at him, to stay for more than five seconds in his company without running away?

"You are just so damned stubborn…For god sakes let me help you."

Feeling Blake's presence at her back, the wisp of his breath against her neck Alexis panicked, he was too close and she was too close to tears, and she had sworn never to give Blake Carrington the satisfaction of seeing her cry again, not over him. So practically dropping the saddle Alexis lashed out with her elbows, one blow caught Blake straight in his stomach and he gasped winded.

Gripping her arm so she couldn't land another blow Blake pulled her back against him, feeling her fight him all the way, her back rigid as it pressed back into his chest.

"Stop fighting me." Blake hissed in her ear holding her wrists firmly.

"I hate you…Dammit Blake let me go." Alexis demanded lifting her foot and stamping down hard hoping to crush his toes yet Blake moved just in time.

"Not until you calm down and listen to what I have to say!"

"Yes because holding me captive is going to make me listen with an open mind." Alexis drawled sarcastically, yelping in frustration as his grip tightened.

"At least you will have to listen." Blake argued back, trying to ignore just how damned good it felt to hold her; how right now he would give almost anything to do more than just hold her.

"Dammit woman I am trying to say…I am trying to tell you…"

"What that you still care about me…Still love me." Alexis sneered. "Well you have a damn funny way of showing it Blake."

"I do care. When you up and disappeared like you did I was worried sick."

"Yes because I can see that in the amount of time and effort you invested trying to find me. Dear God Blake how naive do you think I am, the sheets on our bed were barely cold when you flew off to Switzerland to bring back your dumb blonde secretary…Who judging by our little encounter the other day lost more than a few of her already sparse brain cells whilst snoozing away in that clinic!"

"Don't you dare bring Krystle into this?" Blake growled.

"Why the hell not, you did?" Alexis hissed in return. "You brought her back into our lives Blake. We were happy and then you had to go a ruin it and still you won't tell me why, not the real reason…"

Pausing as she brought her emotions back under her control Alexis felt Blake tremble at her insight, she always knew him better than he knew himself and now was the time to prove it. "I know you Blake I know when you are lying and you were lying to me the night you threw me out of our home and you're still lying now, maybe even to yourself."

Pushing her away as her words struck a cord deep inside him Blake suddenly knew he couldn't stay.

"You're right now-now isn't the time…"

Turning on her heel Alexis stared at the ashen Blake for a moment she almost considered reaching out to consoling him but then the memories of just what he had put her through returned and she felt her resolve harden.

"What's the matter Darling was it something I said?" Alexis demanded sarcastically as Blake practically fled for the door. "Or are you truly afraid you might have to admit I am right."

"We'll finish this some other time." Blake answered hollowly unable to meet her soul-searching eyes. "When we've both calmed down."

"No we won't Blake." Alexis hissed stalking towards him a predator locked on its prey, her emerald eyes cold, showing no flicker of doubt.

"Alexis?"

Catching his whispered question Alexis smirked before delivering her death blow. "Because this is the last time I ever want to see you here, considered yourself permanently barred from my home. As for business I think dealing with Adam and Frank will be more than sufficient to meet Denver Carrington's needs. Our paths need never cross, at social affairs you can just turn around and walk the other way because I am through living my life around you!"

"Alexis please." Blake pleaded lifting his eyes from the floor and flinching as he caught sight of the pain and hatred in hers. "I lo…I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did." Alexis answered simply the anger evaporating the leaving her suddenly empty. She had been down this path once before. Had sworn vengeance and let it feed her hatred until it had taken over her life, poisoned her soul and turned her children against her.

Never let it be said that Alexis Colby was a woman who couldn't learn from her mistakes. Eventually even life's hardest lessons settled in.

Revenge was not the answer, not this time. All that would do would be to justify Blake's behaviour and position; would drive her children back to his side and she might never get them back. This time there was only one solution and as hard as it would be for her, Alexis knew she had to try…

"You're a cancer Blake Carrington, it's taken me years to realise it but you infect everyone around you. I've spent years loving you, pining after you; letting you influence every other relationship in my life but not anymore…. You're a cancer and I'm finally having you removed!"

Part 2:

-

It was a relatively early start for Alexis, earlier than she usually rose to go to the office but then today was rather special.

Leaning back against the comfortable seat of her Rolls Alexis watched the skies closely her smile only growing when she caught sight of a familiar looking plane coming in to land. Obviously her driver had also been watching as the moment the Colby Co jet set down on the tarmac he was out opening the door.

Finally the plane came to a stop and the steward jumped out to open the door and pull down the stairs calling out a greeting to Alexis. "Morning Mrs Colby."

"Morning Stuart how was your cargo I take it they didn't cause you too much trouble?" Alexis asked teasingly as she caught sight of the passengers in question.

"You think we are trouble lady?" Dex quipped shaking his head as he carefully came down the steps his sleeping son safely tucked in his bassinette, moving to greet her Dex slipped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to Alexis's cheek.

"Boy are you a sight for sore eyes."

"Morning Dex." Alexis greeted him warmly rubbing his arm and taking a peak down into the bassinette. "And morning to you to Jack…Hmm he's not big on hellos is he, every time I see your son he is either asleep or falling asleep on me."

"Well perhaps that's just the effect you have on men!" Dex joked, his laughter turning to a wince as Alexis slapped his chest. "Hey lady, fella with a baby here you wanna go easy on me?"

Narrowing her eyes Alexis pretended to consider it before breaking out into a wide smile. "Welcome home Dex."

"Damn is it good to be here…Now what is this I hear about you buying Delta Ro, I saw something about it in the paper but it can't…"

"It's all true." Alexis replied leading him over to the waiting car. "And it is not called Delta Ro any more…"

"Hmm let me guess Colby…Colby something…Just to keep people wondering who now owns the place." Dex teased holding his free hand up in a gesture of surrender when Alexis scowled at his banter.

"Colby Acres as well you know." Alexis huffed getting into the car and moving to the far side her annoyance only growing as Dex didn't take the hint and slid into the middle, setting the bassinette on the opposite seat.

"I like it." Dex admitted, repeating it in the face of Alexis's look of disbelief. "I do really…Ok what I really like is that you've bought somewhere of you own; living out of hotels well we've both done it and no matter the luxuries they aren't a home."

"No they're not." Alexis agreed softly her eyes un-focusing slightly as she tried not to think of the only place she had ever really called home.

As if sensing the sudden shift in mood Dex watched her closely before reaching out and waving his hand in front of her face causing Alexis to jump. "Hey…Hey earth to Mrs Colby…Come in Alexis are you receiving me over?"

Pushing his hand aside Alexis surprised them both when she held on to it, threading their fingers lightly together. "You're right it feels good to have somewhere to call home, somewhere that's mine that no one can take from me and I have so many plans for the place…I'm planning to build a whole new house the other side of the lake, very grand and European in design…I've hired a fabulous young architect and he's come up with some dramatic ideas."

"And until then you'll live in the ranch house?"

"It's comfortable enough." Alexis retorted with a shrug releasing his hand and Dex tried to suppress his surge of disappointment.

For a moment both sat in comfortable silence watching the Denver scenery pass by until Dex realised something. "We just missed the turn for The Carlton."

"Ah well yes…" Alexis began. "About that."

"Alexis you did arrange things with Fallon, I mean you arranged the flight and the nurse and picking us up?"

"Well no…I mean we did talk and Fallon agreed with me that a hotel is no place for an infant especially one as delicate as Jack so…"

"So?" Dex asked his confusion growing as he tried to suppress his irritation. "Alexis what is going on?"

"I was thinking that perhaps you and young master Dexter here would be happier staying with me…Just until you have completed on your apartment." Alexis added quickly before Dex got the wrong end of the stick and thought she was asking him to move in with her permanently.

"Us stay with you?" Dex asked unable to keep the shock from his voice. Just last week Alexis couldn't get fast enough away when he had asked her to take a more active role in Jack's life and now she wanted them to move in for a while?

"Unless you don't want to? It's just you gave me a place to stay when I needed one, as your friend it's the least I can do to return the favour but if you'd…"

"Oh I want to…We want to." Dex jumped in unable to keep the smile from his face as the car turned off of the road and down the private drive to Colby Acres ranch. The three of them together, even if it was only temporary might give Jack the time he needed to worm his way into Alexis's heart. And where one Dexter male led the other given enough time might be able to follow. "This is going to be great."

Laughing at his childish enthusiasm Alexis shook her head. "Well I wouldn't go that far…It's not much but it will be a quieter environment for Jack and with less people coming and going there will be less germs."

"Just you, me, my son and a handful of servants." Dex quipped getting out of the car after it came to a stop in front of the ranch house and a few members of staff bustled out to greet them.

"And me, I don't exactly count as one of the staff."

Turning on his heel Dex felt his excitement fall through his boots. There standing in front of him, dimpled grin and muscular torso was the dark handsome man he had seen on the television hanging on Alexis's arm at the gala, offering Dex his hand.

"Jackson Hobbs".

Taking the offered hand Dex resisted the urge to crush it. "Dex Dexter."

"Well welcome to Colby Acres Mr Dexter." Jackson quipped his amusement only increasing as Dexter continued to eye him like a particularly venomous snake. "I'm sure you'll feel quite at home here…I certainly do…Are you coming riding Alexis?"

Shaking her head Alexis rolled her eyes at the boys posturing. "Not today Jackson, I'm going to get Dex and Jack settled and then it's back to the office for me."

"Too bad…Dexter?"

"No…Thank you." Dex added grudgingly his eyes narrowing as the other man winked at Alexis and sauntered back in the direction of the stables. "And Mr Hobbs is…"

"My business partner in the stables." Alexis replied trying to keep the smile from her voice in the face of Dex's obvious jealousy. "Racehorses…I thought it might be rather fun."

"And expensive." Dex muttered retrieving Jack and following Alexis inside, his eyes flicking back over his shoulder watching as Jackson Hobbs disappeared. He was going to have to keep a very close eye on that one.

-

"Good Morning Mr Carrington." The security guard greeted his boss with a smile as he entered the Denver Carrington building on Monday morning, surprised when instead of returning the smile and bidding him good morning like he usually did instead Blake answered with a grunt.

"What the hell is good about it?" Blake grumbled mainly to himself as he strode towards the lift scattering scared looking employers as they stepped aside out of their boss's warpath.

As the elevator door closed cutting him off from the rest of the world Blake let the angry façade slip a little and his exhaustion show through for a moment.

He hadn't slept last night.

He had tried, and it wasn't like he hadn't been tired.

After his encounter with Alexis Blake had returned home in a conflicted mood; part of him had been shaken by Alexis's insight the other part furious with himself for allowing her to get to him so he had tried to purge it by engaging in vigorous exercise. He had taken Jeff on in tennis, playing so hard that his son-in-law had stepped back in horror when one of Blake's serves almost took his head off. Then when that hadn't worked he tried swimming, yet thirty laps later he still dwelt on it, still couldn't think of anything else.

Alexis knew he was lying, that he wasn't telling her the whole truth about Krystle's return and why he couldn't choose her over Krystle. She knew that he was wavering, doubting his decision, a fact that until that moment Blake had refused to even acknowledge in his own mind.

That insight had struck him right in the gut, knocking the wind and the arguments out of him and all he had been able to do was look at her in shock and horror. He had been so certain in his own mind, in his decision, it was the right thing to do…the only honourable thing a man of his status and morals could do. He had expected that alone to be enough to keep his resolve, to allow his love for Alexis to fade until it was only a pleasant memory, a what might have been.

Yet in all of that reasoned decision making and rational arguments it seemed Blake had forgotten to consult one thing, his heart—his damn traitorous heart that had leapt into his throat the moment he caught sight of her.

He had foolishly thought he could rein the feelings it, lock them away with reasoned arguments yet they had proved stronger and more insidious urging him to pursue her even when she fled from him. He hadn't been able to fend off the need to touch her; it proved stronger than his resolve and he had savoured those moments of holding her against him even if Alexis was spewing pure venom at the time.

He still loved her…wanted her…needed her to love him in return.

And yet at the same time he loved Krystle too.

One was like an all consuming raging fire that didn't care who and what burned it up and when he looked back Blake shook his head at the desperate actions that this love seemed to drive him to. It was as though he lost sense of what was right and wrong when he was with Alexis, all he could think of was her…of being close to her…of making her admit she still needed him, needed him like he needed her, like oxygen.

His love for Krystle was different. It made him feel secure, cherished, and confident in his world and his place in it. She made him want to be and therefore act like a better man. When he was with her he could look back calmly at his actions and some of the things he was capable of shocked him deeply.

Now he looked back calmly on that exchange with Alexis Blake cringed. He had pushed her, pursued her, didn't care if he hurt her…All he had thought of was his need, what he wanted…He wanted her to listen to him, he needed her presence so he had tried to force both. After all he was Blake Carrington who was she to refuse him and in that moment he had actually believed that.

Forcing his façade back into place Blake took his anger and threw it back over him like a cloak striding towards his office with barely a grunt to his employees. Yet the thoughts of Alexis didn't leave him completely like he wanted, like a genie they refused to go back in the bottle now he had given them air.

But Blake knew couldn't think about this now…

Couldn't allow his personal life to influence his work. Denver Carrington needed him at his best, not dwelling on the lingering fear that still clenched his chest when he thought back to Alexis's parting words. She didn't-couldn't mean it, Alexis was still too hurt and angry, and it wouldn't be the first time she had lashed out trying to hurt him. What he needed was to give her time to settle back into to life in Denver.

Time to calm down then he was try to reason with her…

Surely by then Alexis would have realised on her own that she couldn't cut him out of her life or her heart that easily, they were a part of each other, they had been for thirty years and they always would be. They just had to find a way to get past this.

Just as Blake had to find a way to live with this; he couldn't spend his life avoiding Alexis just so he could stay faithful to Krystle.

"Mr Carrington."

Startled by Marsha who appeared out of nowhere to block his path Blake blinked back his surprise.

"I'm so sorry Mr Carrington but I had to let them in they had a legal warrant and I…"

Frowning Blake tried to make sense of his normally calm secretaries babbling. "Marsha what are you talking about?"

"They're in your office officials from the FBI…They say they are here on an official investigation into The Carolina…They seized all the confidential files…"

"What!" Blake gasped in horror pushing past Marsha and entering his office disgusted as he saw the suits cluttering every surface. Yet his fury only increased as he caught one sitting in his chair. "Get the hell out of my office."

"Ah Blake I was wondering when you would show up…We have a few questions we'd like you to answer."

For a moment Blake could only stare at the man in shock, how he could be here working with the FBI it didn't make any sense. "Buck Fallmont what the hell are you doing here?"

Leaning back against Blake's chair Buck smiled smugly. "You know I headed back to Washington after Emily's death Blake, well I've been assigned to lead a Senate oversight committee investigating the current crisis with your tanker…I'm afraid the Australian government is more than a little ticked off with you Blake and they have intelligence they have asked us to pursue for them."

"An oversight committee…" Blake gasped unable to believe what he was hearing. "But it was an accident…"

"Was it?" Buck sneered. "Or was it a disaster waiting to happen, the latest in a long line of shady Denver Carrington practices that have placed both your workers and the environment at risk. Well that's what we are going to find out."

"You can't…"

"We can and we are Blake, now I suggest you go make yourself a strong cup of coffee…We'll let you know when we are ready for you."

Bristling at the dismissal from his own office Blake kept a hold on his temper the best he could yet even he couldn't resist slamming the door behind him. This stank…The whole thing stank and there was only one person Blake could think off who would stoop this low in a bid to destroy him.

Alexis.

Well she wasn't going to get away with this.

-

Part 3:

Glancing at his watch Dex wondered if he had time to pop in and say a quick hello to Fallon before heading back to Colby Acres. The meeting with his conveyancer at The Carlton had lasted longer than he expected and Dex was anxious to get back to the ranch before Alexis returned from the office. The last thing he wanted to walk in on was Alexis cosying up to her other houseguest even though she had insisted it was strictly business Dex had yet to be convinced.

There was something suspicious about Jackson Hobbs.

Grimacing as he remembered the evening traffic Dex headed towards the exit, he could catch up with Fallon some other time.

"Farnsworth."

Stunned by the sound of his given name Dex stopped his dark eyes widening in surprise as stumbling across the foyer towards him was his father.

"Farnsworth my boy."

Frowning as his frail looking father reached out and grasped his hand shaking it desperately. "I just knew if I waited here long enough I would find you…The silly girl at reception couldn't tell me what room but I knew you'd turn up here."

"Father…What are you doing here?" Dex asked ushering his trembling father over to the nearest seat afraid if he didn't get him there soon the poor man would trip over his own feet.

"Why looking for you." Sam insisted his own dark eyes tracing the changes in his son. "I know we didn't part on the best of terms but I won't hold that against y…"

"You accused me of betraying you, of turning my back on the family." Dex reminded him bitterly.

"Farnsworth…"

"My name is Dex." Dex snapped regretting his harsh tone when his father flinched as if struck.

"I know son, it's just…" Sam sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I do try son, I know we've never been close. I was gone so much when you were growing up and your grandfather always took such a keen interest in your raising."

"He was a good man." Dex added cutting his father off before he would hear him start in on the many wrongs Farnsworth Dexter Snr had supposedly committed.

"I wasn't going to say anything against him."

"That would make a nice change."

Shaking his head as they seemed to be going round in circles Sam tried to make peace. "Dex I didn't come here to fight."

Swallowing down his own pride Dex reluctantly admitted he had been just as much in the wrong. "You're right…I'm sorry."

"That's alight son. Truce?"

Snorting in amusement as his own father held his hand out warily Dex met him half way. "Truce."

"Shall we drink on it?" Sam asked a hopeful smile lighting up his careworn face.

"Why not." Dex answered catching a waiter's attention. "Two bourbons please." Then leaning back into his chair he watched his father for a moment, unable to remember just when this vibrant man had gotten so old. He was only five or so years older than Blake Carrington and yet his father looked a generation apart from the Denver Carrington tycoon.

Accepting the drink when it arrived Dex took a sip and before the awkward silence could drag on any longer he asked. "So why are you here…I mean The Carlton is a wonderful hotel but you didn't bring yourself all the way to Colorado for the mountain air."

Laughing as his son's attempt to lighten the mood Sam answered eagerly. "Why I came to see my grandson of course."

"Really?" Dex gasped.

"Of course, I'm his grandfather, it's my job to spoil him rotten remember…Now come on Dex don't hold your old man in suspense I know he's out of the hospital can't we just pop upstairs so I can have a look at the newest member of my family?"

Surprised and yet pleased by his father's enthusiasm Dex nodded. "I'd be happy to introduce you but Jack isn't here."

"He's not!" Sam exclaimed surprise. "Then where is he, not at a babysitter surely you've gotten a nurse for the boy?"

Biting back the instinctive desire to rebut his father's criticism Dex shook his head. "He has a nurse father but I'm not staying at The Carlton, I simply had a meeting here, it was only luck that you bumped into me when you did."

"Well I'll be darned, it had to have been fate." Sam Dexter chuckled tossing back his own drink oblivious to the clenching of his son's jaw. "Well enough of this pie jawing lets go I wanna hold my new grandson…You got an apartment?"

"Not yet, that was what my meeting was about I am foreclosing on an loft apartment next week." Dex replied getting to his feet and picking up his briefcase.

Frowning as he processed that new information Sam asked. "So where are you staying in the meantime?"

"With a friend." Dex answered simply.

"A good friend if they don't mind a screaming baby in the house."

"In my opinion she is." Dex commented offhandedly surprised when his father stopped dead.

"She?" Sam hissed his open friendly expression vanishing and it's place a look of pure venom. "Don't tell me you have moved my grandson in with that b…woman." He corrected himself at the last minute conscious of the busy lobby.

Clenching his fists Dex retorted sharply. "If by 'that woman' you mean Alexis Colby then yes I have."

"God dammit Dex when will you learn that woman is poison!" Sam hissed his whole frame shaking as he struggled to keep his composure. "She's already ruined years of your life and now you're letting her near your child. Dear god take a leaf out of Blake's book at least he had the common sense to send her packing when his children were young enough to forget about her."

"I think if you ask Fallon and Steven they have a rather different take on that father." Dex hissed his own control tenuous. "Look do you want to see your grandson or not, because Jack is at Colby Acres and that is where I am headed…"

"I'll never set foot on anywhere owned by that slu.."

"Fine." Dex cut his father off before he could finish that sentence, had he been younger and fitter Dex would have already laid him out for daring to call Alexis that to his face. "You know where I am if you change your mind but we both know you won't…You never change your mind do you Father, Sam Dexter is always in the right even when everybody knows he isn't."

"Dex…"

"NO." Dex snapped cutting off yet another one of his father's sanctimonious speeches. "I am staying in Denver and I am not cutting my ties with Alexis just to appease you. She is, and god willing will stay a part of my life, a part of my son's life."

Reaching out Sam showed surprising strength as he gripped his son's arm, holding Dex in place before he could storm away. "Dear god…You've fallen back in love with her."

Prising his old man's fingers from this shirt Dex resisted the urge to sneer at him leaving him with one parting comment. "Wrong again old man, I never truly stopped in the first place."

"Krystina I am not going to ask you again."

Surprised by the sharp tone Fallon Colby paused as she made her way down the corridor. It was unusual for her to be already home at this time of day but not unusual as it was to hear Krystle raise her voice and to Krystina of all people.

"I'm not wearing that." Krystina's childish retort had Fallon smothering her giggles as she peered round the open door watching as Krystina stamped her foot at the white floral dress her mother was trying to force her into. "It's ugly."

"Krystina I am you mother and I am telling to get changed…I refuse to take you to your father's press conference in that outfit."

"Then I won't go." Krystina retorted smartly and Fallon smirked realising that Krystle had walked right into that one and besides Krystina did have a point the dress wasn't as pretty as the blue one she was already wearing…A blue dress that looked just like one of those…

"You are going!" Krystle snapped and Fallon could tell from her tone that this battle of wills had been going on for some time already. "Your father wants you and LB and Danny there…"

"What?" Fallon couldn't stop the question, and Krystle started on realising they had an audience.

"Fallon I didn't see you there."

"I realised, but may I ask why my son is going to attend a Denver Carrington press conference?" Fallon snapped able to guess the answer for herself but wanting Krystle to spell it out.

Flustered by the openly hostile tone Krystle glanced between her stubborn daughter and her equally stubborn step-daughter as if for the first time seeing the striking similarity. "It was the PR team's idea, Blake and Denver Carrington have been getting such a roasting in the press that is seemed a good idea to show that he is more than just the greedy corporate tycoon they are painting him as. That he is both a loving father and grandfather and Denver Carrington isn't just some faceless corporation but a family run business."

Biting her cheek throughout Krystle's explanation Fallon was able to hold on to her temper long enough to ask Krystina to go find LB for her, waiting until her youngest sibling was out the room.

"And no one thought to ask my permission first?"

Frowning slightly unable to understand why Fallon could be objecting Krystle hesitated. "It's for Blake and Denver Carrington…"

"And LB is my child." Fallon spat back. "I am his mother, you should have asked me first, or didn't you think I might have something to say about it? I mean I've only had to suffer through one kidnapping of my child why would I possibly object to you plastering his image all over the papers and television for any prospective kidnapper to see."

"Fallon…I was just trying to help your father I didn't…"

"Didn't think." Fallon cut in. "That much is obvious. Well if you are happy exposing Krystina to such a threat then go ahead but you will not use my son or place him at risk to score publicity points. Denver Carrington got itself into this mess, it can get itself out of it without using my son and I imagine Steven will feel much the same way."

Then turning on her heel Fallon stormed out of the room leaving an open mouthed Krystle staring after her.

Sighing as there was yet another file to go through on her desk Alexis almost groaned out loud when her phoned buzzed. Picking up her receiver Alexis tried to keep the annoyance from her voice, this new secretary was turning to be almost competent and it would be a shame to have to train up another.

"Yes Mark?"

"Sorry to interrupt but the PR team just informed me that Denver Carrington are hosting a televised press conference."

Lifting an eyebrow in surprise Alexis paused before adding warmly. "Thank you Mark I'll look into it."

Standing from her desk she moved to the corner of her office and switched on the television set, flicking through the channels until she hit upon the news station and a badly dressed female reporter who was standing outside of the Denver Carrington building before the shot switched to the interior of Blake's office.

Swallowing as the man in question appeared in shot Alexis tried to ignore the jump in her heart rate. He looked tired, determined undoubtedly and a underlying anger burned behind those dark eyes, yet he seemed battered as if he had spent the better part of the day under fire and Alexis tried to convince her own battered heart not to care.

"Thank you all for coming." Blake's voice filtered out from the television. "I have called this press conference to give you the latest update on The Carolina. I am relieved that I finally have some good news to share with you. The additional rescue crews reached the tanker 24 hours ago and in that time have been successful in moving the tanker off of the reef, it is now in open water where the teams have began to try and patch it up enough to tow her back into harbour."

Pausing Blake waved towards his head of PR. "Paul has additional details for you in the detailed press release…I just want to add that I appreciate all of the support the rest of the oil community has provided at this time. The wrecking of my tanker was an unfortunate accident, an accident that could have befallen any number of companies over the years and my peers have recognised this joint threat and have provided inestimable support. I thank them all from the bottom on my heart not just for my company but for my family as well."

At this the camera angle panned round and Alexis was treated to a shot of a rather awkward looking Carrington clan. Steven shifted uncomfortably whilst Jeff at least radiated earnest endeavour, and Alexis sneered in disgust at the rather obvious use of little Krystina; who much to her amusement and Krystle's obvious embarrassment scowled at the assembled journalists.

"I am now prepared to answer a few questions…Yes…"

"Mr Carrington Oscar Stevens from the Denver Chronicle…You mentioned your peers in the oil community providing assistance, could you give us a little more detail?"

Swallowing Blake waved forward Steven who paled even more under the sudden attention. "We have been fortunate to receive ground support from Dexter International…" Steven began and Alexis started in surprise, Dex hadn't mentioned anything to her about it but then again Sam had been an old friend of Blake's so maybe they had had settled their differences and Sam had provided assistance. "And of course we are being assisted by a recovery team from Colby Co."

At the mention of her company the journalists murmured with interest and Blake raised his hand to try and calm them. "Next question?"

"Mr Carrington Frances Palmer from The New York Times, there are rumours going around that a senatorial oversight board has been appointed to investigate alleged allegations of corruption…"

"Forgive me Ms Palmer but I fail to see how this is a question?" Blake cut in his jaw tense and Alexis gasped as she could straight away from his body language that was indeed the case.

"I was simply asking if you could confirm whether this is indeed the case?"

"If I was under investigation I would not be in the position to comment Ms Palmer as well you know, nor would I answer about alleged charges of corruption. I will simply repeat what I have already stated, The Carolina was a disaster, tragic yes but completely accidental…Final question."

"Mr Carrington." A rather familiar voice oozed and Alexis smirked as she recognised the poisoned tone of Gordon Wales.

"Yes Mr Wales." Blake sighed in resignation.

"Mr Carrington I would like you to clarify the current relationship between Denver Carrington and Colby Co, you are currently partners in the South Korean oil field development and Mrs Colby's company has now come to the aid of your poor stricken tanker…"

"Get to the point Mr Wales." Blake cut in his patience clearly nearing the end.

"My point Mr Carrington." Gordon Wales retorted sharply. "Is the oil community and business world at large would like some clarification, one minute the two companies are getting into bed with one another." Wales paused and Alexis watched as Blake's fists clenched. "The next relations have cooled shall we say and now Colby Co is helping to clear up your mess…Is there a reconciliation on the cards?"

"Denver Carrington is more than capable of clearing it's own mess Mr Wales. As for the relationship with Colby Co, it is one of respectful revelry Mr Wales, we are competitors or has you recent foray into the gossip columns caused you to forget what business is?" Blake countered the journalist a smirk of satisfaction on his face as that blow landed. "If that.."

"So the announcement that was just made about Colby Co being awarded the Meadowland development over Denver Carrington shouldn't make any difference to that relationship?" Wales cut in cutting Blake off mid sentence.

Blanching Blake sat heavily down in his seat just as Alexis reached for her phone.

"When was that announced?"

Smiling Wales reached into his jacket pocket. "I received a copy of their press release as I walked up here…Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"No I didn't." Blake admitted reluctantly just as Alexis silently added that that made two of them.

"Mark get me Adam in my office on the double he was in charge of the Meadowland project." Not waiting for an answer Alexis set the phone down and turned back to the television. On it Gordon Wales was taking advantage of Blake's stunned silence to ask one last question or make a final comment.

"You didn't answer my earlier question Mr Carrington, since Denver Carrington seems so dependant on Colby Co's goodwill how long will it be before we see you going cap in hand to Alexis Colby…Or is that bended knee? That's if she'd even take you back." Wales sneered and Blake jumped to his feet slamming his hand down on the desk.

"That is none of your damn business Wales." Blake hissed unable to keep a hold on his temper. "How dare you come in here and ask questions like that…Get him out of here!"

"The public want to know…Your stockholders have a right to know." Wales snapped before adding in amusement as two burly looking Denver Carrington security guards edged towards him. "But what's really interesting in this Mr Carrington is that you didn't immediately deny it. Perhaps someone should warn Alexis Colby to be on her guard!"

Disgusted by the display as the press conference degenerated and the channel switched back to the newsroom, Alexis switched off the television set.

This would only stir things back up again…The damn press would take to camping outside of her office to try and get her reaction…Her break up with Blake would once again become fodder for the gossips. As would speculation of a possible reconciliation, damn Gordon Wales for that!

Turning as the door to her office opened Alexis tried to muster a smile for a concerned looking Adam.

"Mother did you see it?"

Nodding Alexis turned back to gaze at the darkened television set. "I saw it…"

"What do you want me to do?" Adam's voice was earnest and concerned and it jarred Alexis from the dark place she drifted off to, the part of her that hoped in some sick twisted way Wales had been right.

"What can we do? This is Blake's problem not ours, my priority right now is looking after Colby Co and if doing business with Denver Carrington continues to be a liability…"

"Then what, we stop, just like that?" Adam asked. "Mother Blake needs our support right now…"

"He had my unconditional support once and he threw it away like trash." Alexis snapped unable to keep the bitterness out of her tone completely and regretting it when she saw Adam wince.

"Sorry darling I just think it's time we stopped worrying about what Denver Carrington is doing and concentrate on what is best for us. Blake is a big boy, he made his choice and I think it's only fair he finally learns to live with it."

Part 4:

Twisting and turning Blake felt the sheets tangle about his feet and he tried to free them as he freed himself from the lingering effects of his dream, or more accurately his nightmare.

_He had been in court, Buck Fallmont had been the wig-wearing judge banging his gravel and smirking as he read out a long list of charges each one more ludicrous than the next. When Blake tried to defend himself he found himself gagged and unable to defend himself and Buck had moved straight on to the jury. _

"_Do we have a verdict?"_

_Blake had turned to the jury his horror growing as face after face of his enemies stared back at him._

"_Guilty!" They each pronounced in succession and Blake watched as men such as Nic Tosscani and Mathew Blaisdel finally got their revenge._

"_Guilty as charged." Buck pronounced eagerly. "And now to the sentencing…Unless anyone here will speak for you Carrington?"_

_Glancing around the courtroom Blake pleaded with those he could find, horrified as one by one his children turned their back on him, Blake was relieved when his eye's fell on Krystle surely she wouldn't abandon him. Yet when Krystle took Krystina's hand and began to walk towards the door Blake felt true panic grip him._

"_Well in that case I sentence you…"_

"_Wait!" _

_It was Alexis. Blake immediately felt relieved Alexis wouldn't abandon him; no matter their differences she had always been there for him._

"_You have something you wanted to say Mrs Colby?"_

"_Yes." Alexis spoke moving out of the shadows yet her dark suit seemed to carry some of the darkness with it. _

"_You wish to speak on behalf of the defendant?"_

"_Your honour I wish to address the crimes he has been accused and convicted of."_

"_Proceed Mrs Colby." _

_Turning so her beautiful eyes were locked on him Blake felt his world coalesce on her face, his hope fading as her eyes hardened. "I have additional charges…Abandonment, wilful cruelty, exiling me and separating my young children from their mother…Building people's hopes and dreams only to destroy them…Breaking my heart."_

"_Alexis please…" Blake pleaded trying to reach out to her yet it seemed the harder he tried the further away she was from him._

Until suddenly he was sitting up in bed gasping as he jarred awake, instinctively reaching for the other side of the bed. Yet it was empty, even the pillow had been laundered too many times and no longer carried her perfume.

Shaking as he pushed the lingering remains of the dream away Blake swung his feet out of bed running his hand through his hair. Glancing at his empty bed Blake felt the room begin to press in on him, he couldn't stay here. So grabbing his dressing gown Blake stumbled through the darkness to the door, making his way down the corridor and the staircase to the homey reassuring surroundings of the kitchen.

Switching on the light Blake crossed the room and filled the kettle, not that he really wanted a hot drink but it seemed like the sort of normal thing he should be doing; anything to take his mind off of the lingering images from his nightmare. Yet it continued to haunt him and it didn't take a psychologist to work out the underlying trigger. All Blake's fear had coalesced, the outcome from this damn investigation, the continued estrangement from Fallon and even Adam, the tense situation with Krystle, all combined to stir up his fear of abandonment. And Alexis…

The sudden whistle of the kettle caught Blake by surprise and he practically jumped out of his skin, cursing to himself he reached forward and took it off the heat.

"Daddy?"

Turning round kettle in hand Blake blinked in surprise at spotting Fallon standing in the doorway clearly hesitating unable to decide whether she should come in or whether she should head upstairs. Unlike her father Fallon was still dressed, a sure sign that as yet she had not been to bed.

"Well Goodni…" Fallon began her discomfort at being alone with her father growing by the second and she sought to escape.

"Wait Fallon please." Blake pleaded placatingly setting the kettle down on the side and moving towards his daughter. "We haven't had the chance to talk…I…"

"Daddy it's late." Fallon began unwilling to get into another row before she went to bed.

Yet there was something about her father, the way his normally vibrant eyes seem dulled, and his shoulders heavy as if the weight of the world rested on them. When she was little whenever she had seen her father in such a slump she would rush forward and pull him into a hug, perhaps getting up early to make the wholemeal muffins he enjoyed just to make him smile.

Well she wasn't little anymore and too much had happened between them recently that Fallon didn't feel comfortable hugging him. But Blake was still her father and despite his mistakes deep down Fallon still loved him dearly even if she now saw him as he really was, flawed.

Flawed just like the rest of them.

"It is…I guess I was having trouble sleeping." Blake confided, relieved when instead of shrugging and leaving Fallon stepped further into the room and actually sat down on one of the kitchen stools. "I take it you haven't been to bed yet?" He added indicating her evening dress.

"No. I came home earlier to see the children but then I needed to head back to the hotel, one of the reception staff retired today, she's worked at the hotel for twenty years so it was quite the party." Fallon explained, leaving out the part about not wanting to be home when Jeff got back from Denver Carrington. True Fallon thought she was perfectly justified not allowing LB to be part of the press conference but somehow she didn't expect her husband to see it the same way.

"Oh." Blake muttered awkwardly, as he pondered whether to take a seat himself. He had wanted Fallon to stay, hadn't wanted to be alone with his problems and yet now she was here Blake was at a loss with what to say. Fallon was his daughter; they had always been close and yet facing her across the kitchen table Blake was unable to start a conversation.

Unable to bear the loaded atmosphere Fallon glanced around the kitchen before feigning a yawn. "Actually I am rather tired…"

"Did I really hurt you that badly Fallon that you can't even bare my company for a few minutes?" Blake asked softly, his voice carrying in the quiet room and Fallon froze half risen from her seat.

"You hurt a lot of people." Fallon muttered her fingers clenching on the countertop.

Sighing Blake knew who exactly she was referring to. "I know. I didn't want to but…" Blake trailed off, they had been over this before and Fallon hadn't accepted his choice then and knowing how stubborn his daughter was he doubted a little time had made her change her mind about it.

"I can't change that Fallon, I made my choice and yes it hurt Alexis, it hurt you and your brothers, it hurt me!" Blake insisted running his hands through his thick grey hair. "I can only say in my defence that I did what I thought was right, right for Krystle, right for the family…"

"And for you?" Fallon demanded jumping on that like a cat on a mouse. "How can you say this is best for you Daddy, you've been nothing but miserable since you broke things off with Mother…"

"It's just too much Fallon." Blake cut in. "The business with the tanker and now this investigation." He added, raising an eyebrow at his daughter's surprise. "Sorry I thought Jeff would have told you all about it?"

Shrugging that aside Fallon tried to act nonchalant. "I haven't seen Jeff since breakfast."

"I do hope you two aren't arguing because of me?" Blake asked his throat dry at the thought his choice was still causing pain for his family.

"No." Fallon muttered softly yet from the way she avoided his eye Blake knew that wasn't the entire truth.

For a moment the pair sat there in silence, both unwilling to push the other in case it shattered the fragile truce. Yet the longer Blake sat there, the more one question clawed at his throat, his suspicion from that morning continued to nag at him and if anyone other than Adam was aware of it, then it would be Fallon.

"Have you seen your Mother recently?"

Startled by the question Fallon examined her father closely before answering, she hadn't visited her mother since before the weekend but they had caught up on the Sunday afternoon over the phone and Fallon was aware of her father's visit to Colby Acres even if her mother had been somewhat stingy with the particulars.

"Not since last week."

"Oh." Blake muttered swallowing down his disappointment.

"I did speak to her yesterday though." Fallon volunteered watching as her father blanched suspiciously. "She told me you visited."

Getting up from his seat Blake reached for the now cooling kettle, his hands fumbling for a cup and a tea bag just so he had an excuse not to look into his daughter's knowing gaze. "Did she say anything else?"

"She didn't want to talk about it." Fallon admitted before adding. "I'm afraid you are somewhat a taboo topic where Mummy is concerned these days."

"I see." Blake added stirring his tea. And he did see, he was hoping that perhaps when she calmed down… "Not even to swear revenge on me?"

Surprised by the question Fallon shrugged unable to help feeling the slight twinge of betrayal even discussing the matter with her father. "She doesn't speak about revenge, I think she just wants to forget about the whole thing, pretend it never happened by keeping herself busy. She's thrown herself into her work…Oh and what with Dex and Jack moving in she has her hands full."

"Dexter!" Blake barked before he could stop himself, the jealously rising up unbidden causing his hard won tranquillity to be lost. It had been hard enough stomaching the photograph of them both in LA but Blake had been able to convince himself it was just Alexis helping Dex win custody of Jack to spite Sable's memory but to move him in to Colby Acres…

"It's no…" Fallon began realising the conclusion her father had jumped to and wanting to set him right but Blake didn't give her the chance and Fallon felt her own temper slip in the face of her father's blatant double standard.

"That is so typical, Alexis slams me, accuses me of breaking her heart of…of…" Blake paused unable to articulate his fury. "Then she moves Dexter in and makes me out to be the villain. Well she is not going to get away with this." Blake muttered mainly to himself and so he was surprised when Fallon slammed her hand on the countertop causing Blake to start as he realised he wasn't alone.

"They're friends. Just friends" Fallon hissed. "Not that Mother owes you a damn thing and if she wanted to fornicate with Dex in the middle of Central Plaza that would be her choice. You got to make your choice Daddy; doesn't she have the same right?"

"Fallon…" Blake whispered stunned by the full force of his daughter's anger. "I didn't…"

"You're jealous." Fallon snapped back. "You are, it's so obvious; you don't want mother but you don't want anyone else to have her either. Well tough that is not your decision anymore, it's not my decision either, it's mothers!"

"Fallon I wasn't…"

"Don't lie to me, not on top of everything else Daddy, don't make me believe your word can't be trusted either."

Sighing Blake hung his head, he was jealous, he couldn't deny it, just the idea of Dex laying one finger on Alexis made him want to rip the younger man to shreds. "Fine I hate the idea, are you happy Fallon?"

Shaking her head Fallon backed towards the door. "No I'm not happy and neither are you and neither is Mummy but you're both so damned stubborn…" She broke off unable to give voice her suspicion that even when one of them finally realised they couldn't live without the other, that their counterpart would refuse to reconcile out of pure bull headedness.

"Good night Daddy." Fallon muttered unable to bare the atmosphere a moment longer.

"Fallon I'm sorry." Blake called out to her.

Pausing on the threshold Fallon shook her head; yes he did look sorry but mainly sorry for himself. "Not sorry enough." She muttered turning and leaving her father alone in the kitchen leaving Blake without a distraction from his dark thoughts.

Part 5:

It was barely light and already she was awake. Laying back in her king size bed in her several hundred thread count sheets Alexis Colby lay staring at the ceiling her eyes narrowing as she caught sight of a crack, a small crack that ran from the light fitting above her dressing table up to the corner. It was one of the many small but irritating things about her new home, like having to hire and train her own staff after she had grown too used to the efficient staff at the Carrington Mansion.

Whenever these things began to niggle at her Alexis tried to concentrate on the fact that these problems would only be temporary, that eventually she would have a house designed to her fit her needs; a real home. Ignoring the small voice that taunted her dreams that nowhere would ever really be home other than the mansion. It housed the people she loved, and as that annoying old adage reminded everyone, home is where the heart is.

Swearing under her breath unable to bear lying there alone and stewing in her own misery Alexis swung her feet out of bed and pulled on her satin robe. Leaving her bedroom Alexis wandered aimlessly towards the room she was using as a study, yet she had little desire to do any work.

All she was doing these days was working.

Working so she didn't have to dwell on everything she had lost.

So she didn't have time to replay her last encounter with Blake over and over again in her mind; to let herself even consider that he might be regretting…might be missing her as much as she missed him. Or how her bed was too large and too empty and especially so she didn't even think about how good it felt to have his arms around her, even if it was only to restrain her from further violence.

She couldn't think it because then she might have to admit, even if only to herself, she wanted him back and that she could never do; Blake had hurt her too deeply this time and something's couldn't be forgiven and forgotten.

Alexis Colby would never let such a thing be forgotten. Alexis Colby wouldn't take Blake Carrington back even if he came grovelling on all fours let alone bended knee. Her pride demanded as much. Blake had humiliated her once by throwing her away; she wouldn't give him the opportunity to do it again.

Alexis Colby couldn't…. but could Alexis Carrington?

Shaking her head to force such thoughts away Alexis was jarred out of her melancholy by the sound of crying. Following the noise she paused on the edge of the makeshift nursery a frown marring her beautiful features as there was no sign of the Night Nanny.

Perhaps she had just gone to warm a bottle?

Pausing awkwardly on the threshold Alexis debated whether or not she should go in. The Nanny would probably be right back with a bottle and Alexis would feel foolish having to admit to a domestic why she was interfering with a child that wasn't even hers. Not to mention what would happen if Dex found out…He would certainly get the wrong impression…

Turning to leave Alexis tried to force her feet to head back to her room yet the baby's cry had affected her more deeply than even she wanted to admit. It took her back to her own children, to night's fretting over her firstborn, reacting to every small noise and snuffle, to sitting up with both Fallon and Steven when they had chicken pox.

She should find the nurse…Failing that she should wake Dex, Jack was his son and yet Alexis had seen how exhausted Dex had been. Fatherhood had been thrust suddenly upon him and he had taken full advantage of the Nanny Alexis had hired to get some much needed sleep. He was probably fast asleep and once asleep Alexis knew from experience nothing short of a bomb would wake him…

Well there was one thing Alexis remembered with an amused smirk but even she had limits.

Before she had even realised she was there Alexis was reaching down into the bassinette and picking up the baby. Leaning him against her shoulder Alexis couldn't resist nuzzling his soft hair breathing the special scent that seemed to cling to babies, a small smile tugging at her lips as Jack immediately quietened and began to nuzzle at her neck.

"What is it with Dexter men…Ok I get it you're hungry." Alexis muttered patting his bottom and wincing slightly at the squishy texture. "And wet…Well let's sort that out first then we'll go find your bottle."

Changing a nappy was one task Alexis was always happy to leave to her Nannies but she had changed enough over the years to remember how and taking the squawking baby over to the changing mat she quickly stripped him down. The new disposable nappies were something of a surprise but definitely preferable to wrestling with a terry cloth nappy and a squirming baby early in the morning.

Slipping him into a new sleep suit Alexis sighed as Jack's cry's only escalated. "Fine don't thank me…But better waiting for your bottle young man than a nasty case of nappy rash!"

And speaking of bottles…Where the hell was that damn Nanny?

Picking up the screaming Jack Alexis all but stormed towards the kitchen, her annoyance only growing as she caught sight of a bottle warming in the pan but no Nanny. Walking over to the hob Alexis took the bubbling pot off of the stove as judging by the lack of water left in it, it had been abandoned for some time. The bottle was scolding, far too hot for Jack and Alexis cursed the idiocy of her employee as she was left to try and cool it back down as all the while the baby screamed his lungs out.

Finally after running it under the cold tap and swirling to contents to make sure all the milk was cooled not just that by the bottle's edge Alexis was able to present the demanding newest Dexter with his breakfast…or late midnight snack…

Staring down as Jack began to hungrily devour his bottle Alexis took the chance to study his features. He really was a mini-replica of his father, the only time she could see anything of Sable in him was when he was screaming like a banshee. The high pitch caterwauling was somehow familiar…

Yet now he was quiet the task of feeding him was a pleasant and engrossing one. Smiling down in the face of such simple contentment, it was only now that Alexis realised that she hadn't thought about Blake once since she was busy with the baby which was something that not even her fourth quarter profit projections had managed.

"Well I suppose you do demand attention…Like both of your parents." Alexis added under her breath, sinking down into an available chair, enjoying the simple companionship.

Jack didn't ask her if she was alright, he didn't watch her closely afraid he might miss some sign of another breakdown, he didn't walk on eggshells around her as if expecting her to fly off the handle if a certain person's name was mentioned. Alexis loved her children, and she knew their over protectiveness was just because they loved her and wanted her to recover but sometimes…

Glancing down Alexis quickly realised that the bottle was almost finished and Jack had fallen asleep, his pulls on the bottle now more reflexive than any lingering hunger. Taking it away she moved him back up to her shoulder, grabbing a nearby tea towel for her shoulder shuddering slightly at the idea of baby sick staining her Italian silk negligee.

Finally having burped him Alexis stifled a yawn herself, surprised how this simple task had been enough to wear her out and as nice as it was to sit and cuddle with the baby Alexis knew he would be better off in his own bed. The last thing Dex would thank her for was getting his son into bad habits.

It was only as she was heading back down the corridor that Alexis gained some new insight as to where the missing Nanny had wandered off too. A certain breathless husky voice as a door half opened clued her in on that.

"I need to…Jackson stop it I need to get back…"

"Come back to bed…"

Freezing momentarily as she overheard the voices Alexis felt her previous anger return, so that was where the Nanny was. The Nanny Alexis was paying handsomely to mind Dex's son not to warm Jackson Hobbs's bed, if he wanted to fill that space he go could go out and pay for it and not enjoy himself at her expense.

"Jackson I need to feed the baby…He's probably woken up and screaming his head off by now." The Nanny insisted and the door began to open once more.

"Just ten minutes more…He'll wait till then." Jackson's deep voice muttered.

"No, if I'm caught I'll lose this job…You wouldn't want that, who else would allow you to distract them whilst on duty?"

Smirking maliciously Alexis waited in the corridor, rubbing Jack's back soothingly as he fretted slightly, enjoyed the anticipation of catching them red-handed. The moment was everything she expected it to be, the door to Jackson's bedroom opened suddenly as the only half dressed Nanny tried to push Jackson's wandering hands away. She was so busy trying to fasten her blouse that she didn't notice her employer standing in the corridor but a towel clad Jackson Hobbs was not so distracted.

"Good evening Alexis, out for an evening stroll or just enjoying the view?" He called out a devilish smile playing about his handsome face and Alexis had to admire his gall, he certainly kept his composure which was more than could be said for the Nanny, her olive skin flushing deep with embarrassment as her hands leapt to pull her blouse together.

"Mm..Mrs Colby Ma'am…I am so sorry I…"

"Good evening Mr Hobbs." Alexis replied in a clipped tone cutting off the Nanny's excuses, her English accent so sharp it was cutting. "Or should I say Good Morning?" She added keeping her eyes locked on his smirking face and ignoring any inclination to take another glance at his toned frame.

Instead she turned her attention to her blushing Nanny who seemed unable to meet Alexis's piercing gaze; instead she stared at the floor. "Ms Ramirez I do believe I am paying you to take care of a very different member of my household. Now I do admire women who are prepared to work hard to support themselves but I do not appreciate you turning tricks on my time so you're fired!"

"But…?" The Nanny stammered her dark eyes wide with horror. "What, you can't…I…"

"I'm sorry what part of that did you misunderstand Ms Ramirez? I understand that English isn't your first language so let me rephrase it for you…Get you things and get out of my house and don't expect to be paid for this evening's work, or lack of work...at least not by me." Alexis added spitefully her emerald eyes leaving the quivering member of staff and turning to meet Jackson's twinkling baby blue's challenging him to interfere.

Yet gallingly the infuriating man only seemed amused by her bitchy comment, reaching down and patting his brief little towel, an action that Alexis tried not to follow. "I seem to have misplaced my wallet…I don't suppose you'd lend me a twenty would you Alexis?"

"A twenty!" Ms Ramirez screeched her pride well and truly dented and Alexis had to stifle her own grin, damn the man for his impudence but Jackson had a biting whit that matched Alexis's own and she found it hard to stay mad at him for his part in this.

"I don't keep petty cash in my nightgown Jackson it doesn't have pockets."

Smiling broadly Jackson Hobbs was not so discrete as his employer and he was obvious as his eyes gave Alexis the once over. "No where I can see but if you'd care to step inside and let me conduct a more thorough search?"

"Just take my word on it."

"Shame…Another time perhaps?" Jackson asked flashing his devastating dimples and Alexis shook her head at his blatant flirting.

"Good night Mr Hobbs and good bye Ms Ramirez, I am sure Mr Hobbs here will be happy to see you off of my property?" Alexis countered enjoying the look of annoyance on Jackson's face as he was forced to spend time alone with the young woman he had just so blatantly insulted.

Laughing as she headed towards the nursery catching the Nanny slapping Jackson for his cheek Alexis pressed a kiss to the sleeping Jack's head. "Well Jack who said life out on the ranch would be dull?"

Taking a large sip of his second cup of coffee Blake tried to focus on the print of his newspaper whilst trying to stifle a yawn. Yet it seemed his attempt was less than successful as his son-in-law lent forward to refill his cup asking suggestively with a smile.

"Late night Blake?"

Snorting in amusement Blake shook his head, gracing Jeff with a brief smile. "Not in the way you mean…Just a little trouble sleeping, that's all, nothing but problems to worry about."

Nodding in understanding as he buttered his toast Jeff tried to put a good spin on the situation, but even he failed to be able to that in light of all the problems Denver Carrington was facing. "I just wish I could help more but with Colby Enterprises…"

"Jeff don't." Blake insisted holding up his hand to cut Jeff's apology in half. "You don't have to explain it to me. You are a busy man and you did and are doing more than I can expect. You have your own company to help manage and you have already done a damn sight more than any other member of my board, save Steven, to help me out. So NO Guilt trips, got it?"

"Sure Blake." Jeff replied smiling widely in relief, a smile that Blake shared relieved that at least someone seemed to have his back. "However I do have something that might interest you…Or at least get you mind off your problems."

"You do?" Blake answered surprised.

Nodding Jeff loaded his fork with another helping of scrambled eggs. "An old friend of mine from Princeton contacted me the other day. Charles Lawson."

Nodding in recognition Blake took another sip of his coffee. "Isn't he Peter Lawson's boy, got involved in computing instead of following his father into the oil business?"

"The one and the same." Jeff replied. "Well since Peter past away Charles has appointed someone to manage the oil business for him but really he is looking to wind most of it down, starting with the undeveloped property, some of which is looking pretty impressive from the preliminary geologics. Anyhow Peter doesn't want to sell to just anyone, it was his daddy's pride and joy and he contacted me and asked if I knew of some upright oil tycoon who might be interested at first crack at some of the fields…"

"And you mentioned me?"

"Your name might have been at the top of a list." Jeff answered with a wry smile. "He's not asking for any favours Blake but if you want first crack at the prime sites…"

"Thanks Jeff, have him contact Steven would you…I would look into it myself but what with the problems with the tanker and this damn investigation I am going to have my hands tied." Blake added sadly before shooting his almost son a grateful smile. "I appreciate your support Jeff, it's nice to know someone believes in me still."

"Sure I do Blake. Now if I can't be of any more help with Denver Carrington how about I try and help out elsewhere…I can try talking to Fallon again?"

Sighing Blake hung his head, his mind going back to the night before and his midnight encounter with Fallon in the kitchen. He wasn't sure Jeff's involvement would do anything but cause trouble with their marriage. "No, thank you but no. Fallon just needs a little more space to get used to the way things are now, she'll come around; I know she will."

Grimacing slightly Jeff tried to hide his doubt by taking a sip of his coffee, not wanting to give voice to his doubts. He loved Fallon, had always loved Fallon, a trait shared by his father-in-law but Blake had often been blind to his daughter's faults, her stubbornness being one of them. Fallon was more likely to drive her car off a cliff from sheer bloody mindedness than she was to admit she was wrong and change her mind. Just look how long it had taken her to actually realise Krystle loved Blake for himself and wasn't just another one of those society gold-diggers.

Coughing as he tried to grasp for a change of subject Jeff was almost relieved when Krystle and Krystina arrived for breakfast, a smile pulling at his lips as his tiny sister-in-law skipped happily into the room pressing a kiss to her father's cheek.

"Morning Daddy."

"Morning Princess." Blake replied with a true grin as his pretty little daughter took her customary place at his right.

"Are there pancakes this morning Daddy?" Krystina asked hopefully her blue eyes alight with childish hope.

"There might be sweetheart." Blake replied lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I did catch the scent of pancakes when Gerard bought the trays through a moment ago."

Giggling as she clapped her hands in excitement Krystina turned her attention to her mother. "Did you hear that Mummy Pancakes!"

"Krystina a growing girl needs to eat more than just pancakes." Krystle chastised her gently turning to shoot Blake a reproving glance, as if he had been letting their daughter eat junk for breakfast every morning. "You must have some cereal and only after you have finished that then I might let you have one pancake with some fruit!"

Pouting Krystina turned her large eyes to her father, who melted slightly in the face of her misery. "Surely she can have two pancakes Krystle, it is only an occasional treat it's not like she has them every day…"

"Blake!" Krystle hissed scandalised that her husband…ex-husband…estranged, whatever the correct term, was contradicting her. Clearly things had deteriorated in her absence and Blake had resorted to bribing their child…first the change of school, then the impractical wardrobe, letting Krystine choose her own clothes, and now letting her eat whatever she wanted regardless of its nutritional content.

"It is only a pancake just let her be." Blake muttered unable to stir the necessary energy or tact to be diplomatic this early in the morning.

Beaming with excitement Krystina shot her mother a smug little grin and bounded over to the sideboard where a stunned looking Gerard dumbly followed her orders for two pancakes and maple syrup.

Unable to believe that Blake had just undermined in front of the family and staff Krystle stiffly sipped at the coffee Jeff poured her, her blue eyes boring into the side of Blake's head. When unable to bear the tense atmosphere Blake stood and folded his napkin Krystle rose as well.

"I need to be off…" 

"I would like a word first Blake." Krystle added before he could finish her annoyance only growing as Blake shot her a resigned look.

"Krystle I have many things to do today…"

"Yes the first of which is discussing Krystina with me or is our daughter no longer one of your priorities?"

Sighing deeply Blake glanced at his watch, an action which only infuriated Krystle further, "I can spare you a few minutes…Gerard would you have the car brought round I will be leaving for the office in five minutes."

Nodding Gerard took the opportunity to escape, something that Blake only wished he could do as resigned to the chastisement he was about to receive he followed a angry Krystle to the library.

"Alright Krystle what was it you wanted to say?"

Taking a calming breath Krystle tried to keep her anger from her voice, letting this conversation descend into an argument wouldn't settle anything in fact it would only get Blake's back up. "I would like to talk to you about Krystina…Blake surely you can see what she is doing, she's playing us off against each other to try and get what she wants."

"Are you trying to tell me we are being manipulated by a five year old?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"Krystina is intelligent for her years and clearly due to circumstances has picked up bad habits that need to be addressed before they becomes more entrenched."

"And I suppose this is my fault?" Blake muttered rubbing his forehead as another headache threatened, he was far to tired to deal with this, not when he had a full day's work ahead. "Forgive me if I disagree Krystle but all I have seen is my five year old daughter wanting to eat her favourite breakfast, it was hardly an act of rebellion."

"She was testing us, first it was refusing to change her dress when I asked, now it is turning to you when I say no to something and you gave into her. You've been spoiling her Blake."

Starting slightly at that accusation Blake felt the flickering embers of anger. "I've taken care of her, she's had a very difficult time of things over the last year and I think she has dealt with it all marvellously."

"Well I don't agree." Krystle countered unable to believe that Blake refused to see what was right under his nose, perhaps he was like that with all his daughters considering the things he had let Fallon get away with when she was young; well Krystle refused to let Krystina end up the same. "You've let her run wild…Firstly she has become obstinate, she refuses to do as I ask, that's your fault Blake, you've clearly left your impressionable daughter to be influenced by undesirable influences..."

"By undesirable influences you mean Alexis?" Blake cut in unable to keep the sharpness from his tone. Finally they were coming to it, the elephant in the room, the real reason they were even having this conversation. "Why don't you admit it Krystle, you are really angry that I allowed Alexis a role in Krystina's life, you resent that they became close?"

"If we are being blunt about it, then YES." Krystle answered him just as frankly. "How could you have let that woman anywhere near my child, can't you see what she has done, she's turned our little girl into another spoilt brat just like…"

"Just like who Krystle?" Blake snapped. "Fallon and Amanda?"

Blushing slightly as she was caught out in her rather critical assessment Krystle refused to back down. "If you must know then yes, Krystina is acting very much like both your other daughters do when they've spent too much time with their mother! Just how much did you leave the raising of my child to your first wife?"

Clenching his fists Blake caught a glimpse of the mantle clock. He was already running late and this conversation was going nowhere. "This is pointless Krystle and I have to go to work, we'll discuss this later."

"No Blake we'll…"

"I have to go to work." Blake insisted cutting her off as he snatched his briefcase off of his desk and strode towards the door. Pausing on the threshold he added bitterly before he could stop himself. "Why don't you ask Krystina just much of a role Alexis had in her life, how she felt about her, or are you afraid to?"

Stunned by Blake's outburst Krystle could only stand dumbfounded as he stalked out of the library. It took a good minute for her to gather her thoughts. "Or I could just ask Alexis…There are one or two home truths she might be able to tell me."

Part 6:

Pulling back the weight Dex groaned as he felt his muscles strain. It felt good to be able to work out once more and like everything about her the gym Alexis had put together in one of the back rooms was first class. In fact it didn't take long for Dex to feel almost at home here. The ranch style house was really more to his taste than Alexis's a fact that he had heard at length during the few moments they had spent together.

Time Dex would have preferred to be discussing other things but that was difficult considering the fact that they were hardly ever alone for more than a few minutes. Either it was one of the staff, or the devilishly handsome and darn right annoying Jackson Hobbs butting in to drag off Alexis to look at this stud catalogue or sign the latest purchasing orders. Otherwise Alexis was darting off here or there, her life suddenly full of important matters that just couldn't wait.

In truth she was hiding. Burying herself in her work and her new life so she didn't have face the lingering consequences of her old one. Now Dex was prepared to give her some space but it seemed the longer he left the matter alone the worse it was going to be. What he needed was time alone, time to talk when she couldn't just walk out the door, and somehow Dex didn't expect kidnapping would go down particularly well with Alexis even if it was for her own good.

"Oh sorry Dexter I didn't realise you were in here old man." Jackson's irreverent voice jarred Dex from his thoughts and Dex suppressed the urge to wipe that cocky grin off of the playboy's face. "Do you need me to get the nurse to help you into your ice bath, I wouldn't want you to overtax yourself."

"Careful Jackson I'm not that much older than you, and still man enough to teach you your place." Dex muttered reaching for his towel and wiping the sweat from his face.

"Ouch Dexter did I touch a nerve, surely you're not feeling your age…I mean I know it's showing a bit…" Jackson paused before reaching up and running his hand through his own thick dark hair, a clear reference to Dex's own slightly receding hairline.

"You're not worth it." Dex retorted shaking his head as he reached for his bottle of water.

"To bad for you Alexis seems to think I am." Jackson quipped back shooting Dex a taunting smile.

Snorting at Jackson's obvious attempt to provoke him Dex shook his head. "Oh I think she knows exactly what you are…"

"Which is?"

"A conceited playboy with a modicum of talent with horses and not much else." Dex retorted with a smile, pleased when Jackson's award winning smile seemed to freeze. "Let me tell you something else about Alexis Colby, if you cross her she will not rest until there is nothing left of you but memories just remember that before you…"

"Before I what? Believe what you want Dexter but I am not here to harm Alexis, quite the contrary." Jackson snapped and for a moment Dex caught a glimpse behind the playboy façade and that set his nerves on edge, perhaps there was more to this than first met the eye.

"Why are you here Hobbs, I mean you can fritter away other people's hard earned money anywhere in the world and Denver is hardly the heart of the racing universe, so why here, why Alexis?"

"That is my business."

"No." Dex replied his dark eyes boring into the other man's. "No when it comes to protecting Alexis from scumbags who want to hurt or take advantage of her then it becomes my business as well. I will be watching you very closely Hobbs."

"Whatever Dexter…I told you I am not here to hurt her." Jackson retorted then suddenly as if a switch had been flipped the playboy façade was back in place along with that devil may care grin. "You know suddenly I've lost any interest in working out, I had me quite the time last night…Or didn't Alexis enlighten you?"

His anger flared up hot and Dex couldn't resist lunging for the other man, his previous questions forgotten, as he grabbed Jackson by his sweatshirt. "Why you little sh.."

"Shame Alexis fired her." Jackson added before Dex could raise his fist. "But hey plenty more Nanny's in the sea, think you guys could hire a Philippino one next, or maybe Thai, I hear they have a few little tricks to keep a fellows interest."

Curling his lip in disgust as the pieces fell into place Dex pushed Jackson away. "You are not worth it, just stay out of my way, stay away from Alexis, if you try something I'll be watching."

Shrugging off Dex's threat Jackson made for the door muttering barely loud enough for Dex to catch. "It's not me you should be watching."

Before Dex could call after him the door shut, yet Jackson's word stayed with him. Dex had no reason to believe him, but there had been something about they way he had spoken, the earnest way he had insisted he wasn't here to hurt Alexis; he almost had Dex believing him.

Almost…

Perhaps there was more than one thing Dex needed to talk to Alexis about. He was intrigued to know just how thoroughly she had investigated Jackson Hobbs before doing business with him.

It was almost noon when the door to Alexis's office suddenly opened and in strode a smug Dex Dexter pushing a baby carriage with one hand and toting a large picnic basket in the other.

"I tried to tell him you were busy Mrs Colby." Mark her secretary flustered in after him, relieved when his boss only grimaced in his direction and let him beat a hasty retreat without a tongue-lashing.

"I'm busy Dex." Alexis began amazed when Dex sat the large basket down on her desk, on top of the papers she was trying to study.

"Not anymore you're not." Dex insisted his dark eyes twinkling with barely suppressed mischief. "You're having lunch with Jack and I in the park and I won't brook any argument to the contrary."

Shaking her head at Dex's blind obstinacy Alexis tried to prise her paperwork from beneath the large wicker basket. "That's a lovely thought but I can't just drop everything and I already have plans Dex."

"The sun is shining it's a beautiful day and here you are stuck in this monstrosity of a building." Dex insisted ignoring her protest, leaning over the desk to fix Alexis with a puppy dog expression. "Tell me you wouldn't prefer getting out and enjoying your lunch break for a change?"

Sighing Alexis tried to reach for her ringing phone, her frustration only growing as Dex reached out and grasped her wrist. "Dex I told you I already have plans."

"Work plans." Dex corrected her. "You need to slow down a little Alexis or you'll work yourself into an early grave."

Frowning at his less than complimentary suggestion Alexis shook off his hand. "I relax; I go out riding now when I get…well when I get home early enough. I'm a big girl Dex I don't need you to mollycoddle me."

"I'm not." Dex insisted unable to contain the prickle of annoyance as Alexis mentioned riding as a form of relaxation. She didn't go rising with him anymore, instead she went out with Jackson; Alexis claimed it enabled her to catch up on the stud's development but privately Dex believed she just enjoyed Jackson's blatant flirting. "I'm just trying to look out for my friend."

Sighing Alexis tried to soften her refusal. "I know and I appreciate it but I really do have plans today."

"So cancel them…You are not going to get a better offer, I have a magnificent picnic packed, all your favourites even some fruit scones that I know you love." Dex added refusing to take her no for an answer. "Plus the charming company of two of Denver's most eligible bachelors how can you possibly refuse?"

Snorting her amusement Alexis glanced over to the carriage where Jack was fast asleep. "Isn't Jack a little young to be considered eligible to date?"

"He's a Dexter we start young and we have a weakness for stunningly beautiful women." Dex retorted relieved he had finally gotten her to crack a smile. "Please Alexis…" He paused reaching out and catching her hand, holding it gently as he ran his thumb across her knuckles.

"It seems since my return despite living in the same house that I've barely seen you…I want to know how things have been, how certain meetings went." He added pointedly. "You can't blame me for being worried."

"I'm not blaming you Dex but I can't just…" Alexis replied softly almost relieved when her office door opened once more and there stood a surprised Frank Dobson who took in the rather intimate scene with his cool eyes.

"Should I come back later?" Frank asked crisply, his clinical grey eyes taking in how quickly Alexis pulled away from the younger dark haired man that had perched himself on the edge of her desk.

"No…No there is no need Frank I am almost ready."

Relieved by her answer Frank stood and studied the young interloper closely, it took a moment for him to place the face and when he did a slight frown pulled at his brows, another ex-husband and this one seemed interested in changing that. "Dex Dexter?"

"The one and only." Dex retorted flippantly, his own irritation growing as the newcomer continued to look at him like he was the one intruding and not the other way around. "And you are?"

"Frank Dobson Mr Dexter, I am on the Colby Co board and am working closely with Mrs Colby."

"How nice for you." Dex spat back before turning his attention back to a strangely silent Alexis. "Cancel your plans, you need some sunshine." He added pleadingly annoyed when Alexis looked past him and met Dobson's gaze.

"Mrs Colby and I have lunch plans…Unless of course you wish to postpone our discussion?" Frank cut in causing Dex to glare back at him over his shoulder.

"Alexis?"

"No…I…I'm sorry Dex but this really can't wait." Alexis insisted upset that she was disappointing him but really he couldn't just turn up and spring such things on her, she was Alexis Colby her time was hardly her own. "We'll talk tonight I promise."

Snorting in distinct unamusement Dex shook his head. "You mean you'll actually make it home for dinner tonight that would be a first."

"Don't nag me Dex you're not my parent or my husband any longer." Alexis snapped back before she could stop herself. "I don't owe you an explanation."

"Fine!" Dex yelled getting to his feet and retrieving Jack's carriage, pushing it towards the door with such sudden force that it woke his sleeping son who began to cry at being jarred awake.

"Dex…Dammit don't act like a child." Alexis called out. "You've left your basket."

Biting back the answer he wanted to say Dex settled for muttering. "Why don't you share it with Mr Dobson here, you seem to suddenly have so much in common after all."

"Dexxxxxxxx." Alexis called out rising from her chair as Dex stormed out of her office. Collapsing back into her chair Alexis rubbed her forehead feeling the weight of an unspoken question from Frank and choosing to ignore it.

"Well that could have gone better." She muttered mostly to herself.

"He was being unreasonable." Frank pointed out and Alexis nodded in agreement.

"He was being spontaneous." Alexis corrected. "Unfortunately spontaneous doesn't exactly go with my busy schedule."

"He was jealous you were having lunch with me." Frank added and Alexis snorted in amusement. "He expected you to cancel on me for him."

"Dex was just annoyed I did immediately fall in with his plans, he was angry at you by association. We are just friends Frank, true we have a history and Dex tends to be a little protective of me but given some of the people that have tried to threaten or hurt me he has more than a little cause to be cautious."

Surprised by her reply Frank crossed the room towards the desk, opening the large basket and taking note of the contents, a chilled bottle of champagne and plenty of tasty finger food, fresh strawberries and the aforementioned fruit scones.

"This was looks like a romantic lunch to me but I suppose you would know better…." He replied catching Alexis's gaze, watching closely as she got to her feet to look in the basket herself.

Examining the champagne, her favourite vintage, and the scones from that little patisserie she was fond of but never let herself visit; Alexis could understand why someone might jump to that conclusion. "It's not…We're not…It's complicated." She added finally refusing to enlighten him further.

"Well then shall we be off to the St Dennis Club or should we use the picnic…If it's not romantic then…?"

"No." Alexis retorted sharply shutting the basket. "I am looking forward to the St Dennis Club. I'll meet you downstairs I just need to discuss something with Mark and I'll meet you in the car."

Nodding Frank fell in with her plans leaving Alexis alone, her fingers running over the edge of the wicker basket. Perhaps Frank had a point, had she misunderstood Dex's motives for moving back to Denver? It was true that he touched her more than an ordinary friend would; he was protective of her but was that because he was jealous or just concerned.

He couldn't…

Dex couldn't still be in love with her, could he?

Attracted to her, well that was a given, they had always enjoyed a chemistry that sizzled. He had proven that he could be relied on, but a new romance…

Could she have so completely misunderstood the signals he was putting out? Thinking he only wanted to be friends when really he wanted…was hoping for more. Was that why he had asked her to be involved in raising Jack? Thinking that raising a child together would bring them together. Did he want her back in his life permanently…was he even thinking of marriage…

Closing her eyes as suddenly things began to fall into place, conversations, gestures, even the way he looked at her. How could she have been so blind? Perhaps it had been less that she hadn't noticed and more that she hadn't wanted to notice. Alexis had needed Dex's strong arm, needed his shoulder to cry on. He had been there for her when no one else had or even could. He was the only one who wouldn't back down to her, and when she was so near the edge she had needed someone to force her to face her problems.

She owed him more than she could ever repay and yet…

If Dex was getting his hopes up then as his friend Alexis had to tell him the truth. But could she admit to him what she could barely admit to herself, that she was not over Blake that far from it, part of her loved him still would probably always love him. There was no place in her life for a lover right now, she couldn't be that for Dex; and if that was what he wanted or was hoping for then she couldn't be a mother to Jack. It would only confuse things further.

Which was a shame…

Alexis had enjoyed the weight of a child in her arms, it had made her feel needed and grounded in a way that Colby Co couldn't. Yet there could be no repeat of last night, not now, not now she knew. Dex and Jack needed to leave, leave soon before she became too attached. Before she let the reassurance of having a man about, and the addictive pull of being needed on such a basic level by a child undermine her resolve.

It wouldn't be fair to her but it doubly wouldn't be fair to them.

She had to tell him. Tell him it couldn't work. Tonight. They could go out riding together; Alexis now found it easier to talk with the wind in her hair. Tonight she would tell him they couldn't be together, and just hope that their friendship somehow managed to survive.

Pulling her fur back onto her shoulder Krystle Carrington squared her shoulders and walked with her head held high into the Colby Co building. It didn't escape her notice when heads turned to follow her, nor that people stopped in a middle of a conversation to gawp at her; that had been happening ever since her return to Denver and as annoying as it was Krystle had resigned herself to those sort of reactions.

After all who else had to suffer through having their personal business plastered all over the papers? People were by their very nature curious and unfortunately for Krystle there was more than enough juicy gossip in this story to keep it in the papers, even if it had now been relegated from the front pages to the more bitchy society columns.

Even so it was still a relief when she was able to step into the elevator and endure the trip up to Alexis's office alone. It was almost the end of the working day and most people were leaving the building not entering it. The trip up allowed Krystle momentary pause to try and gather her thoughts. There were just so many questions she needed answers to, but knowing Alexis she was unlikely to smile sweetly and indulge Krystle with honest answers. Trying to worry the truth out from among Alexis's many lies was like trying to find a needle in a haystack but Krystle had to try.

Blake's behaviour was so confusing, one moment he was promising to make more of an effort to try and regain her trust and Krystle caught a glimpse of a man she recognised as her husband; then something else took his attention and it seemed as though another personality took over. This Blake Carrington was brusque, unfeeling, and inconsiderate of her feelings in the extreme. Deciding which one was the real Blake caused her head to spin and the only thing that Krystle could think had triggered this split personality was Alexis.

Suddenly the door to the elevator opened and before she could gather her composure there stood the lady in question, and if Krystle was surprised by Alexis's sudden appearance that was nothing to the look of dumb shock on Alexis's face. It was only fleeting, as Alexis quickly hide it under a sneer, but for a moment Krystle was surprised to see something that looked like pain in her nemesis's eyes; something that was quickly forgotten as Alexis hissed venomously.

"What are you doing here Krystle, don't tell me you've gotten lost or perhaps your brain has been so completely scrambled from your little snooze that you have forgotten Blake and Company reside in the Denver Carrington building and this is Colby Co?"

Biting back any number of bitchy comments Krystle tried to force a pleasant smile but considering the strain it probably looked more like a grimace. "I know exactly where I am Alexis, the right place considering I came to see you."

"Me!" Alexis exclamation of surprise was genuine as was the taunting gleam to her eyes as she added. "Don't tell me you came looking for a job, sorry but I'm not hiring."

"That is a relief, I am sure half the secretaries in Denver can sleep safer knowing that."

"Get to the point Krystle dear, some of us have places to go." Alexis snapped turning behind her and signalling the slightly flustered young man, who Krystle could only assume was her current whipping boy, to place the large hamper in the elevator.

"I came to talk to you, there are something's we need to settle."

Snorting in derision Alexis resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the oh so sterling Krystle, who had no doubt come to demand she stay away from Blake. Well Alexis had better things to do with her time and she pushed past a surprised Krystle to step into the elevator, her voice drawling with derision.

"Sorry Krystle as much as I would love to stay here and chat about Blake and his fidelity issues I have a prior appointment, so sorry but I must dash…"

Alexis trailed off pushing the button to close the lift, surprised herself when Krystle barged in the elevator door just shutting behind her leaving them alone in the lift.

Refusing to admit even to herself how slightly intimidating the situation was Alexis stabbed at the button for the lobby. "If you wanted to see me that badly Krystle dear then why don't you make an appointment with my secretary, that is how civilised people behave."

"We have had an appointment pending for sometime Alexis and you know it, now I am calling this meeting." Krystle retorted sharply reaching out to the stop button to pause the lift.

Realising at the last minute what she intended Alexis swore loudly reaching out to try to slap Krystle's hand away, only to miss at the last minute and the two of them slapped down several buttons at once, causing the electrics spark.

"What the hell!" Alexis exclaimed when a moment later the interior light also sparked out out, and the elevator ground to a sudden halt with screech sending both women to stagger into the walls. A moment later the dull illumination of the emergency light flickered into existence.

"Oh dear." Krystle murmured the full wrath of Alexis's gaze bearing into her even across the dimly lit space.

Unable to curb her sarcasm a moment longer Alexis leant against the elevator wall her eyes narrowing in disgust at her companion's stupidity that was now going to cost her far more than just time. "Well Congratulations Krystle you now have my undivided attention."


	6. Episode 6: Misdirections

Series 11: Full Circle

Episode 6: Misdirection

Part 1:

"How long has it been now?"

"Five minutes since the last time you asked and before you ask again, I don't know how much longer they will be. Do I look like elevator maintenance?" Alexis retorted sharply shifting on her heels, her feet were beginning to ache, these new Manolo's looked stylish but they were more suited to sitting behind a desk, than standing for hours on end; no doubt the reason, beside the price tag of course, that more waitress's didn't go in for wearing them.

"There is no need to bite my head off. I was only asking a question." Krystle mumbled and Alexis resisted the urge to do just that. She certainly had cause but that would mean actually talking to Blake's dumb blonde.

Finally caving in Alexis stepped out of her heels, shrinking a good few inches as she set her stocking'd feet on the carpeted floor of the elevator but the sense of relief was worth it, even if it put her at a further disadvantage in the size stakes should violence break out.

"Oh that is much better." Alexis muttered mainly to herself scrunching up her toes before reaching down to massage her feet.

"Why do you wear them if they hurt?" Krystle blurted out, unable to stop the question from falling off her tongue, her curiosity getting the better of her even as Alexis glanced up at her in surprise.

"Because they look good." Alexis added obviously, her own disbelief growing as Krystle continued to look at her blankly. "I'm Alexis Colby Krystle, I have an image, I haven't made it onto the cover of Women's Wear Daily more times than I can remember by dressing for comfort."

Shaking her head at Alexis's answer Krystle couldn't understand how maintaining an image even when it was painful could be worth it, but then much of what Alexis's did was a puzzle to Krystle. Alexis didn't seem to think or act the way normal decent people did, at least not the type of people Krystle had been raised by and despite her years acclimatising to the rich way of life there were still things that made her look at them like an bemused outsider.

"I will never understand you."

Snorting Alexis could only praise the lord for that, the day she was readable by someone like Krystle was the day they should take her out and shoot her. "That is not my concern Krystle."

An awkward silence descended once more and both women continued to stare at the panel of buttons, at the tiny little speaker that was their only connection to the outside world and the team of engineer's who were supposed to be fixing their little problem.

"Krystina will be going to bed now…She'll have no one to read her a story." Krystle muttered mainly out of a need to fill the silence, surprised when Alexis nodded a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well if she is still insisting on reading Cinderella over and over again no doubt that will be something of a relief." Alexis retorted her expression tightening momentarily before she forced those feelings back under control.

"You read to her?"

The disbelief in Krystle's voice stung Alexis more than she cared to admit. Not that she particularly cared what Krystle thought of her, but was it so hard to believe she had a maternal bone in her body. Just because she had been a bad wife to Blake, did people automatically assume she must have been a bad mother as well?

Curling back her carefully painted lip in a sneer Alexis hissed back. "I did, why so shocked Krystle, did you think I would be the sort of step-mother to lock her in the attic or send her to bed without supper if she was bad?"

Blushing slightly Krystle avoided Alexis's accusing gaze. It was harder than she thought it would be, but this was why she was here, to find out just what had happened to the family in her absence and Blake was hardly going to tell her that Alexis used to read Krystina bed times stories.

"If I'm honest I prefer not to think of you mothering my child at all." Krystle answered honestly surprised when Alexis nodded her emerald eyes almost distant as she replied.

"It hurts doesn't it…To have someone else take your place, to have the relationship with your child that should be yours alone."

Swallowing hard Krystle could only bring herself to nod.

"Well at least you finally have a taste of how I felt." Alexis added bitterly her open expression closing down so fast Krystle could have sworn later she had only imagined it.

"What?"

Tilting her head to one side Alexis paused before answering. "For years I was the one on the outside looking in, tolerated, allowed to visit my children and grandchildren in the mansion on sufferance. Excluded from family meals and celebrations unless specifically invited."

"You brought that on yourself Alexis." Krystle retorted, refusing to acknowledge to the creeping sense of understanding. "You and your need for revenge."

"Did I?" Alexis muttered. "Funny I thought I only cheated on Blake not my children."

"Your actions hurt them too, every time you tried to punish Blake for divorcing you, it was them that was hurt the most because they were caught in the middle."

Shrugging Alexis tried to ignore the truth in Krystle's words but she wasn't a coward, she had hurt her children by attacking their father, which was why this time she had chosen not to go down that well trodden path. She had her children now, what was past was over, forgotten about and she wasn't going to lose them again. "Things change."

"If by things you mean your relationship with Blake…" Krystle began surprised beyond words when Alexis laughed.

"Blake I was wondering when this conversation would come round to him."

"I don't know what is so funny Alexis. I know you, I know you love Blake, you've always loved him and you'd do anything to get him back…Rome…Singapore…those were the actions of a desperate woman."

"If we are going to go into this I need a drink." Alexis muttered lowering herself to floor and opening the picnic basket she was going to return to Dex but now had a more pressing purpose. The champagne was no longer chilled but it was all they had, and probably because of the stunned expression on Krystle's face Alexis expertly popped the cork and poured a glass.

"Drink? I'm afraid it's not chilled but it is a good vintage."

"No thank you." Krystle mumbled.

"Well I will, it's been too damn long a day and then you go and get me stuck in my own elevator…"

"You had more than a little to do with that yourself." Krystle retorted, before relenting and lowering herself down to sit on the other side of the basket fishing around for another glass.

Raising an eyebrow at her change of heart Alexis said nothing as she filled the flute, setting the bottle down once she had done her hosting duties picking up her own glass. Taking a deep sip she steeled herself for the questions she knew were coming, oh she didn't have to answer and it would be all too easy to misdirect and lead Krystle up the garden path but she was honestly tired of pretending.

"I do love him." The words fell off of her tongue and Alexis froze slightly at realising just who she had confessed to, yet when Krystle didn't immediately explode she was able to relax. Just admitting it out loud was a relief, the taboo secret was no longer that, and having admitted it Alexis felt lighter.

"Do you want him back?" Krystle's question was softly spoken but both women knew how hard it was to both ask and answer.

"Yes…And No." Alexis finally admitted causing Krystle to frown in confusion. Yet Alexis didn't dare look at her, she didn't owe her an explanation, not the woman who in Alexis's eyes was the trigger for all her misery, yet if Krystle had been the trigger Blake himself was the cause.

"I miss him, I miss us, I miss being home with my family but I cannot forgive him for how he has acted and will never forget the pain and suffering his selfishness has caused…I don't think I could ever trust him enough to take him back."

"And that's the truth?" Krystle demanded, it was just so hard to accept what Alexis was saying. It was exactly what Krystle wanted to hear, her rival was quitting the field, Blake was hers if she wanted him and for precisely that reason that it was too good to be true Krystle suspected a trap.

"Believe what you want Krystle." Alexis snapped the openness of a moment before evaporating the light of the other woman's disbelief. "I will never give Blake Carrington the chance to hurt me again, I may have been a slow learner where he is concerned but I am not dumb."

"So you're giving up…Just like that?" Krystle's disbelief was obvious, for years they had been at loggerheads, and Krystle had never been truly able to relax her guard knowing that given half the chance Alexis would swoop in a take her place. That her nemesis was giving up after all this time…

Yet it wasn't her continued disbelief that caused Alexis's temper to bubble. "No not just like that." She retorted bitterly. "Don't dismiss it as nothing, you have no idea what we went through to rebuild our relationship, what I sacrificed for him to make him happy and then all of a sudden he throws it all back in my face and doesn't even have the decency to tell me the real reason why and I know there is more to it than he is telling Krystle. He broke my heart, and then he came back and trampled all over it, spitting on me for good measure, so don't you dismiss my suffering like it was nothing."

Clenching her champagne glass Krystle felt her skin goosebump, it was there in Alexis's voice the pain she had caught a glimpse of earlier. The vulnerable woman that Dex had spoken of once over dinner half way across the world and that Krystle had dismissed as being wishful thinking on his part.

Taking a sip of her own champagne as she struggled to bring her emotions back under her control Alexis cursed herself for giving so much away. She had thought she was doing so much better but just talking to Krystle had raked it all up again and Alexis could remember standing on top of this very building, the night air whipping around her as Denver lay out below her. It would have been so very easy…

"For what it is worth I am sorry that you've been hurt by all of this." Krystle's voice was quiet, so quiet that Alexis wouldn't have caught it if they weren't sitting alone in a silent elevator in the middle of an empty building.

She could have left it at that, yet Alexis had been surprisingly frank and open with her, her pain too tangible to be anything other than real. Perhaps it was her upbringing, her sense of fairness and balance but Krystle felt like she owed a confession of her own just so Alexis didn't feel cheated or short-changed by their exchange.

"I didn't think coming home would have been so hard. All it seems to have done is hurt the people I love, Blake, Krystina…the family. They look at me like I'm an impostor and I feel out of place, the world has moved on without me…They have all moved on without me, sometimes it's like I am living surrounded by strangers."

"Tell me about it." Alexis mumbled shaking her head before a bubble of laughter burst from her lips; it was bitter and lacking in true mirth.

Frowning slightly Krystle couldn't resist asking. "What's so funny?"

"We are…Dear god look at us, we both loath each other and here we are confiding in each other like we were bosom companions and it reminded me of one of those damn hatchet columns. Did you realise one of those so called relationship experts actually suggested we get together and compare notes to see who had been more shoddily treated." Alexis closed her eyes, dear god if the papers ever got hold of this news item. "Bloody busybodies."

"I won't tell them if you won't." Krystle muttered surprised to find something they actually were in agreement on.

"I'll drink to that." Alexis muttered raising her glass in a toast before taking a sip, almost gagging as the elevator gave a sudden shudder before beginning to move once more. "Thank god!"

"Amen to that." Krystle added quickly getting to her feet and brushing down her skirt, watching out of the corner of her eye as Alexis Colby put herself back together. The moment Alexis stepped back into her shoes the vulnerability that Krystle had glimpsed was gone as if it had never existed, those emerald eyes now gave away nothing.

They stood in silence as the elevator made its way down to the lobby, the doors opening with a ping where a small crowd of engineers, Alexis's driver and an aging security guard were waiting.

"What took you so bloody long?" Alexis snapped before one of them could speak, striding out into the lobby and waving her driver to come and pick up the hamper. Slightly more graciously Krystle followed her out, muttering a quiet thanks to the men who had managed to free them before striding to try and catch up with Alexis. She caught up with her just as the driver was opening the door.

"Alexis…I just want to say…" Krystle began the words sticking slightly in her throat as she realised just what she was about to say but she always prided herself on being a big enough person to admit when she was wrong. "Thank you."

Shaking her head slightly Alexis curled her lip in disgust, as if the very idea of having helped Krystle in some way truly disgusted her. Yet in truth Alexis couldn't summon the usual loathing. "Don't thank me Krystle, I haven't given you anything, well nothing worth having at any rate. It's your choice; take him back if you want, live happily ever after if you really believe in fairytales. It's your funeral."

Bristling slightly Krystle tried not to rise to Alexis's baiting, here was the Alexis Colby she remembered and yet she couldn't so quickly dismiss the person she had seen below the mask. "I'm glad to hear we have your blessing."

Slinking into her car Alexis nodded at her driver to shut the door, this little tete a tete was clearly at an end. Yet Alexis wouldn't be Alexis if she allowed Krystle the last word, and before the door closed she added pointedly. "No Krystle you have my pity!"

Part 2:

Closing her eyes for a moment Alexis enjoyed the feeling of sunlight on her face and the wind in her hair. It was so wonderfully peaceful out here, here she could think without the phoning ringing and people demanding things of her, here she could be herself without the fear of people watching and judging her.

"It's beautiful Mother, I can see why you want to build the new house here. It makes me almost envious."

Laughing Alexis opened her eyes turning to glance over her shoulder at her daughter who was sitting astride her own mount just a few feet behind her. "It is pretty wonderful isn't it?"

"And it's all yours."

"You bet your bottom dollar it is." Alexis quipped before urging her mount down the small hill towards the lake. "So apart from a burning desire to actually see your mother on a horse, why are you really here Fallon?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No but I have a funny feeling you have one."

Sighing as the brought her own horse alongside and matched her mother's pace Fallon tried to think where to start.

"You're not happy Fallon; I wish you would confide in me, as clichéd as it may be talking does help."

"Something you learnt from Dex?" Fallon snapped back, regretting the comment when her mother blanched slightly. "Mother I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I just…"

"Its fine Fallon, Dex and I are just friends, I'm happy he has moved out." Alexis added and she was. True the house did feel empty now he and Jack had moved into their apartment but their living here had only been temporary.

"Jeff wants to try for another baby…We had a bit of a pregnancy scare a few weeks ago and now he's got this mad idea in his head about a new baby being what we need but I just…" Fallon trailed off trying to think of way to admit how she felt without sounding like a bitch.

"You aren't ready for another child?" Alexis questioned unable to leave the matter alone, sometimes admitting something out loud no matter how bad it sounded in your own head was the only way to move forward. "I'm not going to judge you Fallon."

"I…I don't want another child full stop. I love the two I have and I can't see how having another would add anything." Fallon confessed bowing her head slightly. "I had a stressful pregnancy with both of my children; I guess I'm not prepared to willingly put myself through that again. I like my life as it is, I'm building something at The Carlton that I think I can really be proud of and another baby would take up so much of my time…"

"And you already feel pulled in a dozen directions, you have enough people clamouring for your time that you can't imagine how you would fit in another." Alexis added able to understand just how that felt and she shot Fallon a small smile. "You're not being selfish darling; you have a right to time for yourself."

"Yeah well try telling that to Jeff, he keeps accusing me of putting The Carlton before him and the children."

"He'll calm down." Alexis added placatingly. "Jeff loves you, he is probably just feeling a little neglected."

"I hope your right." Fallon added sullenly. "But I'm close to the end of my patience and if that wasn't bad enough the atmosphere at home what with Daddy and Krystle fighting and…Oh sorry Mummy I didn't think I…"

"Fallon it's alright, I am not going to keel over or breakdown just because you mentioned your father. " Alexis sighed. "As for his relationship with Krystle I really don't care what they do, let them get married and live happily ever after it no longer concerns me."

"But…"

"No buts Fallon." Alexis snapped. "I won't have you worrying or feeling sorry for me, I was terrible hurt by your father but he wasn't my entire life, I still have you children and Colby Co, and I am building a home I can be proud of, my life is hardly empty."

And Dex…Well at least they still had their friendship…

Alexis had been dreading having the conversation, yet she knew that it couldn't be avoided. She had been avoiding the situation for far too long as it was. She had realised back in LA that Dex was probably, possibly, fine almost definitely still in love with her and so she had ran back to Denver. During the time apart she had successfully managed to convince herself that she had imagined it but then he had returned to Denver and even though she hadn't wanted to Alexis was forced to accept the evidence.

Dex still loved her, but was he still in love with her?

That was the million-dollar question but Alexis wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer; not really because then she would have to do something about it.

It had been a gruelling evening, the conversation with Krystle had disturbed her on so many levels that by the time she had gotten home all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep, sleep for a hundred years if possible. Walking down the hallway to her room Alexis was surprised to see the light still on in the sitting room, the door wedged ajar. She could have carried on walking but she didn't. Stepping into the room she paused taking in the sight before her.

Dex was fast asleep in one of the armchairs his son his arms, and Jack was snoozing just as contentedly. It was a picture perfect scene and if she had a camera handy…

Had he been waiting up for her? What other reason could he have for being in here and not in the nursery or even his own bedroom? Had he been worried about her, worried enough to spend an uncomfortable night in a chair rather than sleep in his own bed?

Nudging him gently Alexis murmured. "Dex wake up…Don't sleep here…Let's put Jack down before you drop him."

"mmmm." Dex mumbled blearily opening his eyes; his dark eyes unfocused blinked up at as a genuine smile light his face. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself." Alexis replied companionably tugging on his arm to get him to stand not surprised when he bumped into her and slid an arm about her shoulders to steady himself.

"Where am I?"

"You fell asleep in the sitting room, come on lets get Jack in his crib it's late."

A moment later a slightly more awake Dex carefully lowered his son into his crib and tugged up the baby's blanket so he wouldn't get cold. "Sleep tight little man." He whispered before reaching up to stroke his son's soft hair.

Smiling down at the sleeping baby Alexis couldn't resist pressing a kiss to her fingers before brushing them against his plump cheek. "Night baby."

Glancing up she was surprised to see Dex staring down at her intently his dark eyes focused on her face, an expression gracing his features that confused her. "What?"

But Dex didn't answer her question instead he lifted the hand that had touched his son so gently to cup her cheek, caressing her skin reverently with his thumb as his eyes dropped to her lips. Alexis was so stunned by the sudden change of pace that it wasn't until Dex was leaning forward and she could feel his hot breath against her skin that she finally snapped out of her stupor, pushing him away.

"No."

Sighing deeply as if resigned to her rejection Dex tried to mask his disappointment. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have."

"No you shouldn't have."

"I know that…I didn't mean to, it just…Look we're both tired and I guess I just got caught up in the moment…" Dex rambled on ignoring Alexis's attempt to speak.

"Dex…"

"I'm sorry Alexis I know I just overstepped the mark, I'm pushing you… it's too soon, I know that."

"Dex…"

"You're a woman who needs her space Alexis and I've been crowding you." He added running his hands through his hair in agitation clearly more upset by his action than Alexis was herself.

"Not just now…Today in your office, I could tell you were busy but I didn't think of calling ahead and asking you if you wanted to have lunch, I only thought about how wonderful it would be for the three of us to spend some time together and…Look I'm sorry, can't we just forget it happened and go back and start over…We can go back can't we?"

Perhaps it was the genuine fear in his voice or perhaps it was the memory of just how good he had been to her, or perhaps it was the knowledge that once upon a time she had loved him back. Perhaps that was why Alexis couldn't bring herself to break his heart. "Sure we can Dex."

The look of relief and joy on his face made her little lie almost worthwhile. "I just think I need some time to myself for a while, alright?"

"Sure…The apartment is practically ready it's only the bathroom that needs finishing, Jack and I can move in tomorrow if you want?"

"I think…I think that might be for the best." Alexis admitted sadly.

"And that'll give you all the time you need to think." Dex added mainly to himself before he turned to face her one more time. "I know we can't rush things…If things are meant to be they'll happen in their own time but I just want you to know that when…if you decide in my favour, I'll be waiting, I'd wait for you forever."

"Earth to Mother…Come in Mother." Fallon's voice jarred Alexis from her memories and she was surprised to realise they had ridden all the way back to the ranch and Fallon had already dismounted.

Blushing slightly at being caught out daydreaming Alexis swung herself down from the saddle, handing off her horse to a waiting groom before leading her daughter back into the house. "Are you staying for breakfast Fallon?" Alexis asked anxious to draw attention away from her previous distraction.

"If you're inviting me, yes."

"Darling you have an open invitation to this house, you're my daughter my home is your home."

"That's good to know, you never know when I might take you up on that." Fallon muttered sitting down at the large dining table and shaking out her napkin as a smartly suited houseman poured her a cup of delicious smelling coffee. "I'm glad to see your coffee has improved Mother."

"Don't be impertinent Fallon, I might choose to rescind that invite." Alexis retorted and both women shared a chuckle, looking up in unison as the door opened and they were joined by the only remaining houseguest.

"Good Morning Alexis, you are looking particularly radiant this morning…" Jackson flattered his employer, shooting her a playful wink as he took his seat before turning his attention to Fallon who seemed almost punch drunk at the sight of his dimples. "And my who can this vision of loveliness be."

Rolling her eyes at their interlopers blatant flirting Alexis glared at Jackson over the top of her cup. "You have met my daughter Fallon before Jackson however briefly at the award dinner remember?"

"Your daughter…No sisters…"

"Jackson can you cease with the hearts and flowers, I've not even finished one cup and at this rate I won't manage to keep my breakfast down."

Not daunted by his boss's acerbic tone Jackson quickly turned his attention to Fallon. "Well Fallon how are you enjoying your visit, what do you think of the place, pretty awesome isn't it?"

"The coffee is excellent, the food is rather nice and as for the views…" Fallon trailed off catching her mother's eye and sharing a knowing grin. "Well they aren't half bad either."

Leaning forward Jackson helped himself to coffee, before whispering provocatively, "Any views in particular?"

"Oh god stop please…" Alexis groaned relieved when her butler interrupted them.

"Long distance phone call for you Mrs Colby."

"Thank you John you can put it though here." Alexis retorted picking up her coffee and moving to the sideboard waiting for the phone to ring smiling to herself as Jackson continued to try his charms on an amused Fallon. Picking it up she listened intently to what was said before putting the phone back down.

"Mummy are you alright?"

"Alexis she's right you look far too pale."

"Mummy who was it, what did they want, what's going on."

Sighing Alexis retook her seat. "Trouble that's what."

Taking a deep breath Blake pushed himself away from the side, ducking his head under the water as he took a firm stroke and kicked off from the side of the pool. He had already been out here for a good twenty minutes and the water felt good, the exercise just what he needed to invigorate him after another disturbed night.

This time it hadn't been dreams of his family turning their backs on him that had woken him; it had been the fact that he hadn't been able to shut his brain off. He kept wondering, turning it over and over in his mind, just what had they talked about all that time. What had Alexis said that had left Krystle so quiet, not angry, angry he could have dealt with but thoughtful and introverted; that Blake didn't know how to combat.

Reaching the far end of the pool Blake broke to the surface, panting slightly with the exertion as his body reminded him that he wasn't as young as he liked to think. You're getting old Blake, too old to be playing these stupid games, too old for complicated romantic entanglements. It's time to settle down, time to get his life sorted out. Time to make a choice and stick with it, even though Blake had tried that already and just look where it had gotten him.

Pulling himself up out of the pool Blake padded over to his towel, drying his face before he pulled on his towelled dressing gown.

He had made his choice. It was too late to change his mind now, even if he was having second thoughts. He just needed to find a way to make this work, once things were back to normal with Krystle then he would find it easier to shrug aside his doubts. Yes that was what he would do…If only he could think of how?

"Blake?"

Krystle's sudden appearance startled Blake and he whirled around, his shock clear on his face.

"Good morning Krystle, did you sleep well?"

Sighing Krystle shook her head. "No not really…Can we talk?" She asked a relieved smile lighting up her face when Blake nodded and she led them over to the patio furniture, perching lightly on a chair and waiting for Blake to do the same before continuing.

"I…"

"I…"

They both began at once, breaking off to laugh in mutual embarrassment.

"Please Krystle, you go first." Blake insisted, trying to keep a pleasant open expression on his face when deep down his stomach churned. She was here to tell him she was leaving, leaving him and taking Krystina and what was worse Blake couldn't honestly say that he blamed her or that she didn't have just cause.

"I don't know where to start really." Krystle replied softly. "I've been thinking about us, about everything that has happened since my return."

"You do know how much I regret lying to you, if you believe nothing else Krystle you have to believe that." Blake cut in unable to bear to hear what she was going to say next, he could guess, and it would mean he was left all alone once more.

"I…I do believe you Blake." Krystle grudgingly admitted. "I know you did it to protect me, even if it was mainly done to protect yourself…Blake we can't go on like this, you have to know that?"

"Please Krystle, just give me once last chance, I know I don't deserve it but once upon a time we were so happy together don't you miss that?" Blake pleaded reaching out and catching her hand.

"I do." Krystle admitted her sapphire eyes boring in Blake's own dark orbs. "I just don't know if we can get that back Blake, and I don't think I could bear the disappointment of living with something that wasn't as wonderful as what we had."

"We won't know if we don't try." Blake argued logically watching as Krystle hung her head unable to hold his gaze, to bear the weight of his pleading.

"Do you really even want to, I mean really want to? Are you sure you wouldn't be happier trying to reconcile with Alexis, she still loves you…" Krystle rambled on missing the sudden tenseness from Blake's frame.

For Blake Krystle's last statement had left him reeling. She couldn't mean it, Krystle had to be assuming, Alexis surely wouldn't have said such a thing and especially not to Krystle. Swallowing Blake tried to get some moisture to his suddenly dry throat. "I'm sure."

"Well then." Krystle added her voice suddenly stronger more determined. "I think we should start again, from scratch, put all of this behind us." She paused before holding out her hand to Blake to shake. "I'm Krystle, I like riding, long walks on the beach at sunset and spending time with my beautiful daughter."

Amused by Krystle's approach Blake reached out and shook her hand, holding on to it for the time being. "I'm Blake, I'm a workaholic, a terrible father oh and I hog the covers."

Laughing at Blake's attempt to be self depreciative Krystle shook her head, "I am sure you are perfectly charming Mr Carrington."

"Why don't you let me take you on a date and find out for yourself Miss Grant, I don't know if I can arrange a beach but riding and a sunset…" Blake trailed off pleased when Krystle smiled and nodded. "Good how about later…"

"Mr Carrington there is a phone call for you." Gerard's sudden appearance had Blake cursing.

"Tell them I'll call them back." He all but barked surprised when Gerard didn't immediately flee but hovered nervously. "What?"

"Forgive me Mr Carrington but I think you will want to take this call…" Gerard replied trying to be as discrete as he could but in the face of his employers continued obstinacy. "Its Mrs Colby sir and she insists it is important…of deadly importance she said."

"Thank you Gerard I will be right there." Blake whispered yet his voice carried, turning to glance at Krystle Blake tried to feign a nonchalant expression yet judging by Krystle's suddenly nervous face Blake could only guess he hadn't quite pulled it off.

Just what could be so important that Alexis would willingly contact him…

Part 3:

Grunting through his clenched teeth Dex tried to shuffle his shopping bags, retrieve his keys from his back pocket and calm his bawling son, all while wondering how the hell mothers seem to cope with this on a daily basis. Dex had planned rescue missions, had smuggled people across borders, hell he had once even escaped a heavily armed enemy stronghold with a paralysed deposed monarch slung across his shoulders; getting back into his new apartment should be child's play.

"Hey need a hand there?"

"Thank you YES." Dex exclaimed craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse of his rescuer but the bottles of pasta sauce in his brown paper shopping bag lurched ominously towards the edge of his over stuffed bag and he had to straighten up quickly to avoid it going on a one-way trip towards the floor. "If you can just get my keys out of my pocket and open the door I would be eternally grateful."

"Sure no problem."

A moment later the door swung open and Dex was able to march into his apartment dropping the shopping on the breakfast counter. Breathing a sigh of relief, as for a while there he thought he would never make it inside and calling the building supervisor only the day after he had moved in would have been too embarrassing.

"Did you forget something or isn't he yours?"

Damn…Jack… Dex smacked himself upside the head turning on his heel to retrieve his son from the corridor stopping in surprise as he caught sight of his rescuer for the first time. She was younger than him and pretty, quite pretty in fact, with thick red hair that hung down past her shoulders. "Thank you…I'm Dex and this squealing monster is my son Jack."

"I bet he's a cutie when he's not screaming his head off…Oh I'm Angela by the way, I live just across the hall, so hi neighbour."

"Hi." Dex replied holding out his hand for her to shake, pleasantly surprised when at the touch of his hand his neighbour practically blushed fuchsia.

"You're new right…Of course you are…stupid question…Hence all the boxes and…" Angela rambled on cursing herself silently as her handsome new neighbour simply smiled and flashed a pair of cute dimples. "Well I'll let you get on I'm sure your wife won't want you keeping this guy out in the cold."

"I'm not married… and Jack's mother died shortly after giving birth." Dex replied surprisingly himself by his willingness to confide in a stranger.

"Oh god I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried…I don't think before I open my mouth sometimes."

"That's alright we weren't together at the time." Dex replied before glancing about his disarrayed kitchen. "Can I offer you a coffee…That's if I can find the mugs, I'm still not sure where they are."

"Oh…No…I mean I would love to but I have an appointment…and Oh shit!" Angela exclaimed glancing at her watch. "Sorry but I'm running late, another time."

"I look forward to it." Dex muttered in bemusement as his neighbour all but tripped over her own feet in order to get away. If it wasn't so tragic he would laugh but she was the second woman in two days who had practically battered down the door to get away from him. Perhaps he should consider changing his aftershave?

-

"They're running late." Blake grumbled staring at his watch as the minute hand continued tick round.

"They'll be here Dad." Steven retorted in an attempt to placate his ruffled father. Blake Carrington hated being ordered about by anyone, but especially by Alexis Colby and it seemed he was determined to make this meeting as difficult as possible from the outset. At least Mother had had the sense to allow them to meet at Denver Carrington and didn't demand Blake trek over to Colby Co as Steven wouldn't have liked to predict just how short his father's temper would have gotten then.

"What did she say it was about?"

"The Korean leases but she wouldn't go into detail on the phone just ordered me about like one of her damn lackeys." Blake muttered bitterly and Steven took a deep sigh to try and calm his nerves and the pervading atmosphere.

He didn't know whether it was a good thing or not when a few moments later the doors opened and a nervous Marsha ushered in the Colby Co group. Adam entered first nodding politely at his father and brother heading for the small table and immediately retrieving a handful of complicated looking legal documents. "Father…Steven."

Then on his heels was a composed looking Frank Dobson who was immediately followed by Alexis who had barely shut the door behind her when Blake was leaping for her jugular.

"For a meeting so important that I had to cancel my other plans you took your sweet time in getting here. I am not one of your lapdog's Alexis…"

"And yet you waited so patiently like a good little boy." Alexis sneered back brushing aside his anger like a lion would a fly. "Do you want a biscuit or your belly rubbed?"

"Why you…"

"Mother perhaps since all our time is precious you would care to tell us just what is so important?" Steven cut in before Blake could physically launch himself up from his seat.

"That is precisely what I was going to do before Blake's unprovoked attack, five minutes late and he bites my head off, even I can't control midtown traffic." Alexis muttered bitterly, reluctantly taking the only available seat that would just as her luck would have it placed her right next to Blake.

Biting his tongue Blake resisted the urge to escalate the argument further, Steven was right, the more they argued the more time it would take. "Fine let's start." He blustered before turning to Alexis. "Well?"

"I'll cut to the chase shall I?" Alexis asked choosing to look at her son's rather than their father, not that she needed to meet his gaze to know she had his attention, she could feel his eyes burning into her cheek. "I received a disturbing report from a 'friend' in the South Korean Oil ministry…"

"By friend I take it you mean spy?" Blake butted in finally drawing Alexis's attention to himself, her emerald green eyes meeting and holding his gaze and for a moment there could only have been the two of them in the room. There was much that could be said without words and the intensity of the exchange left the other occupants feeling uncomfortable, or at least Adam and Steven shifted awkwardly in their seats.

"As I was saying." Alexis finally added, when the staring competition with Blake ended in an uneasy draw.

"My informant told me that there has been a great deal of discussion and let me be blunt open concern about the ability of Colby Co and Denver Carrington to meet the requirements of the leases contract. Certain parties would prefer it if the contract between our two companies and the government was conveniently overturned on some technicality and another oil company was awarded the leases."

"But they can't." Blake blustered. "We won those contracts fair and square, and we have fulfilled all of our obligations they have no grounds to cancel our leases."

Glancing over at Adam Alexis motioned him to speak. "Actually that isn't quite true; there is one loophole they could use."

"Explain and then tell me how the hell we didn't spot this before." Blake all but growled and his son swallowed nervously.

"Well it wasn't a loophole…or a concern at the time. It is the clause about supportive and stable partnership, sub paragraph b; ignoring all the technical language it basically enables the government to rescind the leases if they believe there has been an irretrievable and irrevocable breakdown in the partnerships between the two companies, or a likelihood of one."

"I see." And Blake did, of course that hadn't been a concern at the time. "How do we fix this?"

"We make nice." Alexis spat back, the contempt in her tone telling Blake just how she really felt. "We invite a deputation from the South Korean government to come and inspect all the wonderful progress we have made and then we put on a show of unity that would put the Chinese to shame."

"And they'll buy that?" Frank spoke up for the first time during the meeting pointed glancing between the two CEO's who even now sat stiffly in each other's presence.

"We'll make them buy it." Alexis hissed. "I am not about to loose the deal of the decade over this. Besides they only have the allegations of a few gossip rags to back up the rumours of a rift. On paper the partnership looks strong; the Colby Co involvement in helping to rescue and salvage The Carolina will work in our favour."

"How very convenient." Blake muttered under his breath yet he could tell from the way Alexis froze that she had heard him.

"Colby Co has been more than pulling its weight, now it's time for Denver Carrington to do the same and that attitude will not help matters."

"My attitude?" Blake retorted flushing angrily. "May I remind you it was you who decided to palm me off on dealing with your latest lackey."

"No offence taken of course." Frank cut in only the tightening of his lips contradicted his light retort.

"I don't frankly care how you take it Dobson." Blake growled back not even turning away from staring at Alexis to glare at Frank. "So in the interest of cooperation Alexis will you take over running your side of this partnership?"

Meeting Blake's intense gaze Alexis forced down the sudden flip in her stomach being the sole focus of his attention triggered. She was doing this in order to hold on to those leases, not to have an excuse to spend time with Blake. "If it will keep you on a tighter leash then yes."

Gritting his teeth, his eyes glinting with a fire and an energy that had been lacking for some time Blake couldn't suppress the feeling of perverse pleasure he got in baiting her. He savoured the flare of fury in her eyes as he delivered his retort.

"Well as a pedigree bitch you would know all about that!" The tension was coiling between them, an energy that Blake recognised as he did the other little signs, the flushed cheeks and shortness of breath. Dear god if they were alone now he would…

"Hey now that's enough!" Steven cut in surprised when his parents suddenly looked apart unable to even stare at anything other than the table. "We need to cooperate, how the hell is tearing strips off of one another going to help?"

"It isn't…" Alexis muttered getting to her feet and grabbing her briefcase. "How could I ever have been so deluded to think this might actually work, that only leaves one option."

"What other option?" Blake questioned his eyes narrowing as his body seemed to go into withdrawal as Alexis headed towards the door, the pull to follow her was so strong that Blake actually found himself on his feet before he realised it.

"Alexis what other option?" He asked almost softly this time, the almost pleading quality in his voice surprising both himself and Alexis who stopped dead in her tracks.

Turning back to glance at him curiously over her shoulder Alexis paused before answering. "If we can't learn to deal with this like civil adults Blake, then I will have no option but try and buy you out."

-

"Carrington wait up." Frank called out as he left Blake's office trying to catch up with the youngest son as the eldest stayed behind to try and talk some sense into the Carrington Patriarch.

"I don't think we have any business Mr Dobson." Steven was the measure of politeness as Frank drew level with him but Frank could tell from the firm set of his jaw that Steven was actually worried to have been singled out.

"I think we do…Shall we go into your office?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate." Steven all but hissed grabbing Frank's arm and squeezing it warningly.

"I just wanted to enquire about the paperwork you were due to send me, we are supposed to be working together on this after all and yet I haven't heard from you recently. How can Colby Co aid Denver Carrington if you aren't giving the right intelligence, or have you changed your mind about cooperating?"

Swallowing nervously Steven's flickered around the hallway yet no one seemed to be paying them the slightest of attention. "We haven't changed our mind."

Smiling brightly, or as brightly as Frank Dobson could smile he replied softly. "That is excellent news, together our two companies have much to give one another. I should expect the paperwork I need soon?"

"Sure." Steven nodded his thoughts returning to his office and the interesting prospects offered by Lawson Oil. "I will have something sent before the week is out."

Nodding his thanks Frank made his way back towards Blake's office. He had shared the ride over with Adam meeting up with Alexis in the downstairs lobby and he was hoping that Adam had waited for him like he asked. Yet when he made it back to the small anteroom outside of Blake's office Adam wasn't there, nobody was there in fact, not even Blake Carrington's officious little secretary.

Never one to waste an opportunity Frank took the time to do a little snooping, yet there was little incriminating left on the desk. He was just about to leave and hail himself a cab when he caught the sound of raised voices coming from the office. The door hadn't shut properly and creeping closer he was able to catch the drift of the conversation. It was Adam and Blake and judging from the tone and volume it wasn't the friendliest of exchanges.

"…but why not father. If you just asked or let me ask, it wouldn't take much and you know mother has a contact in most organisations…"

"Yes I have no doubt Alexis has her little spies but I will not stoop to it do you hear now that's an end to it!"

"But…"

"No Adam. Now if you don't mind I have a lot of matters to attend to."

"Like trying to work out who is buying up your stock."

"I said drop it! I will find that out my way do you hear?" Blake all but bellowed, a tell tale banging sound that must have been him slamming his fist on his desk.

"Fine! But if you won't let me use mother's influence at least let me help in trying to find this Captain Terence of yours."

"Thank you but I have Jeff handling that for me."

"Sainted Jeff of course you do." Adam retorted and Frank could tell from the way he spat the name just what Adam thought of Jeff Colby.

"I prefer to leave the matter to Jeff to handle he has more experience."

"And of course you trust him."

"You do work for your mother Adam, I expect you to do what is best for Colby Co and besides if we are being frank about it then I'm afraid your track record speaks for itself."

"No matter who I work for I am still your son and I am trying to do what is best for the family….The whole family father, that includes you and mother!"

"And I just wish I could believe that…"

"Father!" Adam's exclamation was loud and full of righteous anger. "How dare…I have tried not take sides in this, I love you and Mother, I am the only one trying make peace here."

"Fine!" Blake spat. "You want to prove yourself to me fine. Tell me the truth, is Alexis the one behind this damn investigation into the Carolina?"

"Mother had nothing to do with it."

"Well of course you would say that." Blake's response was mocking.

"You doubt my word?"

"Your word has been known to be flexible depending on who you were trying to please at the time Adam."

There was a pause and sudden shuffling of papers then a sharp click as if lots of paperwork had been hastily shoved into a briefcase.

"Adam I'm s…"

"Don't bother." Adam's reply was practically snarled. "You know you should try being the black sheep sometimes Father then you might know how it feels to be constantly overlooked by my own father; having to fight for my own place in the family. And perhaps you are right, perhaps it is time I returned to my 'old habits' and started putting the interests of those who actually believe in me first after all."

"Adam I didn't mean…"

"Oh yes you meant it, you know its funny, all this time I've worried about how to make you proud of me; the great Blake Carrington and his disgrace of a son, bringing shame to the Carrington name. Well look at yourself in the mirror father, I don't think there is much I can do to the Carrington name that you haven' already accomplished."

The sound of hurried footsteps had Frank back away from the doors moving across the room to feign interest in an expensive looking painting. When Adam suddenly appeared at his elbow he jumped convincingly. "Dear god Adam don't sneak up on an old man like that you'll give me a heart attack."

Snorting in distinct unamusement Adam nodded towards the elevator. "I doubt that Frank, you'd need to have a heart to damage."

-

Humming to himself as he unscrewed his jar of sauce and poured into over his part cooked pasta Dex glanced at the clock, wondering if he had enough time to actually eat his meal before Jack woke up again. Hoping for the best Dex stirred in the sauce and put the pot back on the hob before wandering back to his refrigerator and treating himself to his first cold beer.

Leaning back against the side Dex enjoyed the taste of the cold liquid as it soothed his throat. It had been a long day, but he had accomplished a great deal and it left a warm glow of satisfaction. He had his son, a home, and he was coping quite well. It would be even better when the new nanny started in the morning.

There was only one thing missing, someone to come to and that might take some working on. It didn't even have to be romantic, just having someone there to talk to who could actually understand and answer back would be enough. The urge to pick up the phone and invite Alexis over for a housewarming was strong yet Dex knew if he pushed her now he would really lose her for good.

She wasn't ready. He needed to play it cool for a while, let her come to the realisation on her own that she missed him, that she needed him in her life. The time apart might also serve to cool his own rising passion, if he came on too strong when she did cave then he could scare her off.

It needed to be light.

And in the meantime well a little innocent flirtation couldn't hurt?

Hearing his doorbell go Dex couldn't stifle his grin, perhaps now he had excuse to dig out those coffee mugs?

Quickly turning down the heat on his dinner Dex headed over to the door, pulling it open he quipped. "I knew you couldn't resist watching me stumble about the kitchen?" Yet his cocky grin fell from his face as he realised just who was standing on his doorstep.

"Monica what the hell are you doing here?" Dex muttered surprised as she thrust an expensive bottle of wine under his nose.

"Housewarming gift…Mmmm is that pasta, the wine was a good choice then, god I'm starving now where is my little brother I've got a hundred cuddles saved up."

Blinking in surprise as she pushed passed him and entered the apartment Dex was left standing by the door; Monica was here in Denver, in his apartment. Dear god knows what she wanted but right now Dex was left with a more immediate problem he had no idea where the hell he had unpacked his corkscrew.

Part 4:

Squinting against the setting sun Blake Carrington marvelled at the beauty of Colorado. It had been his idea to surprise Krystle by whisking her off for their 'date' earlier that afternoon. In truth the idea of getting the hell out of Denver appealed to him for many reasons not just because it would ensure that they weren't interrupted. Although considering the stunt Alexis had pulled earlier in his office, threatening to buy him out unless he played ball…well right now he wasn't sure he would put it past her to try and ruin his last chance with Krystle out of spite.

And Blake wasn't self-deluded enough not to realise he was on his last chance.

It was time to finally close the door on his lingering feelings for Alexis, the meeting in his office had hammered it home just how self-destructive their behaviour had become; not only for them as individuals but as a family. Intellectually he knew that their relationship was over and despite the strong stirrings of sexual attraction that still ignited between them Blake knew he had gone too far down the road to turn back now; not that Alexis would ever take him back. No she had made her disgust for him quite clear and if they were going to have to work together on this Korean deal then Blake needed to be clear in his own mind where the line must be drawn.

Turning to stare at his companion Blake smiled as the setting sun cast red and pink hues across Krystle's face causing her silver blonde hair to reflect back the dying light. She looked so peaceful and content that it brought an easy smile to Blake's face. As if sensing his attention Krystle dragged her eyes away from the sunset to turn and smile at him; a smile that lightened his thoughts and his heart, banishing the lingering wraiths.

"Penny for your thoughts Blake?"

Laughing as he was caught admiring her beauty Blake admitted bashfully. "Just admiring the scenery."

Blushing at his flattery Krystle nodded her thanks before urging her mount onward, heading back down the mountain to where their limousine waited.

"It has been a wonderful afternoon Blake thank you."

"No thank you for agreeing to come, keeping an old man like me company."

"You're not old." Krystle chastened him before adding playfully. "Well not really old…."

"Hey now young lady I'll have you know there is life in these old bones yet." Blake teased back his voice full of mock outrage.

"Oh really?"

"Really!" Blake added his eyes narrowing suspiciously as Krystle's smile increased. "Oh I know that look, what is it?"

"Well then you should be up for a little race?" Krystle replied not waiting for Blake to answer as she urged her own mount quickly into a canter.

"Why you little cheat."

Laughing at his annoyance Krystle called out behind her. "First one to the bottom gets to pick where we stop for dinner."

Urging his own horse faster to catch her up Blake was determined that was one bet he wasn't about to lose."

Watching as Monica made herself at home in his apartment, setting down a bag far too large to be a handbag on the sofa; Dex wondered just what deity he had offended, true he had wished for company, and a Colby but Monica was not the lady he had in mind.

"Monica what are you doing here?"

Startled by Dex's curt tone Monica almost choked on her wine. "Visiting, why did I need to make an appointment?"

"But how did you find me…I've only been here a couple of days." Dex asked his annoyance growing as Monica blushed slightly and fiddled with her long hair.

"I have a former classmate in your conveyancer's office and they passed along your address."

"I see." Dex muttered gritting his teeth slightly.

"Don't be mad Dex I wanted to see Jack and you did say I could be part of his life."

"Yeah but I was thinking visits to LA to see you, not you dropping in uninvited at my apartment."

Huffing slightly Monica grabbed her bag setting her wine glass down on the breakfast bar. "Well if you want me to leave then fine…"

"No." Dex countered holding his hands up, unable to suppress the slightly guilty feeling. "No I didn't mean…Look I'm sorry it was just a bit of a surprise that's all and I guess I'm embarrassed as this place is still a mess. I haven't invited anyone over yet, I was waiting until all the work was finished. I don't even have a proper guest room, just a couch…"

"So I can stay?" Monica asked her blue eyes hopeful, her obvious loneliness striking a cord within Dex. Monica had lost her mother, her brother was off enjoying his playboy lifestyle, and from what Dex knew of Bliss the sisters didn't enjoy the smoothest of relationships; and as for problems with your father that Dex could easily understand.

Besides it might be nice to have a little adult company and if there was tension he could always ask her to leave…

Forcing a smile Dex shrugged. "Sure why not, at least I have someone to help unpack boxes."

Tapping his fingers on the cheap plastic table Adam stared across the table at his companion. Not that his companion was giving him much attention, his attention being focused on the paper in his hand. A slight frown marring his otherwise expressionless face so that Adam found it difficult to tell is he was reading the financial papers, the latest bit of society gossip or perhaps even the sports column.

"You boys want more coffee?" The gum chewing waitress demanded as she waddled back over to their table.

Curling his top lip in disgust Adam shook his head, one sip of the vile brew they had the nerve to call coffee had been enough and he certainly didn't want anymore.

"Sure we do." Adam's companion answered for him, feigning a gracious smile as both their cups were topped up, returning to his paper when the obese woman waddled back to the counter.

"How long do we have to wait here?" Adam grumbled looking at his watch. "I have am due to pick Dana up for dinner at the ranch, and if we're late you can bet Mother will want to know why."

"Relax Adam we'll be leaving soon besides I have a dinner date I don't intend to miss" Frank Dobson replied, folding his paper and finally sparing Adam a second glance. "You won't need to wait much longer and as I assured you when we left the office it will only be for your benefit."

And as if Frank's words were prophetic the payphone over by the toilets began to ring.

"Well then Carrington go answer it." Frank muttered clearly bored by the whole affair. Yet there was something quite amusing watching the proud Adam Carrington wander around like a lackey.

Reaching the phone Adam lifted the receiver unable to feel slightly ridiculous as he asked. "Hello?"

"Adam Carrington?" A gravely voice questioned and Adam frowned at the question, who else where they expecting.

"Yes."

"Good Morning Mr Carrington, it is pleasant to finally talk to you…I have been following your progress for quite some time."

"And you are?" Adam demanded surprised when his mysterious caller laughed gruffly.

"Well that is quite the question but I did not call to talk about me Mr Carrington; I called to talk about you…your future."

Shaking his head Adam retorted sharply. "Look sir I don't know who you think you are, or what sick little game you are playing but I can take care of my own future thank you so goodb…"

"He will never give you your proper birthright."

Surprised by the enigmatic statement Adam was startled out of putting down the receiver.

"Oh he'll give you a share of the stock, just like the others but you know Blake Carrington only has one successor in mind for his throne and that is not you Adam."

"What do you…That is none of your…" Adam spluttered.

"It hurts doesn't it to realise that an interloper will always be closer, will be more highly thought of than you ever will. He's not even a Carrington, just married in, whilst you the son and heir are pushed aside not even considered."

The voice paused. "Has he even given your offers of support anything more than lipservice? I can change all that, I can give you what is rightfully yours."

Pausing as he gripped the receiver tightly Adam warred with his better judgement. He knew he should laugh of the offer, slamming the phone down. He had Colby Co and Alexis's high opinion, he didn't need to prove anything to Blake and yet…

The idea of Jeff Colby succeeding Blake at Denver Carrington made his blood boil, that was his birthright, as the eldest that should be his chair.

"Alright I'm listening…"

"That was a wonderful dinner Blake."

"Well aren't you glad I won the race after all." Blake quipped as the limousine finally pulled to a halt outside of the mansion and the driver opened the door for them. "I'm just glad you enjoyed it."

Thanking him Blake slipped his arm around Krystle's waist as they entered the main entrance. "Would you care for a nightcap?" Blake asked unwilling to let the night be over just yet unsure just how far things had improved.

Perhaps if he was lucky then he might not have to spend the night alone in his empty bed.

"I think I will just head up to bed if you don't mind." Krystle answered softly dashing his hopes, her hand resting lightly on his arm as she turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Catching her arm before she could pull away Blake stared into Krystle's sapphire blue eyes for a moment, then before she could protest he pressed his lips firmly against hers; deepening the kiss when she tentatively responded and running his hands up into her silver blonde hair.

It was a sweet kiss, chaste and if Blake was honest somewhat awkward but he persevered until she finally melted against him. Pulling away to catch his breath Blake tried to press his advantage surprised when Krystle pushed him back.

"I'm not…Thank you for a wonderful evening Blake."

Sighing as he reluctantly released her Blake held on to her hand for as long as he was able, "Good night Krystle." Watching with a smile as Krystle made her way up the stairs.

However their pleasant interlude was suddenly interrupted as an irate Fallon came barrelling down the stairs, a howling Lauren balanced on one hip and a pyjama clad and still half asleep LB clasped in her other hand.

"Fallon what…" Blake began as his daughter and grandchildren stormed past him. Yet his question was answered for him when a red-faced Jeff pushed past a stunned Krystle to follow his wife.

"You are not taking my children.."

"They are my children too and they are coming with me." Fallon screamed back at him.

"Where are you going in the middle of the night, The Carlton that is no place for small children Fallon."

"Whoa!" Blake called out striding to catch up with them. "What's going on…what's the matter with the two of you?"

"Stay out of this Daddy!" Fallon snapped back. "This is none of your business."

"Why afraid Blake will also tell you that you are being selfish." Jeff countered and Blake watched as Fallon's face grew in redder.

"Me being selfish, I'm not the one trying to pressurise my partner into having another baby when it is damn obvious she doesn't want one." Fallon spat back tightening her hold on her children as a silent Gerard made his way down the stairs with two suitcases.

"Would the pair of you calm down…Fallon Jeff you are distressing your children, why don't we have the nanny put them back to bed then the pair of you come and discuss in the library like adults." Blake reasoned turning to glance between the pair, relieved when he saw Fallon considering his words.

Yet seeing the suitcases was clearly the last straw for Jeff as he reached out and yanked them out of a stunned Gerard's hands. "You are not taking them! They are my children, dammit Fallon you barely bother with them, why do you care where they live as long as it doesn't impact on your precious hotel."

Hanging his head Blake didn't need to see Fallon's face to predict her reaction. "That's it." She hissed her heels clattering on the marble floor as she strode towards the front door.

"NO!" Jeff bellowed and it was only Blake's sudden intervention holding his furious son-in-law back that stopped him from physically launching himself at his wife. "Blake let me go you can't let her…"

"I won't let you turn this into a barroom brawl." Blake hissed struggling to hold Jeff back.

"Fallon if you don't put them down this instant I will tell Blake everything."

Jeff's words hung in the room which was suddenly silent, Fallon's heels having stopped dead and Blake was confused staring between his shaking son-in-law and his suddenly ashen faced daughter.

"You wouldn't." Fallon's voice sounded so small that Blake strained to hear it.

Frowning as he glanced between the two Blake couldn't help but demand. "Tell me what?"

"I will if you don't leave me any choice." Jeff retorted his blue eyes narrowed on his wife, willing her to back down.

Trembling as she released LB's hand and set a sobbing Lauren on the ground Fallon took one last look at her husband her beautiful face distorted in horror and disgust. "This is not the end of this Jeff Colby, I swear it isn't." Then pressing a kiss to the top of both of her children's head as she tried to stifle her tears Fallon strode out of the door.

Sagging as if all the fight had suddenly drained out of him Blake heard Jeff mutter to himself in disbelief. "She left…She really left me."

Supporting the suddenly leaden Jeff Blake turned to stare hopelessly at Krystle who was able to read his plea, rushing down the stairs to scoop up the distressed children, ushering them back up to their beds as Blake turned to confront his son-in-law.

"Alright Jeff Colby now you are going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Part 5:

"Alright Jeff start talking."

Blake had waited until he deposited a shell shocked Jeff onto one of the chesterfield settee's in the library and forced a large brandy into the young man's hand before he started demanding answers, which Jeff supposed for his father-in-law was quite restrained.

"I don't…"

"Yes you do, you know exactly where to start you're just trying to avoid having to answer. Now I want to know what the hell happened between you and Fallon that she would take her children and leave her own home and then I want to know what exactly you have over my daughter that would cause her to leave them behind."

Running his free hand through his hair Jeff shuddered, his thoughts running into each other as the truth finally set in. Fallon had left, Fallon had left him again and judging by the look of utter contempt on her face she wouldn't be returning any time soon.

"I thought we were happy." Jeff muttered. "Or least that we were just in a bit of a slump; it's been increasingly difficult since Alexis left." Jeff paused shooting an awkward glance at Blake who at least had the decency to look uncomfortable.

"You don't need to tell me that Fallon sided with her mother Jeff but I didn't realise that it was causing problems for your marriage."

"It didn't make things easy." Jeff grudgingly admitted. "But I thought we had moved past that and then…"

"Then?" Blake prompted.

"Blake I can't."

"Yes you can Jeff Colby, don't you dare tell me to keep out of this, you made it my business when you dragged me into the middle of that argument."

Taking a deep sip of his brandy Jeff stared at the floor unable to meet Blake's imposing gaze.

"I'm waiting Jeff." Blake repeated. "What was it you threatened to tell me?"

"It was about….I can't." Jeff began before suddenly stopping and setting down his glass, ignoring Blake's thunderous expression. "It was wrong of me to even bring it up. I'm sorry Blake but this is not my secret to tell."

"Jeff wait…" Blake began when Jeff made for the door.

"No I can't tell you Blake."

"Can't or won't?" Blake demanded his dark eyes narrowing as Jeff avoided his gaze, a slight shameful blush gracing his face.

"Both." Jeff muttered sadly. "It wouldn't be right…It would mean breaking my word."

Biting his lip Blake held back pressing him again. He knew Jeff Colby, if he had given his word then very little would press him to break it and Blake knew just how precious a man's word of honour was, once it was lost…

Yet that didn't mean he couldn't voice his own suspicions. "Is it about Alexis?"

"Blake I can't." Jeff pleaded but his expression told Blake what he needed to know.

"If she is in some sort of trouble Jeff…Does Fallon think I wouldn't help if you would just tell…"

"Blake it's not…You need to talk to Alexis." Jeff added resolutely heading towards the door. "If she chooses to tell you then that is her decision."

Watching as the door closed behind him Blake felt his stomach churn, his previous light mood vanished. Something serious had happened, something so terrible that just the mention of it made Fallon leave her children behind yet. Something involving her mother and something they didn't want him to find out about and that couldn't be good.

Somehow he doubted sleep would come any easier tonight.

"So Dana how are you enjoying being back at work? I do hope this pointless investigation isn't affecting you in anyway."

Alexis's question hung in the air and Dana shifted uncomfortably under her former mother-in-law's piercing gaze, glancing to the side hoping for some support from Adam. Yet Adam continued to stare into the middle distance seemingly unaware of the conversation going on around him.

"Umm…no…I'm fine, they interviewed most of the members of the executive team but since I only just returned to work they didn't need to talk to me." Dana answered hesitantly as she fumbled with her spoon; suddenly the tantalising torte no longer seemed as appetising.

Frowning at Dana's deliberately vague reply Alexis paused to take a sip of her desert wine. "But you must have heard something?"

"Alexis did you just invite me here to interrogate me about Blake?"

Frowning at Dana's clipped tone Alexis forced a charming smile. "I wasn't interrogating you Dana, I was simply asking a question there is no need to be so sensitive about it. As for Blake this mess is of his own making, he can stew in it for all I care but I would rather his incompetence didn't impact on my children or people they care about."

Biting her lip Dana resisted the urge for as long as she could but there was just something about Alexis…Perhaps it was something all her daughters-in-law found in common, that look of slight contempt, of not quite measuring up to her expectations, of not really being good enough for her precious sons.

"I think Blake is coping with all of this admirably, and of course he is lucky to have the support from those who love him."

Of course Dana didn't need to say who, that was obvious but Alexis had to give her points for her balls. "Yes well lucky Blake but if he didn't get himself into these messes in the first place..." Alexis countered dryly turning her attention to her unusually quiet son who barely seemed in the room he was so distracted.

"Adam are you alright?"

Turning to Adam Dana had agree with Alexis on this point, Adam wasn't himself and his preoccupation reminded Dana of another incidence when he had been so distant, when Neil McVane had been blackmailing him.

"Adam…" Dana echoed Alexis's concern reaching out and resting her hand on Adam's arm, her touch making him almost jump out of his skin.

"Sorry what?"

"We were just speculating what the likelihood was you had taken a vow of silence darling." Alexis quipped her eyes glinting playfully over the top of her glass as her son stared at her dumbfounded. "If you feel the need to take a sabbatical in a monastery Darling, well I know we would all miss you at Colby Co but…"

Shaking his head as he suppressed a smirk Adam met his mother's teasing gaze, feeling the tension that had been coiled in his belly since the earlier confrontation with Blake begin to unwind. No matter what his problems with his father Adam knew he would always have his mother, he truly was his mother's son if not his fathers.

"Trying to get rid of me mother?"

"Never Darling." Alexis replied with a smile, sharing a moment with her son that had Dana bristling as she was once again shut out.

Yet much to Dana's relief the door to the dining room suddenly opened but instead of the butler it was a hysterical Fallon who practically flung herself towards her mother. Alexis caught her instinctively glancing towards a stunned Adam. Holding her sobbing daughter in her arms Alexis tried to make sense of what was happening. One moment she had been enjoying a quiet dinner with a rather preoccupied Adam and a nervous Dana the next Fallon had arrived and was in quite a state.

Brushing back Fallon's hair as if she were still a small child Alexis rocked her daughter gently waiting until her daughter's sobs slowed descending into the odd hiccup.

"Fallon what happened, did you fight with Jeff?"

Choking back her cries Fallon nodded. "I left him. I just couldn't…Mummy can I stay here?"

"Of course you can Darling." Alexis answered softly her eyes widening as she glanced towards the door. "And the children…Fallon where are the children you didn't leave them?"

"Jeff…Jeff wouldn't let me bring them, he…he threatened to tell Daddy about you and I couldn't risk…" Fallon spluttered trying to catch her breath her blue eyes bloodshot with tears.

Closing her eyes Alexis allowed that piece of news to sink in. It was her fault…Fallon had left her children behind to protect her, surely it was a mother's duty to protect their child not the other way around. Well this had gone on long enough, perhaps it was time for her to face the consequences of her foolishness but Fallon shouldn't have to pay for it.

Pressing a kiss to daughter's forehead Alexis turned to face Adam. "Adam can you have my driver bring my car around?"

"Mummy?" Fallon asked her browed creased in confusion.

"Mother what?" Adam echoed before understanding dawned. "No you can't…"

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do Darling." Alexis retorted. "Just do as I ask." She added running her hand lovingly down her daughter's cheek.

"It's time…I won't hide any more, and I won't have you pay for my mistakes."

Blinking back as the knocking on his bedroom door woke him Blake Carrington switched on his bedside light glancing at his alarm clock. It was a little after eleven, had had only gone to bed half an hour ago.

"Come in." Blake grunted swinging his feet out of bed and reaching for his dressing gown as a nervous Gerard entered. "Yes Gerard?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir but I think you should know that Mrs Colby is downstairs sir."

Biting his lip Blake resisted the urge to ask which Mrs Colby, there was only one that would bring that uncomfortable look to Gerard's face. Alexis…Alexis was here.

Knotting his dressing gown Blake made his way towards the door, running his hands over his chin noting the beginning of stubble yet his appearance was currently the least of his worries. Alexis was here…in his house…the house he had thrown her out of twice and that she had vowed to never return to and there was only one thing that might cause her to break that vow.

Her children…Fallon…Fallon must have gone to her mother.

"I asked her to wait in the library." Gerard added and Blake waved him away heading down the stairs surprised to see Dana and Adam returning, his son shooting him a look of loathing as he hurried Dana towards the stairs.

"Adam Dana"

"Father." Adam's greeting was curt his eyes drifting to the library, confirming what Blake suspected that his son's sudden return was not unconnected to Alexis's unexpected visit. "If you will excuse me." He added taking the stairs two at a time, there was a certain Colby he needed to talk to.

Taking a deep breath Blake smiled softly at Dana who scurried after his son. Yet despite his attempts to calm himself he was still nervous. Pushing open the door to the library Blake felt his breath catch in his throat, Alexis was standing by the large window her figure draped in an elegant black and silver evening dress, the draped fabric showing a goodly amount of her slender back.

Clearing his throat so as to gain her attention Blake watched as Alexis tensed but didn't turn round. "Good Evening Alexis, you asked to see me."

Turning round slowly Alexis forced herself to meet his gaze, yet inside she was shaking, just being here in this house the memories were overwhelming. The times she had sat here after dinner with Blake, his hand in hers, her head resting against his shoulder as they chatted about the children or the oil business or even the latest political scandal.

"We need to talk Blake…This has gone on long enough and I won't have my children suffer any longer not for my sake."

Frowning in confusion Blake could see her conflict. Alexis didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be talking to him but clearly she had been pushed into a corner. He could have let her leave, yet his own curiosity wanted to be sated and there was something going on here that everyone else seemed to know about but him and Blake Carrington hated not knowing the whole story.

"Well I'm not hiding any longer, you can't hurt me any more than you already have and…" Alexis paused her eyes falling on the decanter, she would love nothing more than to take a drink to steady her nerve but that would undermine her assertions.

"I won't have my children pay for my mistakes, won't have them held over them…" Alexis added clenching her fists as she avoided Blake's heavy gaze. "When I left here…After you threw me out I went to Colby Co and I was so angry…so hurt that I…"

"Alexis don't." Jeff's voice cut through the tense atmosphere causing Alexis and Blake to turn to face him.

"Jeff this does not concern you!" Blake's annoyance was instant, dammit had been so close to finding out what this damn secret was.

"Yes it does, it's because of me that Alexis is even here." Jeff answered tearing his eyes away from the closest thing he had to a father to meet the gaze of the woman that as a child he had wished would be his mother. He hadn't thought of the fallout for Alexis, of the pain he would cause when he had lashed out at Fallon. "I'm sorry Alexis…I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

Stunned by Jeff's confession Alexis stared deeply into his eyes, reading the genuine remorse in his expression, crossing the room Alexis reached up and cradled the young man's cheek, seeing in his eyes the child he had once been. "Of course I can." She added surprised when Jeff pulled her into a hug.

"I wouldn't break my word…I won't tell I won't." Jeff muttered into her hair feeling Alexis squeeze him in response.

"Thank you…son." Alexis whispered softly pulling back to smile at a saddened Jeff.

"Tell Fallon she can come and pick the children up in the morning." Jeff added his eyes locked on Alexis ignoring Blake's huff of protest. "Perhaps when she had calmed down I can come over and we can talk?

"Sure I'll tell her."

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Turning on her heel Alexis's eyes raked over Blake taking his confused and furious expression unable to keep the spike of satisfaction from showing on her face as she retorted smugly. "Sorry Blake but it's a private family matter."

Part 6:

"But I don't see why I can't come with you Blake?" That was the question Blake Carrington had been dreading since he had returned home from the office and announced to a curious Krystle that he would have to postpone their second date until the next night.

Naturally she had wanted to know why and upon learning he would be dining with Alexis, even surrounded by a deputation from the oil ministry Krystle had been understandably nervous. Yet how could he answer her demand without either causing offence or making Krystle worry?

"It is just a business dinner Krystle you'd be bored senseless besides we want to convince the Koreans that there are no hostilities between Denver Carrington and Colby Co and with you and Alexis in the same room, I doubt we would accomplish that."

"But Blake…"

"I'm sorry but I just cannot take the risk…besides we're having dinner tomorrow night don't forget, I've gone through some effort putting our next date together and I'm looking forward to it." Blake insisted putting an end to the conversation as he wrapped an arm around Krystle's waist as they made their way downstairs.

"I just want to be of some help to you." Krystle replied softly. "It seems everyone else can help but not me…"

"You are a help, a great help." Blake insisted.

"But not like Jeff or Steven." Krystle muttered. "I want to be of some real help not just waiting at home for you. I just wish you'd trust me enough to let me in."

"It's not a question of trust…" Blake began wearily.

"Then what is it a question of?" Krystle snapped. "Ability? I am just as capable of grasping what is going on and what's more I love you…I want to help but it seems whenever we make a step forward, we end up taking a step back as well. You keep shutting me out Blake."

"I'm not shutting you out." Blake insisted with a sigh, "There are just some things, some messes that I need to sort out for myself and no matter how much you want to help me Krystle I have to do this alone."

And besides if Blake was ever going to find out just what Alexis was hiding he needed to get her alone. If she thought she could cut him out of his own family then she had another thought coming.

Glancing at his reflection in the mirrored glass Blake took a moment to straighten his tie, yet it was more about taking time to get his emotions under control than it was actual concern about his appearance. Behind that door was a deputation from the South Korean government but more worryingly Alexis. He was going to have to sit across the table from her all night and keep a check on his tongue…and his hands…and more worryingly his heart.

It was far easier to control his feelings for her when he was able to get good and mad, to concentrate on his anger and disappointment. Yet tonight he wouldn't have the option of loosing his temper and insulting her to get a reaction. He could only hope Alexis would stick to their agreement and didn't bring along that snake Frank Dobson, just the man's very presence got Blake's hackles up.

Pushing open the door to the private dining room Blake was surprised to find he was the first arrival. The table was elegantly set for six; a magnum of champagne chilling nearby, all in all it made a very striking first impression but more importantly it was private and neutral territory. Moving over to the champagne Blake retrieved a flute from the table and began to pour himself a glass.

"Make that two will you Blake."

Alexis's voice startled him and Blake almost poured champagne all over his sleeve.

"Now what can be holding them up…I'll just go and…"

"Alexis wait." Blake cut in before a nervous Alexis could make her escape. "Close the door for a moment, we need to talk through how we are going to pull this off."

Snorting Alexis reluctantly followed his command, pushing the door shut with a firm click and pulling herself together before she crossed the floor towards him; accepting the champagne glass he offered she quickly beat a hasty retreat to one of the windows.

Watching Alexis's strategic withdrawal Blake took the moment to admire the view, pink satin fitted and low cut at the bust with a provocative slit high on the thigh, clearly Alexis was bringing out the big guns for this meeting and he could understand her reasoning even if he didn't exactly approve. With any luck the deputation would be so busy ogling Alexis's assets that they would be blind to any small signs of tension between them. Blake's only problem was that he might be similarly affected.

"You wanted to talk so talk." Alexis finally spoke breaking the tense silence, glancing back over her shoulder surprised to catch Blake blatantly looking her up and down. "Do I have something on my dress?"

"No. I was just wondering when the rest of it would be arriving…Or is the lack of clothing deliberate?" Blake quipped back surprised when Alexis had to stifle a smile.

"You know me a little too well Blake." She retorted provocatively unable to keep the flirtation tone from her voice. There was just something about the way he was looking at her…

Coughing as he stifled his embarrassment Blake took a sip of his champagne. "So how are we going to do this?"

Shrugging slightly Alexis toyed with the stem of her glass.

"You must have a plan." Blake retorted his eyes narrowing. "Or do you want this to fail…I won't agree to you buying me out Alexis, if this fails then we both lose."

"Don't you think I know that?" Alexis spat back the previous détente forgotten in the light of Blake's latest allegation.

"Look I have no intention of losing these leases so just keep comments like that to yourself, no matter what you would like to think Blake I am not the devil incarnate. I do not want this to boomerang on either of our companies. So I suggest we limit the conversation to the progress we've made on excavating the drilling sites, the planned timetable."

"And when they pry into our private lives?"

"We tell them that as usual the papers have blown it all out of proportion. There is no rift, we are still one family, true we have issues to deal with but they are personal and we are not allowing that to impact on our partnership agreement. We stress the joint working being done to salvage The Carolina, and the combined evaluation teams for the drill sites."

"And you think they'll buy that?" Blake asked genuinely interested in her answer.

"If we try to be our most amiable and charming selves then yes, or at least it will be damn hard for them to prove or evidence dissolution of the contract."

"Fine I'll behave." Blake grudgingly conceded.

Smiling smugly Alexis took another sip of champagne before adding patronisingly. "There's a good boy."

Biting his tongue Blake settled for glaring at Alexis over his glass, which was just as well as a moment later the doors opened and in walked the South Korean delegation.

Beaming at their visitors Alexis left the window slipping her hand into the crook of a stunned Blake's elbow and he caught her whispered "Show time."

"Gentlemen welcome, we have so much to talk about but first champagne…Blake would you do the honours?"

Nodding Blake began to walk towards the champagne bucket surprised when he felt Alexis hand on his chest bringing him to a sudden halt. "Don't forget mine Blake."

Freezing as felt her warm hand through the thin cotton of his dress shirt resting right above his suddenly quickening heart Blake swallowed nervously. Reaching up to retrieve her glass Blake allowed his fingers to brush against hers as he relieved her of the champagne flute, starting at the spark of electricity that seemed to jump between them. Her touch was like a livewire and glancing up to meet her gaze Blake could see from her rapidly dilating pupils that Alexis had felt it as well, until she suddenly pulled away and avoided his gaze like the plague.

Suddenly getting through the meal without arguing seemed like the least of their problems.

Walking back into the darkened mansion Blake stared longingly at the stairs, it had already been a long day and an even longer evening but he couldn't face going to bed just yet; not whilst the remnants of his last conversation still haunted him.

Dear god he needed a stiff drink…no make that several stiff drinks.

Making his way into the library Blake poured himself a large brandy, taking a deep sip and enjoying the way it burned the back of his throat. This at least could stimulate him and perhaps if he kept drinking he could forget how what had been a successful evening had degenerated so quickly.

Yet the memories of what had transpired after the Korean officials had left were not so easily put side and Blake found them replaying over and over in his mind, his sense of guilt growing with each repetition.

"_Well that went better than expected. Don't you agree?" Alexis asked turning to her silent companion, yet from her beaming expression little confirmation was needed._

_The dinner had been a tremendous success, true Blake had been a little bit quiet, letting her do most of the talking but considering she found it much easier to charm their all male delegation Alexis hadn't been concerned. However his continued silence now they were alone was unsettling and she turned to look at him, surprised to find his gaze on her even if his eyes were slightly distant. "Blake?"_

_Jolted back to reality, Blake blushed slightly as he was caught staring. "Yes."_

"_That's all you have to say, Yes? Well I think we managed to put their fears to rest and agreeing to do a joint press statement with the government officials publishing the progress of the new leases well that was definitely inspired, I congratulate you."_

_Surprised by the unexpected praise and slightly uncomfortable Blake nodded and tugged at his necktie glancing towards the door which stood slightly ajar, allowing the sound of the quartet playing in the main dining room to filter through. Now that dinner was over and something in his life seemed to be back on track Blake allowed himself to relax for a moment and he closed his eyes to savour the atmosphere. For the first time in days he actually felt at ease, and as he sighed it was as though all the sleepless nights from the past week seemed to catch up with him. Yet Alexis didn't seem to share his exhaustion. _

"_If you are happy to let my team organise it, I'll have them start work on it tomorrow morning…I'd better drop by the office on the way home so they have all in the information first thing."_

"_The office now?" Blake couldn't help it blinking open his eyes in horror, he shouldn't have shown any interest but surely she didn't intend to go back to work at this time of night; surely she must be as tired as him by now?_

"_I want them to start on this first thing in the morning." Alexis answered surprised by his concern. "It'll only take me an hour or so and I do hate getting up early after a working dinner so…" She trailed off shrugging her slender shoulders._

"_But…"_

"_But what?" Alexis queried her emerald eyes narrowing._

"_Don't you want to go home? Aren't you tired?" The question tripped off of his lips before he could stop himself and Blake watched as Alexis seemed to freeze._

"_I would have thought that is no longer any of your concern Blake." Alexis answered frostily pushing herself up from her seat and reaching for her purse and wrap._

"_Alexis don't…" Blake called out unable to stop himself catching her arm as she tried to escape the room. "I know I don't have the right but I am worried about you…"_

"_You're right you don't have the right." Alexis retorted sharply yet there was something in her voice that caught Blake's attention and he held on tighter when she tried to pull away. "Blake let me go…You're normally very good at that."_

"_And you're good at trying to make me change the subject but as this is something we need to talk about for once I'll let you." Blake countered getting to his feet and closing the distance between them. "Alexis we need to talk about this…about us…about all these secrets your keeping from me. If we don't then we are just going to go around and around in the same circle, the same argument and neither one of us will get any peace."_

"_There is no us Blake remember." Alexis taunted him. "You were very clear on that I believe; I was a convenience to be abandoned when no longer needed as I recall. And as for my secrets they are mine and I am rather choosy about who I confide in these days. "_

"_Alexis you know damn well I didn't mean that." Blake admitted gruffly tugging on her arm so that she had to face him even if she kept her eyes stubbornly fixed on the floor, "I was just trying to get you to do what I wanted and hurting you was I'm afraid the easiest way to accomplish that."_

"_Getting me to leave you mean." Alexis reminded him bitterly_

_Sighing as he was forced to recall in their entirety the vile things he had said to her Blake hung his own head in shame. "Yes to get you to leave, to get you to give up on us without a fight; I was afraid if you knew just how much I did…" He trailed off unable to admit out loud even now the true nature of his crimes. Glancing up he was finally able to meet her eyes, his own pleading for her to understand him without words, without making him say it out loud._

"_So you did?" Alexis whispered her voice soft, the taboo word left unspoken between them for which Blake was grateful. "I wasn't just deluding myself?"_

"_No I did…I…" Blake broke off unable to admit to her that he still carried those feelings however bruised and shameful. _

"_I behaved in a cruel manner and since then you've conducted yourself with quiet dignity, whereas I haven't behaved as I should have. I've been hurt and angry and I blamed you for things that you aren't your fault. This business with the Koreans has forced me to admit that to myself that I was wrong. You could have abandoned me and taken it all for yourself but you didn't. You could have had your revenge upon me."_

"_I considered it but I tried revenge once before remember and look how well that ended up. I just ended up hurting myself and my company." Alexis admitted softly. "I have no desire to go down that road again, for our children if no other reason."_

"_I am relieved to hear it, if you chose to make trouble now I doubt I would be able to handle it…You've always been good at finding my weak spots, you know me better than anyone and have always been my most dangerous adversary." Blake chuckled yet it was gallows humour._

"_It's nice to know I still hold some place in your life..." Alexis's sharp retort caused Blake to bristle slightly, he was trying to apologise. "Now if that is all you feel the need to confess, as delighted as I am you have finally come realise these misunderstandings are all of your own creation…"_

"_Many of which would have been avoided altogether if you hadn't tricked me into working with Dobson…" Blake bit back unable to stop himself._

"_Can you honestly blame me Blake?" Alexis demanded. "You broke my heart, my spirit, and then you start hounding me the moment I get back to Denver, for what I can't imagine but it certainly wasn't for my wellbeing or peace of mind. What did you expect me to do, let you walk back into my life so you could trample what was left of my pride?"_

"_I just wanted to chance to explain…to try to make things right between us." Blake answered hotly, couldn't she see how hard this was for him. It was hard enough for him to admit he was wrong, what more did she want, grovelling, him to beg on bended knee for forgiveness? Couldn't she bend for once and meet him halfway?_

"_That takes more than a few empty apologies Blake. I won't absolve you of guilt, not for this. So I'll work with you, that I don't have any choice about thanks to this deal but I'll be damned if I let you off the hook so easily."_

_Irritated by Alexis's dismissive response Blake felt his grip on her tighten instinctively, pulling her closer he towered over her, his dark eyes boring down into Alexis's own emeralds. "What more do you want? What more will it take?"_

"_More than you're prepared to offer." Alexis spat back. "The truth."_

_Recoiling from her icy come back Blake felt his fingers slip from Alexis's arm. "I told you…"_

"_You told me half-truths Blake." Alexis snapped this time it was her who closed the remaining distance between them, standing so close he could feel her breath of his face and the tantalising warmth of her body. _

"_You want to try and make peace between us then you need to give me something, a reason I can understand…Something more than the knowledge that for no good reason you suddenly changed from being the man I loved and who loved me to a man who hurt me and cast me aside like I meant less than nothing."_

"_It wasn't like that…"_

"_Yes it was that was how it felt." Alexis countered angrily blinking back the tears that threatened. "I loved you, I opened myself up and gave you everything and you broke me like I meant nothing to you…"_

"_You could never mean nothing, not to me." Blake whispered reaching up and brushing his fingers along her cheek, his heart breaking when Alexis flinched at the intimate contact. "Alexis please you have to forgive me, I need you in my life...We have too much between us, our children, our history…"_

"_Then tell me the truth, trust me enough to tell me what this is really about Blake!"_

"_I…I can't." Blake gasped and he watched as the open expression in Alexis's eyes shuttered immediately and she staggered back from him as if he had physically struck her. "Not unless you tell me what you are hiding from me as well."_

_So that what all this had been about, he wasn't really sorry, he just wanted to manipulate her into finding out what was being kept from him. How dare people keep secrets from the mighty Blake Carrington? _

"_Then there is nothing left to talk about." Alexis whispered her voice strained as if she had been screaming. "Good night Blake."_

"_Alexis…"_

"_Good night." Alexis repeated fleeing from him leaving Blake alone and feeling emptier than he could ever recall._

Shuddering as he remembered the cold look in her eyes Blake reached for the decanter and helped himself to another brandy, not even noticing when the door to the library opened and he suddenly had an audience.

"Blake?"

Startled Blake looked up, relaxing slightly when it was only Jeff. "Jeff I'm sorry did I disrupt you…I know you probably have a lot to sort out before you fly to Hong Kong tomorrow."

"More than you know." Jeff answered cryptically. "I didn't want to interrupt your meeting so I waited up for you. There has been a development, I heard from our contacts in the Hong Kong office little over an hour ago but by now it's probably all over the news stations."

Frowning in confusion Blake struggled to keep up, the glasses of champagne and brandy certainly not helping. "What is?"

"Captain Terance has turned up…"

"Why that's wonderful!" Blake exclaimed so caught up in his own excitement that it took him a moment to piece together Jeff's ashen expression. "What's wrong what is he saying?"

"He's not saying anything Blake. Captain Terence is dead."


	7. Episode 7: The Fallout

**Episode 7: The Fallout**

Part 1:

Staring at the figures in front of her Alexis Colby tried to concentrate, these accounts needed to be signed off today yet despite their importance Alexis found her eyes drifting back to the innocent newspaper that lay folded at the edge of her desk. She had already read the article twice, could probably recite the importance passages from memory yet the urge was strong to pick it up and scan it through once more just make sure she hadn't missed anything.

Realising when she found herself scanning the same column of figures for the fourth time that she wasn't getting anywhere like this, Alexis shut the heavy account book with a huff.

Damn Blake Carrington…

Damn her own preoccupation with him.

Damn her traitorous heart that had immediately leapt in her chest at seeing an ashen-faced Blake on the front page of the paper that morning. He looked old and worn and deeply in trouble.

Double damn that her own immediate response was to try and help, even if Blake in no way deserved it.

Blake's personal reputation had never really recovered after the shooting of Captain Handler; the papers had been suspicious and rightly so of the DA's sudden decision to drop the case against him. They hadn't been able to print those suspicions knowing Carrington would slap them with a libel case so fast they couldn't blink, but that hadn't stopped the subtle insinuations from making their way into certain financial and gossip columns.

The Carrington Empire had responded by taking the high road and hoping that time and the continued prosperity of Denver Carrington would silence Blake's critics far more effectively than any law suit and it had seemed to be working. Newspapers were owned by the rich, not the little people and the wealthy of Denver preferred to be invited to the glittering events that Alexis and Blake as a couple had thrown. Yet journalists could wait patiently and their memories were long and now the gloves were off.

Speculation & accusation were the theme of the day.

Had Blake Carrington paid off Captain Charles Terence to take unauthorised routes to cut his shipping times and therefore the costs of transporting his precious oil?

Had Blake Carrington been behind the mysterious disappearance and later murder of his Captain in order to ensure the man would never reveal Carrington's secrets to the Investigators?

Either way it now seemed certain that the senate oversight committee for corporate malpractice would now have to hand over to the FBI for a criminal investigation.

In this Blake's past record did not speak for him, he had been linked to too many incidents over the years were the other party ended up permanently silenced, both personally and professionally, Ted Dinard, Captain Handler, Rashid Ahmed and now Captain Terence. The media seemed determined to paint him as Colorado's answer to the Godfather and the Carrington family the local mafia.

Alexis could only imagine the reaction over in South Korea; she was only surprised that she hadn't already received a phone call informing her that the government were in the process of rescinding her leases. They wouldn't wait until Blake was cleared of wrong doing, and Alexis had no doubt that he would. Blake may have been a bastard in his personal life but in business he was scrupulously above board, the idea of bribing his captain to skim a few days off of his shipping timetable would never even have occurred to him.

That only left one course of action open to her if she didn't want to let Blake drag her down with him was to get in first; to contact the Koreans and try and find the cash for all the leases from somewhere.

Leaning back in his chair Steven tried to stifle the feeling of guilt that was surging up in his stomach, any moment now it would be too late, any moment now and his plan for revenge against his father moved from just being small acts of sabotage to deliberate misinformation; misinformation that could lead to the ruin of the company. Yet he held his tongue as his father moved onto the last item on the agenda the acquisition of new leases.

Digging his fingernails into his palms Steven tried to focus on why he was doing this. Someone needed to make Blake pay for what he had done, even if he never knew the real reason himself behind his children's disgust that didn't absolve him of guilt or responsibility. Fallon had chosen to run away rather than deal with it, Adam seemed content to stake out the middle ground too afraid to risk his position with either parent by taking a stand; that only left Steven to avenge their mother.

Every time he felt his conviction wavering he forced himself to remember standing in Dex's hotel room staring down at his mother sedated on the bed, sedated for her own protection to stop her from trying to harm herself. Alexis Carrington Colby was one of the strongest women Steven had ever known yet Blake Carrington had succeeded in breaking her again.

It hadn't been enough to ruin their childhood by exiling their mother from them an act that Alexis had once confessed to her son, after his own miraculous return from the dead, that had pushed her almost to the brink once before; it had only been the fact that she had been carrying Amanda that had kept her from doing something foolish. Steven had been too young to fight back then, too alone and too frightened that if he spoke out of turn he might loose his father as well.

This time there was no baby to protect, this time Alexis had tried to kill herself rather than live without a man who in Steven's eyes had treated her like a mere possession, jealous and covetous one moment, tossing her aside when a new toy became available. Blake hadn't a care for his children's feelings or Alexis's when he cast her out of the mansion for Krystle so why should Steven care about his father's now?

Carefully schooling his features as the board enthusiastically leapt on the doctored geologics and report Steven had compiled, finally a piece of good news for the company in all the bad press and uncertainty about the Korean leases. So he was almost surprised when one of the members raised an objection jarring Steven out of his thoughts.

"Developing these new fields will be expensive Blake. Can Denver Carrington really afford this on top of all the money you've sunk into the Korean fields?" Dex Dexter's voice was the sole cautionary one and Steven figuratively held his breath as his father paused to consider Dex's advice.

Steven should have known the moment Dex had turned up to the board meeting instead of his slightly more gullible father, who was stuck in Wyoming recovering from a bout of flu, that his mother's ex might not be so easily fooled. As unlike the other board members he probably had a greater insight via Alexis of just how far Blake had already stretched himself financially.

"It will be expensive." Blake admitted, the young Dexter had a point even though he would rather Dex was far from this meeting in the first place, there was just something about the younger man that irritated him and always had.

Denver Carrington had already stretched itself to invest in the South Korean development, the up front payment for securing the leases had taken up much of their current cash flow and Blake had had to liquidate a few assets to try and keep up with the payments. He was even considering selling his second refinery to cover his shortfall in the second quarter, providing he got a decent offer.

"Dad this opportunity will not come around again. It's thanks to Jeff that we are getting an exclusive first crack at these fields, if we don't take the prime sites you can bet your bottom dollar our competitors will!" And by competitors Steven knew Blake would automatically think of Alexis and Colby Co.

Predictably Blake's face-hardened at that suggestion, his open expression of a few moments before vanishing as less logical motivations took over. "Steven's right we can't afford to let this opportunity slip by, besides there are already producing fields in this package with new land waiting to be developed, we can use the existing wells as collateral to borrow for the development of the new rigs."

"And how do you plan to pay for the land in the first place, this little lot won't come cheap?" Dex persisted sighing, as he had to contend with Carrington's stubbornness. In some ways Blake was just as pig headed as Alexis, just a lot less attractive to look at; not to mention his tricks for getting round her certainly wouldn't work on Carrington.

"Let me worry about that Dex, I'll raise the money personally if I have to." Blake countered bristling under the younger man's scrutiny, who was Dexter to question him, a second rate oil man chairing a second rate company.

Sighing in relief as the talk turned to pulling together a competitive bid for the wells and land that Denver Carrington was interested in. Land that was practically swamp with little oil or gas reserves and developed fields that Steven knew to be almost exhausted. He had been very careful to switch the geologics disguising the truly rich fields before passing off the information to Dobson to benefit Colby Co.

It would only serve Blake right if in his own arrogance Alexis benefited and even as Blake shot him a look of fatherly pride Steven refused to be swayed.

He deserves this Steven repeated as a mantra squashing down the guilt that welled up at the thought of the employees he might be putting at risk. It only had to be enough damage so the board would support a vote of no confidence in Blake, to see him thrown out of the company he had built with his own sweat and tears.

Then perhaps when Blake had learnt just what it feels like to loose the most important thing in the world to him then perhaps it would be enough.

It was approaching lunchtime when Frank Dobson finally made it into the Colby Co offices. Running errands for his primary employer had kept him more than busy, even if Frank couldn't understand what on earth Mr Davenport intended to use his new acquisitions for, he was just relieved that they had been able to complete the takeover of Halesworth Oil with little fuss or publicity.

True it was a respected old Australian company with good ties to the oriental trade, and from what the little Frank had been able to find out he couldn't see why an antiquated old company would be an asset to the Davenport Inc portfolio but then again despite his recent immersion in the world of business Frank Dobson was smart enough to realise he was merely a rookie in international business and high finance. He let Mr Davenport worry about the value of his investments, Frank's job was more helping to smooth the transfer of funds from some dubious accounts in the Cayman islands through some dummy corporations and back onto the international market following Davenport's instructions to the letter.

Yet despite his relative newness to the oil business Frank was an expert at reading and dealing with people and the moment he stepped out onto the executive floor at Colby Co he knew something was going on. The atmosphere was energised, the junior executives rushing from office to office not stopping to chat, large official looking folders under their arms as they rushed off to important meetings their expressions preoccupied.

None more so than the young man leaving their CEO's office that very moment. Adam was so serious and deep in thought that he didn't even notice a silent Frank approaching until he practically bumped into him.

"Dear god Dobson start wearing a bell will you!" Adam spat as he practically jumped out of his skin.

"And miss out on opportunities to surprise you Carrington?" Frank drawled his grey eyes narrowing as he studied Adam like a frog he was about to dissect. "Speaking of surprises do you have an answer for our mutual friend, generous offers such as you were extended don't lie around forever you know."

Blushing under Frank's knowing gaze Adam stifled the instinct to squirm uncomfortably falling back on his own sarcastic nature as he sneered his reply. "I've been a little too busy or don't disgraced police officers bother to read the newspapers?"

"Denver Carrington and their botched attempt at a cover up."

"That is the rumour." Adam corrected Dobson. "PR have had their hands full trying to distance Colby Co from this whole mess and Alexis has the rest of us trying salvage what we can..."

"With the Korean leases?" Dobson guessed and from the way Adam's mouth pinched into two thin lines Frank knew he had guessed correct and knowing Alexis she wouldn't back down without a fight which means that…

"She's going to go after them all isn't she?" Frank gasped his eyes widening and Adam grabbed his arm pulling him out of the main lobby and back towards the relative seclusion of Alexis's office shooting her secretary Mark a look that told him to make himself scarce.

"Keep your speculations to yourself Dobson." Adam hissed glancing around to make sure they couldn't be overheard. "The situation is delicate, we can't have Denver Carrington hearing about this before the Korean's rescind the leases or else they can accuse us of undermining the partnership and therefore the contract and I for one have no desire to spend the next five years dragging the case through the courts."

"I understand." Frank nodded and he did understand Adam's point, this needed to be handled carefully. If Colby Co pushed too soon then Denver Carrington could sue them; if they left it too late without approaching the Korean government then they risked loosing out altogether.

"Either way Denver Carrington won't be an albatross around our necks much longer." Frank muttered surprised and impressed by Alexis's guts and ability to emotionlessly go for the jugular and he had thought her feelings for Blake had made her soft. No matter how it turned out for Colby Co this was information that his real employer would definitely be interested in; if only he could find out a few more details.

"So how can I help?"

Scoffing at Dobson's offer Adam shook his head. "We don't need your 'help' on this one Dobson, Alexis is handling this personally and less people know the better, especially people with dubious loyalty like yourself."

Feigning a hurt expression Frank shook his head. "You wound me Carrington when it comes to Colby Co Alexis has my full support."

"Alexis Colby has enough loyal employees to give her support Dobson she doesn't need some double agent worming his way into her confidence and if you don't keep your nose out of this then I'll..."

"You'll what, tell Mummy on me?" Frank sneered. "You still owe me Carrington and as for revealing the contents of your chat with our mutual friend well I think you have a little more liking for your health and that of your charming lady friend the way it is don't you?"

Blanching at such a blatant threat Adam clenched his fists watching in impotent fury as Frank pushed passed him. "No run back to your accounts and law books Adam and leave my relationship with Alexis to me."

Part 2:

Unable to squash his smirk completely having gotten one over on a fuming Adam Frank was in what was for him a buoyant mood as he rapped on Alexis office door, pausing for a invitation to enter that surprisingly didn't come. Intrigued Frank simply pushed the door open stopping in the doorway as he caught sight of the lady in question; the sight of her causing the breath to catch in the back his throat.

Instead of slaving away at her desk Alexis was standing by the large window that dominated the far end of her office, the bright sunshine made her porcelain skin seem to glow and it caught the diamonds at her throat and ears making the air around her seem to sparkle. Frank would never have described himself as a passionate man; he had never felt the stirring of feelings strong enough for great poetry or art. In truth he had often thought such people as foolishly deluding themselves but standing in the presence of Alexis Colby even he was not immune to her appeal.

Yet she was like Titania herself, illusive and unreachable by such mortals as him especially since she was still clearly in love with Blake Carrington.

The very thought of Blake Carrington caused Frank's good mood to sour which was in itself a surprise to him. Before they had met Frank had had no personal axe to grind with Carrington, he was simply following his employer's instructions yet there was something about the man's personality that provoked a strong dislike. Perhaps it was the fact that whilst Frank knew Carrington was just as flawed and guilty as the rest of them Blake acted as though he held himself to a higher moral code, that he was somehow better than the rest of them; this from a man who used to have his own private goons beat up anyone who crossed him, who would set dogs on trespassers.

It was this double standard that irritated Frank more than anything that and the fact that despite his success in business Carrington was clearly an idiot, throwing aside a woman like Alexis Colby from some silly blonde. If he didn't realise the true value of his possessions then in Frank's opinion he didn't deserve to keep them, which he considered with a smirk was just what was going to happen if Mr Davenport had his way.

"Frank how long have you been there?" Alexis's sharp tone quickly jarred Frank from his musing and his eyes flickered up to her slightly flushed expression, unsure whether her blush was from embarrassment at being stared at or temper that he had disturbed her private moment.

"Well?" Alexis added when Frank continued to stare at her dumbfounded, unable to completely dispel her discomfort after turning round to find herself being watched.

"Just a moment forgive me, I didn't want to disturb you but I have something I think you might like." Frank replied smiling one of his rare smiles before handing her his folder as a peace offering.

Accepting the file Alexis opened it, her quick eyes scanning swiftly down the covering sheet expecting nothing more than the latest update from the rescue teams before her brain caught up with her eyes forcing her to take a second glance. One thing was immediately recognisable that this was not a Colby Co file and one glance at the fax header confirmed it, it was a Denver Carrington file.

"How on earth did you get this?" Alexis asked bewildered, glancing up to catch Frank's smug grin. "This is confidential information."

"Is it now…Well how did that get in there?" Frank feigned his innocence enjoying Alexis's momentary look of confusion. "And if I have that here well I wonder what made it back into a Denver Carrington file, not the wrong information…Wouldn't that be terrible?"

Skimming the file once more Alexis raised an eyebrow as the full implication of what was contained became clear. "I need to know if Blake is going for these fields."

"Carrington thinks these fields are worthless, let's just say my friend was able to mix up the files a little…" Frank hedged his gray eyes glinting maliciously at the thought of Carrington wasting his cash on worthless land.

"Forgive me if I want to make certain of that for myself, what if it is a double bluff; I want the name of your informant." Alexis insisted closing the file and setting it down on her desk as if continuing to touch the folder might contaminate her.

"You know I can't do that Alexis."

"Well I can't take a gamble that size without reassurance." Alexis insisted her emerald eyes narrowing as she stared down at Dobson. "Colby Co is going to be stretched financially as it is."

Sighing as Alexis continued to be surprisingly resistant Frank wondered when the woman had become so suspicious of him. Or perhaps it wasn't just him, perhaps having been burned by Carrington she refused to trust anyone? Normally Frank would have approved wholeheartedly of the attitude but not when it was an obstruction to his own plans.

"If it's reassurance you need then I can get it, besides Blake has first crack at these fields, why don't you wait and see which ones he buys; then you can swoop in and pick up the real prime sites."

Biting her lip softly Alexis turned to stare out of the window. It was one thing to try and protect her own company's interests by cutting Blake out of the Korean deal; he had brought it on himself after all but to take advantage of a traitor in his midst.

"I don't know…It doesn't…" Alexis paused unable to believe she was actually saying this; perhaps taking the high road in her personal life was really making her soft. "It just doesn't feel right."

Startled by her words Frank stood unable to believe it at first, but then he remembered despite her many excellent qualities Alexis did have one glaring weakness, her continuing affection for Carrington. It was something they would have to cure her off if she was to remain an asset and not a liability; and Frank had personal experience of how Mr Davenport chose to deal with liabilities.

He considered his words carefully before finally answering his gray eyes glacial as he locked their gazes. "In the end it is your choice Alexis, but are you honestly considering letting this advantage go? Of telling Blake Carrington he has a spy in his midst?"

He was late.

Well later than he had said he would be and Dex hated breaking his word especially when he was still more than a little uncomfortable with his current houseguest; even if her presence had turned out to be a godsend that morning when his new nanny had failed turn up before he needed to leave for the Denver Carrington board meeting. Monica had been happy to stand in; eager to spend time alone with her baby brother yet Dex couldn't help feeling on edge. He wasn't concerned that Monica would snatch Jack; perhaps it was more the idea of his son bonding with her and not with the lady he had hoped would fill that role.

He wouldn't have been so late if he hadn't swung past Colby Co hoping to catch sight of Alexis and extend an invitation in person to come and inspect his new apartment. Instead he had been forced to leave his offer with an apologetic Mark who had teasingly offered to come and provide decorating advice himself if his boss was too busy. Laughing off the offer Dex had been in a good mood even if he hadn't spoken to Alexis, happy until he got caught in the midtown traffic.

It was gone one when his driver dropped him off outside of his apartment complex and Dex waved him off for the afternoon before hurrying inside taking the stairs two at a time as he couldn't be bother to wait for the lift. Dex was in such a hurry that he didn't notice the elevator opening on his floor as he rushed along, practically bowling over the sole occupant as she stepped out into the corridor.

"Oh I'm sorry I…Well hello again." Dex immediate apology died half spoken as he recognised his victim, his flame haired neighbour who scowled playfully at him as she bent to try and retrieve her spilt possessions.

Sinking to his knees Dex tried to be a gentleman and help her yet he only seemed to make things worse. "I don't think I properly introduced myself last time I'm Dex…"

"So you said last time, I'm Angela remember?"

"Yes I offered you coffee and you promised me a rain check, I do plan on holding you to that neighbour." Dex replied cheekily flashing her his legendary dimples pleased when as expected her fair skin flushed red. "Do you have time now or are you dashing off somewhere again?"

His teasing seemed to send her a brighter red if that were possible and Angela glanced at her watch. "Actually this is just a flying visit I need to drop off my things from my morning class and pick up my portfolio for my afternoon meeting. I'm a designer, I teach days at the university but I work freelance and if I don't hustle I might end up missing my meeting."

"Well never be said Dex Dexter kept a lady from her appointments." Dex insisted with a gallant bow as he walked Angela towards her door, glancing at his own as he passed unable to stop wondering just what was waiting for him behind that door.

He was so preoccupied that Angela's next question came as something as a surprise.

"Well if you really want that coffee how about you and your handsome son come over for dinner one night this week…I make a mean chicken parmesan?"

"Urhhh."

"Don't you like Italian food?"

"No I do I just…" Dex muttered wondering how he could extract himself from this one however he paused taking in Angela's hopeful expression and he couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since a warm genuine person had risked embarrassment and possible ridicule by asking him out.

"Sure that sounds good let me know what night you're cooking and Jack and I would be happy to be experimented on…cooked for." He corrected teasingly.

The bright smile that lit up Angela's face both pleased and worried Dex in equal measure, it did his ego good to bask in the admiration of a pretty young woman but he couldn't help but wonder if accepting was fair to her. His heart had decided long ago to whom it belonged and no matter the years that passed or the distance between them Dex hadn't been able to shake his love for Alexis.

Yet it was just dinner how much harm could it do?

Nodding his farewell Dex beat a hasty retreat to his door surprised when it was already slightly ajar. Stepping inside his apartment he was confronted by Monica Jack balanced on her hip, her blue eyes narrowed speculatively.

"So who's the new lady friend, I do hope she's not the reason you're over an hour late?"

Gulping under her scrutiny Dex couldn't help but wonder just what hot water he had gotten himself into.

Blake Carrington was in a surprisingly buoyant mood considering he had an FBI investigation hanging over his head and a media out to see him publicly flogged. Yet he refused to allow such things to keep him down. He knew he was innocent of bribing Captain Terence or having him silenced and Jeff was over in Hong Kong determined to dig up the evidence to prove it and so far he seemed to be on the right track.

Already he had been able to determine that Terence had been acting suspiciously in the few weeks before the ship set out, and the police were busy trying to track back the large deposits that had appeared in his bank account. Blake and Jeff were certain that if they followed the money and backtracked the captain's last known movements that they would find the person truly responsible for all of this and Denver Carrington would be cleared of all wrong doing.

His only concern was that it wouldn't happen fast enough to salvage the situation with the Koreans as Denver Carrington had already sank too much investment into developing those fields to pull out now. Yet despite their differences Blake felt that he could trust Alexis to sweet talk the Korean ministers into holding off cancelling the contracts after all it would impact on Colby Co as well and even Alexis wouldn't be foolish enough to try and take on those leases all by herself.

She still needed him for that, even if she apparently didn't need him anywhere else. Turning his children against him, closing ranks to keep him out, teaching them to keep secrets from their own father.

Adam was still withdrawn after their argument that day in his office and Blake was determined to find a way to reach out to his oldest son, to prove to him that he still considered him a Carrington heir, that he trusted him. Fallon and the grandchildren's absence was even harder to live with, his daughter had always held a special place in his heart, they had a bond that Blake had never felt with any of his other children and now that special bond seemed frayed and Fallon grew much closer to her mother as a result.

The only two lights in his world were his darling Krystina and Steven, the surprising rock in all of this turbulent swirl. His son was turning into quite the oilman and his continued loyalty to his father despite all the ups and downs between them gave Blake something to smile about.

And then there was Krystle, his sweet understanding Krystle who finally seemed to be warming to him once more. They had been on a few more 'dates' a quaint if not slightly antiquated idea of hers to allow them to get to know each other anew and since it seemed to have the desired effect Blake was content to indulge her. Although it was getting harder and harder when at the end of each night out Krystle sent him on his way with a brief kiss, back to his own empty bed were memories and dreams of another still plagued him.

He needed her there beside him, not just to ease his growing frustration; it was about much more than sex. Blake needed the reassurance of her body beside him, the knowledge that if he woke it wouldn't be to this crushing sense of loneliness. Perhaps then he wouldn't wake in a cold sweat grasping for a woman that wasn't there and would never be there again. Perhaps then he could be content, could finally be happy and not torn, constantly conflicted, constantly vacillating between determination and despair.

Blake needed things to get back to normal.

Glancing at the clock Blake wondered just how early he could leave the office tonight. His clever mind formulating a plan that would melt even Krystle's resolve as he reached for the phone. After all no woman could resist Blake Carrington forever.

Part 3:

It hadn't worked.

His plan had been foolproof and it hadn't worked, well it had and then again it hadn't. It had failed in the most important way; it hadn't achieved what Blake hope it would, he still felt on edge, restless, as if something important was missing.

Or someone yet Blake flatly refused to give that thought room.

Perhaps if he went over the evening in his mind he could figure out where things went wrong and he could find a way to fix things, find a means to exorcise this feeling from his chest, this pain that seemed to linger no matter what he did.

Things had been going so well…

_Laughing at his joke Krystle leaned her head against Blake's shoulder her blue eyes twinkling with merriment as Blake continued to tease 'Princess' Krystina who was not as amused by her father's teasing sitting on the other side of the limousine from her parent's scowling._

"_I'm going to be Belle Daddy not Chip, Chip was a boy and I'm a girl!"_

"_But Belle had brown hair darling and you have such pretty blonde hair wouldn't you rather be Cinderella instead?"_

"_No Daddy Cinderella is boring Belle is much more fun, she plays jokes and is much braver than Cinderella."_

"_Personally I can see Mrs Gunnerson as a wonderful Mrs Pots." Krystle insisted trying to calm the atmosphere and the small family turned their attention to drawing links between the rest of the household staff and characters from the film until they arrived home._

_As Krystina practically bounded happily out of the limousine informing a startled Gerard that he was definitely more of a Lumiere than a Cogsworth, Krystle tugged on Blake's arm causing him to pause._

"_What?"_

_Smiling softly at him Krystle leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for taking us to see that film Blake, it was wonderful to spend time just the three of us."_

_Returning her gentle smile Blake nodded and followed her into the house, trying to suppress those nagging thoughts that popped up at the most irritating moments, taunting him that this cinema trip was not half as much fun as his last._

_As they both put Krystina to bed Blake had almost resigned himself to another lonely night yet as they closed their daughter's bedroom door he was surprised when Krystle leant up and kissed him. It was soft, sweet and full of warmth and love and Blake felt like a fake as he returned it, cursing his own mind to shut the hell up as he pulled her closer running his hands down the toned slope of her back._

_Pulling away both struggled to catch their breath, Krystle's cheeks stained an adorable pink as Blake reached up and stroked it before threading his fingers into her hair to pull their mouths back together. This time he succeeded in quietening his thoughts, allowing her warmth and the gentle caress of her perfume to ensnare him. It hadn't taken long for them to make their way down the hall, snatching kisses that grew more passionate as they headed for the master suite. _

_It was dark as Blake opened the door into the bedroom holding a hand for Krystle willing her with his eyes to accept even as she stood hesitating on the threshold._

"_Please Krystle…I need you." Blake whispered his voice even husker and the obvious desire in his voice kindled a matching fire in her and so with a shy smile Krystle slipped her hand into Blake's allowing him to draw her over to the bed._

Turning on his side Blake studied Krystle's serene profile in the dim moonlight that managed to snake its way into the bedroom through a tiny gap in the drawn curtains. She was just as beautiful as ever, still as warm, as supportive and as loving. Their lovemaking had been just as pleasurable as always, he couldn't continue to blame this disquiet on lingering sexual frustration.

So if Krystle hadn't changed why had the feeling of complete contentment he used to feel simply being in her presence vanished?

He had put his discomfort down originally to his own guilt, when she had first been home and he was keeping the truth about Alexis from her it had consumed him as had his fear that she would discover his duplicity and leave him. Then she had found out and her coldness and distance caused him real distress, that had only served to reinforce his belief that it was Krystle he needed.

He had thought finally winning her back that rebuilding his little family would bring him peace that the dreams would cease to plague him that he wouldn't continue to wake in the middle of the night with this ache of loneliness crushing him.

What was it going to take? Dammit, Blake cursed to himself clenching his fists and pounding the mattress in impotent fury.

"Blake?" Krystle's sleepy enquiry startled Blake and he turned guilty to face the woman he had inadvertently woken.

"I'm sorry darling I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep."

Yet Krystle didn't simply go back to sleep she rolled over her beautiful face creased in concern. "Blake what is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Krystle…I am just finding it a little difficult to sleep that's all, I have a lot on my mind these days." Blake hedged covering his awkward fudging of the truth with an even more awkward smile that judging from her frown Krystle hadn't bought for a second.

"Blake if we are truly going to make this work then you need to trust me…talk to me maybe that will help. Keeping everything bottled up like this isn't healthy." Krystle pleaded reaching out and laying a hand on his chest hoping that reaching out to him physically would enable him to open up to her emotionally.

"I just have a lot of pressure from work…"

"This is more than that Blake I've seen you under pressure before and this is different, I know you remember." Krystle insisted surprised when her simple reply caused Blake to bite her head off, his anger seeming to come out of nowhere but focused solely at her.

"Krystle you know that I have a lot going on right now, the FBI are investigating every little nook and we were damn lucky they didn't force us to cease trading whilst they investigate The Carolina. I am being publically tried by Media; I am at risk of loosing these Korean leases, and all of the money I have invested in them until I can be repaid from the first profits. I spend my days having to answer people's questions I would rather not face an interrogation at home as well." Blake answered hotly cursing his own temper when Krystle pulled back as if burned.

"Krystle I'm…"

Rolling over Krystle presented her back Blake's attempt to placate her. "No you're not sorry, not really Blake. You're just saying it so I won't leave."

"I still shouldn't have snapped." Blake insisted sliding his hand round her waist. "I just haven't slept well for a while now, I know I should have told you that I was feeling under siege, I just wanted to enjoy our time together and not let anything spoil it."

Sighing and melting slightly under Blake's charming reply Krystle turned in his arms resting her cheek against his chest, tucking her fair head under his chin. "I just wish you wouldn't keep me at arms length Blake, why didn't you tell me you haven't been sleeping well?"

"Well you know now…it's not like I could keep it from you now that you've moved back in." Blake teased pleased when Krystle's reply was equally playful.

"So I've moved permanently have I?"

Tightening his grip on her Blake pressed a kiss to her forehead forcing down his uncertainty, dismissing his thoughts before of being from a lack of sleep and too much stress. "You bet your bottom dollar you have."

Groaning as the morning light invaded her sense Dana turned and buried her face in her downy pillows her hand automatically reaching out for Adam who should have been laying beside her. It was only when her hand closed on cold empty sheets that she opened one eye blinking as her eyes adjusted.

Adam wasn't beside her.

Glancing across at the alarm clock to check she hadn't really overslept Dana was amazed when the electric display showed it was only half past five.

For a moment she closed her eyes expecting to hear the flush of the toilet or perhaps the whirl of the shower but instead there was only silence and it didn't take long for her to realise she was alone in the room.

Adam was gone, he had left her alone in bed and this wasn't the first time but it would be the last time if Dana had her way. For the past few weeks Adam seemed to be drifting away from her, true he had at least confided the truth to her about Alexis and that counted for something but Dana could help but wonder, a nagging thought that refused to leave her alone on those nights when she lay in bed waiting for him; if she hadn't walked in on a shell shocked Adam who had already had more than enough brandy to loosen his tongue would he had chosen to confide in her?

Swinging her feet out of bed Dana pulled on her robe not bothering with slippers as she slipped out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. There was no one about this early, not even a servant as Dana drifted from the library to the living room, poking her head around the door to the dining room before finally she approached the weight room.

Standing in the doorway as her search finally bore fruit Dana watched as Adam pushed himself beyond endurance, his toned body sleek with sweat yet it was his face that really drew her attention; his eyes looked haunted.

Finally panting Adam released the press bar doubling over as he struggled to catch his breath before finally catching sight of his silent audience.

"Dana what are you doing up?" Adam demanded as he grabbed a towel his sharp blue eyes taking in her strained expression.

"I could say the same about you, do you know how early it is?"

Shrugging Adam grabbed his water bottle taking a deep sip before moving to the rowing machine, "I woke up early I didn't see the point of laying there trying to sleep so…" He trailed off shooting a covert glance over his shoulder.

Sighing at his defensiveness Dana drifted into the room shutting the door behind her crossing over to him quickly and laying a hand on his shoulder to draw his attention. "I wish you'd tell me what was wrong, Adam I love you we've already been through so much together and this distance is killing me…"

"It's nothing!" Adam snapped shrugging off her hand. "I just have lots of work to do and the pressure is getting to me a little."

"Then take some time off Alexis will understand she is your mother and since the two of you are so close I am sure she would be worried about her precious boy if he wasn't sleeping!" Dana snapped back unable to keep all the bitterness and sarcasm from her voice, regretting it when Adam turned a cold glare back to her. "Look I didn't mean that quite how it…"

"Yes you did Dana, look I know you and Alexis haven't always gotten along as well as you and Krystle and Blake but she is still my mother. She at least trusts and appreciates me which is more than Blake has ever done so why don't you back off, she's my mother and I love her."

"Even if she interferes so completely in your life. Dear god Adam you are clearly working your self into the ground trying to prove yourself worthy…At least when you were at Denver Carrington Blake let…"

"This has nothing to do with Alexis, I've been offered another position running a company and I don't know what to do about it!" Adam spat back. "Now will you lay off the insults until a more civilised hour?"

Stunned by Adam's reply Dana could only stand there dumbfounded as Adam pushed passed her. "Adam I…"

"Don't bother, I might as well get to the office, I can' imagine today is going to going to be much easier than yesterday and you can thank your precious Blake for that!"

To say Dex had been surprised to receive such an early morning phone call would have been understatement. It had barely been after six when he had been woken by the shrill ringing of his bedside telephone and considering he had only gotten to bed after three when Jack had finally settled back down he was barely able to grunt more than a hello.

Yet the recognisable voice on the other end had woken him faster than ten cups of coffee, and if it had been anyone else he would have told them where to stick their breakfast meeting. So surprisingly after having handed off Jack into the more than capable hands of Fallon's children's nanny Dex found himself on horseback riding side by side out with his early caller in the crisp Denver morning air.

Turning to study his companion Dex frowned when he caught sight of the tension in her face, that clearly despite her determination to enjoy the morning Alexis's mind was far from the rolling fields of her estate.

"Ok Alexis spill you didn't just ring me up at the crack of dawn, invite me and Jack over for a ride and breakfast just because you suddenly missed my company. Something is up…You want something, what is it?" Dex barked bluntly causing Alexis to jump in the saddle as if suddenly jarred back to reality unused to him using that tone with her.

"Why do you think I want something?"

"Experience." Dex grunted without a hint of humour. "Now fess up woman or I am turning this nag home."

Sighing Alexis reined in her own horse, surprising Dex by swinging herself down from the saddle before turning her large emerald eyes pleadingly up to him and Dex knew then he was lost to whatever she asked of him. "Walk with me?"

Grunting as his cowboy boots made heavy contact with the ground Dex switched sides so he could walk beside her, in her own boots Alexis seemed tiny beside him and it only nurtured his protective instincts.

"I am going to lose the Korean leases." Alexis finally confided coming to a standstill and pulling Dex up short her small hand suddenly clutching the sleeve of his checked shirt.

Raising an eyebrow in surprise Dex paused before answering, whatever he had been expecting this conversation to be about that was not it and he couldn't keep the bitterness of his disappointment from his voice. "You asked me here to talk about business? If you want my advice why didn't you just schedule an appointment at the office?"

"No I can't have this conversation in the office Dex the chance of a leak is too high." Alexis replied unable to keep the exhaustion from her voice. "This has to appear to be social, I'm sorry if the hour is inconvenient but I need to know your answer before I go into the office."

"My answer to what?" Dex asked completely confused by all the cloak and dagger secrecy. "Alexis what the hell is going on?"

"It's quite simple Dex. My partnership with Denver Carrington is going to cost me my share of these leases, and I have put in too much time, effort and money to allow that to happen."

"So buy Blake out."

Smothering a humourless chuckle Alexis rolled her eyes. "He made it quite clear a week ago that he would rather see us both lose out then sell out to me."

Nodding as he absorbed that new information Dex could see her dilemma, Blake wouldn't sell so Alexis was trapped into their partnership, the Korean's didn't want to be tied to a company under investigation so….

"So you approached the Korean's directly?" He added glancing down at her, not surprised when a small smile appeared on Alexis's lips. "Couldn't you get in trouble with Denver Carrington for that, Blake could sue if he finds out?"

"If he finds out!" Alexis repeated. "The 'If' being the salient point, but no I wasn't so indiscrete as to approach Minister Lin directly."

"But you have spoken to them?"

"Through a circulatory route." Alexis confirmed her beautiful face tightening as she recalled the details of that conversation.

"And?" Dex prompted soaking in her pained expression. "I take it things did proceed exactly the way you had hoped?"

"Not exactly." Alexis hedged. "They were angry at being duped by us both, and it took all of my persuasive powers to convince them I had no knowledge or involvement in this Carolina debacle and certainly nothing to do with that shipping captain turning up dead."

"So what's the problem?" Dex added this conversation already too much like pulling teeth for his taste. "Come on Alexis you asked me here for a reason so spill, you have my word it will stay between us."

Sighing Alexis nodded accepting the truth in his words. "The Korean's are prepared to sell me all the leases but the price is a little rich for my tastes, let's just say they think they are entitled to be compensated for all the associated bad press."

"Yes well I can't say that I blame them." Dex muttered earning him a sharp glance that he chose to ignore. "But still how does this impact on me?"

"I need a new partner, I need your company Dex."

Stunned was precisely the word. Of all the things Alexis might have needed him for that had never occurred to him. "You want me to bring Dexter International in on this?"

"Yes I do."

"Alexis…You know Sam would never agree to working with Colby Co." Dex insisted unable to believe what she was proposing.

"You still have the power of attorney don't you?"

"Yes but…"

"Just think of the opportunity. This could be the making Dexter International." Alexis insisted her emerald eyes glowing with conviction.

"Or break it just as easily." Dex muttered trying not to be swayed by the seductive idea of working alongside her once more, of private meetings, business trips, long hours spent almost exclusively in his company.

"Dex you know we can make this work." Alexis pleaded her hand tightening on his arm. "You and I, we'd be an unbeatable team."

God it was tempting, the prospect of taking Dexter International into the big league with the likes of Colby Co, Denver Carrington, Colby Enterprises. Yet he had to stay grounded, many a fool had been washed away because his eyes were bigger than his belly as his grandfather used to say and Dex was no fool. Besides there was still the problem of Sam Dexter, the old goat may be on his last legs but he was still capable of making trouble and about this he would make trouble.

"And what about my father? Where would he fit into all this?"

"Why would he need to fit into it?" Alexis scoffed. "You run Dexter International Dex, it's your company now, your legacy from your grandfather. Sam was nothing more than a mediocre caretaker you've said so yourself, he's not half the man you are or your grandfather was."

"I wouldn't do something this big without his approval Alexis despite our disagreements Dexter International legally is still his company." Dex argued hating to see the look of disappointment on her face, hated himself for being the one to put it there but he wouldn't turn his world upside down to please her anymore. He had other priorities.

"But…"

"Besides I have a son to think of now, I want Dexter International to still be there for him and that won't happen if Sam decides to disinherit me in a fit of pique over my working with you."

"So you're turning me down, you're turning down the deal of a lifetime because you're afraid Daddy will take your toys away if you don't." Alexis snapped petulantly unable to believe he was really turning her down, Dex had never said no to her, it just wasn't in his genetic make up.

"Alexis I would help if I could but this is a little too big for a company the size of Dexter International. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do."

For a moment Dex couldn't decide whether Alexis would yell, stamp her foot or burst into tears yet in the end she did neither. Instead she turned her back to him, sighing deeply, muttering so softly he could barely grasp it. "I understand."

"I would help if I could." Dex added closing the remaining distance between them and resting his hands on her slender shoulders.

"I said I understand." Alexis snapped yet there was little venom in her words and Dex could hear tears in her voice. "You are right to think of Jack's future, I'll just have to find another partner that's all."

"Darling I'm sorry." The words were out of Dex's mouth before he could stop them and he could feel Alexis tense underneath his hands. "I mean…I…I really am sorry for everything I…"

"It's alright Dex." Alexis insisted before he could make an even bigger fool of himself, turning back to her horse. "Shall we go make the most of the rest of the beautiful morning, might as well enjoy the peace whilst it lasts."

Reluctantly Dex let her go watching her closely as she swung herself up into the saddle and turned her horse back towards the house, geeing him up before Dex could even remount his own steed. Leaving him to watch as she sped away from him, unable to shake the feeling that this time he really was loosing her.

Part 4:

Well that was that, it was almost noon and she precisely six hours left to try and find another partner or she could kiss those leases goodbye forever. Normally six hours would have been enough time for Alexis Colby to arrange a small coup but after her last brief conversation with Jason proved fruitless Alexis was close to simply throwing in the towel.

Damn Blake and damn his bloody company. If she had gone in on those leases alone like she had originally planned none of this would have been necessary. But at the time it had seemed like the right thing, the next step. They were finally moving forward with their relationship, they had managed to put Sable and Zach behind them, the children had been made aware of their reunion even if Denver hadn't. Aligning their companies' interests more closely together had seemed logical, after all if they were partners they were less likely to be in direct competition all the time.

Well Blake had thrown that plan out with the window the moment he had thrown her out of the mansion. The old Alexis would have made him pay dearly for that, yet she was so far from that woman at the time, still so shattered by his betrayal that getting out of bed in the morning was hard enough and plotting revenge had never gotten her anywhere.

So she had decided to be the bigger person and it seemed to work, she kept her children's support and her dignity, well what was left of it after Blake had humiliated her. She focused on building a wall between her and Blake, to keep him out and to keep herself from giving in to this almost constant ache to be near him. She had even gritted her teeth and used her own company's resources to help him when he needed it, putting up with his presence as they tried to salvage the situation with the Koreans.

Well enough was enough. She was through with being Blake Carrington's doormat. Through being the bigger person, it may have earned her bonus points with her children but it also made her feel weak, questioning her own motivations and actions. It had made her soft and now Colby Co was paying the price. It was time Denver Carrington paid it's dues and she had just to the plan in mind.

Reaching for her phone Alexis buzzed Mark her secretary who like always jumped at the sound of his boss's voice.

"Yes Your Majesty." Mark drawled his irreverent sarcasm causing Alexis's mouth to twitch, she was sure that was the only reason she kept him around so long without firing him, that and the fact he made a mean cocktail.

"Mark find me Frank Dobson, turn over every rock in Denver if you have to but I want him in my office in one hour, tell him I've changed my mind and am interested in hearing what he has to say. That should get him scampering back here."

"Yes Ma'am. Anything else while you wait for you loyal subject to arrive?"

"Yes Drop the attitude, cancel any plans you had for the evening I am going to be working late which means so are you; oh and get me some more coffee it is going to be a long day!"

Leaning back against the plush leather seats in the back of his limousine Blake Carrington watched the world go by, his dark eyes scanning over the passing world with barely a flicker of interest. It was Blake's thoughts that had him so preoccupied. It wasn't even the prospect of his next destination or though it probably should have been.

He had just come from a meeting downtown with his bankers.

They had been hesitant, that had been the polite word for it, about lending him the money he needed to go after this new land. In normal circumstances Blake knew they wouldn't have blinked but what with all the bad press surrounding Denver Carrington and the distant possibility of prosecution for negligence having over him; well they were somewhat cautious about lending him the fifty million he needed to buy the land and get the rigs operational. In the end it had taken him putting up his own assets as collateral and Blake had felt a shudder of revulsion as placed his shares, house and football team down on paper.

This shouldn't be happening to him.

He used to own this town and now people were doubting his word and checking the value of is money. Well he would show them all, it might take some time but he would climb back on top by his fingernails if he had to and then he would reward the loyalty of those who stuck by him and those who didn't, well they had better start running now.

In the meantime he needed to consolidate his support and that meant starting at home.

He had support in Steven and Jeff and the office and Krystle and Krystina at the house, even if Krystle's belief in him still needed reinforcing after his early morning blunder, well his plans for the evening should solve that.

Before Blake had left for the bank he had asked Marsha to invite or summon depending on their viewpoint his children and grandchildren for a Carrington family dinner at the mansion. It had initially been Krystle's idea, she had gushed over breakfast about how it was time to try and mend some fences and Blake had quietly agreed. It was time the Carrington family was rebuilt and that meant trying to reach out to both Fallon and Adam who had been hurt by their parents' separation more than their other siblings.

Perhaps it had been Steven's initial wariness about their reconciliation that made him the more pragmatic about it. Fallon who had always been hesitant to accept Alexis back completely had finally lowered those remaining barriers when Alexis had moved back in to the mansion, so it was understandable that being already sensitive on the matter she would be doubly hurt when her mother left once more. Adam who had never experienced his whole family together before, who had always felt torn between his parents trying to earn their love and respect, he had finally seemed to be turning into the type of man Blake could respect but now he was a living shell.

What the family needed now was the familiar, the steadying hand at the tiller. They needed him to make it better.

So Blake knew he was making the right decision for them all, for his family and for himself in the long term. He would forget her; he had once before after all. It had taken years of refusing to think of her, of ignoring her name in the newspapers relying on Joseph to screen any mention of his first wife from entering his sacred halls. Well he couldn't use that method this time, Joseph was long gone and Alexis was once more a part of their lives.

Yet he could make a stand, he could refuse to waver any longer. He needed to finally close the door on his relationship with Alexis for his own peace of mind if nothing else. Despite the feelings that Blake reluctantly admitted still bubbled away under lock and key, desire and confusion, love and bitterness; Blake knew he had hurt Alexis too deeply that she could ever forgive him. Besides hadn't she made her contempt of him clear enough? At first by refusing to see him then palming him off on Dobson, whilst she swanned about LA and Denver with Dexter and then this Jackson fellow.

Not that he was taking an interest in her current lovers; Alexis had always taken refuge in other men's bed when she felt slighted by him why should this time be any different.

However he did owe her…he did owe himself a proper goodbye.

Not the bitter lingering memory of their last fight in the mansion, nor the clashes over the Korean leases. Yet Blake had to admit he wasn't strong enough to march up into Colby Co, to be in the same room and admit he had been wrong to hurt her the way he had. And it seemed too cold to inform her of his decision over the phone like he was simply passing on a message even if he still thought he had done the right thing.

It was still the right thing. Krystle needed him, Krystina needed her mother and the family needed the stability that their marriage had provided and Blake…Well what Blake wanted, even if he could only admit that to himself in the depths of the night when he was alone in the darks with his treacherous thoughts and hearts. Well what he wanted and what he needed were two very different things and he needed the support of his wife and family to enable him to climb back on top.

There had to be another way…

Suddenly Blake's eyes widened as he recognised a passing building. Telling his driver to pull over Blake got quickly out of the car not waiting for the door to be opened for him. Perhaps there was another way after all."

Taking a sip of her almost cold coffee Alexis stared at the phone willing it to ring through sheer force of will. This waiting had her on a knife-edge; was it going to be Yes or No?

Grimacing as she realised just what slop she had been drinking Alexis picked up the phone to call in Mark before realising she had finally sent him home an hour ago. It wasn't through any charitable notion it was more she couldn't stand dealing with his sullen face and interruptions every five minutes as he sarcastically asked if she had anything for him to do or if she needed anything or should he just go back to his desk and continue to stare pointlessly at the wall.

It might have been easier to bear the wait if Adam was here with her yet her son had received Blake's summons and apologetically had been forced to beg off early in order to scamper back to his father's side like a good little puppy. She could have waited at home but she would have been as alone there as at the office, as despite her differences with her father Fallon would still go to the family dinner.

A family dinner yet again without her. However considering what she expected to occur tonight Alexis was practically relieved she wasn't attending, not that Blake would be that crass as to have invited her; even he wasn't that much of a bastard.

Yet it was growing harder to ignore the long package that sat on her sideboard; she had opened the note of course. Had read it with increasingly shaking hands; fighting back tears as she got the message Blake intended to send. The apology he couldn't give in person, the regret things had turned out this way and the fact that he hadn't wanted her to hear this from anyone else first. He had at least shown her that much respect.

Standing up from her desk Alexis forced herself to confront what she had been avoiding. Reaching out she slid the lid off of the white box her breath catching in her throat as she caught sight of the single perfect lavender rose entwined with a white tulip and a blue hydrangea blossom. It was a goodbye present, an offering of heartfelt apology, the final nail in the coffin of their relationship. Picking up the rose Alexis brought it to her nose, inhaling the scent before putting it back in the box and replacing the lid. He wasn't hers any longer, that's if he ever truly was hers to begin with.

It was over, they were over and now the gloves could come off. She was strong enough to stand up to Blake now. Let him go off and have his perfect little life with his perfectly dull blonde, play happy families with his pretty little daughter in their perfect home, her home. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of acknowledging his message the coward, thinking some flowers and some pretty words could make up for what he had done to her.

Well Alexis didn't need him anymore…

Glancing at her clock Alexis noted it was now a good hour past the deadline and still she waited for an answer, would the Korean's go for it? After all even she hadn't heard of that company until Frank had mentioned it earlier…

"I can't tell you how delighted I am you've changed your mind Alexis." Frank insisted and surprisingly enough he actually looked pleased, his face more animated than Alexis had ever seen it or was it relief she was entirely sure.

"_Well I guess I realised you had a point, however I want my own geologists to conduct surveys before we buy, I don't trust anything that comes out of Denver Carrington these days smuggled out or not!"_

_Nodding as he conceded that point Frank's grey eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Alexis's less than delighted expression. "Something is still bothering you, I wish you would confide in me Alexis I only want to help you no matter what other people may insinuate."_

_Scoffing at his remark Alexis bit back a scathing retort when she looked up and caught Frank's gaze, he appeared to be earnest but these days she found it difficult to trust people, well people who hadn't earned that trust through blood sweat and tears._

"_Well it won't make much difference who knows now it will be all over the papers tomorrow…I am going to lose the Korean leases. They gave me until close of business tonight to either come up with all the money for them, an exorbitantly inflated sum I assure you, or to find a new partner to shoulder the cost."_

"_And you haven't found either?"_

_Reaching for a cigarette Alexis lit one quickly trying to hide the way her hands shook with repressed anger. Blowing out a lungful of smoke she scowled her answer._

"_If you don't mind me asking who did you approach?"_

"_I don't mind, Dexter International, Colby Enterprises and a few smaller companies but no one is prepared to make such a large gamble on such short notice and honestly I can't say that I blame them." Alexis confessed distractedly playing with the tip of her cigarette. "Not that it helps me any."_

_Pausing as he considered his idea Frank couldn't help the smile on his face, this might be just the thing to interest him and I would certainly increase Alexis's trust in them._

"_What is it?"_

_Glancing up Frank couldn't contain his smirk. "I think I might have the answer to your problem, tell me Alexis have you ever heard of an Australian oil company by the name of Halesworth Oil?"_

Part 5:

Standing in front of the mirror Krystle admired the cut of her new dress. It was a flattering long length gown in a silvery fabric with beading over the bodice that would shimmer in the candlelight over dinner. Tonight's dinner had to be perfect, the whole family together again, well apart from Jeff who was still in Hong Kong. Krystle hoped that it might rekindle other happier times and it might begin the thaw in the relationships between Blake and his two eldest children.

In truth Krystle had been surprised that Blake had so readily agreed to her idea. As despite his desire to reconcile with Fallon and to a lesser extent Adam before Blake had given her the impression that he expected them to make the first move. Surely this backing down on his part was yet another sign that Blake was becoming more and more the man she remembered. The wonderful man she had married and not this stranger that occasionally she found herself confronted with.

Like in the middle of the night….

Pushing that single unhappy thought aside Krystle fixed a smile on her face and headed down to join the rest of the family in the library. Blake had left the moment Gerard had rung up to announce Fallon and the children's arrival. Krystle hadn't been quite ready and besides it was important to give father and daughter a moment alone to clear the air.

Entering the library it quickly became clear that not as much air had been cleared as Krystle had hoped. Fallon greeted her politely and LB and Lauren were just as darling as always but from the tense way Fallon sat and the tight grip on her glass Krystle could see she was far from completely comfortable. Fortunately Steven was seated next to her trying to engage his sister in banter to relax her for which Krystle shot him a grateful smile.

"Hello Darling." Blake's greeting was far warmer as he crossed the room and pressed a kiss to her cheek, a gesture of affection that whilst welcomed by Krystle she couldn't help but notice how the children averted their gaze and for a moment it made her feel as if they were doing something truly taboo.

"So we are just waiting for Dana and Adam." Steven noted turning his blonde head towards the door as if summoned the couple in question walked in the door.

"I didn't realise we were on a meter." Adam muttered sullenly his comment earning him a sharp nudge in the ribs from Dana. "Ouch I was only saying…"

"Nothing like that son." Blake stepped in before the argument could escalate. "I am just so delighted you could all join us for dinner…My wonderful family." Blake smiled gazing around the room taking in his four children and three grandchildren. "I can't tell you how wonderful it is all to have you here…"

"Is it time to go through yet?" Fallon asked yet her question was more addressed to Steven than her father, as it was clear his speech was making her uncomfortable.

"Perhaps we should." Krystle cut in when Blake scowled slightly at being interrupted. "The children will be falling asleep on their plates if we wait much longer."

Fortunately Blake seemed to see the logic in her words because he lost his scowl favouring her with a bright smile as he offered her his arm to escort her into dinner. Seating her at her customary place at the end of the table Blake returned to his end surprised when all of his children seemed to awkwardly avoid taking the seat to his left…Their mother's favourite place…Alexis's place.

In the end it was a slightly red-faced Dana who slipped into that seat.

As everyone settled and champagne was poured for the grown ups Blake stood and proposed a toast his left hand slipping unconsciously into his pocket to nervously finger the box that lay there. He had to do this now. If he didn't he doubted he would be able to eat a bite of Mrs Gunnerson's dinner and if he left it till then end then he might loose his nerve altogether.

"My family. You don't know how it warms my heart to see you all here with us tonight. A special night for all of us…" Blake paused his throat suddenly dry as his eyes skimmed along the faces of his children his nerves only increasing as it seemed only Dana and Krystina could meet his gaze.

"Yes well as I was saying a special night because we get to celebrate the return of a very special woman to our home and family and to my life. To Krystle." Blake added raising his glass downing a large sip as everyone echoed his toast some with more enthusiasm than others and Krystle blushed at the sudden attention.

Yet instead of Blake sitting back down like she expected to allow the hovering staff to serve the appetisers he began to walk back round the table his dark eyes locked nervously on her face and for a moment she caught a hint of panic in them before the emotion was locked down once more and he was suddenly all smiles.

"This is a special night." Blake added as he came to stand beside her and Krystle gazed up at him in confusion, her confusion quickly turning to shock as Blake suddenly dropped to one knee and pulled out a velvet box from his tuxedo pocket. "A very special night, the night I ask my beautiful Krystle, the woman who gave me my beautiful daughter and who brought meaning back into my life all those years ago to once again do me the honour of being my wife."

Then he opened the box and Krystle was confronted with an enormous diamond it's pear cut gem glinting wildly in the light as if it had been polished madly for just an occasion.

For what seemed like an eternity Krystle stared at the ring in dumb surprise. Of all the things this was not what she had expected, Blake to propose now, here, with all his children present, with her child present. Wrenching her eyes up from the ring Krystle stared into Blake's eyes yet unusually she couldn't find the answer she sought in them and for the first time after Blake had asked her this question she wasn't certain of her answer.

"I…I need to…I need to think about this…Blake I'm sorry." Krystle blurted out surprising herself and the assembled family who were all on the edges of their seats.

"That's alright, take all the time you need."

Of everyone Blake seemed the most and at the same time the least surprised, closing the ring box with a sharp click he rose from the floor as if he had been doing it everyday before stiffly making his way to the head of the table and signally his poor dumb staff to start serving the first course.

As she stared down into the delicate seasoned quail Krystle couldn't help but note that causal conversation over dinner was going to be more problematic than even she had thought.

"You wanted to speak to me father?"

"Yes…Shut the door will you Adam?"

For a moment father and son regarded each other warily, an uneasy silence settling between them before unable to take the suspense a moment longer Adam drawled in a bored tone that didn't quite cover his nervousness; the irrational fear that somehow Blake had found about Davenports offer.

"You summoned me Father?"

"No I asked to speak to you Adam the two are very different…Son please sit down what I have to say isn't easy on me and you could help an old man out by not standing there as if you were in front of a firing squad."

Wrong footed by Blake's conciliatory tone Adam hesitantly moved to take a seat on one of the sofas. "What was if you needed to talk about?"

Sighing Blake paused before answering running his hands through his gray hair before resting an arm on the mantelpiece, glancing up at a confused Adam under his knitted brow. "I feel I owe you an apology son, the other week you offered your help to me and I rather callously threw your generous offer back in your face."

"You had Jeff and Steven…" Adam began unable to keep the bitterness completely from his voice.

"Yes but they aren't you." Blake insisted cutting him off. "Adam we've been through a lot and I know that there are times when you haven't felt as secure of you place in this family as you had a right to. Some of that…No I have to be honest most of that is my fault." Blake added with a self depreciating chuckle.

"I am a man of exacting standards, a difficult man to live with, work with and undoubtedly a bad father. I understand why you feel more comfortable working with your mother, she has never found it difficult to express her emotions, her pride and gratitude in her children's achievements and you more than the others need to know you are loved, need to be told it."

"Father please I know you love me…" Adam cut in unable to keep the flush of embarrassment from his cheeks. "Just as I also know I haven't always made you proud, I do not have the same strength of character as you or Jeff or even Steven…I know my past actions have embarrassed you and this family."

"Adam what is past is past; none of us can change that we can only accept it and move on." Blake added sagely moving to sit beside his eldest son. "Besides since your return you have impressed me by facing your responsibilities head on, I can't imagine it has been easy with the conviction hanging about your neck, dear god knows I know how that feels."

Hanging his head Adam accepted that modest praise. "Thank you father."

"I also appreciate the way you stepped up to look after your mother after…well after you know…I will admit I didn't handle things the way I should have, but things were happening so fast…" Blake paused swallowing down the emotions that surged up just at the thought of Alexis. "It is reassuring to know that you were looking after her."

Biting his bottom lip Adam nodded unable to quell his own surge of guilt and the urge to confess that really it had been Dexter who had done most of the work but since his father knew nothing of Alexis's real reaction to their breakup, he couldn't begin to understand why his children had rallied round her the way they had.

"She's my mother." Adam replied simply and that seemed to be enough for Blake as he nodded his understanding. "But you are my father and I hate being torn between you." He confessed hanging his head. "I just wish things didn't have to be this complicated."

"So do I son…But there is little we can do about that but there are something's we can change and well I was hoping that your offer to assist me still stood…With finding out who is buying up my stock?"

Excited by the prospect Adam nodded. "Of course father I will get right on it in the morning do you have anything for me to start on?"

"Jeff left his files for me before he flew to Hong Kong and I have to admit I haven't paid them the attention they deserve. He has managed to get copies of some the stock purchases, don't ask me how he got them but they are all different brokerage houses. There doesn't seem to be any discernable pattern and if wasn't for the timing and the fact that each time the amount remained exactly the same just under the 5% level at which they would need to declare their holdings…"

Blake paused as he retrieved the folder, opening it and pulling out copies of the stock purchase orders which he handed to Adam.

Scanning through the documents Adam could see why Blake was perplexed over and over again there were purchase orders for Denver Carrington stock the only common factor the number of shares purchased. Yet there was something else that struck Adam as being familiar if only he had long enough to study the papers. "Can I borrow these father? There is something here…If I can just figure out what it is…"

"Of course I asked you for help, just let me know if you need any more information." Blake answered with a smile, a smile that Adam returned and Blke was relieved that at least one of his plans for the evening had worked out like he had expected. One fence was being mended, now he only had to work on the other two.

Leaning back against his sofa Dex took another deep sip from his beer. It wasn't the first of the night by any stretch of the imagination and considering how he was feeling right about now it wouldn't be his last either.

"You shouldn't let her get to you."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion." Dex grunted in reply lifting his eyes to briefly glare at his houseguest who much to his annoyance looked sincerely sorry for him.

"To bad for you that you're going to get it anyway." Monica retorted crossing the room to take the seat beside him.

"Monica…" Dex began his voice a deep growl yet that didn't scare her off.

"No Dex when are you going to stop being a doormat where Alexis is concerned, I heard you earlier…Look I didn't mean to listen in." Monica added when Dex's face clouded angrily. "I didn't realise you were on the line when I picked it up, I was going to phone Jason and…"

"And you could have put it down!" Dex snapped finishing his beer in two swigs before getting up and striding to the fridge for another.

"Fine I could have." Monica replied placatingly following him into the kitchen and snatching the beer out of his hands before he could open it. "This isn't going to help you any either. You have a son Dex if I wasn't here to help look after him would you still let Alexis drive you into drinking yourself into a stupor? I thought you were a better father than that?"

"Don't you dare bring Jack into this." Dex spat reaching out to try and grab the bottle from her hands. "You don't understand…"

"Oh I understand, Alexis screwed you over again, I heard it all Dex it was pathetic to hear a grown man begging like a dog for scraps from his master's table." Monica taunted him stepping back to keep the bottle out of his reach. "I think my favourite part was her telling you to get off the line she was waiting for an important call."

"You bitch…" Dex hissed trying to push aside the truth in Monica's taunt yet it would have hurt half so badly if there wasn't a grain of truth in what she was saying, even if she had warped and twisted the conversation.

His earlier conversation with Alexis hadn't gone as he had hoped and it had only served to heighten the feeling of rejection that had been with him since their morning ride….

"_Alexis?"_

"_Oh it's you…Sorry Dex but I'm expecting an important call…" Alexis's voice sounded testy and distracted and Dex didn't need to be a psychic to guess what it was about._

"_Look Alexis I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry, I know how much keeping those leases meant to you."_

"_Dex…"_

"_I know I don't need to apologise but I hate to think of you sitting in that office waiting for the bad news all by yourself, do you want me to come over…Or better yet get one of your damn lackey's to take the call and come over to my apartment for dinner. I won't even to offer to cook, we can order in…"_

"_Dex will you please get off the line."_

"_But…"_

"_Look I don't have time to explain, let's just say I found a way to make things work and now I really do have to be going."  
_

"_But Alexis…"_

"_Goodnight Dex!"_

_The long drawn out tone droned in his ear for a good few moments it took for Dex to realise Alexis had actually hung up on him. She had found somebody else to help her; she didn't need him for anything anymore._

"Don't tell me I hit a nerve Dex?" Monica's mocking voice drew Dex back to the presence and we wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug little smirk off of her pretty face.

"Shut up and give me back my beer." Dex growled.

"No."

"Monica." Dex muttered warningly as he stalked her across the apartment before lunging for the bottle.

Yet Monica was light on her feet and Dex ended up grasping thin air. Not one to be outfoxed Dex tried again and this time he caught hold of her arm. Reeling her in Dex pulled her against him his free hand reaching for the bottle surprised as Monica used the momentum to trip them both and they ended up rolling to the floor a mess of limbs.

For a moment they lay panting their eyes inches apart. Then Dex wasn't sure who moved first, one moment they were scowling the next their lips were meshing and Monica's hands were fisted in his hair pulling him close, an action later mirrored by her long legs as they wrapped around his hips.

It was wrong, so very wrong but right now Dex Dexter didn't give much of a damn for right and wrong.

Part 6:

Squinting as the shrill ring of the phone woke him Blake groaned rubbing his sore neck, wondering for a god awful moment where he was before he spotted the paperwork open on his desk and the large glass of brandy that hadn't been the first of the evening as Blake's still fuzzy head could attest.

He had been avoiding going upstairs of having to face Krystle after she had for all intents and purposes turned down his proposal in front of his entire family. So after his conversation with Adam Blake had begged off retiring just yet, claiming he needed to catch up on some reading; when in fact he had caught up with emptying half the decanter, before nodding off over his desk like some drunken hobo and it wasn't even eleven yet.

Perhaps he should have a strong cup of coffee…No that would only stop him from sleeping.

Reaching blindly for the still screeching phone Blake grunted. "Yes."

"Blake thank god I caught you, have you heard…"

"Jeff it is late what can be so important?"

"Sorry Blake I forgot about the time difference there. The Korean Oil ministry just made a press release and it is all over the news stations over here."

"What Statement…What?" Blake spluttered trying to force his drink addled brain to function when it was hard enough just listening to Jeff along the crackling line.

"The oil leases they have rescinded the contract with Denver Carrington and Colby Co…" Jeff replied before the line crackled badly again and Blake pulled the phone away from his ear.

They had lost the leases…Alexis was going to kill him.

"Blake…Blake can you hear me god this line is awful…The…new leases have been to ...by Co and Halesworth Oil, have you heard of it?"

"Who?"

"Colby Co and Halesworth Oil."

This time Jeff's answer was all too clear and Blake felt a rage the like of which he had rarely felt swarm up over him from his toes, inflaming his whole body before setting his mind on fire.

That double crossing bitch.

How long had she been planning this, after she had convinced Blake they could still work together to keep these leases. Or had this been a longer project, after all people didn't suddenly find new partners for this size of project over night. Perhaps despite her protestations that she had no interest in revenge Alexis was once again out to ruin him.

Ignoring Jeff calling his name Blake set the phone back down, reaching for his glass he poured another large brandy downing it in one to steady his nerve; his mind bent on one purpose finding Alexis and then making her answer for this any way he could.

Dirty…Dirty and disgusted with himself.

Resisting the urge to heave Dex dragged himself into the shower, wishing he could purge the memory of what had just happened as easily as he could wash the evidence of it from his body.

What had he been thinking? Correction he hadn't been thinking and that was precisely what had gotten him into this mess in the first place. He had been drinking feeling sorry for himself, he had been vulnerable and Monica had taken advantage of that but he had let her.

It hadn't taken long for the reality of the situation to sober him right up…

Laying in bed Dex gazed up at the ceiling forcing himself not to react as a slender foot wrapped over his leg and rubbed it provocatively, its owner languishing next to him as she trailed her fingers lazily across his chest. He wished he could close eyes and fall asleep perhaps then he would wake up to find out this had all just been a dream. If he just ignored her maybe she would go away and he could forget.

It was only when her caresses grew bolder that Dex had to take action reaching down and grasping her wrist as Monica's hand drifted under the covers.

"No."

"Come on Dex surely you can manage once more, a man of your obvious talent in bed…at least now I understand why Alexis kept taking you back."

Balking at that Dex pushed her away practically jumping out of bed and pulling on his jeans.

"Oh come back to bed I was only teasing." Monica giggled stretching out across his bed and sighing contentedly. "That really was amazing."

Resisting the urge to comment sarcastically he was glad he met her expectations Dex instead muttered about checking on Jack, hoping that Monica might get the hint that their romp was over, and not just for the evening. Yet Dex's hope died when instead Monica reached down and scooped up his shirt pulling it on before following him through into his son's nursery.

Fortunately or unfortunately from Dex's point of view Jack was fast asleep and so there was nothing to stop Monica from wrapping her arm around his waist as she leaned down to admire her little brother.

"He's such a handsome little man." Monica cooed. "Hey Dex since its Saturday tomorrow how about we take him to the park, may be the zoo…"

"Monica this is not going to work." Dex managed to interject between her plans. "This was a mistake surely you can see that?"

Drawing back as Dex had slapped her Monica stared at him dumbly. "What are you talking about?"

"This…You and Me and Jack…We aren't a family, we aren't even friends." Dex tried to explain.

"But….but we just made love and you both need someone to look after you Dex…I love Jack and I think if we tried we could make this work. We could be a proper family, Jack deserves that, a mother and a father who love him…We could be that Dex!"

"We had sex and it was a mistake." Dex repeated trying to get through the clearly unstable woman in front of him. "I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression that we could be anything more…"

"You bet you're arse you're sorry or you will be Dexter!" Monica spat turning and fleeing the room like a scolded cat. Waiting in the nursery Dex heard Monica rummaging about the other room and then after a few more minutes the front door slammed loudly waking Jack who began to wail loudly.

Picking up his crying son Dex tried to sooth him deciding it was best if he moved his son's crib into his room for the night just to be sure. "It's alright Jack she's gone, I won't let her near you again."

Standing under the now frigid water Dex relished the cold. He deserved it. True technically this time he hadn't cheated on anyone, yet it still felt like a betrayal and somehow Dex doubted Alexis would look favourably on him sleeping with Sable's daughter. Not that he had any chance of her taking him back, but if he had done this would surely have ended that.

Perhaps that was what Monica meant by making sure he was sorry.

However Dex wasn't going to take any chances on that.

Mentally he made the decision to ring a locksmith first thing in the morning before dumping his sheets at the laundrette to be laundered. Decision made Dex grabbed a towel and strode back into his bedroom taking note of the carnage Monica had made. Grabbing anything she might of touched Dex bundled them up with the soiled sheets stuffing it all in a dustbin bag. Forget laundering the sheets he would just dump the whole lot and start afresh.

In the end his bedroom looked practically bare and Dex only had the energy to throw a spare sheet on the bed before crawling back under the duvet his eyes locked on his son's crib. After all there were far more important things in life than possessions and with Jack Dex wasn't about to take any chances.

God it was late and normally Alexis would have been home hours ago and just because she finally had something to celebrate it didn't mean she could relax just yet. The story had broken in the Far East, the Korean Mistry making the announcement only moments after phoning her personally to confirm it. So already the few people she had working just as late as her in the PR department had had to draft a press release. A release that she had only just approved, and which could go out in the morning papers; with that done Alexis could finally consider going home.

She was just locking up her files when her office door burst open and a red faced Blake Carrington bore down on her. For a moment the pair simply stared at each other, Alexis in genuine surprise and Blake as if he was catching his breath.

"What are you doing here Blake?" Alexis's surprise wasn't forced, surely Blake couldn't have found about the leases already but that was the only thing that would drag him here tonight of all nights, shouldn't he be at home celebrating his new engagement with the sterling Krystle.

Alexis's question jarred Blake out of his momentary lapse and he enjoyed the sound of the door slamming shut behind him and the way the sudden violent move startled Alexis. "You damn well know why I am here Alexis."

"Really Blake I have many talents but clairvoyance has never been among them, it's very late I was just about to leave so if you are here to play more games…" Alexis paused reaching for the phone on her desk, intent on calling security and having Blake removed.

Yet Blake darted forward faster than she expected and grabbed her wrist as her hand fell on the receiver, gripping it tightly until Alexis gasped in pain and surprise. "You know damn well why I am here, so do not continue this innocent charade. How could you Alexis, after you swore to my face that this time you had no interest in revenge?"

Wrenching her hand free and massaging her sore wrist Alexis scowled at him. "I don't know what you are talking about Blake."

"Stop insulting my intelligence Alexis, this business with the Koreans oh you managed that very nicely, making me believe you were on my side when all the time you were actually undermining me. Well you had better have covered your tracks because if, no when I find proof that you were negotiating behind my back I will bury you! I will have this company tied up in the courts so tightly that not even Houdini could get you free!"

"Your paranoia is showing again Darling." Alexis sneered her velvet tone drawling out the endearment like a curse. "You brought this on yourself Blake, the Korean government decided you weren't a good risk and I was not going to let you take Colby Co down with the sinking ship that is Denver Carrington. But I did nothing illegal, I was approached and offered a new partner and I chose to take that deal, blame the Koreans but mostly blame yourself and your own incompetence!"

"So you don't even deny it, how long…How long have you been dealing with the Korean's behind my back, days…weeks?"

"You would choose not to believe me even if I told you the truth but frankly Blake considering you were happy to take me and Colby Co down with you I don't think I owe you damn thing!"

"You owe me!" Blake screeched clenching his hands into fists so that he could try and resist the urge to shake her. "You owe me an explanation."

"Well tough because you are not getting one now if that is all…" 

"It is not all." Blake growled. "I may not be able to prove that you double dealed me with these leases but you know damn well I will try and I may not be able to prove your hand in this but I can track everything else to you."

Shaking her head as Blake continued to rant like a mad man Alexis eyed the door hungrily; she really didn't need this scene right now. "You're delusional Blake and I am leaving."

Blocking her move towards the door Blake growled his reply. "Someone has been buying up my stock, in less than 5% chunks so they don't need to declare it."

"And of course yet again you accuse me?"

"Because we both know this has your fingerprints all over it…Who do you have doing the purchasing for you Alexis, dummy corporations or Frank Dobson?" Blake demanded not convinced in the slightest by her innocent charade.

"If and I mean If I was buying up your stock Blake I wouldn't try and hide the fact, besides why the hell would I buy Denver Carrington stock right now I would end up loosing money?"

"For revenge…So you can take my company away from me Alexis."

"I don't want your damn company, right now Denver Carrington is the albatross of the oil community. Everyone knows something is rotten Blake so why don't you head back over to your own office and start a witch hunt; Colby Co is not involved."

"You'd like me to believe that wouldn't' you Alexis."

Rolling her eyes at his determination to blame her for all his ills Alexis sank back into her leather chair surveying him with her emerald eyes. He was clearly beyond reasoning with, nothing she said would do any good judging by the wild look in his eyes; a look that sent a slight chill through Alexis's body as she replied softly and calmly. "Believe what you want Blake but it happens to be the truth."

"The truth, do you even know the meaning of the word?"

"That's rather rich coming from you Blake. But I will repeat myself one more time; nice and slowly so even that dumb Stepford Blonde of yours could understand me. I nor my company have bought any Denver Carrington stock. I have no interest in anything that belongs to you…except perhaps your refinery if you're interested in selling. I'd give you a fair price Blake." Alexis added smiling smugly unable to resist baiting him even as his face grew redder.

"I'd sooner see it burn to the ground than sell to you."

"Fine be that way. Try and sell it on the open market and see your stock drop further."

"Oh I won't be selling anything." Blake pontificated. "And when I find the proof that you are behind this…"

"You'll what, try and blackmail me again?" Alexis snapped getting to her feet, hands on her hips as she stalked around the desk. "After all that is how you have kept hold of Denver Carrington in the past. The merger was called off because you used that trumped up evidence behind Jeff's poisoning, then you used Emily Fallmont's letter …What's left Blake?"

"Oh I'll find something, there is always some rotten deed waiting to be uncovered." Blake added shaking his head as he ignored her lie and her innocent looks; all of his bad luck had happened since their break up and despite her protestations of innocence Alexis's track record spoke against her.

"The Carolina was that you to? How much did it cost to buy Terence Alexis? Did he threaten to expose you is that why you had him silenced or was that perhaps that the idea of your latest stooge?"

"Don't be ridiculous…"

"I don't think I am, there was something that stank about the whole set up and it positive reeks of you…"

"Not this time Blake." Alexis hissed shaking her head emerald eyes flashing as she poked at his chest. "This time someone else is out for your blood, I'm not involved, but that doesn't mean I can't sit back and enjoy the show."

"You actually expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe Blake; I know I am not involved. Now instead of standing here accusing me, why don't you try and find out who is really behind all this? Or is that too taxing for you? Of course it's much easier just to blame me, like you always do. Oh someone is being mean to poor old Blake it must be Alexis, which considering just how many enemies you've made over the years I guess I should be flattered."

"You really are a bitch."

"Perhaps but you are just as bad Blake…No you're worse, at least I don't go around claiming to care about the people I hurt!"

Refusing the listen to any more of her lies to let her argument sway him even slightly Blake focused on his anger, on his feelings of betrayal. On how a woman who claimed to love him once could ever have done this to him. "No you just take away all that they care about, dripping poison in their children's ears, taking their grandchildren away…"

"They are just as much mine as yours Blake…And it is Fallon's decision where she and her children live. Perhaps if you thought about what is best for them instead of what is best for yourself you'd see that!"

"And when you're not busy stealing peoples families and destroying their companies, you're swanning about Denver with Dexter…Flaunting your affair…A woman your age…"

"What affair? I am not having an affair with anyone not that it is any of your damned business. And what the hell does My Age have to do with it?"

"You're in your fifties Alexis you're not twenty five any more, you should show more decorum." Blake sneered.

"Like your saintly sterling Krystle?" Alexis mocked. "Personally I am amazed you even left the house tonight, wasn't it the night of the big announcement?" Alexis taunted her eyes narrowing as Blake avoided her gaze and she laughed mockingly. "What's the matter Darling don't tell me she turned you down, oh that is precious…"

"She is twice the lady you will ever be. I thank god I remembered what a viper you really were before I found myself tied in matrimony to such a snake." Blake practically bellowed blood pounding in his ears as he stared into her mocking face, the urge to wipe that smirk from her beautiful face never stronger.

"If by lady you mean deadly dull, then yes she is." Alexis sneered back rolling her eyes. "Now if that is all you have to say then you can get out, get out before I have you thrown out…" Alexis muttered turning her back on him so that he couldn't see the pain his words had caused.

Yet that was the last straw for Blake, she had turned her back on him. Dismissing him as if he was nothing. After all that she had done, all they had said, had meant to one another. Blake grabbed Alexis's arm, whirling her round shaking her roughly as he hissed angrily in her face. "Better than a common tramp, which let's face it is all you are."

Blinding rage clouding his judgement, he ignored her whimper of pain. He was immune to anything she had to say, his blood was pounding in his ears as his rage fuelled his actions.

"Tell me Alexis how long was it before you fell back into Dexter's bed… One day…two? Or did you start fornicating with him the moment he picked you up from the mansion? And what about that Jackson fellow, you moved him straight in didn't you. Tell me do the gentlemen form an orderly queue each night or do they flip a coin?"

Alexis's sharp backhand caught him by surprise and Blake saw red, grabbing her wrist so she couldn't repeat her attack twisting it until she called out in pain.

"Blake you're hurting me…"

"How long?" Blake repeated shaking her roughly, his grip on her tightening as she struggled to break free. "Hmmm were your tears even dry even you let one of them touch you…Kiss you…" He added pulling her close so he could stare into her wide eyes, yet he was blind to the tears in them, his eyes dropping from her eyes to her lips.

"Bl…"

Smothering Alexis's plea Blake pulled her against him, trapping her hands against his chest as he crushed their lips together. He wasn't gentle, this wasn't about pleasure; it was about dominance… ownership.

Blake kissed her roughly, his teeth biting her plump lips as his hands moved greedily down her body.

She was his, she had always been his.

Perhaps it was time Alexis finally realised that…


	8. Episode 8: Maternal Instincts

**Episode 8: Maternal Instincts**

**Part 1:**

Blake could feel her fighting him, fighting herself, but she wanted this just as much as he did; she always did she was just too proud to admit it. He could feel it in the way she struggled yet didn't turn her lips from him, in the way she whimpered and pushed against his chest yet didn't lash out with a kick.

Finally releasing her bruised lips as he panted for breath Blake slid his mouth down to her neck, biting and sucking behind her ear, his fingers tightening painfully in her hair, yanking her head back to expose more skin eliciting both a gasp of pain and guttural groan.

"Blake…" Alexis couldn't stifle the urge to moan his name, this was wrong…She didn't want this yet she was powerless to stop him, to stop herself reacting.

Smiling as he heard her moan his name Blake pushed them both back, grunting as he forced Alexis against her desk.

Feeling the sudden weight of him on top of her Alexis finally woke from her stupor her struggles increasing. Not like this…when it would mean nothing, she wouldn't let him take her in anger out of some twisted form of revenge. She wanted him yes, she always had, probably always would but not like this.

"Blake no…"

Ignoring her words Blake grabbed her wrists; lifting them above her head he held them down against the desktop as he reclaimed her lips. His tongue plundering her mouth as he fumbled to open her dress, finally tugging at the neckline in his frustration, the expensive material putting up a fight before it gave way with a loud rip.

Fighting futilely against Blake's iron like grip Alexis choked back a sob, for the first moment afraid and genuinely powerless to stop him as he groped her roughly, his free hand moving down her body touching her possessively. Sliding down her thigh she felt him tug at the hem of her skirt dragging it up as he shifted on top of her; finally releasing her lips to kiss down to her exposed chest.

"Blake please…stop." Alexis begged screwing up her eyes as she felt his hands on her inner thigh, his knee pressing between hers. Hearing him grunt as he pressed his groin against her, his hands fumbling with his trousers and her underwear.

There was only one thing that might make him pause…One last secret so shocking it might stop him. "Don't…Even if you don't love me anymore please...I…I tried to kill myself…Dammit do you hear me Blake, I couldn't bear the thought of living without you, so I tried to throw myself off the god damned roof."

If her words were a sledgehammer they couldn't have more fully knocked the wind out of him.

That was the secret, the knowledge that Steven, Adam and Fallon had been keeping from him, the reason why Alexis had vanished from Denver and why his children had turned on him. Then as Blake struggled to breathe the red haze in front of his eyes lifted and he realised fully just what he had been about to do and it sickened him…

Sick…Sick to the depths of his stomach. He all but collapsed trembling against a frozen Alexis; tears springing to his eyes and rolling freely down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry…Oh god Alexis I'm so sorry." Blake repeated like a mantra trembling like a weak newborn lamb, burying his face in her neck. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

And he was he really was sorry, not just for what he had almost blindly done but also for what he put her through. The idea that she had tried to….Blake couldn't even begin to comprehend that. He could have lost her, gone forever, and it would have been all his own fault.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

Lifting her newly released wrists a numb Alexis cradled Blake against her for a moment, brushing his damp hair back from his face and shushing him like a mother would a distraught child. Then gingerly she pushed him off of her, quickly placing the wide expanse of the desk between them as she held the shreds of her ripped dress together.

Now supportless a shaken Blake sunk to the floor burying his head in his hands.

Reaching for the phone Alexis dialled the number for security in two rings it picked up and she heard Eric's voice. "Security..."

Pausing her mouth open Alexis took in the broken man before her, the father of her children and the man, damn her traitorous heart, the man she still loved. She could break him with this, destroy his life, his reputation and any lingering affection their children had for him.

"Hello..." Eric's voice startled her from her deliberation the sudden noise sounding very loud in the silent room, even Blake looked up from his crumpled position his dark eyes resigned to his fate.

"Sorry Eric this is Mrs Colby...Can you..." She paused, her gaze locked with Blake's and she knew what she had to do, the only thing she could live with, "Can you inform Mr Carrington's driver that Mr Carrington is ready to leave."

"Alexis?" Blake's question was rough, his voice broken and full of disbelief as she set down the phone.

"Just get out Blake...Please just leave." Alexis muttered softly turning her back on him biting down on her lip so she wouldn't cry, not now, not whilst he was here. "We don't need to talk about this, not ever, not to anyone...It never happened."

She watched in the reflection as Blake staggered to his feet like a man in a daze heading towards the door. He edged towards it with his eyes locked on the floor, unable to look at her or anywhere near her Blake staggered as though punch drunk to the door pausing on the threshold.

"Thank you...God knows I don't deserve your mercy...Thank you Alexis."

As soon as the door shut behind him Alexis felt the tears come, the last of her courage expended she sank to the floor, arms wrapped securely round herself, trying to hug some warmth back into her limbs. Repeating the mantra over and over again to herself, nothing happened, nothing happened. She was fine there was no reason to cry like her heart was breaking all over again.

-

Lying in bed Krystle Carrington stared up and the ceiling anything to stop herself turning over and staring at the bedside clock once again all that did was emphasis the fact that it was gone midnight and Blake still wasn't home. She had retired relatively early after dinner, after putting an exhausted Krystina to bed. Krystle had felt awkward around the rest of the family, her reply to Blake's proposal clearly still upper mind in everyone's thoughts.

It was still dominant in her own thoughts as well and Krystle had needed time alone to truly think things through, hoping that by the time Blake eventually came to bed that she would be calm enough to talk about it. Yet she waited and waited and Blake hadn't come.

A little after eleven Krystle had gotten tired of waiting and had decided that if Blake thought he could avoid this conversation, avoid answering for placing her in that position over dinner, well he had another thought coming. So she had pulled on her robe and headed down the grand staircase to the library where Blake was undoubtedly hiding probably drowning his sorrows in a brandy or two.

Yet as she reached the mezzanine level Krystle had been stunned to see her husband storming out of the front door as if the devil himself was at his heels and Krystle had darted down the remaining stairs hoping to catch him. She was too late and it was for an apologetic Gerard to confess he didn't know where Mr Carrington was going so late, he had simply ordered his car immediately, dragging poor Thomas out of bed.

It was only as she was beginning to drift off that the bedroom door opened with a click and startled awake by the sense of someone else in the room Krystle sat bolt upright in bed. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust but when they did she caught sight of Blake standing stock still in the doorway. He just stood there for the longest moment before sluggishly moving forward heading as if on automatic for his chest of drawers.

Watching as he pulled drawer after drawer open Krystle lay there bemused by this out of character behaviour. If she didn't know better she would have thought he was sleep-walking so far from the world was he, yet that only left one other possible option, he had to be drunk.

Flinging the covers back Krystle strode over to the silent Blake who was bizarrely staring down into his open drawers. "Blake…" She began surprised when he didn't even turn to acknowledge her; he just continued to stare ahead of him like he was comatose.

"Blake!" Krystle tried again this time truly afraid for him as she reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder.

That at least got a reaction as Blake flinched at her touch.

"Blake? What is it what's wrong?"

For the longest moment Blake didn't answer and when he did his reply made no sense. "It's my fault…it's all my fault."

"What is…Blake what is going on you're scaring me?" Krystle answered taking hold of his elbow and guiding the blank Blake round to face her, yet if his expression was empty his eyes…his eyes showed his true feelings and Krystle had never seen them so conflicted, so utterly devoid of hope and full of pain.

"All my fault." Blake repeated like a child, raising his head as if in benediction before closing his guilt ridden eyes. "Oh god forgive me what have I done?"

Pulling her hand back from him Krystle felt a cold shiver move down her spine. "What did you do Blake?"

"I hurt…I hurt her…I didn't mean to…" Blake added opening his eyes pleading with Krystle to believe him. "Too late now she'll never forgive me…never." He added before turning back to stare into his chest of drawers as if looking for something illusive.

"Who…Who did you hurt Blake?" Krystle asked yet Blake didn't reply even if he had heard her.

Swallowing nervously Krystle made her way over to the bedside table switching on the light before reaching for the phone and pressing the button for downstairs. It rang a couple of times before a sleepy sounding Gerard answered. "I'm sorry to bother you Gerard but is Thomas there?"

A moment later and the chauffeur was on the phone. "Thomas I'm sorry to bother you but I need to know where Mr Carrington went this evening."

"That's alright Ma'am I took him to Colby Co we weren't there more than half an hour."

Colby Co…Alexis…Blake and Alexis together and dear god Blake was muttering about hurting someone, had Alexis finally pushed him too far? "Thank you Thomas." Krystle muttered setting down the phone harder than she intended before turning back to Blake who seemed to blink in the bright light as if waking from some stupor.

"Krystle?" Blake spluttered as if seeing her and the room for the first time. "How did I…"

"What did you do Blake?" Krystle demanded unable to keep the panic from her voice. "Are the police going to arrive any moment and arrest you?"

"What….What the hell are you talking about?" Blake blustered yet from the way he avoided her eye Krystle knew he was keeping things from her.

"You went to see Alexis…You went to Colby Co, Thomas just told me, and then you walk in here like some sort of zombie muttering how she will never forgive you…how you hurt her….Tell me the truth! What were you doing with Alexis at this time of night, how did you even know where she would be?"

Blinking as each question was fired at him like bullets out of a gun Blake's initial reaction was confusion before his temper flared up. Always she thought the worst of him. "That is none of your concern."

"None of my concern, when you walk in here like a some survivor of a massacre muttering like a mad man…"

"I'd been drinking, I fell asleep in the car…I guess I hadn't really woken up." Blake blustered. "Now if you don't mind I am exhausted and I want to go to bed…alone!"

"You're throwing me out!" Krystle gasped unable to believe that this was the same man that earlier this evening had gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him. It was like being in a relationship with Jekyl and Hyde and she never knew which personality she was going to be confronted with next.

"I am not throwing you out but I am not going to stand here and be interrogated, when you agree to once again become my wife then you will have the right to demand answers of me but until then I am a free man and I am accountable for my actions only to myself!" Blake added hotly his tongue running away with him as he sought to push her away, to avoid her questions, to avoid having to think of answers.

The moment the door slammed behind her Blake almost regretted his hot temper, it wasn't that he really wanted Krystle here but without her he was alone with his thoughts and his guilt. Turning back to his chest of drawers Blake frowned as he saw all the drawers were opened, reaching in to retrieve a pair of pyjama's he began to close them in turn, pausing only when he came to his sock drawer and a certain monogrammed pair stood out reminding of the other set locked away in his safe like a guilty secret.

Reaching in Blake removed and rubbed his thumb across the Denver Carrington monogram. He had realised his mistake too late, too late, and now he had lost her for good this time.

-

Groaning as he rolled over in bed Dex couldn't decide whether it was his head or whether he was actually hearing things. Finally opening his eyes he realised that really was knocking at his door. Rolling over in bed he glanced at the bedside clock groaning as he caught sight of the time. Only one crazy arse lady would be banging on his door at this time of the morning and Dex would damned if he let her back in his apartment.

Pulling the covers over his head Dex waited hoping that the knocking would stop; yet it didn't. If anything it seemed to increase in noise and that made Dex mad, at this rate it would be waking up his neighbours.

Jumping out of bed Dex stalked to the door his fists clenching as he wrenched the door open, the whole load of abuse for Monica dying on his tongue as he caught sight of who was really standing on his doorstep at practically Two O'clock in the morning.

As his eyes adjusted to the lit corridor Dex could make out her red puffy eyes and the way that she seemed to be shaking and hugging her coat close to herself. For a moment she seemed hover on the threshold even as Dex stepped back to let her in then she was falling forward and Dex caught her in his arms as she broke down, spilling yet more tears onto his shoulder.

"Dear god what the hell happened?"

-

Part 2:

When Dex woke it was with a crick in his neck from sleeping in such an awkward position, not entirely on but not off the bed either as he tried to give its current occupant both space but also reassurance. He had been more than willing to take the couch, the current situation too close to his own dreams to be good for him and not wanting to do anything that would bring her greater distress.

Yet when Alexis's fingers had closed around the sleeve of his pyjama top as he tried to tuck her in and she had muttered a pitiful _"please…please don't leave me alone", _Dex had been unable to refuse her.

The fact that he had been afraid to leave her alone had been a contributing factor and until he understood what the hell had triggered her place on his doorstep at two in the morning he doubted he would be letting her out of his sight for longer than a few minutes.

Closing his eyes Dex tried to piece together the clues. It hadn't been the children; he had asked that immediately and at that Alexis had shaken her head before breaking down in another fit of crying practically unresponsive to any of his other questions as she clung to him like a life preserver.

And as much as she wanted those leases Alexis wouldn't be this distraught over business. SO it had to be personal. Something had happened to her in the time between their phone call and her turning up on his doorstep and Dex was determined to find out what.

Sighing as he turned to stare at his sleeping companion Dex took a moment to marvel at her; even exhausted and with skin slightly puffy from her crying herself to sleep Alexis was still beautiful and his heart gave a lurch at the thought that this would probably the closest he would ever get to her again.

The sunlight drifted over her skin picking up the natural highlights in her hair and Dex watched mesmerised as she breathed softly her delicate fingers fisting in his pyjama shirt refusing to let him move away. Not that Dex wanted to move; lying here enveloped by her perfume feeling her delicate breath warm his neck was as close to bliss as he had been in years.

Yet he should have known it was too good to last as over in his crib Jack began to whimper.

Cursing his son's sense of timing Dex reached up and tried to get her to loosen her grip on his shirt when that didn't work he settled for unbuttoning it and slipping out of it. Sliding out of bed Dex padded over to his son's crib staring down at Jack who stared innocently up at his father giving him a gummy smile as he lifted up his arms.

"So you only want attention typical." Dex mumbled leaning down and picking up his son who buried his head into his father's neck as Dex stroked his baby soft hair oblivious to their audience whose eyes opened lazily and raked over Dex's toned back before softening as they caught sight of the baby.

"Just be quiet hmmm Daddy will get you a bottle." Dex muttered to his son as he set him back down in his crib and handed him a toy to chew.

Alone in the large bed Alexis rolled into the warm space Dex had left, guilty breathing in the spicy natural scent that lingered on the pillow so different from Blake's elegant cologne, at once forcing down the thoughts and memories that threatened to overwhelm her. No she wasn't going to think about last night, not now…not ever again. It was over with…nothing happened, just because something almost did was not a reason to fall apart like this.

She was Alexis Colby not some stupid naive girl and it wasn't the first time some man had gotten heavy with her and just like before she had dealt with it; had found someway to get herself out of there. Even if that way had been to hand Blake her darkest secret, the key to destroying her if he so chose. That it had been Blake who had tried to hurt her like that she had to forget, that the person she had once trusted the most had almost destroyed her again….

Digging her nails into her palm Alexis took several deep breaths to regain control, glancing up from the pillow when the baby began to whimper once more. Glancing at the open door Alexis wondered if Dex would be long before giving in to the inevitable and swinging her bare legs out of the bed adjusting the long sleeved sweatshirt and shorts Dex had leant her to make sure she wasn't indecent.

"Hey little man." Alexis cooed leaning over the crib and watching as large chocolate brown eyes focused on her; his whimpers forgotten for a moment as there was suddenly something new to study.

"You want out of there?" Alexis asked as Jack smiled gummily at her and waved his chew toy kicking his sock clad feet in the air and Alexis surprised herself by finding she could smile back; reaching down for him.

Picking him up Alexis marvelled how much he had grown even in the last few weeks, he was already much heavier and it was like hugging a perfect little hot water bottle. There was just something so reassuringly grounding about holding a baby, perhaps it was the fact they were completely dependant on you, so very real and demanding of your attention that everything else could be pushed aside.

Nuzzling her nose into his little neck Alexis couldn't help but adore the unique baby smell, losing herself in that, in the now as she took a gurgling Jack back to bed with her. It enabled her to escape to happier times when her own children were this small, when Blake had loved her and only her; when he would never had hurt like he had tried to do.

Propping herself up against the pillows and raising her knees Alexis laid Jack back against them so that they could easily watch each other.

"Well hello there handsome." Alexis cooed unable to resist the urge to smile and tickle his sides, pleased when Jack squirmed and made a noise close to laughter. Leaning down she blew raspberries against his neck and then down his chest to his stomach completely engrossed in the handsome little man in front of her that she didn't notice their silent onlooker.

Standing in the doorway Dex watched Alexis interact with his son swallowing down the lump in his throat. It was like being taunted with your hearts desire, having it there so close you could almost touch it but knowing the moment you did it could crumble under your fingertips. So just for a little longer Dex stood there and watched them play, it would be soon enough for questions and answers, but just not quite yet.

Fallon Carrington Colby hated being kept in the dark, of not knowing the answers to something. Ever since she was a little girl she had never been able to leave a problem or a secret alone, she had always kept pushing and niggling away it until she had the answer. Yet this latest mystery was not just irritating it was worrying her.

Alexis hadn't come home last night.

Her mother was missing and Fallon hadn't even noticed until she had dragged her own carcass out of bed, having decided to sleep in late at her father's debacle of a family dinner; the children had been so tired she had left them at the mansion and was picking them up later so she had the morning at leisure. She had entered the breakfast room around ten surprised to find it empty as she knew her mother's fondness for a lie in on the weekends. So she had enquired of the house steward if Mrs Colby had already breakfasted only to learn that no not only had her mother not had breakfast but she hadn't as yet returned home.

Nor was she at the office.

Nor did a rather distracted Adam know where she was.

Her plane was still at the airport.

Her driver had only a vague account of dropping her somewhere in the middle of Denver at about 2 O'clock in the morning.

And the police refused to help until she had been missing 48 hrs!

Boiling with anger Fallon stomped out on to the grounds her feet leading her round to the stables as she went over again and again in her mind where her mother could have vanished to; along with the reasons why she might have fled.

If she had thought her mother might have known about Blake's plans to propose Krystle then at last that might have made sense. True Fallon would have been even more worried if she thought Alexis had even the inkling of that but considering that it had came as a complete shock to her and to Adam and Steven; and since it was highly unlikely that Blake would have told here…

"Where the hell are you?" Fallon screeched to the rolling hills. "Don't you know how worried I am?" She added for good measure.

"You know they say the first sign of madness is talking to yourself." A confident voice drawled and Fallon turned round to glare at her companion.

"I wasn't….Urghhh you wouldn't understand." She huffed crossing her arms as Jackson grinned at her sullen expression.

"The second is expecting an answer…So little Miss Fallon what brings you out here this morning, coming for a ride?"

"No looking for my mother, you don't know where she might have holed herself up do you?" Fallon spat back.

Frowning as he seemed to genuinely consider her question Jackson paused. "She's not at work?"

"First place I tried, and she hasn't flown anywhere, she's still in Denver it's where and with who I don't know."

"Aren't you a little old to be worrying about your mother's social life?" Jackson teased and Fallon flushed at his insinuation.

"Believe me if I thought she had found someone I would be delighted not panicked." Fallon spat back.

"What about that Dexter fellow, in the short time he spent here I'd say the two of them were pretty close, did you try him?"

Groaning Fallon could have smacked her head with her palm, why hadn't she thought of Dex? Perhaps he had phoned and needed to see Alexis, alright at two in the morning seemed bizarre but he did have an apartment in Denver and Fallon was sure the telephone number must be listed in her mother's address book and if not there was always the operator.

"Jackson you are a genius!"

Laughing the stud manager shook his head. "First time I've ever been called that and I have been called every name under the sun in the past. So now that we've solved your mystery or think we've solved it how about you join me in a ride?"

"I don't…I really should…" Fallon began, her desire to solve this mystery warring with the prospect of spending the morning in the company of a charming attractive gentleman. After all just because she was married it didn't mean she couldn't look.

"Come on Fallon let's see if you are half the woman in the saddle your mother is!"

Unable to resist a challenge Fallon replied, trying to ignore just how attractive those dimples of his really were. "I accept that challenge Mr Hobbs, however I think you will live to regret it!"

Part 3:

"Alright here we go as ordered Madam. I accept gratuity's in the form of small currency, babysitting or a quick fumble in the laundry room." Dex muttered raising his eyebrows suggestively as he set the clothing bag on the coffee table before expertly ducking the small cushion a scowling Alexis chucked in his direction.

"Fine I'll settle for no more projectiles aimed for my head." He quipped shaking his head as Alexis opened the bag to assess his selections.

From her raised eyebrow as she turned over the jeans, t-shirts, and admittedly cosy looking angora sweater, Alexis looked far from impressed especially when she came across the underwear; as it seemed the shop Dex had visited only had two options granny knickers or red polyester thongs that even a trailer park hooker might think twice about.

"Dex how can I possibly be seen in public in these…" Alexis demanded picking up the underwear with her finger and thumb.

"I would suggest wearing them under the jeans Alexis, unless you want to cause a pileup."

"That was not what I meant and you know it." Alexis snapped. "I have a public image you know…"

"Hey lady I did my best, next time you can do your own damn shopping." Dex cut in before Alexis could even begin on her rant. "I was doing you a favour remember." He added pointedly, jogging her memory and Alexis smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Dex. The clothes are fine, better than being seen in your clothes at any rate."

"I don't know I think you look kind of cute in a swamped baby kind of way." Dex teased as he moved back to the kitchen to put away the other supplies he had picked up on his brief shopping trip.

Eyes narrowing as she checked the label Alexis was startled to realise something. "Well at least these are the right size, do I want to even know how you guessed that?"

Blushing slightly Dex reluctantly mumbled. "I asked a sales assistant, she looked about the same size."

"I'm surprised you didn't get slapped."

"Once I explained it was alright, but before that I spent a good few minutes wandering about lost and getting some down right strange looks; I think they were convinced I was some sort of cross dresser."

"Dex in a dress." Alexis giggled cuddling the sweater as she stared over at a blushing Dex who busied himself with putting the rest of the shopping away. "Oh that I would pay to see."

"Well sorry I don't think they had anything in my size." Dex quipped back as he found the frying pan and started on breakfast. "Over easy good for you?"

"Actually how about scrambled?"

"Demanding woman." Dex grumbled surprised when the pan was taken out of his hand and Alexis shouldered him out of the way. "You're going to cook? Should I get the emergency services on standby?"

"Just because I don't cook Dex doesn't mean I can't." Alexis answered loftily her superior expression lasting for only a few seconds in the face of Dex's continued disbelief. "Fine I can only cook a few things but one of them is scrambled eggs."

Waving her on her way Dex moved to take a seat at the breakfast bar his eyes watching her movements carefully, part from fascination part from concern she might actually poison him by accident. He had never seen Alexis look so comfortably domestic. At the ranch she had resented and resisted being there and had only done her chores grudgingly never volunteering to do extra.

Leaning on his hands Dex admired the easy way she moved about his kitchen, pulling open doors to try and find things, tutting in a pleased way when things were where she expected. It was just so random and unlike her that Dex found himself smirking when the egg she cracked slid down the outside of the bowl instead of in it and Alexis swore.

"Stop sniggering Dex." Alexis muttered able to feel the suppressed humour in his gaze as she wiped the mess into the sink and started again, this time paying more attention; pushing up the too long sleeves of the sweatshirt as she focused on her task.

For a moment Dex found the look of concentration on her face endearing and then he saw them. It was as if all the warmth had suddenly been sucked out of the room and Dex could feel the blood beginning to pound in his head.

Bruises around her wrist. Around both wrists, someone had restrained her, had held her roughly enough to bruise and somehow that hadn't fit with the story Alexis had spun him this morning. Muggers generally snatched the purse and jewellery of their victim. They didn't restrain them, they didn't rip their clothing and they didn't leave their victims with a diamond like that on their finger.

What's more a failed mugging would not have left Alexis in the state she had been when she pounded on his door in the middle of the night; it would not have left her frightened to be left alone, so frightened he had had to sleep next to her all night.

Dear god he felt such an idiot, he had been so blinded by just how wonderful it had been for him having Alexis here with him and Jack and seeing her tend to his son so devotedly that morning that he had pushed the evidence aside. He hadn't seen the truth because he hadn't wanted to see.

This hadn't been a mugging, this had been an attack on Alexis…It was the potential nature of that attack that made Dex break out into a cold sweat.

Standing up Dex slowly edged round the breakfast bar his eyes locked on Alexis's figure as she carefully stirred the eggs in the pan, determined that they shouldn't burn. Reaching out Dex switched off the gas hob causing Alexis to look up at him in surprise.

"Dex?"

Reaching out before she could react Dex caught her hand; his other pushing the long sleeve of his sweatshirt up as far as it would go as Alexis struggled to pull her hand away.

"Dex don't please."

The reason for her plea soon became obvious, not only was there bruising around her wrists but there were obviously finger shaped bruising on her upper arms.

"Who did this?" Dex's question was softly spoken but there was no denying the steel in his voice. "Is this all of them?"

"I told you I don't…"

"Don't lie to me." Dex spat back horrified as Alexis recoiled from him as if struck. "I'm sorry I…"

"Dex please…I can't…It doesn't matter nothing really happened." Alexis pleaded backing into the kitchen not stopping until she came up short against the units, unable to stop the tears that bubbled up. "Can we just forget it please?"

"Someone hurt you and you want me to just forget it?" Dex growled yet he was careful not to crowd her, her tears only strengthening his resolve. "What if they try to do this again, do you think I can stand by and let that happen?"

"It was a mistake he didn't mean…" Alexis began before shutting down realising she had already given Dex more than enough to start narrowing down the possible suspects.

"He? Who was it Dobson…Or Jackson? Which son of a bitch laid a hand on you?"

"Dex this is my business, my problem."

"Except for when you turn up on my doorstep at two in the morning you make it my problem." Dex countered testily.

Surprised by Dex's vehemence and turn of phrase Alexis found her own anger and she wiped away her tears barging past a stunned Dex. "Well fine then I'll just leave shall I? Then I won't be your problem anymore."

"Dammit Alexis that is not what I meant and you know it…"

"Do I?" Alexis snapped back stamping her foot, unable to quell how good it felt to get well and truly mad about something. Blake had made her feel powerless, a victim and Alexis Colby refused to be a victim. Even though Dex wasn't the real person she should be yelling at, once she had blown her top Alexis could stop the angry rant that spewed forth.

"I came here because I needed to feel safe Dex, secure, comforted even. I didn't come here to be cross examined or accused or made to feel like a damn burden."

"That is not what I said, stop twisting my words to try and change the subject. You are going to tell me who hurt you or I swear I will not rest until I have worked it out for myself and ripped the bastard's head off!"

"Because that would change things." Alexis muttered sarcastically grabbing the clothing bag and heading towards the bedroom to change.

"You can't stand there and expect me to do nothing?" Dex added for good measure unable to believe that Alexis was protecting whoever it was, there could only be two possible explanations for that, blackmail or she had some emotional reason for protecting her attacker. Memories of that business with Adam and Jeff resurfaced and Dex added another name to his list of potential suspects.

"If you care about me and what I want then yes!" Alexis snapped trying to stop another wave of tears that threatened. "Don't make me shut you out Dex. I need you don't force me to push you away."

Dex wanted to yell back at her, wanted to shake her and make her realise she was making a mistake. Yet he had never been able to withstand her pleading, it was though in the face of those wide emerald eyes all his strength and determination evaporated. Crossing the room he pulled a trembling Alexis into his arms, rubbing her back as he felt her tears seep into the collar of his shirt.

"Alright…Alright we'll do things your way for now but I want you to promise me that if for any reason you feel frightened you don't wait to make sure you get your backside back here. And if this bastard so much as looks at you funny again, you'll tell me no matter how you think I'll react. I can't keep you safe if you won't trust me Alexis." Dex mumbled taking Alexis's tightening embrace and muttered thank you for agreement.

Finally Alexis's muffled sobs came to an end and Dex didn't even flinch when she reached up and pressed a slightly soggy kiss to his cheek.

"What was that for?"

Alexis's answering smile lit up her face even through the blotchy complexion from her crying fit. "Just for being you, for being there when I need you, for being my best friend."

"I like the sound of that." Dex answered with his own smile before awkwardly changing the subject. "Now weren't we having breakfast?"

"Oh damn the eggs…"

"I've got it Alexis, you go get changed." Dex added softly surprised when this earned him another kiss, this one decidedly less soggy and for a moment Dex had to suppress the desire to pull her to him, to turn that fleeting teasing brushing of her body into full contact; to turn his head and capture her lips, to hold her to him and keep her safe.

Instead he let her go, focusing his attention of making breakfast and trying to ignore just how badly his hands were shaking. He would let this go, for now, he wouldn't press Alexis to answer his questions but that didn't mean he had to stop asking them he just needed to find the right person to question.

Part 4:

Adam Alexander Carrington loved nothing more than a puzzle. Growing up in Montana he had always been fascinated by puzzles of any kind, word, number, riddles he had excelled in them all his levels of reasoning far beyond his peers. There it had just been yet another thing that had set him apart, isolating him from the other children who seemed lucky if they left school able to read to an adult level.

At first he had hated being different, hated being the boy who grew up on the farm with only his old grandmother to raise him, the woman who had read him poetry from when he was an infant and who taught him his letters and how to write his own name before he started infant school. The boy who came home not to a mother and father and screaming siblings but to a quiet almost lonely house where apart from his chores there were only books and puzzles to while away the hours.

Later he realised it was these very skills that enabled him to fly away from Montana to secure a place at Yale and use those god given gifts to unpick the tricky legal jargon or comb through large tombs of state law books in order to win his cases. He became known for clever unusual solutions to problems that otherwise might have dragged on for years and then his grandmother had gotten sick and he had learned the truth about who he was.

So now he lived in Denver, he had parents and younger siblings just like he had always wanted, on the surface he had everything he had ever dreamed of as a boy but that lonely slightly isolated feeling lingered. Oh it went away from time to time, when his mother hugged him or his father told him he was proud of him but it always came back.

It was seemingly the one puzzle Adam Carrington could never solve so instead he focused on the one Blake had handed him, hoping that perhaps when he had solved this complex problem for his father and he saw the look of gratitude and pride on Blake's face that this time the feeling of really belonging might last a little longer.

However this knot was a little trickier than Adam had first suspected. The brokerage houses were scattered all over the world, the companies listed as doing the purchasing were when he dug deeper merely dummy fronts but he hadn't been able to find out for who, as one dummy corporation merely lead to another in some sort of giant spiders web of trickery. He did have one lead; he did have a contact at one of the New York brokerages that one of the transactions had passed through, a senior broker who used to handle some of the Colby Co transactions when he had been a junior in his old firm.

Adam had called him and hinted that perhaps Colby Co might be interested in changing brokers, or at least he might put in a good word with Alexis about it if he was able to do him a small favour. Despite it being Saturday the relatively new senior partner had jumped at the chance, offering to take a look at the file for him and fax through anything that might give him a lead.

So when the fax in the outer office started to beep Adam leapt to his feet his eyes eagerly watching as the hazy document began to appear. When the fax had finished Adam pulled it free, choosing to ignore the front sheet, which had a scribbled 'You owe me Carrington' upon it.

Frowning as he took the copy of a cheque back to his office Adam laid it down among the brokerage orders, this was the first piece of real evidence that led him back to a person yet Adam had never heard of anyone called Carlos Davidos before. Still it was a lead, more than he had had before and something he could handover to a skilled investigator like Morgan Hess.

Rubbing his tired eyes Adam decided that since he was here he might as well do some work for Colby Co just so if Alexis asked he could give her some excuse as to why he had been in the office on a Saturday? Reaching into his in tray he grabbed the first things to hand, a report from accounting, a memo from Alexis about looking into purchasing some new fields and the attached geologics and then a hand scribbled note from Dobson about not cutting him out of the deal.

Growling at the man's nerve ordering him about like some sort of lackey Adam scrunched the note in his fist before slamming it down on the desk. He was so mad at Dobson's nerve, moving into Colby Co as if he had any right to be here, that he didn't notice it at first. It was only as he continued to glare down at the damn note as if wishing he could light it on fire just by staring at it that he noticed it, it was like lightening through his brain.

Trembling with excitement Adam smoothed out the note, his eyes lingering on the unique way Dobson had signed his name before glancing back over at the faxed copy of the cheque. It was blurry but it was definitely there, the handwriting, the slope and curve of the capital D's were the same at least to Adam's untrained eye. If he took this to a professional then he was sure he could gain a written affidavit of the match and then…

The realisation suddenly hit him. Dobson…Davenport…Denver Carrington stock. This was what Davenport had meant, his offer to ensure Adam's birthright to run Denver Carrington. It wasn't through giving him opportunities to shine, passing on information that Adam could use to ingratiate himself with his father; it was by taking Denver Carrington from Blake.

Dobson and Davenport where out to destroy Blake Carrington, Adam's only problem now was working out what the hell he should do with this information. Purchasing stock wasn't illegal after all and even if they managed to buy up all the outstanding Denver Carrington stock that still wouldn't be enough for a takeover, not with the amount owned by Blake and Jeff.

Adam could pass on his suspicions to Blake now who would then confront Dobson with it and then Adam would lose whatever insider info he might some how be able to glean from Dobson. There had to be more to it than this, some part of the puzzle he was missing and it seemed there was only one way he was going to find that out and that was being agreeing to take Mr Davenport up on his offer after all.

Blake knew he shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't fair to Krystle and it wasn't exactly healthy behaviour for him either, not that any of his recent behaviour could be considered sane and balanced.

It had taken more than a little effort just to drag himself out of bed that morning. It just seemed easier to pull the cover back over his head and try and return to that state of blissful ignorance. However sleep had proved illusive despite his best efforts and rather than lay in his large bed all alone Blake had forced himself to rise like normal and follow his routine.

Although he had taken a quicker breakfast than he normally indulged in on a Saturday; only taking two cups of coffee and some toast before leaving the table. Blake had tried to convince himself that this was because his stomach was still queasy from the amount of alcohol that he had put away the night before and not just because he was hoping to avoid an early morning confrontation with Krystle.

He had hoped that a rigorous early morning ride would help to clear his thoughts, and he had pushed both his steed and his own endurance to the limit staying out as long as he dared until his own exhaustion made him call it a day. He returned to an empty house. Adam had gone to the office, Steven and Danny were off on their own and Krystle and Dana had taken Krystina shopping with them. For once Blake was relieved to come home to an empty house, the lack of prying eyes and demands for explanations that he couldn't give.

He had tried to work at first, yet he just hadn't been able to concentrate. That was how he had found himself in here, in a room he had subconsciously been avoiding. A room he hadn't been able to simply transform back in order to erase Alexis's presence in his house.

The elegant decoration spoke of her taste, yet there was a homey appeal to the pieces that Alexis had furnished the room with. It was expensive but it was still a family room, meant for use and Blake had to admit as he sank into one of the fireside armchairs that he had missed this chair one that Alexis had selected just for him.

Here he felt truly surrounded by her presence, this had always been Alexis's domain in their first marriage; it was the room he came to to relax and leave work behind, if he spent the evening in his study then he would inevitably end up working. Alexis had been only to happy to reclaim it on her return to the mansion, and it hadn't taken too many dropped hints that the old room could do with a makeover before Blake had given her his permission to oversee the project.

Now it was the only lasting sign of her time here. A memorial…

No that was far too morbid, Alexis wasn't dead after all Blake insisted to himself as he forced himself out of the chair's comfortable embrace.

Yet for all intents and purposes she might as well have been after what he had done…and what he had almost done Blake doubted she would ever speak to him again.

Closing his eyes as the vivid memories swelled back up to haunt him Blake felt his stomach give another lurch. His own actions were that of a man possessed by anger and jealousy. He had used the business with the Korean leases to give himself the excuse to go and harass her and then when she hadn't flattered and appeased him, hadn't given him the attention he was desperately craving he had struck out at her, first verbally and then…physically.

He had wanted to hurt her because she seemed to have been able to move on with her life without him. Alexis seemed not to care anymore, his presence merely an irritant to her; when for him despite his pretence to the world and even to himself, Alexis was still central to his world. He had become obsessed with finding out what she was doing who she was seen with, all in the name of keeping an eye on the competition. He had dismissed the very notion of jealousy like an idiot when it was only to clear to him now his real motives were personal and not professional.

Yet he knew better now. He still loved her desperately, and as a desperate man he had stuck out to try and get a reaction, any reaction but Blake wasn't sure he could learn to live with the knowledge he had gained. The secret that had been kept from him, a truth so terrible that it had taken him almost raping her before she had told him; and that was what it would have been Blake wasn't so self-deluded that he could convince himself it was all a misunderstanding.

And now he knew…

Alexis had not been as unaffected by the breaking off of their engagement as he had thought, she had been so deeply hurt, unable to live with the pain of loosing him that she had tried to…

Blake refused to even think the word, suicide, so extreme a reaction that he couldn't even fathom being driven to it. Blake had felt down yes and depressed and beaten and unable to find his way but he had never in his sixty five years on the planet ever considered taking his own life and he had assumed Alexis was similarly as strong. She had survived loosing her children in different ways, exile and divorce, cheating ex-husbands and numerous attempts on her life and yet she couldn't face losing him. That had been what had pushed her to the edge of her tether and the edge of Colby Co's roof.

Right now all he wanted to do other than grovel his apologies was find her and hold her close to make sure that nothing and no one could hurt her like that again, not even him. Yet there was no way Alexis would let him near her, he was already banned from Colby Acres and he wouldn't' be surprised if that edict now extended to Colby Co as well.

Now if he hadn't before, now he had truly lost her and his heart ached with the knowledge.

Crossing the room Blake slumped on the sofa he had barely the energy left to stand a moment longer and for the first time he felt every year of his age. An old man still trying to fight the world and win, yet at the moment Blake didn't feel like he was the winning side. Sighing he rebelliously placed his feet up on the antique coffee table as if daring Alexis to stalk in and tell him to get his feet off of the furniture. Yet he wasn't as dexterous as he once was and in the process he kicked off several magazines and a bound folder.

Cursing Blake bent down flinging the magazines back on the tabletop before his eyes fell on the now open book, which was obviously a photo album. It was one of a series, there were several stacked in the alcove on the far wall but Blake couldn't remember where they had come from. Picking it up he flicked through it his heart clenching as he recognised the pictures in it. These were family pictures; this one was dated from 1963-64, trips abroad with the children, birthday parties.

Trembling slightly Blake made his way over to the bookcase his fingers tracing the little labels on the bound albums. They started in 1956 the year he and Alexis were married and continued up until 1964; the year of their divorce then on the end there was a new book, similar in style to the others but not identical, marked 1990-91.

Sliding the old album back into place Blake knew he shouldn't open the new album he would just be taunting himself with everything he had lost yet his hands seemed to be operating independent of him. Opening the book at a random page Blake had to smile as a beaming Krystina grinned up at him. It was her birthday party a few days before Christmas and it had been a winter wonderland theme; there had been ice-skating and twenty different flavours of ice cream.

Turning the page Blake felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. Christmas, the family on Christmas morning all still clad in their pyjama's and robes as they were seated in this very room as the children opened their Christmas stockings. Everyone looked so happy, Fallon and Jeff with Lauren seated between them LB at their feet. Adam and Dana sharing a joke with Steven as Danny and Krystina romped on the floor with the new addition a clearly excitable Mr Kensington.

Neither he nor Alexis were in the photograph, she because she had been taking it but Blake had no idea where he was, probably on the phone to the hospital and so he had missed it. They were both in the next one though; someone had stolen the camera from Alexis and captured a candid shot of the two of them snuggled up in front of the fire Alexis dressed in one of his old sweaters. She was looking up at him and he was looking at her as if there was no one else in the room; Blake couldn't even remember this photograph being taken.

They had been so happy and he had thrown all that away, and what for to appease his sense of honour? He had told himself he was doing the right thing, for Krystle and for Krystina but when did doing the right thing hurt so may others? Fallon, Adam, Steven, even Krystina in a way as she had grown to care for Alexis as well. But mainly he had hurt Alexis and himself.

He was living a lie, he was hurting the very people he loved the most and what was more terrifying than anything else Blake wasn't sure how the hell he could get out of this entanglement he alone had created. He was trapped by his own sense of what was right and wrong, he loved Alexis but he wasn't free to be with her, he had asked Krystle to marry him for all the wrong reasons but did that make it the wrong thing to do?

He was just so confused, it seemed like whenever his life seemed to be stabilizing something came along to knock it upside down again, first Krystle's coma, then rediscovering his feelings for Alexis, Sable dieing, then Krystle waking up and learning she was still sick, breaking things off with Alexis, trying to make his relationship with Krystle work even when it was doomed from the start by his love for another woman and now this revelation about Alexis and her attempted suicide.

For once in his life couldn't the world stand still long enough for him to catch his breath? Yet it seemed he wasn't even destined to get a moment's respite as the second he placed the album back on the shelf a determined voice spoke up from the doorway.

"Blake, I think we need to talk don't you?"

Part 5:

Leaning back against the couch in the rec room Jackson had pulled together for the hands Fallon tried to remember when she had laughed quite so much. Her morning ride with Jackson had been a revelation, with each of them trying to out shock the other with the past exploits. Fallon had learnt that Jackson Hobbs was a hoot, a complete womaniser, gorgeous and he knew it but he wasn't an arsehole, which was most unusual in Fallon's opinion. That he flirted blatantly was simply par for the course, that she was married didn't seem to detract him in the slightest and since she had no intention of taking him up on his offer it didn't bother her either.

As she accepted a beer Fallon watched her companion closely over the top of her bottle. He gave off this devil may care attitude yet he had been the one to remind her about phoning Dexter when they had gotten back from their ride and he had seemed as relieved as her when Dexter had confirmed Alexis was at his apartment. Although he had covered that with the threat of teasing her mother something chronic when she finally came home, choosing a cowboy from Wyoming when she had stud like him waiting.

"So."

"So?" Jackson retorted his little boy's smile taunting her.

"This as been fun…"

"But?"

Laughing at his tone Fallon took another sip of her beer before putting it down. "I really should be going; I have children to pick up."

"Leaving so soon but we haven't even gotten round to the entertainment, how about a round of spin the bottle?" Jackson replied wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. "You know you don't want to miss that."

"There are only two of us."

"You only need two for spin the bottle, in fact I think that's a perfect number, no one gets left out."

Shaking her head as she smothered her laughter Fallon reluctantly got to her feet. "It's been enlightening Mr Hobbs."

"So formal Mrs Colby." Jackson teased her flashing his dimples. "Come on Fallon it's been fun hasn't it…and there is no reason to rush off, we don't need to stop having fun do we?"

"Dear god don't you ever stop?"

"Nope."

"Good day Jackson try to keep out of trouble won't you." Fallon added teasingly as headed out of the door surprised when Jackson jumped up catching her arm before she could vanish.

For a moment Fallon stood frozen, from a distance Jackson was gorgeous but up close with the heat from his body and spicy scent of sweat, leather and something uniquely him, he made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Then he leant forward as if to kiss her and Fallon jolted from her stupor lifting a hand to press into his chest keeping him at bay.

"Jackson I'm married." She added softly feeling him sigh, surprised when he backed away without argument.

Meeting Fallon's gaze Jackson nodded solemnly and then as if she had imagined seeing the serious expression melted away and he was grinning cheekily down at her.

"Hey you can't blame a guy for trying and if you ever change your mind you know where I am…right down the hall." He added suggestively and Fallon couldn't contain the snort of laughter.

"In your dreams mister."

"Undoubtedly." Jackson retorted quickly ducking away from Fallon's playful slap.

This time when she went to leave he didn't try to stop her but that it didn't stop him calling after her.

"Hey Fallon…" He paused until an exasperated Fallon turned to glare back at him. "Your husband is an idiot you know that right?"

Unable to suppress the girlish blush that spread like lightning across her face Fallon could only imagine what she looked like so she turned and with as much dignity as she could muster headed back into the house. Surprised and not a little disturbed by the unexpected feeling of disappointment that rose up when Jackson didn't move to follow her.

"I'm sorry." That was all Blake could think of to say and it at least was true, he was sorry he had dragged Krystle into this mess, his mess. Sorry he had raised her hopes, led her to believe that things could return to what they had once been when he should have realised it wouldn't be that easy; he couldn't press a re-set button on his heart. He had loved her once more than anything, he did still love her, but his heart had had to adapt to losing her. It had taken time but eventually he had moved on, he had fallen in love with somebody else.

"You're still in love with her?" Krystle's voice was steady yet Blake could see the unspilt tears in her eyes.

"I am." Blake admitted guiltily unable to meet her gaze. "I thought I could force myself to forget her, to rekindle what we had but…"

"But what Blake?" Krystle demanded her previous distress burning into sudden anger. "Alexis is just unforgettable, is that it? You got over her once before why couldn't you this time?"

"Last time was different, she hurt me so deeply that even though I still loved her I couldn't forgive her, it takes more than love to make a relationship work and the trust had gone." Blake replied. "It took me years to finally put my first marriage behind me Krystle, why else do you think I never remarried until I met you, fifteen years is a long time to remain single."

Swallowing down that bitter pill Krystle sank into the sofa. She had naively believed that it had been fate that had brought her and Blake together, yet when she had first started at her position in Denver Carrington she remembered the speculation with the other office girls; no one had been able to believe that such a catch had managed to remain a bachelor. Plenty of the female employees at Denver Carrington had tried to catch the CEO's eye and whenever he had been seen with some beauty at a society function and it appeared in the papers there had been plenty of gossip around the water cooler if perhaps there would be another Mrs Carrington.

Only the older wiser heads amongst them had scoffed at the idea. Krystle distinctly remembered one of the longest serving secretaries announcing at her retirement party that hell would freeze over before there would be another Mrs Carrington. She remembered the first Mrs Carrington, something that few employees could boast of; beautiful, wilful, passionate and Blake had been besotted, he had to have been to put up with all the temper tantrums. The failure of his first marriage had made an already hard man as hard and brittle as flint

It had taken years for Blake to let her see the man beneath his stony exterior, even after they were married he continued to keep a part of himself distant from her. She was his wife, he loved her and enjoyed her company but he didn't confide in her or seek her council without her constantly pushing him to do so. She had blamed Alexis for making such a warm man so defensive and over time Blake had grown to trust her and some of those barriers had begun to come down. Yet Krystle had still resented the way that Alexis seemed able to read Blake so accurately even through all the barriers he erected. Resented the fact that no matter how awful Alexis had been to them, that eventually Blake's anger towards her would mellow, he would appear to forgive her when Krystle never could.

There was only one thing Krystle couldn't understand.

The idea of Blake and Alexis together as a couple had never seemed so far fetched to Krystle no matter how much she had fought against it. She had been there after all when Alexis had first returned and had been forced to watch the sparks flying between them. She had never been so afraid for her marriage as during those first few months with Alexis only living down the garden, a constant reminder of all the things Krystle had felt she lacked.

So if Blake loved Alexis now as deeply as he had then, why had he put them through all this?

"Why?"

"Why what?" Blake asked jarred from his own thoughts by Krystle's sudden question.

"Why all this pantomime Blake, if you love her why have you put us through this?"

Sighing Blake ran his hands through his hair trying to ignore just how much they were shaking, that was the million dollar question and she was one of only two people who had a right to demand an answer.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." He answered softly, his deep voice unusually gruff even for him. "For you and Krystina, for the family." He added lifting his eyes to meet Krystle's confused gaze.

Then suddenly it was as if the light was switched on and Krystle gasped her blue eyes wide with understanding. "This is because of what Dr Muir told us, because of the tumour isn't it?"

For a moment Blake considered denying it but he couldn't pretend any longer, he had lied enough about this and Krystle deserved the truth. "Yes."

Shaking Krystle couldn't even begin to process this knowledge; Blake was with her because she was sick because he felt responsible, obligated. Getting to her feet Krystle held on to the back of the sofa afraid that if she let go her knees might give way yet when Blake stepped forward as if to help her, Krystle held up her hand to ward him off.

"No…I can't…I can't look at you right now Blake." Krystle muttered unable to keep her disgust from her voice. "I can't be around you…I need to go…"

Frowning Blake watched as Krystle staggered towards the door. "Go, go where, Krystle you are in no state to go anywhere. I'll go; I'm the one who caused this. I'll check into The Carlton to give you some space, some time to calm down then we can talk."

"What is there to talk about?" Krystle muttered. "Our relationship is over Blake, even if you weren't still in love with Alexis I could never stay with a man who only feels obligated to be with me; I deserve better."

"But…"

"No buts Blake go check into The Carlton if you think you need to escape but I won't be here when you get back."

Of all the responses Blake had not anticipated this. He expected her to be hurt and angry, but had he relied too much on Krystle's own feelings for him; had he taken her loving him for granted and forgotten about her strong sense of self-respect?

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know, perhaps to New York to visit Sammy-Jo, to Ohio to visit Virginia…I'll look at the flights."

"But what about Krystina?" Blake demanded knowing that he was fighting dirty. "Krystle you don't need to leave, even if we aren't together you are still a part of this family, this is your home as well as Krystina's I don't want you to leave."

"That is not your decision to make and I am taking Krystina with me." Krystle retorted angrily. "You cannot expect me to live under this roof with my daughter whilst you have a relationship with Alexis!"

"I am not having a relationship with Alexis." Blake replied hotly. "I destroyed that for you…"

"Not for me Blake, you did that for your own selfish reasons." Krystle cut in. "Besides knowing Alexis if you grovel sufficiently she will take you back again, Dex cheated on her with her own daughter and she took him back."

Biting his tongue Blake managed to stop his denial, knowing that after what he had almost done in Alexis's office that his first wife would never let him near her again, even if she could swallow her pride long enough to forgive him for throwing her away like garbage. And then there was the other issue, he wasn't about to let Krystle vanish with their daughter, she had school and she needed stability, this new upheaval was going to be difficult enough for her as it was.

"If you feel the need to visit your relatives then that is your choice but Krystina stays here."

"You cannot keep me from taking my daughter Blake."

"I am not keeping you from her." Blake corrected her. "You are welcome under this roof Krystle but I am not about to let you vanish with our six year old daughter who is already confused and upset by all the changes around here."

"Are you saying you would somehow prevent me from leaving this house with my daughter, are you planning on holding us prisoner here?"

"I am not saying that at all!" Blake snapped back. "I just know that you love Krystina more than you are mad at me, you know that this would be best for her. If after we have had some time to calm down and think about this, if then you still think you cannot live here then if necessary I will buy you somewhere close by and we can revisit her living arrangements then."

"How very gracious of you, well you cannot buy me Blake and you cannot buy our child." Krystle snapped back unable to keep the hurt from her voice as she strode towards the door. "Let me tell you one more thing Blake Carrington if I decide to take Krystina with me there is nothing on the earth that you can do to stop me!"

And with that parting shot Krystle strode out of the living room leaving a shaken Blake to stare after her and wonder what the hell he was going to do if she decided to call his bluff.

Part 6:

Trembling as she squeezed her small frame under her bed the moment she heard the footsteps coming down the hall Krystina Carrington held her breath. As expected the door to her bedroom opened and from the tiny gap between the bottom of her valance and the floor Krystina could make out a pair of cream heels that belonged to her mother.

For a moment they lingered in the doorway as their confused owner looked around the bedroom trying to find her missing child.

"Jeanette have you seen Krystina, I need to talk to her urgently?"

"Not for an hour or so Mrs Carrington when she was playing with LB and Lauren out on the terrace."

"Thank you Jeanette I will look in the garden for her."

Finally her bedroom door closed and judging it safe to reappear Krystina pulled herself out from under her princess bed, rubbing her red eyes with the sleeves of her pullover. She would need to change her hiding place so that next time she wouldn't be almost caught; perhaps one of the guest rooms, anything to avoid having 'that talk' with her mother.

She already knew what her mother wanted to talk about, she had been playing with LN on the terrace when she had accidentally kicked the ball had into the shrubbery and LB being mean had made her go and get it. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop on her parent's conversation but it wasn't like they were making it difficult since they were yelling. Well her Mummy had been yelling, yelling at her Daddy and Daddy had just looked sad.

That was how she learnt her mother wanted to take her away; away from her home and her daddy, her friends and everything.

Well Krystina wouldn't let her, if she had to she would hide in the mansion or the grounds and if her mother found her then she could always run away. She could runaway to Colby Acres like LB and Lauren and Fallon had. Alexis had been nice to her and she might hide her away until her mother got tired of looking for her. Then maybe if her Mummy went away Alexis might come back and Fallon and LB and Lauren and perhaps Daddy wouldn't look sad anymore.

Rubbing away the new tears that fell Krystina tried not to think about how much she would miss her mother. She had been gone such a long time once before and Krystina had missed her very much but she had had Sable and then Alexis to cuddle her and Alexis had made her wishes come true.

Perhaps if she could just talk to Alexis she might grant her some new wishes, she might make Daddy smile, make Mummy happy again and want to stay with her at the mansion. The only flaw in her brilliant plan was that Alexis lived far away and Krystina had never visited her new home, the only place she remembered seeing her at was at the building where she worked in Denver, Colby something…

Suddenly the idea came to her, on Monday they were going into Denver to the museum on a school trip, she could try and find Alexis then, after all how hard could it be?

Lolling in the bath Alexis lifted her wine glass and took a sip of the deliciously chilled chardonnay, it wasn't champagne but it still contrasted nicely with the hot bath and the bubbles, which were a surprising find in Dex's bathroom cupboard and Alexis could only imagine where he had picked up that guilty habit.

It had been an exhausting day.

Dex had seemed determined to keep her busy and Alexis hadn't resisted although when he had dragged her to the park she hadn't been exactly thrilled…at first…

"_What if anyone sees me?" Alexis had demanded quite serious in her concern as she glanced down at her outfit, not that the fitted jeans and snug sweater in a pleasing jade colour were unattractive but it was hardly a Alexis Colby creation._

"_Alexis people are going to see you, but it's the kids park no one is going to care."_

Huffing as she slid the sunglasses Dex had leant her on to her face Alexis slipped into place beside him resting her hand on the handle of the pushchair, catching the slight smirk on Dex's face as their arms brushed together.

"_Isn't Jack a little young for the park Dex? Or do you just like to use him as an excuse so you can have a play on the swings?"_

"_Claws in Alexis. We don't want that wicked witch attitude to scare the children." Dex countered turning to grin down at her as they turned into the leafy park, which was one of the main reasons why he had chosen to buy in this neighbourhood. "Besides it isn't about playing on the equipment the fresh air means he will sleep tonight."_

_Laughing at Dex's statement Alexis chose not to question where exactly he had gained this expertise not wanting to dent his confidence, after all for a single father with no knowledge of children before he was doing a marvellous job. "Well then lead on Mr Dexter."_

"_Oh no after you Mrs Colby. I really do enjoy watching you walk in those jeans."_

_For a moment they both waited for the other to cave then Dex grinned and Alexis laughed pushing him out of the way as she took over control of the pushchair leaning down to whisper conspiratorially to Jack. "Just make sure you take lessons in how to treat ladies from me, don't listen to your father he'll only get you into trouble."_

Smiling as she remembered the afternoon Alexis felt herself start to unwind, yet always at the back of her mind was the memory of the night before. It wasn't exactly easy to forget whenever she reached out and ran the sponge along her body, the ugly dark bruising on her arms a stark reminder whether she needed it or not.

As much as she wanted to avoid thinking of it Alexis couldn't rid herself of the memory of Blake's face, of his hands tight on her body, his lips forceful on her own, on her own conflict of wanting to be close to him and her own rage and horror as Blake refused to take no for an answer.

It had shaken her more deeply than any of the numerous attempts on her life, Neil McVane, Joseph, even Shaun had frightened her in the moment they had attacked but afterwards she had been able to get over it, get mad, get even. But with Blake…

Perhaps it was because unlike the men who had tried unsuccessfully to kill her Blake had loved her, what was worse in some way he probably still did. Why else would he have reacted in what could be described as jealousy to her closeness to Dex and Jackson? He cared for her, he was the love of her life and the father of her children and she had always relied on the idea that no matter how bad things were, no matter how mad she had made him Blake could always be relied on to save her.

That was what had been truly lost last night, a deeper wounding than just some bruises, which were only skin deep. Blake had shaken that naive almost childish belief in him. That was the hurt that stabbed at her heart, something very fragile and precious had been shattered last night and Blake had also seemed to realise it, although too late to do anything about it.

Deep down Alexis wished more than anything she could get good and mad. That she could take her pain and use it to destroy Blake as she had done in the past, but back then she didn't also have the memory of a broken Blake to contend with. The man who had collapsed on her floor last night was a shell of the Blake she had once known. The reality of what he had almost done had hit him like an express train and she couldn't find the strength to punish him when he was undoubtedly already punishing himself.

Pushing those thoughts away Alexis was surprised to realise that her bath had gotten cold and a quick glance at the clock confirmed it was almost eight and time for dinner and damn it if she didn't hurry Dex might come barging in convinced she doing something stupid. The thought of Dex's mother hen act brought a wry smile to her face and Alexis grabbed the large towel before deciding to borrow Dex's robe as well even if it swamped her, at least she wouldn't end up accidentally flashing.

Shuffling out of the bathroom Alexis could hear Dex humming as he concocted something probably truly terrible in the kitchen, surprised when the sound of knocking at the door interrupted him. For a moment Alexis froze, unable to move back into the bathroom or forward into Dex's bedroom to change.

What if Blake had found her? What if he had tracked her down…

Shaking away that ridiculous thought Alexis couldn't contain her curiosity as the door opened and she heard Dex's exclaim.

"Oh Damn it was tonight wasn't it…God I'm sorry, I got distracted and one thing led to another…"

Hearing the tinkle of feminine laughter she edged forward staying the shadows but able catch sight of the pretty red head who stood in the doorway an awkward flush gracing her cheeks. "That's alright do you still want to come over…I can keep it warm in the oven…Or I can bring it over here if Jack's asleep?"

"Oh that's really nice of you Angela." Dex was saying and Alexis was surprised to find herself tensing with annoyance, who the hell was this younger woman? Why hadn't Dex even mentioned her?

"However I've got an old friend staying, they turned up out of the blue and…"

Old friend. The friend part Alexis didn't mind so much but the old part caused her hackles to rise, especially when ex-wife and lover were far more accurate descriptions.

"That's ok." Angela replied with a gracious shrug of her shoulders. "You should spend time with your friend…We'll do it some other time."

"Look I'm really sorry how about I make it up to you? Are you free for lunch on Monday, I know you're a busy lady, say one at The St Dennis Club my treat." Dex answered reaching out and rubbing her arm in a familiar gesture that caused Alexis to dig her nails into her palms before she realised what she was doing and forced them to uncurl.

"I'd love to, have fun with your friend and give Jack this from me." Angela answered blushing even more as she darted up on to her tip toes to press a chaste kiss onto Dex's cheek, darting off down the corridor before a stunned Dex could react.

As Dex shut the door Alexis drew back to the bedroom shutting the door firmly behind her unable to believe what she had seen or her own reaction. When that woman no girl, all that foolish blushing put her firmly in the simpering girl category, when she leant forward and kissed Dex Alexis had had to restrain herself; a sudden possessive fury had welled up inside her and it was all she could do t stop herself from yelling out NO!

Shaking her head as she tried to rationalise her behaviour Alexis refused to accept her jealousy meant what it normally did. She wasn't in love with Dex, she loved him, he was her best friend and she was afraid of loosing him. That was it that was all it could be; subconsciously she must be afraid that with a new romance there would no longer be a place for her in his and Jack's life. That she might be replaced by such an ordinary simpering nitwit was an insult to her pride and nothing more.

After all it wasn't like she wanted Dex for herself…

That couldn't be the reason…

Well whatever it was perhaps a trip to the St Dennis Club for lunch on Monday might be in order, after all she was Alexis Colby and she wasn't about to let just anyone take her best friend for a fool, and herself aside Dex's track record proved he had lousy taste in women.

So it was for his own good…Now if she could only manage to convince herself of that.

Sitting in the dark sedan across from the apartment complex Monica Colby scowled at the bright lights shining out of the window from the Dexter apartment. Dexter should have left by now as Monica had been certain tonight was his dinner date with that clumsy red head from across the corridor. She needed him to go out of his apartment as how else was she going to use her spare key to get inside and plan her little surprise.

Glancing at the clock at the late hour Monica finally decided to call it a night, Dexter wouldn't be going out now and she needed to keep a low profile convince him she had left Denver so that he didn't feel the need to tell anyone about their little disagreement. Perhaps if he thought she had fled from embarrassment he might even forget to change his locks. She could return the key, after she had made a copy of course, with a sufficiently grovelling letter that it would gall her to write.

Dexter was notoriously stupid and gullible when it came to women after all, and Colby women in particular. It was almost a shame Monica mused as she turned her car back onto the road Dexter might finally learn a valuable life lesson from all of this, not that he would live long enough to make use of it.


	9. Episode 9: The Runaway

Episode 9: The Runaway

Part 1:

To say he hadn't slept well would have been an understatement.

However Blake Carrington would never let a little thing like exhaustion stop him from going to work, even though he couldn't summon much enthusiasm for it at the moment but anything was better than sitting at home in the ruins of his life. Besides he owed it to Jeff to make sure this deal with Lawson oil went through, Peter Lawson was flying in today to sign the contracts for the land Blake had chosen to buy and Blake had promised his son-in-law that he would make sure his old friend saw the best of Denver in his brief visit.

Sitting in the back of his limousine as it made it's way through Denver traffic Blake tried to focus on the positive on what he still had and on what he could do to try and salvage the relationships that mattered the most to him. He had at least managed to connect with Adam, Steven remained his rock, Fallon he needed to find someway to reach her and as for Alexis.

He had tried to talk to her numerous times over the weekend. At first he had stopped unable to complete the number; until finally driven by the need to reassure himself that she was alright that he hadn't driven her to doing something foolish, he had called Colby Acres. She wasn't even there.

He had kept calling until finally Fallon had taken his call and let her father know in no uncertain terms that no Alexis wasn't back yet, yes she was fine, and no she didn't know when she was going to be back.

Sighing loudly Blake rubbed his face trying force some life back into his expression, feeling sorry for himself was not going to solve anything especially when he had no right to.

"It'll be alright Daddy."

Startled by the sudden voice Blake turned to the right where his youngest child was seated, she had been so quiet the ride in and Blake had been so engrossed in his own woes that he had almost forgotten she was there. For a moment he stared into her earnest little face and smiled at her childish naivety. "I'm alright sweetheart I'm just tired."

"You're sad." Krystina added cutting right through his shields and surprising Blake with her insight, for a moment she looked years older than her six years and Blake had to wonder if that was his fault as well. His youngest child had been through things no child should have to suffer through, losing Mothers and almost Step-mothers only to have one return practically from the grave. To have her family re-unite then split up and now this mess between him and Krystle…

"If I am it's not because of you sweetheart."

Smiling sadly Krystina crawled across the seat and wrapped her arms around her father's neck hugging him tightly before pressing a kiss to his cheek as the car came to a stop in front of Denver's Museum of Natural History.

"Things will get better soon Daddy I promise." Krystina pronounced confidently as the driver opened the door and she scampered out grasping her backpack. Turning to smile back at her bemused father. "You just have to know how to wish for it."

This was not where Adam Carrington would choose to do business but given Dobson's predilection for roadside diners and dives of any kind a roughneck bar on the wrong side of Denver at ten O'clock in the morning seemed appropriate.

"Well Carrington you called." Frank drawled as he dropped into the seat opposite Adam his grey eyes lightly assessing the younger man as if scanning him for any obvious deception. "I take it you finally have an answer for me?"

Smirking at the less than subtle annoyance in Dobson's tone at being kept waiting by anyone especially a Carrington, Adam paused deliberately before answering, waiting until Frank seemed ready to glare him into the ground. "Yes."

"It that a yes you have an answer, or is that yes your answer?" Frank drawled sarcastically. "You really need to work at making yourself clear Adam."

"Yes I am in." Adam retorted through gritted teeth. "I want my birthright, I want to make Blake Carrington suffer for what he has done and I am prepared to help this mysterious mastermind of yours to accomplish it."

Leaning back in the sticky booth Frank allowed himself a smile reaching across the table he offered Adam his hand. "Welcome to our little family Carrington, I think you are going to be very happy here."

Forcing down his revulsion Adam reached out and shook Dobson's hand. He knew this was only the beginning, the first in a series of tough choices but if he was going to find out just who was really behind the stock purchases and who they had inside Denver Carrington passing on Blake's classified files then he would have to get down and play dirty. After all there was nothing Adam Carrington wouldn't do for his family, even if he had to kill to protect it.

"Mrs Colby it has been far too long, you are looking as ravishing as ever, I tell you it does my Italian heart good to see such a beautiful lady gracing my humble little restaurant. If I had known you were coming I would have ordered my chef to serve all your favourites."

Smiling at the blatant creeping Alexis took the compliment for what it was, a fog screen Nicolo De Luca was a closet homosexual if ever she had seen one, but Alexis indulged Mr De Luca sense of self importance by taking his arm and leaning in as if to whisper conspiratorially. "Well I am here on a rescue mission of sorts Nico."

Intrigued the lanky Italian quirked a dark eyebrow. "Indeed and do you need my help?"

"In a way." Alexis teased. "Is Mr Dexter's party already seated?"

"Yes he and the pretty young lady arrived not five minutes ago…Ah is this an affair of the heart Mrs Colby." Mr De Luca asked knowledgeably.

"In a way. Dex is far too nice for his own good and the young lady in question has developed an unhealthy attachment, he brought her here to tell her that he only wants to be friends and asked me to accidentally interrupt their meal just so he has some moral support if things go badly."

"Ahhh…"

"Of course it wouldn't do for the young lady to be suspicious about my presence so I am going to join them for a drink whilst I wait for my son to join me for lunch. This is where I need you help. After I've been sitting down five minutes could you send one of your waiters across to interrupt, just say that Mr Carrington called and is unable to make our lunch date?" Alexis added smiling sweetly as the manager brought her little story hook line and sinker.

"Of course anything to help the beautiful Alexis Colby."

Beaming Alexis pressed a kiss to the Italian's cheek. "Ciao Nico I knew I could count on you."

Putting down the phone Krystle tried to convince herself she was doing the right thing and that Blake's assertion that she would do what was best for Krystina would stop her from leaving with her daughter. But what if what was best for Krystina was being with her mother and far away from this den of lies and deceit Blake called a home.

At least that was what Krystle kept repeating over and over in her own mind.

It would only be a matter of time before Alexis took Blake back. As despite the other woman's assurances that night in the lift Krystle was certain Alexis wouldn't stop a little thing like trust in a relationship from claiming her victory. And it would be a victory; Alexis had been trying to win Blake back from Krystle since her arrival in Denver almost ten years ago and Krystle would be damned if she stayed around to watch that.

Perhaps that was cowardly of her but she still loved her husband too desperately to see him in love with another women. Not that this Blake was in anyway the man she had been married to. It seemed unbelievable that a person could change so much, or perhaps he hadn't changed, perhaps it was just the way she saw him had changed. The tinted lenses she saw him through now had a large crack in them and it seemed to warp everything else.

Blake had so many sides to him, he could be so gentle and tender and yet capable of such cool detachment and cruelty, she had seen enough in the early years of their marriage to prove that. Yet she had been so blinded by her own belief that he could change that she could change him that she had pushed the evidence aside. Ted Denard, Mathew, even the way he treated Steven in the beginning spoke of a man used to being in control and loathing it when people stepped out of line; his own barbaric treatment of her when he found out she was still taking birth control.

How had she been able to push all that aside, to refuse to see anything but the best in the man she had married?

As much as she loathed to remember her therapy sessions with Nick Toscanni now knowing what sort of man he really was, Krystle couldn't help but recall one session when they were out riding. Nick had asked her about her first marriage, Krystle had told him the bare bones of it, about Mark's drinking and adultery how she had tried to help him and make the marriage work for years before he had finally left her for another woman.

At the time Nick had flippantly commented that many women seemed to get trapped into the pattern after their first relationship and even if it failed they kept picking the same type of men. Krystle had scoffed at that, pointing out that her current husband was nothing like the bum she had first married. Nick had been silent for a moment, before replying, _"Maybe not the on the surface, but when you dig down past all the trappings and wealth Blake is still a man that needs saving from himself, and you Krystle are glutton for punishment if you honestly think you can accomplish that."_

Isn't that what she had been trying to do since she had come back to Denver, rescue Blake from the corrupting influence of Alexis when in reality that was Blake, in all his complexity the good and the bad; it was simply that Krystle couldn't turn a blind eye to the bad any longer.

So she was leaving for New York and Sammy-Jo and she was taking a leaf out of Blake's playbook, she was choosing to be selfish just this once; she was taking her daughter with her.

Part 2:

Dex should have known something was up when Mr De Luca winked at him. Now Dex knew quite a few people found him attractive and there had always been a certain vibe about the manager of the St Dennis club but that was blatant even by De Luca's standards.

So when Alexis sauntered into the restaurant a moment later wearing a figure hugging red Dior suit, with a sinfully tight pencil skirt he knew right then that something was up. When the waiter just happened to lead her right past his table and Dex caught her faux look at surprise at seeing him out having lunch he started to get an inclination about who was behind it.

"Dex what a surprise, I didn't know you were coming here today." Alexis gushed. "Great minds and all that, isn't that what they say?" She added turning to smile sweetly at Angela who looked frankly too terrified to react when confronted by such a confident woman.

"That's what they say." Dex answered cautiously his dark eyes raking automatically along Alexis's curves before meeting her eyes.

One long glance and now he knew she was up to something, this was no casual encounter; he knew Alexis too well not to be able to tell when she was scheming something, she always smiled too much. "Is this the part where I am supposed to express my surprise as well, that is how this plays out isn't it?"

If Alexis was surprised by him calling her on her coincidental arrival she didn't show it. Instead her smile grew even wider as if amused by his reaction, after all half the fun was in pulling something off when the opposition was on to you but just not fast enough to stop you.

"I am supposed to be meeting Steven for lunch, but since he's not here yet you don't mind my joining you for a drink do you Dex?"

Suppressing a snort as a chair and bottle of champagne appeared as if by magic Dex wondered if it was worth objecting if only to throw off Alexis's game plan. "Since when have I ever been able to stop you Alexis?"

"Darling you are so funny." Alexis simpered sweetly relishing the way Dex's eyes practically bulged at her sickeningly sweet act.

"And you are so up to something." Dex muttered lowly but not low enough that Alexis didn't catch it.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Sighing Dex gave in to the inevitable, praying that Steven turned up before the fur could start flying. "Alexis Colby meet Angela, Angela this is Alexis." He added risking a glance across at his unusually silent date, expecting a frosty reception to their interloper.

"OH my gosh Mrs Colby it is an honour…I know you won't remember me but I work at the university, let me just say that the arts department is so thrilled that you agreed to sponsor the new building." Angela practically squealed causing both Alexis and Dex to start in surprise at this unexpected twist.

"Well thank you." Alexis spluttered completely wrong footed. She had planned for hostility and jealousy at her interrupting what she had assumed was a date not for Dex's date to show more enthusiasm for her presence than his.

"It was such a relief that we found someone prepared to sponsor the building, the arts are so under funded in Colorado, the maths and engineering departments never seem to have any difficulties. As an educator I am so pleased that our students will finally have a building that will enable them to reach their full potential."

Choking out a "Your welcome." Alexis resisted the urge to kick Dex under the table as he smothered his laughter by coughing into his napkin.

Yet Angela didn't seem to pick up on the underlying subtext and carried on as if Alexis hadn't spoken. "I know it seems almost cheeky to ask this when you have already contributed so much but my students are trying to host an exhibition in the city next month; painting, sculpture and some multi-media and they are struggling to find a venue. If you could…"

"I'll see what I can do." Alexis cut in glaring at Dex who by now had turned a dangerous looking red colour as he reached for his water glass.

"That would be wonderful, we'd need something large enough for about a hundred people and I'd be honoured if you'd come and open the exhibit. We really do have some talented students it's a shame they don't get the publicity..."

Nodding as she tried to stand and beat a hasty retreat Alexis all but groaned when at that moment the waiter appeared and recited her message. However instead of staying like she had planned Alexis decided this a blessed opportunity to escape before she ended up pledging half of Colby Co's net income just to get the woman to shut up.

"Well since I've been stood up I might as well head back to the office…"

"Oh no you must stay and have lunch with us mustn't she Dex!" Angela cut in all smiles turning to Dex pleading with her eye for him to intervene.

Laughing outright at the look of pained horror Alexis shot him by contrast Dex stood and eased her back into her chair. "Absolutely I do insist on you staying Alexis."

Leaning forward he whispered teasingly enjoying the irritated flush that spread down her neck and disappeared under her jacket. "Just remember ultimately we reap what we sow Alexis, you clearly planned to crash my date and who I am I to thwart the well laid plans of Alexis Colby?"

It had been far easier than she had thought.

Krystina had waited until her group had moved into one of the large rooms, hanging back from the rest of her friends. It hadn't been hard to slip away and when one of the tour guides had asked her where she was going she had told them she needed the toilet. After that it had been easy to mingle in with the other visitors, tagging on to the edge of a family as she followed them out of the large double doors and into the open air.

Shivering slightly in her uniform Krystina reached into her backpack and pulled out a jumper she had packed just in case it got cold. Then with a determination unusual for her young years she strode down the stone steps following the flow of pedestrians as they crossed the road and entered the park.

In the distance she could see the tall skyscrapers glinting in the sunlight, that was where Colby Co and Denver Carrington were, where she would find Alexis. In many ways she was just like Dorothy off to find the emerald city, off to have her wishes granted. Only this time it wasn't a wizard she was looking for but a fairy godmother.

He knew he shouldn't be following her, he knew he should have left well alone, should have headed in the other direction yet as Blake saw Alexis crossing the foyer at the St Dennis Club as he arrived with some business associates for lunch he couldn't help but excuse himself and follow her.

He caught up with her just as she headed up the stairs towards the bathrooms.

"Alexis."

Freezing on the stairs as she heard Blake's voice Alexis couldn't stop the panic that welled up inside her, yet she forced it down as she turned to glare down at him before looking away. Summoning enough righteous anger to fuel her reply, refusing to give in to the irrational fear. "What the hell do you want?"

"I just needed to make sure…" Blake replied unsure just why had had felt the need to pursue her to all the way to the bathroom, but the compulsion had been there and he hadn't fought it. "Alexis the other night…"

"I don't want to talk about that night Blake, we agreed not talk about it. Personally I intend to forget it ever happened!" Alexis insisted taking a step away from him.

"How can I forget it? You won't even look at me…You can't even stay in the same restaurant."

"And following me to the bathroom is going to make me feel safe?" Alexis snapped and Blake had to concede his behaviour was hardly likely to calm her lingering fear of him.

"I just needed to check that you were alright." Blake added before Alexis could make her escape. "Alexis please, we can't just pretend nothing happened, I can't live with what I tried to do…I needed to make sure you were alright, I tried to call you over the weekend."

"I was out."

Swallowing nervously Blake edged closer aware of the interested glances they were attracting. "I thought you might have told your staff to screen my calls."

Scoffing at the suggestion Alexis sneered sarcastically. "I don't need to have my staff do my dirty work Blake I am quite capable of telling you to your face that I don't want to see you or talk to you, so I hardly think I would avoid you on the phone. Now if you will excuse me…"

"Alexis…" Blake insisted reaching out and catching her wrist surprised when Alexis reacted as though he had electrocuted her, jumping out her skin with a pained yelp. The cause for which became apparent as she rubbed her wrist and Blake caught sight of the bruised flesh partial hidden by the expensive bangle.

"Oh my god." Blake gasped his stomach turning as he realised just how those bruises had gotten there. "Darling I am so sorry." He added reaching up to brush her arm horrified when Alexis recoiled from his touch.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Alexis demanded unable to keep the alarm from her voice.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear I didn't." Blake babbled on trying to think of something, anything that would erase that look of fear from her face. "I just wasn't thinking straight…And the idea of you and Dexter together drove me wild with jealousy."

"So that's now an excuse?" Alexis demanded trying her damnedest to stop her voice from wavering or the tears that threatened to fall. "There is no excuse for your behaviour Blake, none than can make it alright do you hear me?"

"I know that!" Blake added emphatically. "I know I cannot explain this away."

"So what do you hope to achieve by stalking me, I am not going to forgive you for this, it wasn't enough to break my heart you tried to break my physically as well?"

"I…I just need you to hear how much I regret what I did…"

"Fine you've apologised already…It happened and we need to get over it."

Surprised by her vehemence Blake couldn't help but question her certainty; living in denial wouldn't accomplish anything, it certainly wouldn't erase this jumpiness between them and even if Alexis could never bring herself to take him back Blake couldn't live with the fact she might actually be afraid of him.

"Can you get over it Alexis? Just by saying so, when I think back…what I did…what I was going to do…You must have been terrified of me, but that wasn't really me Alexis you have to know that. I was out of my mind, I'd been drinking, and I know it is no excuse but you know I am not normally like that."

"Blake please I can't deal with this right now…" Alexis pleaded desperate for him to stop so she could stop the memories from overwhelming her; she was not going to breakdown in public.

"Alright…Alright." Blake conceded. "I just needed you to know how much I hate myself right now and how I wouldn't blame you if you hated me to, in fact I think you should, I think you should get good and furious with me."

And he meant it Alexis could tell by the loathing in his voice that he meant it, and it eased her fear marginally. "I don't hate you Blake."

"You should, I deserve nothing less after the way I have treated you, not just the other night but over the past few months…I have made so many mistakes, I have hurt so many people you worst of all and all for nothing." Blake added sadly willing Alexis to hear what he wasn't saying out loud, what he didn't dare say right now when everything was so messed up. "If I could go back and change things…"

Startled by that confession Alexis opened her mouth to ask what on earth he meant by that when their conversation was interrupted by an unusually serious looking Nico De Luca. "Mr Carrington forgive me I just received a disturbing phone call from your office, your secretary asked you to call Miss Krystina's school immediately, apparently the little lady has gone missing from her class trip."

"Oh my god." The exclamation came from both Blake and Alexis at once and Blake glanced up meeting Alexis's horrified gaze, in that instant he could see her mind whirling, the terrible memories for them both dragged up in an instant.

First Adam…Then LB…Then Krystina…Finally Adam's little son who was part of the family so briefly; were their children and grandchildren doomed to be forever targeted?

"Have they called the police?" Blake growled startling the restaurant manger who wrung his hands apologetically.

"I am sorry Mr Carrington I do not know?" Nico answered honestly. "Please come and use my office."

Nodding Blake went to follow him surprised when a small delicate hand lighted on his arm causing him to pause. Following the path up to its owner Blake was stunned to find Alexis so close her emerald eyes wide with genuine concern. "If you need anything, anything at all."

Smiling sadly Blake reached out and covered her hand, coveting the strength and warmth of her support before reluctantly letting her go. "I'll call I promise."

Part 3:

"I'm sorry Mr & Mrs Carrington but that is all we can do for now, I can have your daughter's description circulated amongst the officers on the beat but we can't start a proper investigation or even declare her officially missing until 48 hours after her disappearance."

Stunned was the only word for it, his daughter was missing and yet again the Police were proving useless.

"But my six year old child is missing, probably kidnapped by some bunch of mercenaries and you are standing there and telling me you are very sorry but you can't do anything!" Blake demanded his voice growing in volume and rage with every word until he was practically spitting the last few in the officers' faces.

"Forgive me Mr Carrington but as of right now we don't know if that is even the case. Your daughter may simply have wandered off and gotten lost, that is how most of these cases are resolved. They have not even finished searching the museum yet, she may turn up in one of the exhibits."

"May…Might…" Blake spat back trying to keep a rein on his temper. "That is not good enough do you hear me, this is hardly the first time my family has been targeted and you want me to wait and hope for the best!"

"Blake they are just doing what they can" Krystle's soft voice of reason cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife.

"Well it's not good enough." Blake retorted not caring that Krystle flinched at his tone.

"Mr Carrington I get that your frustrated, hell if it was one of my kids I would be to, but we have to follow procedure on this."

"To hell with your damn procedure." Blake growled. "If you won't help me I will find her myself."

"Please sir try to calm down and try not to do anything serious. Of course you want to be out searching for her, but someone needs to stay here just in case you are right and this is a kidnapping. We will need you to negotiate."

Sighing Blake had to concede the police officer had a point but he just felt so powerless doing nothing but waiting. "Fine but that doesn't mean I can't have other people out looking for her, dammit officer I employ several hundred people if only half of those started searching the city…"

"Then they would undoubtedly alert half of Denver's less savoury characters to the fact that your daughter is missing and either they might find her first or we would end up with so many crank calls and leads to chase that if we received a real call from the kidnappers we might not realise it."

Running his hands agitatedly through his hair Blake felt so powerless, his every instinct told him to get back to the city and search every street by himself if he had to but the rational part of him recognised that the officer spoke sense. If Krystina was only lost then she was a sensible girl and would soon be found probably a little shaken but all right. In the meantime it wasn't a good idea to advertise the fact that she was alone and vulnerable to any opportunistic nut with a grudge. If she had been snatched then he would find out about that from the kidnappers soon enough and no amount of combing the streets would do any good as they would undoubtedly have her well hidden.

"Alright officer I will do as you suggest….for now." Blake added grudgingly finally finishing his nervous pacing to take the seat beside Krystle on the sofa.

"Thank you Mr Carrington…" The officer began only to be interrupted by Gerard.

"Excuse me sir there is a telephone call for you."

Nodding his thanks the officer smiled reassuringly to the two parents before making his excuses.

Finally alone Blake allowed his eyes to close unable to believe that this was happening to them again, it was just too much to take on top of everything else. So he was surprised when a warm hand covered his own and Blake squeezed Krystle's hand back just as hard.

"Tell me it is going to be ok." Krystle pleaded and Blake sighed before answering.

"It's going to be ok."

"God Blake I wish I could believe that." Krystle added and Blake opened his weary eyes to look at her.

"It will be alright, she'll be home soon I promise." He added softly pulling a trembling Krystle into his arms, rubbing her back as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

"Why us Blake…why is it always us?"

Now that was the million dollar question and one the Blake had no answer for, other than the fact that they were rich and prominent and an easy target for sick people.

"I can't help thinking this is all my fault." Krystle muttered. "If I had left with her yesterday like I had planned then none of this would have happened."

Tensing at her words Blake couldn't help but feel his temper build, by Krystle's way of thinking if Blake had given up his child without a fight none of this would have happened. "So you're saying that it's my fault, that if I had let you run off with Krystina then she wouldn't have been here to snatch, and let's face it the only reason she could possibly have been targeted is because of me, because I'm rich, or because I upset someone and they want to use Krystina as a form of revenge. Is that what you are saying Krystle?"

Startled by Blake's sudden change of mood Krystle blinked dumbly pulling back from him to stare at him in bewilderment. "That's not…I just…What if she hadn't been here, they wouldn't have snatched her, she would have been safe with me."

"Unlike here in Denver with her father." Blake snapped getting to his feet. "Why don't you just come out and say it Krystle, you think I'm unfit to look after her, well I seemed to be doing just fine all those months without you, no one snatched her then and…"

A sharp knock on the door cut Blake off mid rant and he turned the slightly uncomfortably looking police officer. "Well?"

"We just had a report from the museum, they have conducted their own investigation into Krystina's disappearance."

Snorting Blake wondered how if a museum could manage it why couldn't the damn police. However he refrained from saying that out loud. "And?"

"Well they have conducted a thorough search of the building and she isn't there, they have interviewed each of the tour guides and one remembers a little girl fitting Krystina's description asking the way to the bathroom. They have also reviewed the security tapes for the main entrance from the time that Krystina's group arrived to roughly about the time her disappearance was raised."

"And?" Blake demanded his eyes narrowing as he kept a tenuous hold on his temper. "Did they find who took her?"

"They did see someone matching Krystina's description leaving the museum at approximately ten thirty am she appeared to be leaving with a family, white, two adults two additional children."

"Oh my god." Krystle gasped holding back her tears as their worst fears seemed to be confirmed. "Did they get a better description from anyone."

"The museum is sending over a copy of the tape to our lab for further analysis but was a busy morning and so far the guards don't remember anything specific."

"So we could be looking for a needle in a haystack." Blake muttered clenching his fist and bringing it down hard on the mantelpiece.

"But if they have their own children they are less likely to hurt her right?" Krystle pleaded looking between Blake and the officer.

"I would think so Mrs Carrington." The Officer replied before locking eyes with Blake who understood what he wasn't saying, that it was more likely an organised crime group using the other two children as a smokescreen than it was a normal everyday family hard on their luck decided to spontaneously abduct and ransom a rich man's daughter.

"Of course there is one other possibility we haven't explored and I do hate to bring this up, but the footage from the tape does show Krystina leaving apparently without a struggle. So I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't raise the prospect that Krystina might have chosen to runaway."

"No!" Krystle insisted shaking her head adamantly. "My daughter would never do that, she is only six officer."

"I know she is rather young Mrs Carrington, most cases of runaways occur in the early teens where there are obvious problems at home, divorce, abuse and so on and this is not the case here. But I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't ask whether there have been anything that might have triggered you daughter to want to runaway, has she ever mentioned running away before?"

"Yes." Blake cut in before Krystle could protest, "Once about nine months ago, things were unsettled at home but she told an adult and we were able to resolve the situation."

"Blake why didn't you tell me?" Krystle demanded turning to face him, her beautiful face creased on concern.

"Because the matter was resolved months ago and there was no need to bring it up again." Blake bit back before turning to the police officer. "Look officer it is no secret that Krystina has been through a unsettling time recently but I do not think she would take it upon herself to runaway like that, certainly not in the middle of Denver."

Nodding the officer glanced at his watch. "Alright Mr Carrington, now we have something to go on I will see if I can push this up to a full investigation. I will contact you as soon as we have any news." He added before hurrying out of the library.

For a moment there was a tense silence which was only broken when Krystle spoke, her voice soft but with underlying steel. "You should have told me Blake."

"I told you there was nothing to tell."

"It was because of Alexis wasn't it!" Krystle snapped ignoring the warning tone in Blake's voice. "Krystina was going to runaway because you moved Alexis into this house, I knew your prefect reconciliation and the perfect family routine had to be too good to be true!"

"Dear God Krystle can you for once not try to find a way to blame Alexis for all of our problems. Yes Krystina was unsettled when Alexis first moved in, so was Fallon we got married if you will care to recall, it's normal; however the two of them moved passed their differences. Krystina came to care for Alexis and whether you want to believe it or not Alexis loves that little girl too."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Krystle scoffed. "Of course she had to be nice to her, she wanted Krystina to like her so that it made her stay here easier and so you wouldn't be torn between them but Alexis is too selfish to love anyone who isn't her own kin, dear god she even loathed her own children from time to time."

"Well you are wrong, if you had seen her earlier then you would know…"

"You've seen Alexis, you went to her about Krystina before you came home here to be with me? Dear god Blake I am not even gone and already you are trying to fill my place in your bed. Couldn't it have waited, or is even Krystina not important enough to tear you away from that viper?"

Sighing Blake shook his head unable to believe the amount of bitterness he was hearing from the normally placid Krystle, it seemed that Krystina and in turn Alexis brought out the iron in her character. "It wasn't like that, she happened to be with me when I first heard about Krystina going missing, she was genuinely distraught and wanted to help in any way."

"Well we don't need her help!" Krystle insisted. "If it hadn't been for her, sending Krystina to that school then she wouldn't have been on that trip in the first place…"

"And if…if…if!" Blake countered. "We can stand here and try and assign blame until we are both blue in the face Krystle but it won't do any good; Krystina would still be missing." He added closing down the argument. "This is getting us nowhere. I am going to try and get in touch with the rest of the family, they should be aware if anyone tries to contact them."

"Including Alexis?" Krystle demanded her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Alexis first of all." Blake countered, realising he was pushing her but unable to stop himself. "She at least would realise yelling at me will solve nothing!"

Trembling with suppressed rage Krystle jumped from the sofa and without another glance in Blake's direction strode out of the library, leaving Blake to wonder just what the hell else could possibly go wrong?

Part 4:

It hadn't seemed this complicated when she was in the park, the skyscrapers twinkling in the distance.

There hadn't seemed so many of them either.

Now in the city proper walking down side walks full of busy commuters rushing from here to there no one paying the slightest notice to the small child who was seemingly washed along in the tide of people.

She was really lost.

There were so many buildings and streets and Krystina hadn't found the courage to ask anyone if they knew where Colby Co was yet. She had thought about asking the man selling the papers on the corner but something about the way he had stared at her had made her uneasy and she had hurried the other way.

Finally the swell of people seemed to die down to a trickle and Krystina could actually see outside of the mass of bodies. Glancing at her Barbie watch she could tell that it was after lunchtime as the little hand was over on the right hand side, that and the grumbling of her stomach reminded her she had skipped lunch.

Spotting an opening in between the buildings Krystina stepped off of the main pavement leaning against the wall as she slipped off her backpack and unzipped it, reaching for the lunch that Mrs Gunnerson had made especially for her trip. Yummy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with a juice box and a chocolate chip cookie.

Picking out a sandwich Krystina chewed it slowly as she tried to think what to do next. It seemed much easier for Dorathy at least she had friends to help her and a yellow road to follow. Perhaps she should try using the little money she had to try and get one of the taxi cars to stop and take her to Colby Co?

"Hey kid ya got any more of those sandwiches?"

Startled by the sudden question and the fact that she wasn't alone like she had thought Krystina turned round to see the dirtiest, scariest person she had ever seen.

"Hey Kid I ain't gunna eat ya…But if ya got some food spare?"

Frightened as the scary man seemed to creep towards her his hands outstretched towards her backpack.

"What's the matter to good to talk to me?" He demanded gruffly and Krystina panicked dropping her backpack and darting back on to the street not stopping even as the tramp called at her to stop as she ran away from the alley.

Suddenly her brilliant idea to find Alexis didn't seem quite so brilliant anymore.

Having already met with Frank early that morning and delivered his answer Adam was slightly startled to see his partner in crime again so soon and especially in so normal surroundings. It seemed to Adam's imaginings that knowing what he did about the man that Dobson should be permanently followed by some eerie music, that and he should slope around like some b-rate villain.

He shouldn't slip into the Colby Co elevator as if he owned the place, turning out in a made to measure suit, a pair of designer spectacles peaking out of the breast pocket, looking for all the world like a respectable gentleman.

"Afternoon Carrington."

"Dobson." Adam greeted him politely nodding at the other member of staff who stepped out of the elevator using them alone.

"I hear there is a little family problem, you have my commiserations." Frank muttered the moment they were alone and Adam flinched.

"How did you find out about Krystina?"

"Oh I still have a few friends in the police department." Frank replied an amused smirk playing about his lips. "Poor Blake, still a distracted Blake Carrington is all the better for us which is why I have a little job for you…I think the search for the poor misguided littlest Carrington would be aided if some anonymous source close to the family would confirm the story for the news agencies."

"Dobson you can't!" Adam exclaimed in horror, his disgust turning to confusion and then back to horror as Dobson replied.

"Oh not me Carrington…You are going to do it, call it a little test of your loyalty to our little cause."

"But she's my sister…I can't…"

"You can and you will or we will count you out of our endeavour." Frank answered lowly as the door opened on the executive floor. "And you don't want to know what happens to people who are no longer on our team…" He added shooting a teasing smirk at Adam as he stepped out leaving Adam to stew.

After all he couldn't do what Frank demanded…Could he?

"So do you want to tell me what that little pantomime at lunch was all about or do I need to bring out the thumbscrews."

"Oh Dex I didn't hear you come in." Alexis muttered as Dex's sudden appearance in her office distracted her from her worrying. "I'm sorry but I am rather busy now…"

"Not too busy to explain why you deliberately crashed my lunch date even if it did backfire rather spectacularly on you. How much did it end up costing you in the end I think I lost count after the potential scholarship fund?" Dex teased his smirk turning into a frown when Alexis continued to all but ignore him and stare off out of the window at the setting sun.

Crossing to her desk, Dex perched on the edge as he turned her swivel chair to face him. "Spill."

"What?" Alexis asked blinking in surprise that he was still here. "Fine I just wanted to check her out to make sure she wasn't a complete head case Dex, your track record speaks for itself…And after today's performance I am not entirely sure she isn't."

Sighing as he filed that half truth away to call her on later Dex leaned forward catching Alexis's chin between his strong fingers and lifting her gaze to meet his own, surprised to see a slight red-rim to her eyes that no amount of make-up could disguise. "Now tell me what is really wrong."

Sighing Alexis felt herself deflate as all the worry bubbled up inside of her. "Krystina is missing."

"Blake's Krystina?"

"Do we know any other Krystina's?" Alexis snapped testily before relenting slightly in the face of Dex's hurt expression. "I'm sorry."

"So what happened?" Dex demanded. "Has she been kidnapped, got lost, ran off?"

Shrugging her shoulders Alexis answered softly. "She went missing during a school trip and the police don't seem to have any leads. I just can't stop thinking about it, why is it always our family that is targeted, haven't we suffered enough?"

"Hey." Dex muttered soothingly pulling a trembling Alexis into his arms and rubbing her back as she burrowed her face into his neck. "It will be alright, Blake is nothing if not relentless when it comes to his family, he will get her back."

"Like he got Adam back." Alexis murmured unable to think anything other than the horror of those first few weeks, the constant waiting to hear from the kidnappers. "Oh Dex I'm so frightened for her, that poor little girl has been through enough."

Resting his chin on top of her head Dex muttered, "You really love her don't you?"

"Yes, I didn't think I could, I thought the most I could hope for was a ceasefire after I moved into the mansion but after a pretty shaky start we got along well, she really is a wonderful little girl."

"Blake and Krystle must be going out of their minds." Dex mumbled pulling back to stroke Alexis's cheek affectionately. "Look you shouldn't be sat here worrying about this all alone, it's time to get out of here Mrs Colby most of your employees have left."

Sighing Alexis nodded. "I know I just can't help but feel we are missing something…something important."

"You are torturing yourself unnecessarily," Dex replied sagely. "The Police will find her, and you might as well wait at home as sitting in your office…Come on how about we swing past my apartment, I can send my new nanny home early, then Jack and I can come visit chez Colby."

"Dex…"

"I'll let you pig out on pizza and ice cream, I'll even endure those black and white films you love so much…Come on it's not like you ate much at lunch and you shouldn't be alone tonight." Dex added teasingly, watching as Alexis teetered on the brink of caving in.

"Throw in some champagne and you've got yourself a deal Mr Dexter." Alexis retorted holding her hand for him to shake to seal the deal.

Snorting at her businesslike manner even when making dinner plans Dex accepted her hand shaking it once before bringing her hand level with his face, bending to press a brief chaste kiss to her knuckles Dex smirked. Offering Alexis his arm Dex sighed in relief when she took it allowing him to lean in and stage whisper.

"And on the way to my apartment perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me why you felt the need to crash my date."

"I did not…" Alexis began hotly leaning in to poke Dex in the chest, surprised when her office door suddenly opened and her fair skinned secretary blushed at seeing the intimate scene he was interrupting.

"Sorry Mrs Colby but I thought you would want to know…It's all over the airwaves…The news stations…Even the radio seems to have picked up on it."

"Picked up on what?" Alexis asked dumbfounded before the answer came to her. "Oh no…"

Nodding glumly Mark grimaced as he added. "They are all broadcasting the fact that Krystina Carrington has been kidnapped!"

Part 5:

He was scum.

There really was no other word for it.

All the consolation that he was doing this for the long term good of the family, which included Krystina didn't even make a dent in his self-loathing. Nor did the empty reassurance that perhaps the additional attention might even help…

One thing was certain he couldn't go home, tonight. He couldn't face his grief-stricken father, look him in the face and lie.

So he wandered the streets for a while until the falling darkness and sudden chill drove him from the streets into the dark comforting embrace of the nearest bar. It was dimly lit and grubby but it fit his mood. Ordering a double scotch as he slumped down at the bar Adam ignored the briefly interested glances from the other patrons, he was not in the mood for any company tonight.

Starting as the drink was slapped down in front of him Adam didn't even glance up at the bartender as he reached for it, surprised when a meaty fist grasped his hand.

"Money upfront." Snarled the tattooed bartender.

Sneering at his tone Adam reached into his wallet, slamming a crisp hundred dollar bill on the counter. "Keep them coming."

Startled by the aggressive retort the bartender loosened his grip, choosing to pick up the money before his customer changed his mind, still it didn't stop him holding the bill up to the light just to check before accepting it as good and tucking it away safely in the till.

Normally Adam would have taken offence at having his currency checked, that was something that happened to bums and whores not Adam Alexander Carrington but right now he didn't give much a damn. He didn't give a damn about anything save how empty his glass seemed as he slammed it back down on the bar. A second later and his new best friend was there filling it up.

Raising his second drink Adam paused staring into the amber depths as he tried to reason with himself. He had been down this road before, using alcohol to numb the pain, he knew it was a mistake but it was a mistake he seemed doomed to repeat.

The waiting was the hardest part. When Adam had been kidnapped it had been the endless waiting for the kidnappers to call that had ground Blake's nerves down to a thread. As it was he had paced the library so many times Blake wouldn't have been surprised if Gerard recommended they had it replaced.

Krystle had returned a few hours after their argument, her normally tanned face looking unusually pale as she took a seat on the sofa, asking him a question with her blue eyes that Blake wished he could answer.

There was no news.

Nothing.

They hadn't heard from anyone.

Moving to stand behind the desk Blake's fingers itched to pick up the receiver. To call the police and demand an update was his first impulse, the second was to call Alexis. Blake knew it was wrong to want to hear her voice now of all times, but there had been a moment of connection at the St Dennis that he had never hoped in his wildest dreams to feel again. Besides Alexis had asked him to call her if he had any news, it was only a damn shame that he had nothing of any worth to tell her.

Suddenly the phone began to blare, startling both a silent Krystle and causing the officer that had been assigned as their liaison to hurry back into the library. Blake waited until he was given the Ok to lift the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Is that Carrington, Blake Carrington?"

"Yes it is." Blake answered dryly glancing up to catch Krystle's pleading gaze and he tried to send her a reassuring smile, wondering if it came off closer to a grimace.

"Have you lost something Carrington…Something Important?"

Swallowing Blake tried to keep a grip on his temper. "Why do you know anything about it?"

"I might for a price." The voice on the line answered. "Ten million dollars."

Nodding as the police officer gave Blake the signal he began to try to keep the caller on the line. "And how do I know you even have what I am looking for?"

"Hey you're the one who lost her; I am just being a Good Samaritan."

Grinding his teeth Blake resisted his instinct to tell this scumbag how he really felt. "I need proof, if you could tell me what she is wearing….or even what type of watch she has on…"

The sudden sound of the dial tone echoed in Blake's ears and he glanced panicked at the officer who sat down his headphones.

"What the hell just happened?"

"It was a crank Mr Carrington, I know it might sound cruel but there are people who will think that sort of thing is funny. Well that idiot just made a mistake, he stayed on long enough for us to get a trace, I'll send a patrol car to check it out but I bet my months wages that was just some nut job."

"But how did he even find out about it?"

"I don't know sir but I'd check the news stations if I were you. I think there is a good chance this has already gone public and I'm afraid to say I don't think that will be the last call like that you'll have to take."

Grunting as he threw back another double Adam swayed back on his barstool yet he didn't fall.

"Another."

The bartender didn't comment he simply filled the glass his eyes locked on a wavering Adam as he fumbled for his glass, knocking it over and cursing.

"Don't you think you've had enough buddy?"

Grunting as he righted his glass Adam squinted at the bottom, scowling when he found it empty. "Don't call me buddy." He grunted waving the glass about for the bar man to fill.

"If you puke you clean it up." The Bartender retorted reluctantly filling the glass. "That is you last partner, why don't you let me call you a cab…"

"Don't tell me what to do." Adam snapped before downing the last shot slamming the glass down on the bar so hard it shattered.

"What the F…"

"One day I will own this god damned town." Adam slurred waving his arm imperiously around the car. "You scum will do as I say."

"What did you say Mister?" Another heavily tattooed drinker demanded setting down his bottle of beer to glare at the inebriated Adam. "You hear him boys, how about we teach Mr Rich and Powerful here a lesson he won't forget in a hurry?"

Blinking in shock the next few seconds were an experience in pain and humility for Adam Carrington, later he wouldn't recall the exact details but the experience of waking up beaten, bruised and naked in a dumpster would definitely teach him to keep his mouth shut in biker bars.

It was dark and although she had never before been scared of the dark Krystina was scared now.

Scared of the strange people who came out after dark.

The strange ladies who hung around the street corners and the silly men who staggered along as though they couldn't walk straight.

She had tried to ask for help, no longer trying to be brave but when she had tried to enter a building she had been yelled at by some scary man and so she had turned and run in the other direction.

Finally she was so tired that she leant against the wall of a large building wishing hard that she could wake up in her own bed and that this had all been simply a bad dream. She scrunched her eyes up so tight that they hurt wishing with everything that she had but instead of the warm comfort of her duvet she shivered in the icy wind that blew down the street. Even clicking her heels together didn't work like it had for Dorothy and Krystina tried not to cry.

Opening her eyes as she brushed her tears away with the cuff of her jumper Krystina sniffed as she stared at her surroundings. The buildings were tall and empty looking, but at least they all had names.

Bank of Colorado…Colby Co….Fair…Colby Co!

A sudden excitement filled Krystina as she stared across the road at the building she had spent all day searching for.

Finally she had found it!

She had reached the emerald city.

Full of excitement Krystina didn't even think before stepping off of the curb, her entire focus locked on the building before her as she crossed the road oblivious to the oncoming traffic until it was far too late.

The sound of blaring horns jolted her out of her trance and she froze in the dazzle of bright headlights, lifting her hands up to her face in a vain attempt to protect herself as the world around her descended into a haze of spinning lights and grinding metal.

"Remind me why we can't just head straight home?" Dex groaned as Jack wiggled in his embrace and he willingly released his son into Alexis's waiting arms.

Smiling as she accepted the six month old Alexis pressed a brief kiss to Jack's temple before blowing a teasing bubble into the baby's neck. "I told you I know I've forgotten something at the office."

"Yes but what? And why the hell can't it wait until tomorrow?" Dex groaned as he glanced at his watch. "It's almost time for Jack to be in bed."

"I told you Dex if I could remember what it was then it wouldn't be bothering me so much. I just know in my gut I need to get back to Colby Co." Alexis muttered. "Look I will only pop up to my office I won't be more than a few minutes, we can pick up the pizza you seem determined to force feed me on the way back to the ranch."

"I just don't…"

"Dex don't nag me about this." Alexis pleaded locking her large emerald eyes on her ex-husband. "Just indulge me in this…Just this once?"

Sighing as he watched Alexis cradle his child Dex admitted to himself that when she looked at him like that there was probably nothing in the world he would deny her, not that he would tell Alexis that. "Alright but five minutes and I'll order the pizza whilst I am waiting."

"Whatever you…" Alexis began only to be cut off by an exclamation by her driver, as they turned left into the business district.

"Holy Shit!"

Craning their necks to see Alexis gasped in horror at the jack-knifed delivery truck and seeming several car pile up that had apparently just happened.

"I should check if people are hurt!" Dex exclaimed, jumping out of the rolls before it had even stopped and leaving Alexis to cuddle Jack close to her, unable to stop the thought that a few minutes earlier and they would have been involved in this same crash.

As if feeling her agitation Jack began to bawl and Alexis rocked him in an effort to sooth him, her sense of horror only growing as she heard Dex yell her name.

"DEX?" Alexis called out as she stepped out on to the tarmac, rocking a screaming Jack as she walked towards the crash. Yet her horror could only increase as a moment later Dex emerged from behind the barricade of twisted metal a familiar blond haired angel in his hands.

"Oh my god Krystina!"

Part 6:

"That was one very lucky girl you have there Mrs Colby. Now she is in shock but that is to be expected considering what she has been through but there isn't a scratch on her."

Sighing in relief Alexis buried her head in her hands surreptitiously wiping away the tears that's spilt on to her cheeks. It just seemed unbelievable.

Wonderful and miraculous but unbelievable.

"Thank you Doctor may I see her?" Alexis croaked pleading with the young doctor who seemed to waver slightly, knowing that as technically she wasn't Krystina's mother he could get into trouble. "Please…I just need to see for myself."

Caving in the sight of her pleading expression the young ER doctor nodded. "Alright we're moving her out of the ER and up to a room in the children's ward, I don't see any harm in you visiting for a little while…Plus if you could get her to sleep that might help?"

"Thank you." Alexis whispered shooting a glance at Dex who smiled reassuringly patting a sleeping Jack on the back. "I won't be long…"

"Don't worry take all the time you need Jack's wiped out. I'll just ring the ranch and make sure Fallon knows Krystina has been found and then I'll come and join you alright?" Dex asked relieved when Alexis nodded and reached out to stroke Jack's hair as she passed before squeezing his arm in an unspoken thank you for everything he had done; without Dex's reassuring presence Alexis wasn't sure she would have made it through the last hour with her sanity intact.

Following the doctor into the ER department Alexis smiled as she caught sight of Krystina, relived when the girl turned to look at her and reached out for Alexis.

"Hello sweetheart." Alexis cooed pulling the little girl into a brief hug surprised when she felt Krystina dig her little fingers into her arms as if terrified Alexis was going to leave her as the trolley bed was wheeled out of the ward and into a waiting elevator. "You're looking so much better."

And she was looking much better than before.

When Dex had carried a comatose Krystina out of the crash Alexis had been convinced there had been something really wrong. Krystina hadn't responded to her voice, she had just continued to stare straight ahead as if in a trance. It had only been after they had bundled her into the car and headed for the nearest hospital and Jack started to wail again that she had reacted but the almost fit like tremors had not reassured Alexis in the slightest.

"Oh Krystina you gave everyone a terrible scare." Alexis added leaning back to brush the long blond hair from the little girls face. "What were you thinking running away like that…You did run away didn't you?" She added emerald eyes locked on the little girls own sapphires not surprised when Krystina nodded before bursting out into tears.

"Shush it will be alright. Everyone will just be pleased that you're safe no one will be mad I promise." Alexis whispered reaching out and brushing away Krystina's tears with her thumb and finger as they were ushered into a children's room and a nurse helped Alexis get Krystina into the proper bed.

As soon as they were alone Alexis tucked the covers more firmly round the girl as if trying to reassure herself that she wasn't about to vanish again. Yet she was surprised when Krystina grasped her hand, tugging her forward to sit on the bed.

"I wasn't going to leave." Alexis insisted when Krystina continued to grip her hand like a lifeline.

For a moment there was an easy silence before a low whispery voice asked. "Promise?"

Smiling in relief as Krystina spoke Alexis replied confidently. "I promise, at least not until your Mummy and Daddy get here, I am afraid they have been very worried about…" Alexis broke off when Krystina became agitated by her words. "What's the matter darling don't you want to see Mummy and Daddy?"

The shake of Krystina's head was her only answer and Alexis frowned in confusion, there was something she was missing here, and suddenly all the pieces slid into place. Colby Co, Krystina had had her accident almost directly opposite Colby Co and that was too great coincidence for Alexis to accept.

"You were trying find me, weren't you? That's why you ran away, because you wanted to see me? Oh my god this is all my fault." Alexis muttered unable to really believe it herself yet before Krystina could either confirm or deny her suspicions a familiar voice cut in.

"Why don't I find it hard to believe that this is ALL YOUR FAULT ALEXIS! Now get the hell away from MY DAUGHTER!"

As Krystle stormed into the room seemingly intent on physically removing Alexis from Krystina, only a restraining hand from Blake stopped her from attacking Alexis who could only stare at her in shock and horror before her own sharp tongue caught up with her.

"You think this is my fault?"

"Who the hell else's would it be?" Krystle exclaimed pushing her aside as she reached for Krystina surprised when her daughter pulled the sheets over her head in an effort to block out the arguing.

"Krystina it's alright now Mummy is here, you don't need to be frightened anymore." Krystle added in a soft voice trying to coax her daughter out from her cover, panic gripping her when Krystina recoiled from her touch and burrowed herself further under her covers. Turning to an equally perplexed Blake Krystle pleaded with him. "Blake do something, something is wrong with her!"

Frowning in confusion Blake approached his daughter's bed. "Krystina it's Daddy we aren't mad at you sweetheart, we are just so happy you are safe." Blake spoke in a soft voice reaching out to pat what he assumed was his daughter's head, horrified when he realised she was shaking. "But the doctor said she was fine on the telephone."

"What have you done to my child Alexis, if you have harmed her…"

"Krystle please…" Blake tried to interject his eyes glancing between the two women. "I am sure Alexis had nothing to do with this."

"But you heard her say it, she said it was her fault." Krystle insisted turning back to stare at a perplexed Blake. "I heard her Blake and after all the rotten things she has done to the two of us, do you really think kidnapping is so beyond her?"

"I found Krystina I did not kidnap her, which is more than you can claim Krystle!" Alexis spat refusing to even glance in Blake's direction for any support. "And now you arrive all maternal concern, blaming me for you failings, well where was your concern when your child was so miserable she decided to runaway?"

"What?" Blake gasped turning to meet Krystle's equally horrified gaze. "No that can't be…"

"I don't care what is wrong between the two of you, and frankly I don't give a damn if you break up or ride off happily into the sunset, not anymore." Alexis spat back her tone low but venomous. "But you made that child run to me for help, well thank god I was there. Which is more than can be said for either of you, so before you start pointing the finger of blame at me why don't you take a long hard look in the mirror and work out why the hell she wanted to runaway in the first place!"

"I don't need parenting advice from you Alexis." Krystle sneered. "Such self-righteous condemnation from a woman who left her children behind to live the high life, who even gave her last baby up because raising it herself would have cramped her lifestyle."

Rolling her eyes at Krystle's wild accusations Alexis had to restrain herself from slapping the Stepford blonde across the face. "Oh so speaks the pale Madonna, the vision of motherly affection, this from the woman who would rather scream at me then comfort her child. Dear God no wonder Krystina ran away, she was clearly so desperate for someone who would listen to her."

"Ladies please." Blake tried once again his eyes drifting to the bed where his daughter was curled up as if trying to hide from them all. "I know we all want what is best for Krystina and perhaps Alexis has a point Krystle we didn't even realise Krystina was upset. Perhaps we might do well to listen to her?"

Staring at Blake as if he had just suggested they take a dip in shark infested water Krystle retorted stubbornly. "But she's my child! I don't need anyone telling me what is best for my daughter, I'm her mother…"

"Biologically, but who looked after her whilst you were off getting your beauty sleep?" Alexis cut in savagely before shaking her head. "Fine blame me if it makes you feel better about yourself Krystle but remember this if that little girl needs me I will find a way to be there for her and I won't let some ex-stenographer like you stop me."

To say Dex was surprised when only a few minutes after finding his way up to the children's ward and the waiting room assigned for the families he spotted Alexis striding past as if the devil was at her heels.

"Hey where are you going in such a hurry?"

On hearing his voice Alexis stopped dead in her tracks and on turning around Dex could make out the two high spots of colour on her otherwise pale cheeks and the telltale glassiness to her eyes that seemed to warn that she was fighting back tears.

"Alexis I called Fallon she is on her way do you want to wait here for her?"

"No can we please leave?" Alexis asked in a soft voice but Dex could tell despite the phrasing that this was not so much a request as a demand. "I'll talk to Fallon in the morning. Besides I think we've overstayed our welcome here."

"Sure…I'll just head down and try and find where the driver has parked. Here take Jack will you, I don't want him out in the cold any longer than necessary." Dex insisted, more from the fact that Alexis needed someone to hug her and Dex wasn't sure that she would let him right now, and cuddling a warm sleepy baby was the next best thing is his book.

"Will you be alr…"

"I'll be fine." Alexis insisted stepping inside the waiting room and gratefully taking the sleeping baby from Dex's arms nuzzling her face into his hair so that she didn't have to endure that pitying look from Dex a moment longer.

"I'll be as quick as I can I promise." Dex added, warring with his better judgement that screamed at him he shouldn't leave Alexis alone right now; she just seemed so fragile but he also knew from experience Alexis would never let her guard down in public and the sooner they were home the better. "Just don't go anywhere ok?"

Snorting at his concerned mother hen routine Alexis dragged her gaze up from the floor to meet Dex's conflicted gaze. "Yes Mother."

Smiling despite himself Dex leant forward and kissed her forehead before making for the door. "For that smart-alecky remark young lady it's bed without ice-cream for you."

"Alexis can we talk?"

The sound of Blake's question hung heavy in the room and Alexis watched his reflection closely in the long window of the waiting room. He looked exhausted, and every day of his age. The dark grey trench coat that he still hadn't gotten round to removing hung from his frame, complementing the dark circles under his eyes. She could only imagine how long it had been since he had slept properly, probably not since their encounter in her office, the memory if which slammed shut the tentative feelings of concern that had begun to creep into her thoughts.

"Alexis?" Blake tried again edging over the threshold of the room when she didn't answer, his deep voice husky with emotion. "I just needed to say…"

"I don't see that there anything left to say Blake…Krystle made your opinion of my interference quite clear." Alexis replied softly cutting him off, the throaty rumble of her voice surprising him, as if she was somehow fighting a cold or tears.

However yet what was more surprising was the child cradled in her arms, a child that looked extremely at ease there and that knowledge sent an unexpected lance of pain through Blake. A child that wasn't his in her arms, her mothering a child without him just seemed wrong on so many levels that Blake forced the thought away.

"Krystle doesn't speak for me Alexis." Blake answered sadly. "I just needed to say thank you, for finding Krystina for everything that you did to help her…Krystle is just distraught, it has been a difficult day for both of us. When she calms down she will realise how wrong she has been and I am sure she will want to thank you and apologise. She is a fair woman Alexis, today has just been too much for her."

Scoffing at that statement Alexis shook her head, "Too much for her?" She muttered sarcastically unable to believe Blake's nerve, didn't he realise how hard it had been for everyone not just him and Krystle? Tucking a sleeping Jack inside of her coat as she prepared to leave. "Goodnight Blake."

"Alexis please…please!" Blake begged stepping round to block her exit yet careful to keep his distance, holding his hands up in supplication. "Just hear me out."

Sighing Alexis stepped back leaning against the back of the waiting room sofa her eyes glinting dangerously as they locked on Blake's face. "Fine, although I can't imagine that you have anything else to say that I will want to hear."

"I just need to say how grateful…"

"You've already thanked me Blake, but let me make things plain I did what I did for Krystina because she needed me, and because despite how things ended between us I still care for that little girl and she deserves better than this!"

"I know." Blake muttered his easy capitulation stunning Alexis to silence as she eyed him warily. "You're right…You're always right these days…Things had just gotten so difficult at home, and she didn't seem upset but then perhaps if I hadn't been so distracted I might have noticed…" Blake rambled on glancing up to stare into Alexis's confused face. "Alexis things are over between me and Krystle."

At the moment Alexis was relieved she was already leaning against the sofa and that she had Jack's reassuring weight in her arms to ground her because Blake's statement damn near took the wind out of her. After all that he had put her and this family though, turning their words upside down all to casually announce that things were over between him and the woman he had left her for. What the hell did he expect her to think, how did he think she was going to react?

Of all the reactions Blake had expected, anger and fury being the most likely whilst a part of him had hoped desperately for relief, no reaction at all was not one of them. Although Blake had to confess that there was nothing quite so unnerving as a completely blank expression on Alexis's face. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No…" Alexis whispered and Blake took some encouragement from that stepping closer to touch her arm surprised when she reacted as if he had burnt her.

"NO!" Alexis spat this time staggering back. "You don't get to do this to me Blake, not again, I won't let you!"

"If you will just let me explain?" Blake pleaded running his hands through his hair in desperation. His heart tearing in pieces as the woman he adored looked at him like he was some sort of venomous snake. "Things are over, I mean it, I wouldn't lie about this Alexis. That's why Krystle and I have been fighting, why Krystina ran away and do you know why? Because damn it I still love you!"

Shaking her head in disbelief Alexis refused to listen to his words, his lies, yet it was growing harder with every passing second; surely Blake wouldn't lie about this?

"I love you Alexis Colby and I know I have no right to march back into your life after all the pain I have caused but today I almost lost my daughter and it made me realise just how little time we really are given. Now I have been given a second chance with Krystina that I am not going to waste but I would be an even bigger fool if I let another day go by whilst I lied to myself and to you."

Blake paused his heartfelt speech having exhausted him so he leant against the sofa for support lest he collapse completely. "Even if you can never forgive me Darling, I can't take the risk of you not knowing how I feel. I love you…I never stopped loving you."

"Stop please Blake just stop." Alexis pleaded lifting her emerald eyes from the floor to lock with Blake's own exhausted dark orbs. "I just can't hear this right now…I just can't." She added edging toward the door and Blake watched heartbroken as she vanished down the corridor without so much of a backward glance.

He had finally done it, admitted to himself and to her how he really felt and it wasn't enough. As he sank to the floor his head in his hands Blake, his heart breaking in his chest as he replayed the look of horror on Alexis's face and he could only wonder if it would ever be enough? Or was it finally time to face the truth that haunted his nightmares that this time things were broken beyond repair?


	10. Episode 10: The Rodeo

Episode 10: The Rodeo

Part 1:

"_I love you…I love you Alexis."_

It seemed unbelievable after everything that had happened those were the last words Alexis Colby ever expected to hear fall from Blake Carrington's lips again.

"_I love you." _

The words and Blake's voice haunted her dreams and Alexis tossed fitfully in her sleep, aware that she had to be dreaming yet not awake enough to drag herself out of them.

"_I love you."_

Choking back a sob as she felt Blake's grip close on her, his whole presence suffocating her and pulling her down back into that well of pain and betrayal and broken promises. Pulling her back to him as he coveted the remaining fragments of her broken heart.

"_You will always be mine Alexis, Always."_

"No." Alexis choked out, crying out in her sleep. "You can't make me…"

"_You will always be mine because you will always love me Alexis."_

"No…No…I don't." Alexis protested arguing with her dream Blake who simply smiled back mockingly.

"_I know you Alexis and no matter how you try to hide it you love me and nothing and no one is going to stop me from getting you back. Not even you."_

"Dex will stop you." Alexis insisted and as if summoned by magic Dex was there, his strong arms wrapping her in a blanket of safety forcing the dream Blake to take a step back.

"You can only hide behind Dexter for so long Alexis, no matter how you want to convince yourself you can put us behind you, it will overshadow every moment even with Dexter. I can be a patient man Alexis, eventually you will come back to me, whether you want to or not. You simply won't be able to stop yourself."

"NO!" Alexis yelled out this time jarring herself completely from her dream world and sitting up in bed with a jolt. Panting heavily it took a moment to convince herself that neither Blake nor Dex were in the room and that it really had only been a dream.

"Oh god." Alexis groaned rolling over in bed as she glanced at the clock. It was only a little after five, too late to try to go back to sleep and too early to start her day. So she was stuck in an awkward limbo. Unsure what to do but certain of one thing, that she wasn't going to spend her time even thinking about that dream Alexis rolled out of bed and reached for her robe.

Wandering the hall Alexis wasn't surprised when he feet led her towards the makeshift nursery, what did surprise her was that Jack was already awake but seemingly hadn't been making a noise. Yet when he caught sight of her he began to whimper and hold up his arms.

"Hello little man." Alexis cooed leaning down to pick up the baby and cuddling him gratefully against her side, relishing the reassuring warmth and weight of him. Yet it seemed for once it wasn't her that Jack wanted as he continued to snivel.

Rocking him gently Alexis made her way to the kitchen, hopeful that Teresa had had the foresight to make up some bottles. Perhaps with his breakfast as a distraction Jack would settle down and Alexis wouldn't have deal with her other problem before having her first cup of coffee.

"I know baby I wish I knew where your Daddy has gotten to as well."

It was the sharp stabbing light of early daylight that woke him.

And once it had Adam only wished to hell and back that it hadn't.

Every part of him ached, either from a beating or the biting cold and the blinding hangover that made his brain sluggish and his stomach churn wasn't helping the situation either. So for a long moment he just lay there, staring at the sky through the crack in the ceiling, until his brain began to process the fact that the ceiling shouldn't have a gap in it.

Then it seemed as if his other senses had finally decided to grace him with their presence although as soon as they had Adam wished they had taken a sizable detour.

His tongue tasted like vomit and ash.

His hearing could pick up on worrying squeaks, the clank of machinery and in the distance the whoosh of passing cars.

And as for the smell, Adam wasn't sure there were adequate words in the English language to describe just how truly disgusting the smells surrounding him were; rotten and putrid somehow seemed entirely lacking.

One thing was certain, he couldn't stay here.

So forcing his trembling aching body to move Adam lifted his hand to grope at the roof of the dumpster, pushing it back with what little strength he could muster, relieved when with a groan it obliged and he was at least able to take a lungful of fresh air.

Of course no roof meant what little heat had collected inside the dumpster quickly vanished leaving Adam to shiver in the early Denver morning. It also meant a sudden influx of additional light and Adam cursed as his headache quadrupled and the full nature of his predicament became apparent.

He was bruised and bloody, had the hangover from hell, had spent the night in a dumpster in some alley all thanks to some Denver scum, oh and to top it all off he was naked, the bastards had stolen his wallet and had done god knows what with his clothes. Thankful at least the beating seemed to be the limit of the physical abuse he had suffered Adam reached out and dragged himself up to the top of the dumpster before inelegantly clambering out.

Standing and shivering in the abandoned alley Adam searched for something to cover himself relieved when he found some moth eaten carpet that would do for now as he staggered towards the alley's entrance relieved that at least the worst was other, after all it wasn't as though things could get any worse?

Stepping out onto the street Adam was relieved that it was early enough that the streets seemed deserted, which would save his pride at least, yet it did present a problem as to how he would get out of this situation.

Glancing up at the street sign Adam sighed in relief that at least one thing seemed to be going his way, he knew this street, he was only a couple of blocks from Colby Co. If he could make it there, then Eric the night security guard would let him in and he was bribeable. Plus there were showers and a more importantly his sports bag sitting under his desk, after yesterday morning's game of squash with a business competitor. He could think up some reasonable excuse for the bruising, a mugging perhaps, now if only he could get to Colby Co.

For the next few minutes Adam slinked along buildings ducking into doorways and alleyways if he caught sight of a car until he was in sight of Colby Co.

Perhaps it was the fact that his safe haven was in sight that made him overly confident, or perhaps it was hangover that addled his brain, or his pain that made him forget his caution. So instead of checking round the corner to see if it was clear he stepped out boldly and was practically bowled over by a passer by.

Tripping as something caught around his feet Adam reached out to try and save himself, grasping for a handhold of anything. His head spinning as the air was filled with a female shriek and angry barking as he collapsed to the floor.

"Oh my god…PERVERT…HELP…Get him Bruno…Protect mummy!"

Shaking his head Adam opened his eyes to find himself being eyeballed by a particularly nasty poodle, the owner of which a rather fastidious looking lady in her late fifties who was eyeing him in disgust. Her opinion was not improved a moment later when Bruno decided to play tug with Adam's only item of clothing and the moth eaten old carpet gave way with a loud tear.

"OH MY GOD FLASHER….OFFICER…POLICE….HELP!"

"Madam please if you will just let me explain." Adam tried to reason with her, shuffling to his feet as he grasped the remaining piece of carpet to cover his modesty. "This has all been a terrible misunderstanding…"

"Get away from me you pervert!" The old woman screeched backing away from Adam as though he had lascivious intentions.

Realising that he had more chance of walking on water than convincing her he really meant no harm Adam settled for his only other option, running like hell. Staggering across the street, the old woman's yells and Bruno's angry yapping following him Adam hobbled as fast as he could towards Colby Co.

Banging on the door the moment he reached it, his despair only growing as Eric seemed to be absent from his desk, Adam cursed the older man's pea sized bladder and hoped against hope he would return any second and rescue him.

Yet the slow parp of a siren, the sound of a car door opening and the measured but definite command to, "Raise your hands above your head." Quickly put paid to that and also confirmed the slowly growing realisation that made itself known even through his hangover, that actually things could get worse after all.

It was hard to decide what it was that clued him into the extent of his situation.

Perhaps it was the slow steady throb from the back of his head?

From the blow to the back of his head that had felled him as he had crossed the darkened car park looking for Alexis's car. A blow that had caused him to stagger and eat the floor as stars coloured his vision before another knocked him out completely

Perhaps it was the fact he couldn't see or speak?

His eyes were bound and not with a cloth blindfold, some bastard had used tape just to make sure that sucker wasn't coming off. The same with his mouth, and Dex had been forced to regulate his breathing so that he didn't hyperventilate and pass out. He now knew his captors didn't want him seeing his surroundings or risk him calling out for help so there had to be other people around, or else why bother. Unless it was just to torment him further?

Perhaps it was the fact that he couldn't move?

He had tried, he had used his not unimpressive strength on his bonds but they were unforgiving and the more he struggled the more they bit into his flesh and they weren't rope, they were wire and if he kept going likely to cut down to the bone.

However it was probably the undeniable stench of gasoline, it coated the air and caused Dex to retch slightly when he realised not only was it in the air it was on him. That slightly sticky feeling to his skin and the way his clothes clung to his frame, someone had trussed him up like a Christmas turkey and then doused him in gasoline ready for the flambé.

Yet if all of this wasn't enough to hammer home the seriousness of the situation the constant tick tock that was the only discernable sound in this place brought it home quickly. Someone really didn't want him to live through this.

Part 2:

The breakfast room was unusually quiet when Jackson finally dragged himself out of bed and headed in for breakfast, the reason for that quickly became apparent when instead of the normal hubbub of children squabbling and Alexis and Fallon trying to control them there was only Alexis quietly sipping her coffee.

"Well at least one of my women is gracing me with their presence." Jackson joked as he took his place and poured himself a coffee. "So where is my other beauty this morning?"

Setting down her coffee cup Alexis shot him a brief smile but it seemed forced to Jackson's discerning eye. "She went to the hospital to see Krystina, Steven came over to take LB to school with Danny and Lauren is with her Nanny."

"And you didn't feel like accompanying Fallon?" Jackson asked surprised.

Shaking her head Alexis retrieved her coffee cup staring down into it's dark depths as if trying to divine her answer.

"Alexis?"

"I guess I didn't expect I would be particularly welcome considering the warm reception I received last night and besides its not like I am a 'Carrington'." Alexis muttered bitterly before taking a sip of her drink.

"And when has a little thing like what other people think ever stopped Alexis Colby?" Jackson quipped relieved when Alexis smiled genuinely at this before her expression returned to that almost wistful one he had seen on entering.

"Someone needs to stay with the little ones."

"Yes from his distinctive wail at five this morning I picked up that young Master Dexter is once again a house guest…Did he perchance bring his new nanny with him?" Jackson teased his smirk only growing as Alexis shot him a glare, yet she failed to stay mad when Jackson turned on his legendary dimples.

"Oh you men!"

Sniggering Jackson leant back in his chair studying her expression closely. "You're worried about something else…What is it?"

For a moment Alexis seemed as though she wasn't going to answer but then her aloof façade crumbled and she bit her lip. "I've lost Dex."

"Well that was careless." Jackson quipped sobering quickly when Alexis was distinctly unamused by his making light of her dilemma. "Look I'm sorry." Jackson insisted when Alexis set down her cup and made to leave. "No more jokes I promise. What happened?"

"Last night at the hospital he said he was going to find the car…"

"And then what?" Jackson prompted.

"And then nothing. I was in a hurry, I bumped into Fallon and we looked for Dex but there was no sign of him."

"Well perhaps you just missed each other?" Jackson pointed out his handsome face unusually serious.

"Perhaps." Alexis replied shrugging her shoulder elegantly. "But that doesn't explain why he didn't come back here when he couldn't find me…God I just wish I had done something last night but I wasn't thinking exactly clearly. Oh I just wish he would call or show up, I tried phoning his apartment and there was no answer, and the police are worse than useless." Alexis trailed off biting her lip.

"Hey Alexis Dexter is pretty tough, of all the men I know he can take care of himself I am sure something just came up and before you know he will be back with his tail between his legs begging for forgiveness."

"Right now I don't care as long as he does come back." Alexis sniped.

"Well in the meantime since I have you all to myself and since you're not going to the office how about you join me for a ride?"

"I shouldn't really stray too far from the house…What if Dex calls I need to be here, I have his son I don't want to be accused of kidnapping twice in two days." Alexis snapped shaking her head.

Sighing Jackson got to his feet his strong hand catching Alexis's and pulling her after him. "Alright a compromise, a walk, get some fresh air into those cheeks, give Dexter a reason to come racing back…"

"Jackson…"

"And it will give me a chance to show you the plans for the new stable block." He added before Alexis could protest further dragging her behind him out the house.

"Fine but only for a few minutes." Alexis capitulated grudgingly, not that she could argue with a man more than twice her size. "And give me back my hand." She added her annoyance growing when Jackson did as she asked only to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"And in the meantime you can tell Uncle Jackson the real reason Dexter pulling a disappearing act has gotten your knickers in a twist!"

Her visit with Krystina had gone as well as really could be expected considering the fact that her little sister hadn't spoken a word and Krystle had looked ready to jump down her throat if Fallon even so much as thought the name Alexis Colby. So it was with a somewhat heavy and conflicted heart that Fallon went to leave, walking down the sterile hospital corridor barely sparing a glance in the waiting room at the far end.

Yet when she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye shouldn't help but stop and take a longer second look.

It was Blake afterall. Stretched out of the waiting room sofa resembling for all the world like a well to do tramp on a park bench, his dark grey trench coat wrapped tightly about his frame. In the dull morning light Blake looked old, his normally tanned face looked grey like the weather, the wrinkles on his face seemed deeper than ever before and the silvery stubble that covered his jaw only served to add to the bum look and Fallon was unable to quell the worry that welled up inside her.

She just couldn't walk away and leave him like this, what if anyone else saw him? Blake Carrington was a proud man and he would be embarrassed to think people had been watching him and judging him. So her mind made up Fallon quickly slipped down the hall and cursing the necessity procured a cup of vile looking coffee from the nearest vending machine before returning to the waiting room.

Setting it down carefully on the table Fallon leant forward and shook her father by the shoulder. "Daddy it's Fallon…Wake up I got you some coffee."

"Fallon?" Blake grunted blinking his eyes open in surprise, his disbelief only growing when indeed his eldest daughter was stood before him. "What happ…Where am I?" He grunted his eyes sluggishly taking in his surroundings.

"Oh god the hospital…Krystina." He muttered as his memory finally caught up enough to fill him in and he grateful accepted the coffee Fallon forced into his hands even if he didn't move to drink it straight away, staring into it's dark murky depths as his brain reminded him over everything else that had happened that night. Namely his impromptu declaration to Alexis, a confession that had sent her running for the door without even a glance back in his direction and his heartbreaking realisation that he really had lost her.

Whilst Blake stared moodily into his coffee Fallon hovered nervously. Part of her felt so awkward she just wanted to leave, to run back to the safety of Colby Acres, after all it wasn't as though her father was even paying her much attention he might not even notice right away. However there was another part of her that couldn't help but notice how alone Blake seemed, a part that compelled to reach out to him and that was the voice she listened to, sinking down onto the sofa and hugging her father.

"It will be alright Daddy."

At those simple words and the reassuring hug Blake felt something break slightly inside him, unable to remember when someone had willingly hugged and comforted him last. Had he really become such a monster?

"I wish I could believe that Fallon." Blake muttered gruffly his voice raspy from sleep and lack of use. "But considering the mess I have made of my life that is highly unlikely." He added snorting in self-derision. "I guess this is the part where you say I told you so?"

"What?" Fallon muttered her sculptured brows drawing together in confusion.

"That night in the kitchen, you were right, but I was too stubborn or too stupid to see it." Blake explained slowly unable to meet Fallon's gaze as he stared down at the floor.

"I still love your mother." He added not surprised by Fallon's shocked gasp but driven by a need to keep talking rather than risk her interrupting and him losing his nerve. "I love her…I can finally say it out loud and not just in my head, finally admit that I was wrong but it's too late, far too late."

Hearing the dejection in her father's voice Fallon wanted to deny it, to scream that finally he had seen what she had known all along yet she found no joy in this victory. "I am sorry Daddy."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Blake asked perplexed before adding. "Fallon you cannot think any of this is your fault, it is mine alone. I made a hasty foolish decision thinking it would be for the best…God it sounds so pompous now…For the best like Blake Carrington would know what the best for other people would be…No he just goes ahead full steam ruining people's lives, thinking that everyone would see things my way and if they didn't it was only because they couldn't see things as clearly as I could."

Blake broke off shaking his head in disgust at his own hubris. "Well I was a blind fool and I certainly don't blame you for seeing my own destruction and trying to warn me, dear god I just wish for once I had listened…really listened. What is it they say? There is no fool like an old fool?"

"You are not a fool Daddy." Fallon chastised him, finding his self recrimination a little too self pitying for her taste but at least he was finally admitting he had made a mistake, now he had to do something about it. "Misguided…Stubborn…Maybe even a little deluded but you have a good heart, it's just you forget to consult it before making your decisions."

Snorting at the delicate way Fallon put it Blake reached out and covered her hand, squeezing it gently, marvelling to himself just when did his little girl get to be so wise that she was counselling him. It made him feel old, suddenly so very old and tired and dwelling on things he couldn't fix only made him feel worse. So instead Blake decided to focus on things he could change.

"Did you visit with your sister?" He asked surprised when Fallon nodded biting her bottom lip, a nervous habit that she had clearly picked up from her mother. "How was she?"

"Quiet." Fallon answered honestly. "She seemed pleased to see me but she didn't speak a word…Daddy is that normal?"

Sighing Deeply Blake ran his free hand through his sleep rumpled hair. "She didn't speak last night either. The Doctors say it is shock, possibly a mild form of post traumatic stress."

"But she will get better right, as soon as she gets home and the shock wears off?" Fallon asked her concern only mounting as her father continued to look broken and distant and she caught his muttered.

"Dear God I hope so."

"So if we tear down this old barn then we get a clear stretch of land to build on from the training ring to the paddocks."

"And remind me again why we need to tear all of these buildings down to start again?" Alexis demanded as she followed Jackson around the outbuildings that seemed currently fine to her untrained eye.

"Well these old buildings are fine for Arabians even some quarter horses but they are not big enough for thoroughbreds not to mention half of them are infested with woodworm. It will be easier and cheaper in the long run to simply tear them down and build custom made to fit our needs."

"Our needs?" Alexis needled pleased when Jackson had the decency to blush.

"Alright my needs but come on Alexis I know what I am talking about." Jackson insisted dragging her over to the old barn to see for herself the toil age and the elements were taking on the structure.

"Fine you've convinced me." Alexis muttered after Jackson had shoved a particularly bug ridden piece of wood under her nose. "As long as we aren't talking gold plated feed buckets I'll give you carte blanche to the design the stables according to your needs but it had better be worth it Jackson."

Laughing Jackson thanked the lucky star he was born under, if only everything in life was so easy, and since he seemed to be on a roll where Alexis was concerned perhaps now was the time to broach that other subject again. "So you and Dexter…"

"Are just friends." Alexis snapped shooting Jackson a glare in the gloom as she swiped at a cobweb. "Now was that all you had to show me, can I leave without you dragging me back out here again?"

"Alexis if all my friends looked at me the way he looks at you…" Jackson trailed off waggling his eyebrow suggestively. "Come on the man is clearly smitten, he seems like a good sort, he's handsome, not in my league of course, you're not seeing anyone else so what's stopping you?"

"Stopping me from what?" Alexis snapped.

"From getting yourself out of this self imposed celibacy club you've founded. Sweetheart is a little late to play the chaste virgin and why would you want to when you have two willing studs at your beck and call; because if you're only holding out on Dexter because you want to keep it light then how about I show you just how much fun you can really have in a hayloft?" Jackson retorted crudely his smirk only growing as Alexis spluttered in surprise.

"I am not…"

"Well then shall we?" Jackson teased holding out his hand not surprised when Alexis slapped it away. "Fine then if not me why not Dexter, you clearly care about him otherwise you wouldn't have been so worried this morning."

"Why are you so determined to play matchmaker?" Alexis demanded.

Sighing Jackson answered. "So suspicious, well for purely selfish reasons it might be nice to wipe that wounded puppy dog expression off of Dexter's face, the man is so whipped it is almost embarrassing…And besides." He cut in when Alexis opened her mouth to argue. "It might be nice to see a smile back on that lovely face of yours."

"And you think Dex is the man to do it?" Alexis retorted yet there was something in her voice, an uncertainty that had Jackson smirking on the inside.

"Maybe…Maybe…" He added his train of thought slowly slipping away as another took it's place. "Alexis can you smell gasoline?"

Part 3:

"Alexis can you smell gasoline?"

The question hung in the air for a moment Alexis blinking at Jackson in stunned surprise before his words sank in. "Now that you mention it…" She trailed off wrinkling her delicate nose watching as Jackson tried sniff out the source; his suspicions only growing as he wandered over to the ladder into the disused old hayloft.

"Jackson?" Alexis called out as her stud manager tentatively began to climb; his face grimacing as he pulled his hands from the rungs, the whole thing was saturated.

"Alexis do me a favour don't light up ok or else you're going to need a new partner." Jackson quipped before disappearing up into the gloom unable to contain his chortle of amusement as Alexis's retort drifted up to him.

"Don't go giving me ideas Jackson."

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and there was seemingly nothing up here, nothing save the large and obviously new canisters of fuel, which alone was suspicious enough to tweak Jackson's interest. After all who in their right mind would store fuel in an old wooden barn?

Reaching the top of the ladder Jackson swung his booted foot off the rung, not surprised when the floorboard seemed to squelch under foot, the place had been doused as clearly someone intended it to burn. But why, why target an old barn like this, unless it was meant to me a warning signal of some kind. Jackson was no fool he knew the type of woman he had signed on to work with and Alexis had made more than her fair share of enemies over the years, but torching an old barn…

Knowing he had seen more than enough Jackson was about to turn and go back down when he heard something, a repetitive noise so faint he could barely hear it but it sounded so mechanically alien in these surroundings he found himself drawn towards it. Stepping over the fuel cans he headed to the far side of the loft, the old hand bunkroom.

The closer he became the more certain he became, the old padlock had been forced and the door showed signs of being kicked in yet nothing prepared him for the scene as he pushed open the battered door.

"Oh Shit."

"Well I have to say Carrington this time you have really out done yourself."

Adam didn't need to lift his head to identify the owner of that mocking voice. Nor could he summon the energy for a proper retort, no matter what he said Dobson would only find away to twist it.

"Although I would never have thought little old ladies were quite your type but then they always say it is the quiet ones you have to watch." Frank added leaning against the bars of the cell as he relished baiting the Carrington heir, there was nothing quite as satisfying as bursting Adam's pompous little bubble and reminding him just how easy he could fall from his lofty perch.

"Are you just going to stand there and mock me?" Adam finally bit back, lifting his bruised face to glare at Frank who couldn't restrain his smirk.

"Now is that any way to talk to your knight in shining armour?" Frank taunted him glancing at his watch as if to affect his own disinterest in prolonging the conversation.

Now that comment did catch Adam's attention and he shrugged in the itchy shirt the stationmaster had so kindly lent him. "So you can get me out?"

Examining his nails Frank allowed the question to settle between them, a Cheshire cat smile stretching across his face, the broad smile looked alien and grotesque on the normally stoic face.

"Dobson!"

"Mind your tone Adam." Frank chastised him. "Unless you would rather call your sainted father after all? I am sure he would be thrilled to learn of your early morning exploits."

"You're right…I apologise." Adam admitted swallowing his pride just enough to eat humble pie. "Now can you get me out of here?"

"I can." Frank answered simply. "You are fortunate I still have some friends in this department who could do me a small favour by loosing your paperwork, of course nothing in this life is for free…"

"How much?" Adam grunted. "How much do they want?"

Laughing at his naivety Frank shook his head. "Oh they don't want money Carrington, they do me a favour because they already owe me, however if you want me to call in my markers for you, then you are going to have to give me something I want in return."

Frowning at the almost covetous way Frank said the word 'favour', Adam managed to resist the urge to shiver. "And what do you want in return?"

"Just a little information." Frank answered innocently his blue-grey eyes glinting dangerously. "It is really only a confirmation of something…"

"About what?"

"About Blake Carrington and Alexis Colby." Dobson paused innocently before letting the axe fall, his eyes locked on Adam's face waiting to see his reaction. "And the real reason Alexis disappeared from Denver."

Dex wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there. He had tried to count time but considering he had no idea what time it had been when he had woken up he really had no idea of how much time had passed since his abduction in the car park. Had it only been a few hours, had anyone even noticed he was missing yet….

Well other than Alexis, she must have wondered where he was and he could only hope she was busy kicking up merry hell on his behalf. At least she had Jack, and he knew that she would keep his son safe, he couldn't bear to think what might have happened to his son if he had kept him with him last night instead of handing him over to Alexis to avoid catching cold.

So he had tried to spend the time productively. If he couldn't escape then he could at least try to think of who might be behind this, he had made enemies over the years, but then what man hadn't but he couldn't imagine any of them doing this. In the end it all boiled down to one woman, one clearly crazy woman, that wasn't Alexis.

Monica.

The woman who had used everything to take Jack from him and when that had failed had tried to pretend to be his friend and confidant to get close to his son.

The woman he had drunkenly slept with because he had been angry and alone and she had been there and more than willing.

The woman who after he rejected her offers of a relationship, and her delusional visions of playing happy families had stormed away into the night swearing revenge.

He just hadn't realised she might take it this far, if only he had paid more attention, not simply been relieved that she had vanished into the night. She was after a Colby and Colby women did not take rejection period. Monica clearly wanted him crucified but had settled instead for burning him at the stake and as the time ticked past, regulated by the steady unsettling tick of the clock Dex had to wonder just how much longer he had left.

He thought about his son, about how much he would miss seeing Jack grow up, seeing his first steps, his first words. He thought about Alexis, how he wished he had the chance to tell her once more that he loved her and hang the consequences, to hold her and kiss her and make love to her. And then suddenly someone spoke

"Oh Shit!"

On hearing the voice Dex tried pulling against his restraints, he knew that voice, it was Jackson Hobbs. Dammit he had always suspected that man was too good to be true but he had never suspected he might be involved in this.

"God damn Dexter the things you will do to get Alexis's attention." Jackson added and Dex scowled beneath his blindfold at the man's less than amusing wit.

"Ok shit just don't move ok…I'll get you out of here…Just remember you'll owe me for this Dexter." Jackson grunted as he crossed the sodden floor his gaze alternating between the captive man and the rather nasty looking ticking device sitting on a whole load of TNT.

"And judging by the size of that bomb I would say my fee is going to be astronomical, I am sure Alexis will lend you the cash if you can't afford it." Jackson joked trying to keep his voice light and free from concern, after all Dexter didn't need to know just how bad things were.

After all the only thing more worrying than the rapidly disintegrating countdown was the tricky looking trip switch that stretched out from the device and wrapped around one of Dexter's bound arms. Whoever had set this up did not want that man getting away from this alive, so that meant Jackson was going to have to do things the old fashioned way.

"Dexter just don't move, don't even breathe deeply, there is a trip switch I need to disable, I can't move you until I do. Ok?"

Not that he could answer or show his agreement in anyway Dex fumed inwardly, now relieved that his bindings had been so tight he hadn't been able to try and effect an escape.

Taking Dex's cooperation as a given Jackson reached into his back pocket and drew out his switch blade, sliding the flat of the blade under the tied cord that ran back the bomb, inching it back and forth infinitely slowly, watching with satisfaction as it began to fray; his blue eyes flickering between it and the display trying not think if there was really enough time left.

"Jackson what the hell are you doing up there…It is really not funny anymore, and I have no intention of joining you in that hayloft no matter how long you hide!" Alexis's voice echoed loud up the open hatch and Jackson felt Dexter go rigid under his hand.

"Alexis get there hell out of here…Get the hands to get the horses as far from here as they can…"

"But Jackson…" 

"Dammit woman don't argue, do as I say!" Jackson yelled relieved when Alexis clearly decided not to stay and argue back and he could focus all his attention on getting the hell out of here himself, preferably with Dexter.

"Man Dexter when it comes to woman you sure can pick them, stubborn as a bloody mule that one." Jackson muttered relieved when the trip switch finally gave away and he was able to safely remove it.

Yet one glance at the countdown convinced Jackson he didn't have time to do this delicately any longer. "Sorry Dexter this is going to hurt like a bitch." He muttered before lifting his boot up and aiming a kick at the rotten supports of the old chair Dexter was bound to; relieved when it was the wood and not Dexter's limbs that gave way with a resounding snap.

Then without waiting to remove the blindfold or gag Jackson dragged the hogtied man up on to his shoulder, staggering under the additional weight as he made his way out of the loft.

"Jesus Dexter lay off those Twinkies next time will you?" Jackson huffed as he reached for the ladder, his foot slipping on the rung sending them hurtling down until Jackson was able to grab a hold, wrenching his damn shoulder as the old ladder gave a moan at being so abused.

Reaching the ground he didn't stop to draw breath, even though his shoulder hurt like a bitch and he was winded from smacking into the edge of the loft during their rapid descent. Fresh air beckoned and he had only moments left before this whole place went to hell.

They had barely made it outside when another pair of hands where trying to help and Jackson lifted his head to glare at their unexpected assistant. "Woman don't you ever do as you're told?" He demanded as the unlikely trio staggered across the yard, making it as far as the paddock line before the first explosion knocked them clear off of their feet.

Lying in the dirt as the air erupted with fire and heat Jackson stared up at the building, which was now a burning inferno, before turning to smirk at the reunited pair. His amusement only growing as Alexis tried to gently remove Dex's bindings, only to have to rip them off after all giving Dexter the closest to a waxing he had probably ever had.

Ignoring the both stunned and grateful expressions on their faces Jackson laughed, and he couldn't help the flippant remark that tripped unthinking off of his tongue. "Well it saves knocking the bloody thing down!"

Part 4:

It was a hard pill to swallow but Dex quickly came to the conclusion as he lay in the dirt, Alexis's arms wrapped round his neck, as she seemed to determined to squeeze the one lungful of fresh air he had managed to take back out of him; that he owed Jackson Hobbs big time. So even if he found the man's sense of humour less than amusing during a life or death situation, he had saved his life and that was not something a man of honour could take for granted.

Turning his head he managed to catch the younger man's eye and he nodded his thanks, a gaze that Jackson returned genuinely for a moment and he almost had Dex convinced that there were some things the playboy took seriously. Then Jackson smirked and made an obscene hand gesture towards Alexis who was currently doing a surprisingly good impression of a boa constrictor before waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Proving to Dexter that despite being someone you could trust in a tight corner Jackson Hobbs was still an arse who thought himself far funnier than he actually was.

"Dex?"

Alexis's quiet voice muffled close to his ear drew his attention back to her and Dex rubbed her back gently with his newly released hand, relieved to have the chance to hold her again. "Yeah?"

"Don't you ever do that to me again?"

Snorting as he rested his chaffed cheek against the top of her head Dex retorted teasingly. "Well it wasn't exactly my idea you know."

Surprised when his flippant comment caused Alexis to sniffle emotionally against his neck, "I don't care whose fault it was. From now on Jack and I are not letting you out of our sight."

Squashing down the immediate thought that that could prove interesting especially when he went inside to wash off the fuel that still clung to his skin, Dex tried to take her statement the way it was intended and not in the way his twisted little mind interpreted. "I'll try to be more careful from now on…"

"Good." Alexis's stubborn assertion didn't surprise him. "And Dex…"

"Yeah?"

Leaning up Alexis pressed a kiss to his cheek her delicate nose wrinkling in disgust as she added a teasing smile playing about her lips. "You really stink."

Steven was supposed to be at work, in fact he was supposed to be chairing a meeting with the start up team for the Lawson fields. Blake had proudly handed over management of that project to Steven the moment the leases had been signed and Steven had been forced to swallow down his own sick feeling of guilt and plaster a grateful smile on his face.

It was a big gesture handing Steven a project of this size to manage especially since Steven had only been back at Denver Carrington a few months and probably if Jeff had been back from Hong Kong it might have gone to him instead. But Blake had given it to him, a look of fatherly pride on his face that had made Steven inwardly cringe.

Then Krystina had vanished and his father and Krystle had been at their wits end. Steven had tried to do what he could, keeping Denver Carrington on an even keel whilst his father was distracted. He had been sitting there at the big desk free to reek as much havoc as he wanted and yet he hadn't been able to bring himself to do anything.

So today he had called in sick, and he was just not in body but in heart as he lay in bed going on in his own mind his reasons for doing this in the first place.

Blake had caused so much suffering and always he seemed to wiggle free, always getting off of the hook and never bearing the consequences of his actions. His treatment of Alexis had only been the straw that had broken the camel's back, there were many more before that; his own treatment of Steven growing up, how he had viciously tried to squash Walter and Mathew's business, and Ted…

Steven loved his father but couldn't honestly say he had ever really forgiven him for his part in Ted's death.

However Steven hadn't been able to stay and wallow in bed for long and knowing that Blake and Krystle were at the hospital, at Fallon's request he had taken the boys to school before returning to the mansion. It was on his return driving his sleek jaguar down the long drive that he saw something that caused his blood to freeze.

Adam and he wasn't alone, no he had brought Frank Dobson with him.

Turning his car off of the drive and parking it in front of the garage Steven waited until Frank's dark Lincoln began to move before following his elder brother into the house.

"Adam!"

"Adam wait up!" Steven demanded striding across the entrance hall and up the stairs catching up to his big brother on the mezzanine floor.

"Wait Dammit!" He snapped reaching out and grabbing Adam's shoulder turning him around.

"What Steven?" Adam demanded forcing a superior look upon his face.

"Where were you last night…The family needed you?" Steven demanded his quick blue eyes scanning his brother's unusual attire and his distinct unwashed and bum like appearance. "Have you been out drinking? Adam how could you?"

"You are not Mother Steven you have no right to demand any answers from me, and as for shirking responsibilities shouldn't you be off running Denver Carrington like a good little son and heir? Now if you will excuse me I need to shower and change, some of us have work we need to be doing."

Yet Steven wasn't prepared to let Adam counter accuse his way out of this explanation. "What was Dobson doing here?"

"Giving me a lift Steven." Adam answered trying to shake of his younger brother's vice like grip on his arm refusing to wince as Steven's fingers tightened on already bruised skin. "Now unhand me!"

"Not until you tell me what you are up to with Dobson."

"What I am up to?" Adam drawled his blue green eyes narrowing speculatively. "Surely the more interesting question would be why you are so nervous about my spending time with him…Not worried Dobson might let something slip are you, I mean why else would you be so concerned?"

Paling as Adam's insinuation hit home Steven spluttered. "I don't know what you…"

"Oh please Steven don't try to insult my intelligence." Adam snapped. "Just because I have been quieter than usual doesn't mean I haven't been watching. I heard you swear revenge on Blake one day and then the next you are buddying up to father like nothing had happened. Suspicious but considering how you have operated a double standard for Blake all of your life not entirely implausible but then soon after you start at Denver Carrington confidential information starts to leak out..."

"Whatever you are implying Adam you have got it all wrong." Steven blustered yet he could tell from the way Adam's lips twisted into a smirk. "And if you plan to go to Blake with this absurd story…"

"Why would I tell tales to Blake brother?" Adam teased. "Colby Co is only benefiting from this little arrangement and if you want to commit a felony that is your choice but don't you dare to think I am stupid enough not to have joined up the dots. It is only a testament to how distracted Blake has been that he hasn't but then again Blake has always believed in you, which considering what we now know is laughable…"

"You the golden son, you're now more of a traitor than I ever was." Adam taunted his eyes glinting with a gleeful fervour that ignited Steven's foul mood and Adam barely ducked the fist his little brother threw at him.

"That is so like you Steven, so like your father, when you know you are wrong you descend to violence."

"Why you…" Steven hissed levelling another punch that this time hit it's target and Adam grabbed his arm pulling his brother down with him and so for a moment the two rolled on the floor each trying to punch or kick the other.

Until a pair of strong hands dragged them apart before coming to stand between the panting pair and both Carrington's leant back to stare into the furious face of Jeff Colby whose blue eyes flittered between the pair.

"So who is going to tell me what the hell that was all about?"

Alexis knew she was being foolish.

Dex was safe; Jackson had saved him, a feat for which she had yet to thank her him. Yet the urge to check on Dex was just as strong as ever and Alexis put that down to the traumatic events of that morning. After all it was hard enough worrying that he was missing but now she knew someone had tried to kill him…

So perhaps it wasn't unusual that letting him out of her sight made her nervous. And it wouldn't look so strange if she just checked on him. Just make sure she hadn't imagined the whole thing and he was still missing or perhaps he had some terrible injury she hadn't yet seen and what if he slipped in the shower and hurt himself…

Still she wasn't so foolish as to enter the guest room alone even if it was for the essential reason of bringing Dex a much-needed change of clothes. Even if Alexis chose not to dwell on the reason why they were necessary, that someone had doused him in fuel, intending him to burn and suffer, that thought caused her stomach to clench painfully.

So after her own quick shower which she hadn't been able to enjoy for worrying about her houseguest, she had dressed quickly in a lightweight sleeveless silk blouse tucked into a hand printed oriental black and red silk wraparound skirt. She only paused long enough to roughly towel drying her dark curls before making her way to Dex's room via the nursery where Teresa had only been too happy to hand over her youngest charge.

So armed with Jack and the clothes as her valid excuse for interrupting Alexis rapped lightly on the door, her concern only mounting when there was no answer.

"Dex?" She called out pushing open the door and slipping into the room her panic abating when she could still hear the shower running and the occasional blast of Dex singing, and Alexis snorted at he seemingly made up his own lyrics.

Setting the clothing down on the bed Alexis decided to sit and wait herself, sinking down into the soft mattress and turning her attention to Jack who seemed content to either suck his thumb or grab at her damp curls and play tug. It was a welcome distraction from her stomach that seemed to be fluttering nervously for some reason all of its own.

"Ow young man, show some respect for your elders." Alexis teased freeing her hair as she blew a raspberry against Jack's neck causing him to laugh and she was engrossed that for a moment she didn't notice their silent audience.

Leaning against the doorframe as he tucked the towel more firmly around his hips Dex relished watching Alexis play with his son.

This was what he had wanted to go on living for, his son and the woman he loved and he was content to stand and watch them play, thankful that had been given this moment with them.

"Daaaaaaaaaa." Jack cooed out, his star shaped little hand reaching out and Alexis turned her head sharply a delicate blush gracing her features as she caught Dex staring. "Dex just how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Dex teased, crossing the room and sinking down beside Alexis so that Jack was cuddled between them.

"And hello to you to little man." He added surprised to hear his own voice choking up as his son reached his little arms out for him.

Pressing a kiss to the top of Jack's mussed head he held his son close, unable to believe how wonderful it felt to hold him. He felt his son's heart beating under his palm and the warmth of his little body as he nuzzled into his fathers bare chest beating his sticky palms against Dex's pec's before gripping a patch of damp chest hair and giving it a painful tug.

"Ouch." Dex winced shooting Alexis a scowl when she laughed.

"Go easy on your old man Jack, he's been beaten up enough for one day, ok?" Dex jokingly added gazing down into his son's identical dark eyes until he heard Alexis give a suspicious sniff.

Lifting his gaze Dex's handsome face creased in concern when he caught sight of Alexis's expression, her emerald eyes literally swimming with unshed tears as she tried to hold them back.

"Hey, I'm alright." He tried to placate her, but whatever he said only seemed to make it worse as Alexis sniffed again dropping her gaze to the ugly looking bruising that was coming out around his stomach. "It looks worse than it is I swear it…"

Biting her lip Alexis tried to wipe away the tears that spilled out to her cheek, smiling despite her tears when Jack turned to face her and gave her a gummy smile.

"I know…It's just when I think what could have happened…What someone tried to do to you…I just can't help but think what if, it was only a fluke we ended up even going in that barn today and if Jackson hadn't forced me to take that walk…" Alexis broke off her voice breaking. "I could have lost you Dex."

"You will never lose me!" Dex insisted cupping her chin between his finger and thumb with his free hand and lifting her gaze to meet his own. "I survived Alexis, that is what you need to concentrate on, I'm alive, we're both fine; let's not dwell on what might have been's, ok?"

Nodding Alexis managed a slightly weak smile.

"Alright." She added reaching up to cover his hand with her own, threading their fingers together as they shared a smile and Dex valiantly fought the urge to lean forward and kiss her. They were just so close cuddled together with Jack and he could smell the lingering scent of her shampoo, the delicate scent of jasmine and rose hung in the air. The warmth of her body was intoxicating and her eyes were enticing pools of emerald green that seemed to beckon him closer.

And he wanted to…

Until the rap of knocking on the door snapped him out of his stupor and Dex leant back as if slapped.

"Dexter the police have arrived, they want to question you as soon as possible so stop trying to prettify yourself for Alexis and get your backside out here."

Only the memory that Jackson had just saved his life stopped Dex from marching out of the door and murdering him in cold blood. Feeling the blood pool in his cheeks Dex risked a glance at Alexis, anxious to see if she was as embarrassed as he was. Yet if anything her expression seemed more fuming than anything else and Dex could only assume she was mad at him for trying once more to cross the line she had drawn.

"I'll just get changed." Dex muttered handing her Jack, reaching for the clothes and beating a hasty retreat into the bathroom. "I'll meet you out there."

The moment the door shut behind him Alexis fell back on the bed her free hand slapping the comforter as she vented her frustration with an emphatic. "God Damn it!"

Part 5:

"So you don't recall seeing or hearing your captors do or say anything?" The Police officer asked for what felt the fiftieth time and Dex hung his head.

"No…Look I wish I could tell you more…Believe me I want to nail whoever did this more than anyone." Dex insisted lifting his gaze to meet the officer's. "But there was no clue, one moment I was walking across the car park at the hospital, then next I am on the floor and then I wake up in the barn, doused in gasoline and hearing my life ticking away. Believe me I am not leaving anything out."

"I don't understand why you are interrogating Dex at all!" Alexis suddenly cut in striding from her previous place at the window gazing at the fire crews who had finally gotten the blaze under control, to lean against the back of Dex's chair her hand resting supportively on his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be out questioning people who might know something…Surely someone must have seen what happened at the hospital?"

"We are pursing those angles as well Mrs Colby…" The officer replied. "However these things take time and it might help if Mr Dexter could give us his insight on just who might want to do this to him. I mean kidnapping and attempted murder on this scale are somewhat extreme, something like this had to have been meticulously planned and would have cost a few bucks unless someone already had the specialist knowledge and how many people do you know who can personally wire up a bomb?"

"On a first name basis?" Alexis quipped enjoying the way the officer smarted and Dex smothered a snort of laughter.

"I don't think we have heard from you how you came to find Mr Dexter when you did Mrs Colby, it was most fortuitous." The officer snapped back and Dex lifted his dark eyes to glare at him when he felt Alexis flinch.

"Hey buddy she had nothing what so ever to do with this."

"I wasn't saying she did Mr Dexter however the fact remains you have given us precisely no leads to follow and so naturally I have to first start with those closest to you, who had the means and may have had a motive to murder you and it does seem strange that your kidnappers would bring you all the way out here..."

"Alexis had nothing to do with this." Dex growled his dark eyes burning dangerously. "But fine you want a name, I'll give you a name…Monica Colby."

"Dex?"

Ignoring Alexis Dex kept his eyes locked on the officer knowing that had to tell them the truth even if it cost him Alexis because next time he might not be so lucky. Next time if Monica was really behind this, next time she might get her hands on Jack and that was not something he could bare to think about.

"Why might Monica Colby be involved?"

"She fought me for custody of my son and lost." Dex answered his voice low as he tried not to let his own shame stop him.

"Then she came and apologised, asked if we could be friends. I said yes because I couldn't see why not…Then the other week she just turned up out of the blue, said she wanted to spend some time with Jack and I said alright. I even let her stay at my place. One thing led to another….We slept together." Dex added his stomach dropping when he felt Alexis gasp and quickly remove her hand, the sudden loss of her support was like a physical blow but Dex forced himself to continue.

"This is all fascinating Mr Dexter but I cannot see any motive for wanting you dead?"

Running his hands through his hair Dex tried to rein in his disappointment. "Look I knew it was wrong." He added turning in his chair to fix an ashen faced Alexis with a pleading gaze.

"I just felt low and alone and it happened and I felt sick afterward. And then she started going on about being a proper family, making all these crazy plans and when I told her no she went buzzerk on me, swearing revenge and disappearing off into the night like some damn harpy."

"And you think Monica Colby would be upset enough about you rejecting her romantic overtures that she would try to kill you?" The officer asked sceptically.

Turning to glare at the police officer Dex sighed.

"Look you asked if I had any leads and yeah considering her pedigree I think Monica might just be crazy enough to try something like this when it comes to family. This is all about Jack not me, she tried the legal route and that failed, then she tried to worm her way into my family and finally she tries the only way left, killing me off. Plus she is hardly fond of Alexis, so setting up the whole bomb and murdering me right under Alexis's nose would be her idea of justice."

"That is quite the conspiracy theory Mr Dexter but since we don't have anything else to go on we'll look into it and in the meantime perhaps it might be safer if you and your son find somewhere to lie low for a while just until we find out a little more about what happened." The officer suggested before turning to face an ashen faced Alexis. "You too Mrs Colby, after all if Mr Dexter's suspicions are correct then you were a secondary target in all of this."

"But where would we go?" Alexis spluttered turning to face Dex who frowned slightly. "I'm Alexis Colby it's not like I can disappear."

"Well…." A sudden voice drawled from the open doorway and the occupants of the room turned to stare at a smirking Jackson Hobbs. "I might be able to help with that, somewhere that this Monica Colby would never think to look for you."

"So you are telling me my mother took off with Dex just like that? Without even talking to me first?"

"What can I say something came up?" Jackson retorted his brilliant blue eyes twinkling as he watched Fallon wind herself up. "Don't you think the lady works hard enough to deserve a break?" He added pushing Fallon back onto the back foot.

"Of course she does, that it not the point I am making Jackson." Fallon snapped unable to stop herself from reacting as there was just something about that man's smug sexy grin that made her want to wipe it from his handsome face. He was just so very irritating and charming and infuriating all in one and it was made worse by the fact the man himself knew it and seemed to revel in the fact.

"But leaving without so much as a note and I am expected to take you word for it that there is nothing sinister going on?"

"Nope, I wouldn't expect the impossible Fallon but since you don't have much choice other than to believe me I am not going to loose any sleep about it." Jackson taunted her, crossing his arms across his toned chest. "Now if that is all you wanted to interrogate me about….I should get back to my work."

Swallowing as Jackson's actions flexed his ripped muscles Fallon forced her eyes to remain on his face and not follow the path of a bead of perspiration as it curved down his collarbone and disappeared under his fitted white shirt that already clung to his toned frame, but it was harder than she thought it would be.

"I am not finished." Fallon cut in as Jackson moved to take his place back in the training ring signalling to the stable hand currently lunging a colt to take a break.

"Does Mother and Dex's mysterious disappearance have something that has nothing to do with that smouldering wreck of a barn? She didn't set it on fire and they've run off to avoid the police?"

Laughing at the absurd suggestion Jackson paused to glance up at Fallon from beneath his sweaty dark fringe. "What a crazy arse imagination you've got there Mrs Colby."

"And you're avoiding my question." Fallon countered testily surprised when Jackson flinched. "So it does…Jackson I live here too, don't I have a right to know what is going on in my own home?"

Sighing Jackson wavered for a moment before caving enough to give her an edited version of the truth. "Ok. Look Dexter got himself into a spot of bother with some crazy stalker, who paid some heavies to kidnap him and beat him up before dumping him on the ranch, the fire was started by accident. The police are trying to find evidence to link it back to said crazy and in the meantime they recommended Dex keep a low profile."

Blanching Fallon couldn't believe what she was hearing it made sense apart from one thing. "But what does that have to do with mother?"

Rolling his eyes Jackson fixed Fallon with a disbelieving look. "Please tell me you are joking."

"Jackson…"

"Some crazy obsessed woman is pissed enough at Dex to do that to him what the hell do you think she would do to the woman Dexter is in love with?"

"But Dex and Mummy aren't together." Fallon reasoned her annoyance only growing as Jackson laughed. "They aren't, they're only friends, Mummy is still in love with Daddy…"

"Oh and a woman can't possibly have feelings for two men at the same time?" Jackson pointed out as he reached for the lunging rein and long whip. "Look I like Alexis Fallon and from what I can make out your old man treated her like garbage. Dexter on the other hand treats her like a princess; don't you think she deserves to be happy?"

"Yes of course but Daddy…"

"Your father had his chance Fallon and he blew it." Jackson cut her off as he moved into the centre of the training ring, adding before she could argue. "Don't you think it's only fair Dexter gets his?"

Dex had thought it was not possible for the day to get any worse; first being abducted and almost flambéed, then having to admit to a stranger and Alexis about his indiscretion with Monica. Before being whisked off to god knows where, all on Jackson Hobbs crazy suggestion and having to cope with a cranky teething baby and the slightly awkward tension with Alexis during the drive down here and now this.

"How could you have given our suite away?" He all but growled at the receptionist. "I made the reservation myself."

"I am very sorry Mr Hobbs sir but it is standard policy when you had not arrived to check in before six nor had informed us of a delay we marked you down as a DNA and your room automatically became available. It was rented out only half an hour ago..."

"I don't care...I want my room." Dex practically bellowed drawing the attention of the entire lobby including the so far oblivious Alexis.

"I am sorry sir..."

"What seems to be the problem Darling?" Alexis suddenly asked appearing at his side with a sleeping Jack balanced on her hip.

"The damn hotel gave our suite away because we were late." Dex muttered clenching his fists as though he wanted to lay out the idiot who thought up that check in by six rule.

"Well I am sure they can find us another one." Alexis replied turning back to the receptionist. "Look here we're very tired and I have a child to put to bed as you can see, so why don't you just be a dear and find us another room?"

"I am very sorry Mrs Hobbs..."

"Yes so you keep saying!" Dex retorted crossly his bad mood only abating when Alexis placed a restraining hand on his arm but even that wasn't enough to stop him exploding when he heard what the receptionist had to say next.

"But due to the horse fair the entire hotel is booked solid."

"What!"

"Young lady." Alexis cut in her voice as chilling as ice. "You may not know this but I am a very powerful important person, no one tells me they can't do anything do you understand?"

"I am very sorry Ma'am." The receptionist replied practically quaking inside her uniform. "I really am but have nothing available."

"I want to speak to the manager now!" Alexis retorted and the trembling girl was only too happy to flee for re-enforcements.

A moment later a short portly man appeared; perspiring badly above a poorly fitting suit. "I'm Mr Philips The Rodeo's owner and manager. What exactly is the problem?"

"The problem." Alexis scoffed as if unable to believe the man's incompetence.

Then drawing herself up to her full height, which even on her high-heeled boots barely met Dex's shoulder she issued her ultimatum and Dex was barely able to suppress an amused grin as the fat manager quaked in terror.

"You are going to find us a room now...Or do I have to buy this tumbledown shack and evict the lot of you just to find a bed for the night?"

"I can't believe you offered to buy this place that was hardly keeping a low profile Alexis!" Dex sniggered as he shouldered their combined luggage pushing open the door to the room that the management had been able to free up all of a sudden.

"I don't recall you objecting when it got them to find us a room and believe me I would only buy a shack like this if there was no other choice!" Alexis retorted her eyes narrowing in displeasure at the poor quality of the hotel's decor. "Is this really the best hotel in town?"

Nodding Dex dumped all four bags by the couch. "Apparently according to Jackson."

"What are the others used for...Stabling the horses?"

"oooh someone's in a fighting mood." Dex replied as he headed off through the adjoining door inwardly just relived that Alexis finally had someone else to be mad at, and that she was finally talking to him again.

Five hours in a car with a teething baby and Alexis giving him the silent treatment had frayed what was left of his nerves as had all of this cloak and dagger secrecy. Not that he objected to all of Jackson's plan, the fact that Alexis was pretending to be his wife definitely had merit.

"I'm always feisty when I'm tired and after the day I've had..." Alexis retorted following him and laying Jack down on the bed, quickly and efficiently divesting him of his shoes and jacket.

"The day you've had!" Dex retorted the irony practically dripping from his tone. "What about poor old Dex?"

"Poor old Dex only has himself to blame, Monica Dex of all people…"

"Are you planning on lecturing me?" Dex demanded his voice echoing through the doorway. "Because I willingly admit up front you are right, so if you still feel the need to rub it in then get it out of your system; otherwise can we please drop it, at least for the rest of our stay?"

"Fine." Alexis snapped and she had to admit this was not the first time she had wanted to bring up the subject of Monica but the idea of Dexter and her together whilst as not as hurtful as finding out about Sable; well it still bothered her enough to want to punish him in someway. Even though some might say he had already suffered more than enough for his lapse in judgement.

"I won't mention it again." She added reaching for the bags and huffing mostly from tiredness when she couldn't find any of Jack's clothing, surely Dex had packed it? "Dex which bag has Jack's sleep suits in?"

"How the hell should I know?" Dex snapped splashing water on his face and drying it quickly as he returned to the bedroom. "I didn't pack them."

"Fine if you can be helpful at least take my bags through to my r..."

"That might be a problem." Dex interrupted, an embarrassed blush staining his cheek as he stood awkwardly tugging on his earlobe.

Glancing back at him Alexis rummaged though Jack's bag herself, quickly finding what she was looking for. "What's wrong Dex, I only asked for a small favour not challenged you run through the lobby naked?"

"Now that sounds like an easier task..." Dex muttered before reluctantly adding. "There is no other bed."

"What?"

Now it was Alexis's turn to be dumbfounded. "But that door."

"Leads to the smallest bathroom man ever made." Dex added. "It looks like we'll have to share."

"Share...The two of us."

"It's not like it's a new idea and we are playing the happy couple it would be more than a little suspicious if we suddenly demanded a second room."

"I could always tell them you snore and steal the covers." Alexis muttered bitterly choosing to ignore Dex's scoff and retort of "Well you kick like a mule lady but you don't here me complaining."

"Fine." Alexis retorted turning her attention back to the sleeping Jack and so missing the look of surprised delight on Dex's face, which fell quickly at her next words.

"Jack and I can share...You take the couch."

"You're throwing me out of bed for my son?"

Turning on her heel Alexis smiled broadly her amusement bubbling up in her voice as it looked like she had found a small way to pay him back after all. "Of course darling you know I've always preferred younger men!"

Part 6:

"Jackson?"

Fallon at least had the sense to check if the rather handsome stud manager was there before she opened the door to his bedroom as considering his laidback attitude to coming out into the corridor in only his towel Fallon could only imagine what he would or more to the point wouldn't wear in the comfort of his own bedroom.

When there was no answer Fallon turned the handle stepping inside the darkened room and pausing for a moment as her conscience plagued her slightly.

"Jackson?" She called again, after all her whole reason for invading foreign soil was to call Hobbs to task for the edited version of events he had fed her earlier, namely his completely leaving out the fact that it had been him who had rescued Dex from certain death.

However since he wasn't here there was no reason not to do a little digging around.

There was just something not quite right with the persona Jackson Hobbs put across.

On the surface he was what he seemed a handsome superficial playboy, who used his good looks and talents with horses to woo the rich and pretty and all in all it was a pretty good act but even the best actors in the world couldn't keep up the pretence twenty four seven. Eventually they would slip up and Fallon was sure she had caught flashes of another man, a more serious sensitive man who was so intuned to his surroundings and the people around him that the superficiality had to be the act.

Jackson Hobbs was a mystery inside a riddle inside a conundrum and Fallon Colby nee Carrington had never been able to resist a puzzle, especially one that looked that good in a pair of jeans; not that she would ever do anything other than look…

Or at least she deluded herself she wouldn't. It wasn't as though that moment when he had almost kissed her in the rec room had been in her thoughts or anything, so much so that she had tried to avoid him since afraid that if he tried again she might not have the strength to say no for the second time.

Closing the door behind her Fallon crept into the room as if afraid that any moment Jackson might appear out of nowhere and catch her in the act. Not that she had any idea of where to start. Pulling open the wardrobe revealed nothing more damning than that Jackson had a decent taste in clothes, although that leather jacket looked almost dangerous and Fallon tried not to imagine just how good Jackson would look in it.

So abandoning the wardrobe she glanced over the desk but there seemed to be nothing more incriminating there than the plans for the new stud block, and a rather large little black book full of girls numbers. Even rummaging in the drawers turned up nothing and perhaps that in itself was suspicious.

Huffing loudly Fallon sank down onto the bed thumping a pillow in her frustration, she had thought this little bit of espionage would tell her something more but there was as little of Jackson in this room as in any hotel room he might happen to stay in.

Glancing at her watch Fallon noted it was getting late and if she wanted to make sure she didn't get caught then she really ought to leave but not before straightening out that pillow. Running her fingers over the fabric Fallon couldn't resist the urge to breath in the scent, lifting the pillow up she breathed in deeply not surprised when the memories of being close to Jackson came flooding back with a guilty pleasure.

That was when she saw it and it made her blood freeze.

What kind of man kept a gun under his pillow?

A man who had something to hide…a man who thought he might have need to use it? Fallon froze the pillow dropping from her fingers to fall innocently to the floor as she stared hypnotised at the handgun.

"What the hell are you doing?" An angry voice demanded and Fallon's head turned so fast it was a wonder she didn't get whiplash.

"I asked what the hell you are doing in here Fallon!" Jackson demanded, no shadow of the playboy in his face as he advanced on the stammering Fallon reaching down and gripping her hard by the arms as he pulled to her feet shaking her slightly.

Such unexpected rough treatment jolted Fallon from her stupor and pressed her palms against Jackson's chest. "Let me go you oaf! And I think I am the one who should be demanding answers, what the hell are you doing with a gun under your pillow Jackson?"

"If I'm an oaf then who taught you manners Fallon…Or is it acceptable in your eyes to break into other peoples rooms and go through their things? Not that I owe you an explanation but it was my fathers and I thought considering all the crazy shit that seems to be going on here lately it might be a good idea to have it to hand. Now why the hell were you in my room, snooping?"

"I was looking for you…" Fallon began only to be cut off hotly by Jackson.

"Well now you found me. So what was sooo very pressing you decided to invade my privacy?"

"It doesn't matter…Now let me go or I swear you will regret it!" Fallon demanded trying to ignore the tightening in her stomach as his masculine scent ensnared her senses.

"Oh what is the little princess going to do, scream?" Jackson mocked, ignoring her demand and pulling her closer.

"You wish!" Fallon spat back her eyes flashing as Jackson smirked, seemingly enjoying her temper tantrum.

"No baby you wish…You want me to make you scream." He added knowingly reeling her in until she was pressed against his chest.

Glaring at him so that her eyes bore into his Fallon hissed her retort. "In your dreams."

"No I think they were yours." Jackson retorted his lips barely millimetres from her own and Fallon couldn't stop the whimper of frustration that passed her lips as he hovered there not moving closer but not pulling away either.

"Not until you say please." Jackson taunted enjoying the way Fallon's eyes blazed and she renewed her struggles to escape before sagging against him when she realised how futile that was. Her whimper turning to a moan as Jackson brushed his lips lightly across hers but still denying her any sort of satisfaction.

"Just admit it you want me." Jackson purred his free hand sliding down her back to cup Fallon's backside, rubbing it with his strong hand that left little doubt just what he intended to do to her.

For a moment Fallon warred with herself, with what she wanted and all the conflicting reasons why shouldn't but in the end the feeling of Jackson's fingers rubbing circles in the small of her back chased all those thoughts away.

"Please…"

When she was woken by a strange noise Alexis immediately assumed it was Jack, yet when she opened her sleep addled emerald eyes to glance across at the baby she was surprised to find him sleeping peacefully, his little lips pursing as he breathed out causing Alexis to smile and allow her eyes to drift shut once more.

Then she heard it again and this time she knew she hadn't imagined it.

Turning over she slid her feet out from under the comforter and dropped them as quietly as she could to the floor before creeping towards the source of the sound.

Dex curled was curled up on the sofa, his long limbs splaying out awkwardly as he seemed to shake in his sleep and even in the darkness Alexis could see enough to make out the stressed expression on his face. His dark hair was sleeked to his forehead with sweat and from the occasional panicked muttered "No" even in her sleepy state Alexis could tell he was being gripped by a nightmare.

"Get away…Don't hurt her…"

"Dex…" She whispered softly reaching out to touch his shoulder not surprised when Dex jumped at her touch.

"It's a nightmare Dex…Come on wake up." She added softly relieved when Dex opened his eyes to stare up at her.

"Alexis?" He whispered reverently his dilated pupils taking a moment to focus on her face. "Oh thank god you're alright!" He exclaimed suddenly sitting up and pulling her into his arms. "They took you away and I couldn't stop them…Alexis I am so sorry." He muttered over and over again holding her tightly in his arms and Alexis reached up to stroke his hair from his face.

"Shush I'm fine it was just a dream Dex."

"It felt real." Dex muttered burrowing his face into her neck and relishing the soothing contact of her fingers on his scalp as the dream finally began to fade and a sense of embarrassment began to take its place.

Dex Dexter, freedom fighter, man of action, lover, protector and father brought low and made to shake like a little girl by a bad dream. What was worse was that Alexis had seen it and was treating him like a frightened child, when that was the last thing he wanted her to see him as.

"Oh god I am soaked." Dex muttered realising that his sweaty shirt clung to his body and made his cooling skin prickle uncomfortably. "I'd better grab a wash…" And a new shirt he added mentally as Alexis reluctantly moved away allowing Dex to retreat to the bathroom.

For a moment Alexis sat on the sofa surrounded by Dex's lingering scent and she gripped the blanket he had kicked off guiltily breathing him in, there was just something undeniable masculine about it and it caused her stomach to flutter in a not uncomfortable way.

It was just so difficult to decide what to do.

Physically she knew she was attracted to him and there was a deep emotional bond.

They had shared so much and she loved him, almost losing him had brought home just how much; it wasn't the same way earth shattering way she had loved Blake but it was real and she knew if she gave this relationship a chance it could make her very happy. Yet for the first time in their history Dex seemed oblivious to her subtle signals and Alexis still felt uncertain of her own decision, so she was being less aggressive than perhaps she would have been in the past.

Was it too terrible to want to be wooed, pursued and made to feel certain of his own feelings before she took that last step and admitted she wanted him too? She knew it was somewhat selfish and self indulgent to need such reassurance but considering how battered her heart had been in the last few months, even thinking about a new relationship was a giant leap for her.

And there was Monica and Angela.

As despite whatever feelings Dex himself held for her they couldn't be all encompassing if he still slept with and dated other women. It just seemed so damned perverse that as soon as Alexis even considered the idea of her and Dex together, Dex seemed to lose interest in her and start to look for a replacement. Was this some sort of Karmic punishment for keeping him at arms length all these months…or if she was honest years? Poetic Justice that the moment she realised just how good a man he was and how deeply she cared for him that he was slipping from her grasp…

"Alexis?" Dex's voice jolted Alexis from her thoughts and she glanced up, relieved that the darkness would cover her blush as sudden heat flared in her cheeks at the sight of his shirtless torso illuminated by the dim light from the open bathroom.

Dear god Jackson was right it really had been too long.

"Sorry I guess I just drifted off." Alexis muttered tearing her eyes away from him and so missing Dex's confused frown as he crossed the room and began to search for another shirt, cursing as he picked up Jack's bag first.

"Well its late…or early we should try and get some sleep, tomorrow should be a long day." Dex added surprised when Alexis didn't immediately move and he reached out to brush her shoulder and wake her from her sleepy stupor.

"Alexis?" He added surprised when she suddenly started and began to babble avoiding his gaze.

"If you want I'll take the sofa Dex, you're the one who had a terrible day and I'm much smaller than you...Honestly I'm amazed you didn't fall off of it and…"

"Alexis I am not kicking you out of bed, the sofa is fine; a little firm but I will survive." Dex muttered running his hand through his wet hair causing it to stand up in adorable little tufts that Alexis had to restrain herself from smoothing out.

Alexis was so distracted that she didn't even realise she had said it out loud until after the words tripped off of her tongue, "Or we could both take the bed?"

"Funny lady." Dex quipped yet he really wasn't in the mood for her jokes at three in the morning, so Alexis's reply took him completely by surprise.

"I'm serious."

Swallowing nervously at the thought of sharing that small double bed with her, and at the knowledge they would have to sleep close so as not to disturb Jack; Dex felt his mouth go dry. He wanted to be close to her, to hold her against him as he slept but he doubted his restraint would be strong enough to have it stop there but he couldn't find the strength he needed to outright refuse.

"What if I have another nightmare, I'll just end up waking you as well." Dex tried to reason with her, surprised when Alexis smirked as if remembering something amusing before catching his hand and dragging him with her towards the bed.

"That's alright Dex I have a patented cure for bad dreams; tried and tested that I would be only too happy to administer, should you need it."


	11. Episode 11: Revelations

Series 11: Full Circle

Season Finale Part 1

Episode 11: Revelations

Part 1:

Stretching out as she lazily opened her eyes Fallon Colby nee Carrington wondered for a moment where the hell she was before the memories of the night before flooded back in all their glory and she didn't know whether to revel in the foreign feeling of complete satisfaction or hide her head in shame.

Turning on her side she wasn't surprised to find that Jackson had already left; left without waking her but without kicking her out either and Fallon had to confess she wasn't exactly offended. It wasn't as though this was the first time she indulged in a one night stand where the gentleman in question had left her to sleep it off. However it had been a while but there was something oddly comforting about being able to come to her own understanding about this little fling before she had to face Jackson.

His bed was rather comfortable after all and the nanny was up seeing about the children and quick glance at the clock confirmed she had an hour or so before she needed to leave for The Carlton. So perhaps it was a shame Jackson had vanished after all.

Vanished but not without leaving her a note it seemed as Fallon's eyes landed on a folded missive sitting on the next pillow.

'_Sorry to cut and run sleeping beauty but the horses won't train themselves…Although perhaps if you're still around when I get back you'll let me put you through your paces, I recall you're one hell of a rider.'_

It wasn't signed but then it didn't need to be and Fallon found herself blushing ten shades of red as her imagination supplied herself with the images to go with his words. However as fun as a round of bare back riding might be Fallon knew this was not a pattern she should be falling in to. Jackson was a handsome charming man but he was a player and as such was not someone she could see having any sort of relationship with.

It had just been a bit of fun…There wasn't any need for anyone to know Fallon reasoned as she pulled on her scattered clothes before heading back to her own room and she might have made it there without incident if it wasn't for spying a certain fine backside encased in a pair of blue denim jeans as he bent down over the breakfast table.

Snorting in amusement Fallon just could help herself as she crept upon the oblivious man her hand coming back to smack him hard across the rump as she laughingly exclaimed. "So these are the horses you abandoned me for Jackson you are such a liar…."

Fallon's words froze in her throat when instead of a black haired twinkling eyed rogue, it was a stony faced brunette who suddenly straightened up his dark blue eyes glinting as he stared down at her, his greeting so cool it could have refrozen melted ice caps.

"Hello Fallon."

Staring into his eyes Fallon couldn't contain her squeak of surprise, all of her excuses and arguments momentarily leaving her blank as she stared up at her furious husband. "Jeff!"

Glancing at her delicate gold Rolex Alexis resisted the urge to huff and stamp her foot like a toddler. It wasn't really Dex's fault that Jack had decided the elevator was the best time and place to bring his breakfast back up over himself and his father. Although perhaps the way Dex had been jiggling him had been a factor in which case he had deserved every minute blob of baby sick that had ended up smeared down his checked flannel shirt.

Tutting to herself as the minutes stretched out Alexis had to admit if only to herself that her annoyance was more than just about being kept waiting…Or more precisely it was about being kept waiting but not just for a damn lift to this horse fair that Jackson insisted they visit.

After all how obvious did she have to be? Strip off all of her clothes and hand Dex written instructions?

She had thought they were finally making progress when she had slowly woken to feel Dex's hand caressing her breast, his breath hot and heavy against her neck as a lower part of his anatomy ground with keen interest against her backside. She had just been shaking off her sleepiness intent on turning over and at least thanking Dex properly for such a warm wakeup call when he leapt away from her like she was a leper.

Alexis hadn't even been able to manage a squawk of protest before he vanished into the bathroom taking a rather long shower and leaving her to deal with an irritable Jack and her own lingering arousal. So it wasn't any surprise to Alexis that she felt irritable and snappy now, and being kept waiting in a hotel lobby was not improving her mood.

Tapping the heel of her boots against the polished wood floor Alexis turned to study what passed for art on the walls of this hotel, scoffing at the typically masculine themes, the stuffed animal heads and the rather gaudy mural of a herd of stampeding cattle being rounded up by some 'good ole boys' on horseback. If she wasn't here in person Alexis would have sworn backward places like this couldn't really exist any longer but The Rodeo's continued presence and apparent popularity amongst clientele of the hick persuasion proved her wrong.

"Well there little lady what is a fine looking woman like you doing standing all by your lonesome?"

Rolling her eyes at the blatant pick up attempt Alexis pivoted on her heel prepared to offload her foul mood onto the unsuspecting hick who dared to try his sleazy lines on her. However she was surprised to find herself face to face with a rather attractive man in his late forties, his face tanned and weather beaten yet he had a rather charming smile and prairie blue eyes.

"Waiting." Alexis replied her lips quirking with a smile.

"And admiring the art work…interesting ain't it?"

"It's an acquired taste…" Alexis replied diplomatically surprised when instead of being offended her companion burst out laughing.

"Now is that a proper way of saying you don't much rate it?…Well neither do I but then my brother-in-law is the so called cultured one in the family since he hails from Louisville and his Pa used to run the local picture theatre…Me I'm just a local boy, ranch raised. You here for the horse sale?"

Almost charmed by his complete lack of pretence Alexis nodded.

"Buying or selling?"

"That depends." Alexis answered cryptically her enigmatic smile lighting up her face.

"Depends if you see anything you like eh?" He added winking playfully and Alexis laughed at the blatant flirting.

"Perhaps…"

"Ahh a beautiful lady of mystery." Her companion teased. "Well mystery lady I don't suppose you would care to join an old cowboy for breakfast…"

"We've already eaten but thank you for the invitation." Dex's broad Wyoming drawl cut into the charming little conversation and he purposefully handed Jack over to Alexis, prising his little hand off of the edge of his fitted blue shirt in order to do so. "Jack behave for your mother."

Accepting the baby without question Alexis settled for glaring at Dex as he slid a possessive hand around her waist to settle on her hip. "It was nice meeting you but we really should be leaving." He added heading towards the door and towing Alexis along for the ride.

"That was rude Dex…He was only being polite." Alexis muttered under her breath as they stepped out of the old fashioned revolving door and onto the sidewalk.

"He was hitting on you."

"So what if he was? It wasn't like he was going to try and ravish me in a hotel lobby."

"You are supposed to be pretending to be my wife, and my wife does not flirt with dumb hick cowboys she has more taste!" Dex snapped back his dark eyes moving over her possessively, his hand firm and hot on her hip and Alexis was an annoyed to find his caveman attitude more than a little titillating.

For a moment she bit her tongue, allowing Dex to help her into the 4X4 they had hired so as to try and fit in and yet still enjoy some comfort. It wasn't until the door had shut behind her and Jack was strapped safely in his car seat that Alexis let him have it.

"I married you didn't I!"

"So do I want to know what gigolo shared my wife's bed last night?" Jeff asked rhetorically his blue eyes boring into Fallon's own as she tried to force down her feeling of mortification.

"Jeff I am…"

"Sorry well I have heard that before…First with Toscanni…then De Vilbis…my own brother…Zorelli; who's the latest stud in your stable Fallon anyone I know?"

"Jeff please it wasn't like that. It didn't mean anything, it just happened." Fallon insisted yet her own temper grew at the continued look of disgust on Jeff's face. "Look the last time I checked Jeff Colby we were separated, we don't live together, you didn't even bother to call me from Hong Kong…"

"As if you would have had time to fit me into your busy schedule." Jeff scoffed.

"My busy schedule I wasn't the one who disappeared half way round the world…You didn't bother to call, didn't even tell me when you would be back, did you expect me to sit at home and pine away Jeff?" 

"You knew I would home this week." Jeff spat. "I would never miss my son's birthday, not that you could wait that long, how long was I gone Fallon before you found my replacement?"

"It is not like that, it was just sex Jeff!"

"Well this is just me leaving!" Jeff retorted heading for the door. "I came to pick up my son and take him to school not stand here listening to you spew excuses…"

"Jeff please." Fallon pleaded as Jeff made for the door. "I know you are mad but you have to believe me that I didn't plan to cheat, it just happened…"

"What you tripped and ended up in bed with some man?"

The awkward clearing of a throat caused both Colby heads to turn and stare at a slightly amused Jackson who stood in the doorway. "Should I come back later, after you've finished all your dirty linen perhaps?"

"Jackson." Fallon muttered warningly unable to contain the flush of embarrassment that crept up her neck. "Just leave would you…" She added yet Jeff knew her far too well and as he glanced between her and Jackson the penny dropped.

"Well maybe you did just trip over him after all. Your own mother's cast offs Fallon could you sink any lower?" Jeff muttered in disgust shaking off her hand as he stalked towards Jackson his fists clenching warningly.

"Whoa buddy back up there, you seem like a nice guy and I wouldn't want to hurt you."

For a moment Jeff seemed torn and the conflict was fought across his face before he gave in muttering back to Fallon. "I'm just sick of this bullshit Fallon, this is the last time I let you do this to me, it's over."

Staring open mouthed after him Fallon watched as her husband strode out leaving her alone with Jackson who reeled in surprise when Fallon punched his arm.

"Hey lady what the hell was that for?"

"You could have denied it…You could have defended me!" Fallon insisted surprised when Jackson backed away shaking his head.

"Oh no I am not getting in the middle of this. You're one entertaining girl Fallon and last night was fun but that was all it was. Besides you're a Carrington and a Colby, you lady's can fight your own damn dragons."

Part 2:

Running his hands through his hair Blake resisted the urge to rub his eyes. They felt sore and tired which considering he hadn't slept more than a few hours the night before wasn't that much of a surprise. The reason for that was in the bed next to him as she tossed and turned most of the night, her sleep interrupted by nightmares that had kept one or both of her parents by her side.

Sighing deeply Blake was surprised when he felt a small hand tug at his own and Blake smiled as delicate fingers pulled at his sleeve.

"Morning angel." Blake muttered reaching out to stroke his daughter's long blonde hair from her face unable to contain his disappointment when Krystina didn't return his greeting. She still wouldn't speak, she cried out in her nightmares but that was not the same.

"Do you want some breakfast I am sure Mrs Gunnerson would be happy to rustle up some of her pancakes for her favourite little girl?…You just need to say yes sweetheart that's all you need to say I promise." Blake tried cajolingly disappointed when Krystina ducked her head back under the cover.

"Krystina you need to talk to someone it doesn't have to be me…What about Steven or Fallon, Danny or LB?" Blake paused before inspiration struck. "I could even call Alexis if you wanted me to." He added surprised when Krystina peeked over the edge of her blanket.

"Would you talk to Alexis?" He asked stunned when Krystina nodded shyly and Blake wondered how the hell he was going to persuade Alexis to willingly come here considering how their last conversation had ended but if it was for Krystina…

Maybe she would agree and then maybe they might have the chance to talk, after all he had dropped a pretty large bombshell on her the other night so was it any wonder she had reacted by running way. However now she had time to think and calm down perhaps now she would listen and believe him when he told her he loved her. Maybe there was still a chance for them?

"Dex please can just sit down for five minutes?"

"Sure but then we…"

"Dex sit!"

Reluctantly Dex joined Alexis under the shade of the hotdog vender's awning leaning up against the low wall she had perched herself on as she ordered them both an ice tea. He had been trying to act normally around Alexis all morning but clearly his acting skills were not the greatest, because Alexis had been looking at him strangely ever since he had practically jumped out of bed that morning startling her awake.

Although she would have looked a him a damn sight more strangely if he hadn't woken up first, to discover his hand groping an ample handhold of something deliciously soft and his little friend reacting rather warmly to the pert little derrière that was nestled up against him. The panic alone of Alexis waking up only to think he was molesting her had Dex jumping out of bed and vanishing into the bathroom before Alexis could even think straight.

And now she wanted to talk about why he was so on edge…It wasn't like he could tell her the truth, that just a whiff of her perfume brought that waking memory back to the forefront of his mind with all the accompanying complications.

"Now are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Nothing…Honest…What makes you think anything is going on?"

"The fact that you are as jumpy as a cat on hot coals."

Sighing deeply Dex ran his hand through his hair as he wracked his thoughts for an answer, any answer as long as it wasn't the truth.

"I just wanted to make sure you had a good time."

"I am, or at least I would be if you didn't insist on dragging me from one end of this place to the other and back again. Now what is really going on?"

At his continued silence Alexis sighed brushing her shoulder against his arm in a companionable way. "Dex I know you too well, I can always tell when something is bothering you, it's not something I've done is it?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Pausing for a moment before inspiration struck Dex muttered. "I just can't shake off the feeling we are being followed."

"Are you sure?"

Shrugging his shoulders Dex turned to take in Alexis's concerned expression wishing as he saw a worried frown crease her face that he hadn't said anything after all. "Look it's probably just me being jumpy."

"If you're jumpy it's normally for good reason." Alexis retorted sarcastically her derision turning to concern as Dex blanched at her tone the feeling of guilt bubbling up in his stomach.

"Oh Dex you shouldn't be running yourself ragged trying to protect us, if you want we can leave?"

"No!" Dex insisted shaking his head as if trying to shake his suspicious mood, the last thing he could cope with was being locked in a hotel room with Alexis…With Alexis and a bed...And not being able to do a damn thing about it. "Look it's probably nothing alright lets just enjoy the afternoon."

"Well if you are sure, but you will let me know if that spider sense of yours goes off again?" Alexis questioned laughing when Dex nodded. 

"That's a promise." Dex added a tentative smile tugging at his lips at the sound of her delicate laughter perhaps it wouldn't be so hard after all. "Besides how could I pass on the opportunity to see Alexis Colby riding a mechanical bull after all you did promise…"

"Typical Dex never pass an opportunity to see me humiliate myself." Alexis chuckled taking a deep sip of her ice tea. "Well I suppose we are here to enjoy ourselves are we not?"

"Yes we are." Dex replied, gratefully gulping his drink as he brushed elbows with his charming companion.

"Well we can't do that if you're peeking round every corner. I say don't worry about it, if we are being followed we'll find out soon enough and in this crowd I think we are pretty safe. You need to lighten up partner."

"Yes Ma'am…And in the spirit of having fun…"

"Yes?" Alexis asked cautiously suddenly wary of the devilish glint in Dex's eye.

"How long has it been since you've had a proper hot dog, ketchup, mustard the whole nine yards?"

"I honestly can't remember."

"Well then."

Dex finished his drink and turned to the vender ordering two hotdogs with the full works, glancing over his shoulder at a laughing Alexis.

"Here you go sir."

Taking the hotdogs Dex went to hand one over and quickly realized that with Jack in one arm and her drink in the other Alexis was suddenly at his mercy.

"Well now Mrs Colby it looks like…"

"It looks like you will have to eat both yourself Mr Dexter!" Alexis countered as Dex playfully brought one hotdog towards her imitating the airplane he used to coax Jack into eating his breakfast.

"Come on now live a little." Dex teased holding a hotdog an inch or two from her lips.

Glaring at him playfully Alexis leant forward and took a bite.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Dex teased before attacking his own hot dog like a hungry wolf.

A few minutes both were eaten and Dex suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alexis demanded completely perplexed.

"You've got a little something."

Dex explained gesturing to his own face to explain the trace of ketchup that clung to the side of her mouth.

Swiping futilely with her tongue Alexis glared as her companion continued to laugh at her expense. "Did I get it?"

"No its…" Dex paused, leaning forward he reached over and brushed his fingers against her lips removing the lingering stain.

He should have backed away then, should have dropped his hand from her face not cradled her cheek in his palm his fingers ghosting over her skin yet the memory of her in his arms and desire to touch proved stronger than anything. He had been fighting this attraction for so long, he knew he wanted her back in his life, as his partner and Jack's mother.

Yet he knew how lucky he was just to have her friendship and her help with Jack. The pretence of playing a married couple had seemed a blessing at first but it was slowly become an exercise in torture, to be able to put his arm around her in public to teasingly call her wife but know in his heart it was all an act. A fiction he wanted to turn into reality but not at the expense of losing her completely.

So Dex probably would have backed away if Alexis hadn't nuzzled into his palm, lifting her gaze to meet his, bottomless emerald pools that were darkening with desire. She was looking up at him, waiting, her face turned to his, her lips open slightly. An invitation that even he couldn't misunderstand or misinterpret.

How could he not kiss her?

It was at first tentative, unsure and unspoilt, like a first kiss ought to be, it was a beautiful thing; unexpected and lovely all at once. Then he brushed his tongue against her lips and heard a low moan, realizing it had come from her as her mouth opened and they began to duel with increasing skill and enthusiasm.

Wrapping his arm free around Alexis's waist Dex tugged her against him as his other hand threaded in her hair as he caressed the silky strands between his fingers. It was a moment out of a dream and Dex had to resist the urge to pinch himself to wake up before deciding if it really was a dream then he didn't want to wake up.

So it was with great reluctance that Dex pulled away resting his forehead against Alexis's as he stared deeply into her emerald eyes for any sign of regret or hesitance. It was killing him to stop but there was far more at stake here than a casual flirtation, Alexis had to want this otherwise it was not worth risking their friendship. So her next words caught him somewhat by surprise.

"Well that took you long enough Mr Dexter, I would have thought you would have at least cottoned on when I actually dragged you into my bed…Perhaps you really are getting clueless in your old age...My dumb hick cowboy…" Alexis teased biting her lip as she tugged on the hair at the base of his neck, her fingertips threading through the dark strands to bring his lips back to hers.

This time there was no hesitance. Dex claimed her lips like he had dreamt of doing since his return to Denver, his hand sliding down from the small of her back to cup her behind in those tight jeans giving it a firm squeeze as payment for that last comment. Although he had more than a few ideas how else 'his wife' could make it up to him later.

Suddenly leaving early had gained a whole new appeal.

Reaching for the phone Blake tried to ignore the way his hand shook as he punched in the number for Colby Acres hearing it ring he tried to run through what he was going to say in his head; terrified that at the sound of Alexis's voice he would forget what he needed to say. He had already made enough of a fool of himself when he had tried Colby Co and been informed Alexis had taken the day off; Blake was certain in the middle of Denver Alexis's secretary was still snickering.

Suddenly the phone was picked up and Blake waited hoping to hear Alexis's clipped English accent his disappointment only growing when the California drawl of some underling, probably that obnoxious stud manager she had hired answered the phone with an uncouth, "Yep."

"I would like to speak to Alexis Colby." Blake began politely trying to keep his frustration from his voice.

"Who's doing the asking?"

"Blake Carrington."

"Sorry Mr Carrington Alexis isn't here at the moment, I can take a message but I can't guarantee she will call you back any time soon." Jackson drawled and Blake could hear the smirk in the man's voice.

"I don't have time for games Mr Hobbs." Blake retorted icicles forming on his tone. "I want to speak to Alexis now, and I know she is there because she isn't at the office…"

"She isn't here Carrington." Jackson insisted. "I'm no liar and I don't know when she will be back, her and Dexter took off for a short break and she didn't leave me a number as I don't think the two of them will want to be disturbed if you get my meaning."

Blake did get his meaning, he got it like a sharp punch to his gut and without thanking or bidding Jackson goodbye he put the receiver back down. Alexis and Dex off together on some romantic getaway, something that they must have been planning when Blake had stood there and like an idiot confessed his love. He had bared his heart to her and now she was off cuddling up to Dexter probably laughing herself silly at stupid Blake and his stupid declaration of love.

Blake was so engrossed trying to curb his own emotions that he didn't immediately notice when the door to the library opened and a tired looking Krystle stood there watching him.

"Blake are you alright?" Krystle asked her beautiful face creased momentarily in concern. "Has something happened, you look like someone has died?"

Shaking his head Blake refused to think about it now; it wasn't like he could talk about it with Krystle after all. "Did you need something, is it Krystina is she alright?"

"She's playing with her dolls." Krystle replied before Blake could fly off into a panic. "But it is Krystina…well about Krystina and me…I have been thinking about what you said before all this began, about how I would realise that it would be best for Krystina if she stayed here in the house in her home."

"Yes."

Sighing Krystle fixed Blake with her level gaze she had never found it easy to admit she might be wrong about something but one thing Krystle had never been was a coward. "You were right Blake much of this is my fault, if I hadn't tried to take Krystina away then she might not have needed to runaway to make me realise, to make us both realise how miserable we were making her."

"So now you aren't going to take her away?" Blake asked unable to contain his relief.

Swallowing nervously Krystle shook her head. "I was hoping…I was considering your offer, to stay here in the house, to co-parent Krystina hopefully as friends even if we can't be together. Our daughter needs both of us Blake, I am willing to try if you are?"

Part 3:

Turning over in bed Alexis sighed when she felt a strong warm hand tenderly rub her bare back as the owner of said hand pressed a kiss to her forehead as she snuggled into his arms. It had been the second morning in a row she had woken to feel the warmth and reassurance of Dex's arms about her and Alexis had to admit it was a wonderful feeling. One she could quickly get used to.

"Good morning." Dex murmured low in her ear and Alexis smiled at the sleepy roughness to his voice.

"Morning." Alexis replied reaching up to press a kiss of her own to his bare torso before giving into a lingering urge and nipping playfully at his collarbone.

"If you are hungry you just needed to say so, it's not like we bothered with dinner last night." Dex quipped opening his eyes to stare in adoration at the woman in his arms. "There is no need to turn Cannibal we do have room service you know."

"And what if what I was hungry for wasn't on the menu?" Alexis teased her emerald eyes twinkling suggestively and Dex laughed at her eagerness.

"Oh I think we might be able to accommodate your every desire Mrs Colby, you just need to be specific."

"Well how about…" Alexis leant up and whispered teasingly into Dex's ear before biting down on his earlobe enjoying his startled yelp.

"Ok teeth away." Dex growled rolling a smug Alexis under him, his dark eyes boring into hers and he winced as Alexis found another form of attack. "And claws Kitten."

Purring Alexis trailed her foot up the back of his muscular calves. "But I thought you liked me using my hands Dex?"

"You are insatiable." Dex mused but it was hardly a criticism. "You are going to wear me out lady."

"Oh well we can't have that, I don't want you keeling over from exhaustion, then what use would you be? So if you want to take a little nap…"

Pressing himself against her Dex relished Alexis's guttural groan. "Does that feel like I need a nap…but maybe you should have a lie down?"

"Oh I think a lie down would do me the world of good." Alexis answered breathily pulling his mouth down to meet her own hungrily; after all there were better things than food on offer.

It was only a shame they would have to get out of bed eventually, after all Jack would wake up soon enough and want feeding and they had to check out and head home at some point today. Denver was waiting for them, Colby Co, the children and Alexis had wonder how they would take this new relationship considering how hostile they had been to Blake's reunion with Krystle.

Blake….

Alexis refused to think of him now. Refused to allow the memories of his touch and kisses to invade this moment. She was not going down the road of comparing him and Dex, they were as different as night and day and Dex was what she needed. He made her feel cherished, Dex placed her at the centre of his world and even if it was at times lonely on the pedestal he placed her on at least Alexis knew she was the woman he always came back to.

"Hey." Dex's voice was low as his lips caressed her neck jolting Alexis back to the present. "I'm not boring you am I?"

Laughing at his flippant tone Alexis could see the lingering doubt in his eyes that wonder that she was regretting this after all and it made her heart lurch slightly. In his own way Dex was just as fragile and broken as she was, only in his case Alexis had been the one to do the breaking. Reaching up to cup his face gently between her palms Alexis swore to erase that look from his eyes if it was in her power to do so.

"I was just thinking…"

"And here I was trying to blow your mind…" Dex joked yet his voice sounded unsure and Alexis cursed herself for making him doubt them.

"About how lucky I am. I have you and we have Jack…That is if you still want me to raise him with you?"

"You know I do!" Dex insisted propping himself up on one elbow as he stared down at her. "But only if its what you want, I don't want to rush things and ruin us. I want this to work Alexis, you're too important to me to mess this up. This time I want to do things properly; no other women, no half commitments, no misunderstandings. I love you and I will wait for you as long as you need…"

"I love you too." The words tripped off of her lips without even a moments pause and Alexis did love him; it was never be the same as the way she had loved Blake but that part of her life was over, for good this time. She owed it to herself to finally give this relationship a chance, a chance she had never really given it before and from the way Dex lit up at her words Alexis knew she was doing the right thing.

"I don't need time, I want this to work. I want to be with you Dex, I want to be a proper family."

"You've said that out loud you know, that is almost as good as written contract." Dex teased unable to keep the grin from his face.

"I'll shake on it if it would make you feel better but somehow I think that would totally kill the mood. So how about we kiss to seal the deal?"

Leaning forwards Dex brushed his lips gently against hers, before allowing Alexis to capture his mouth in a deeper kiss, her thoughts now completely focused on the man in her arms. The man who was touching her with such passion and reverence and relighting a fire in her that Alexis had almost feared the last few months had doused completely.

It was amazing what good sex could do and Alexis had been metaphorically starving for months. And as Dex's hands moved greedily over her body Alexis smirked at the realisation she hadn't been the only one considering the appetite Dex had shown last night.

Besides people did say it wasn't possible to live off of sex alone but right now Alexis Colby felt like testing that theory.

"And I want daily progress reports on the progress with the new fields, the outputs from the existing fields that are being pumped and expected timetables for having the whole site operational."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes and ask if Blake wanted the moon on a stick as well Steven chose to bite his tongue and indulge his father's foul mood. After all the fact that Blake had demanded each of his senior executives come in early to meet with him sent a very clear signal that Denver Carrington's CEO was not in a joking mood and Steven could only wonder what had happened to trigger the return of the old Blake Carrington.

For seated across from him was the old Blake Carrington, the hard nosed all business father that Steven had grown up somewhat in awe and somewhat resentful of. Steven had even heard some of the longer serving executives quip in gallows humour that it was almost like being back in the good ole days; the pre Krystle days when work had been the only thing to fill his father's somewhat empty existence.

It was confirmation of the most tangible kind of Steven's suspicions that his father's relationship with Krystle had come to an end and rather than face it Blake had returned to form and buried himself in his work. Steven could only hope that is was a temporary set back, as with the rate Blake was demanded updates and progress it wouldn't be long until his clever father uncovered just how completely he had been duped.

"And I need you to check in with our public relations people in Australia I want them pushing all the Denver Carrington funded clean up work, I want us to start getting some decent press over there; donate to some environmental campaigns whatever it takes."

"Sure Dad, I'm on it no need to worry." Steven answered quickly nodding for good measure when Blake finally glanced up from the paperwork to stare at him over the rim of his glasses.

"Good because if it is too much I am sure Jeff would be happy to take some of this off of your hands…"

"I'll be fine." Steven answered a little more sharply than he had intended, second to Blake Carrington and perhaps his sneaky older brother, the last person Steven felt able to dupe was Jeff.

"Alright well if you could shown in Jim Henderson on your way out." Blake answered watching as he son practically fled for the door.

Not that he really could blame him, Blake wasn't oblivious to the muttered comments floating about the office that morning and he could only imagine the old nicknames had already resurfaced; not that he used to care much about his popularity as long as he was respected and people worked hard. Yet it was such an ingrained reaction to bury himself in his work when things at home weren't going so well.

Denver Carrington had benefited from his divorce from Alexis since Blake had thrown himself body and soul into the business back then anything to try to distract himself from dwelling on the pain and how his life was ripped the shreds. Then Denver Carrington had brought him Krystle and he had thought at the time it was almost ironic his consuming passion bringing this gem to his attention.

Well his relationship with Krystle was over; it had been for a long while even though Blake had refused to accept it, to admit it to himself because if he did he would have to acknowledge just what a fool he had been. And it seemed despite his recent revelation and confession that he had lost Alexis for good…

No driven her away would be more accurate and he only had himself to blame.

Into Dexter's arms, it wasn't so terribly painful Blake might have laughed mirthlessly at the irony since it was Dexter or more to the point Dexter's accident that had driven Alexis back into his life and his arms in the first place.

So all that he had left was Denver Carrington and Krystina and both needed him right now. So if that meant he had to drag his executives in early so that he could be free to leave at lunchtime to spend time with his traumatised little girl then that was what he was going to do and no amount of name calling or gossiping would cause him to change his mind. He had made the mistake once of not being there for his small children when they needed him and Blake Carrington was a man who tried to learn from his mistakes.

Even if sometimes, Blake had to admit, he wasn't entirely successful he was at least determined to try.

"Good Morning Carrington."

It wasn't so much the impersonal greeting that surprised Steven as he walked back into his office but the almost jovial way it was delivered that caused him to pause in the doorway.

"What cat got your tongue my boy, come in and shut the door there is a draft." Frank added almost teasingly his usually stoic face alight with what could only be described as macabre glee.

Shutting the door as asked Steven crossed the room to take a seat at his desk his eyebrows drawn together in a deep frown. "I don't recall having planned a meeting with you this morning Mr Dobson."

"Frank, Steven." Dobson insisted his grey eyes glinting. "After all the work we have done together I think we have moved passed the formalities."

Freezing slightly at Dobson's casual reference to his sabotage Steven couldn't help but wonder why the man was here.

"I am here to make you an offer." Frank answered snorting in amusement at the look of stunned surprise on Steven's face. "Your face is an open book young man, it is a wonder no one has caught you out up to now, you should consider taking lessons from your brother."

Snorting in unamusement Steven didn't find it hard to believe that Adam had a superb poker face, since lying seemed to be second nature to him just as it was alien and uncomfortable to Steven. Although he could only suppose he was getting better at it since no one had caught him out so far; or perhaps it was because no one could believe Steven Carrington capable of such things and so they gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"I think I'll pass." Steven muttered bitterly before adding. "So why are you here Frank, what offer? There is nothing you can give me that I could possibly want"

"Oh it's not me." Frank answered cryptically. "I am merely the go-between; the messenger. You have been useful Steven and its clear that you have no real love for your father so… You are being the chance to jump ship before Blake Carrington's ship officially sinks."

"What do you mean?" Steven demanded his blue eyes narrowing in annoyance when Frank simply smirked and headed for the door. "Dobson what are you talking about?"

"You have forty eight hours to decide Steven, I will come for your answer then and it will have to be your final answer, no chance to change your mind because that is when the show really starts." Dobson answered before disappearing out of the door leaving Steven to stare after him a coil of nervous tension twisting in his stomach.

What had Dobson meant? Sinking his father's ship? Did they mean to ruin Denver Carrington or just Blake? Either way he hadn't been given long to make up his mind, on one hand the ultimate payback and on the other allying himself with men that made his skin crawl.

In the end it was just a question of which he could live with, the trouble was Steven didn't know.

Part 4:

Sometimes it was hard to believe that she was a grandmother to a nine year old little boy; it was especially hard to believe when she was woken at three in the morning by a teething baby. However as the sound of LB's screaming classmates filled the back of the house and made her head ache as they tried to out bomb or dunk each other in her pool Alexis Colby felt every day of her fifty something years.

At least the weather was good, hot enough to keep everyone out of doors so she had been able to escape to the relative peace of the house.

"You look tired."

Sighing Alexis turned to glare at her companion. "As compliments go Darling that is not your finest, am I to take tired and substitute old?"

"And cranky." Dex teased setting down the bowl of salad he was supposed to be transporting to the patio and settling for wrapping his arms around her waist, smirking as Alexis swatted at his wandering hands.

"Well I am surprised you want to bother with this tired, old, cranky woman." Alexis snapped her bad mood only mollified slightly by Dex pressing a kiss to the shoulder her loose kaftan bared.

"Well you are also gorgeous, amusing, infuriating and the most fascinating woman I have ever known." Dex offered relieved when that got Alexis to crack a smile and turn in his arms. "Better?"

Pouting slightly Alexis stared up at Dex from beneath her lashes. "You forgot brilliant!"

"Ouch." Dex winced feigning horror. "How could I be such a fool, please forgive your most humble servant if I caused any offence to my wondrous, brilliant…" 

"Oh shut up." Alexis teased standing on her tiptoe to press a chaste kiss to Dex's lips. "You're forgiven….Now go get that food out on the terrace." She added her previous bad mood lifting slightly as she swiped playfully at his backside. "Don't think I don't know you are avoiding the party….shooo…"

"Yes Ma'am." Dex replied saluting mockingly and laughing as he practically bowled over a scowling Fallon. "Once more into the breach…Those who are about to die…"

"Just go!" Alexis sniggered her light mood darkening when she caught the tail end of Fallon's grimace. "Something the matter Fallon?"

"No I just need to get the cake sorted out." Fallon muttered hiding her disapproval behind a fake smile as she bustled into the kitchen Dex had just left.

Alexis could have left her, she could had let it go but she would not be Alexis Colby if she could do that. So she followed her daughter into the kitchen and watched her stab eight candles into a perfectly innocent birthday cake.

"You don't approve." Alexis said suddenly causing Fallon to practically leap out of her skin.

"Mother…"

"I can see it on your face Fallon." Alexis carried on not giving Fallon a chance to deny it. "

"Fine I don't but I do want you to be happy and if Dex makes you happy…" Fallon trailed off not wanting to get into now the conversation she had been putting off since the day before when her mother and Dex had returned seemingly walking on air and oblivious to anyone around them. She had bit her tongue then. She had forced a smile not that her mother had been paying any attention at the time. She had suppressed the only question that invaded her thoughts, but what about Daddy?

"I wish I could believe that Fallon." Alexis answered sadly surprised when her daughter turned round to face her. "I just don't understand why you are upset about this…"

"Daddy still loves you!" Fallon blurted out, unable to stop the words from tripping off of her tongue and covering her mouth only after it was too late. "I'm sorry I shouldn't…"

"No you shouldn't have." Alexis snapped yet her anger softened at the genuine anguish on her daughter's face. "Fallon things have been over between your father and me for months now and it has been a hard process putting my life back together; hell putting myself back together. I have tried to be strong but I haven't been happy; being with Dex makes me happy. He loves me he always has and I love him too."

"You love Daddy more."

"I loved your father Fallon. I loved him like I have never loved anyone, and yes part of me probably always will but I can't trust Blake any longer." Alexis added closing her eyes as she refused to allow those memories to flood over her, Blake had broken her, first her heart and then any lingering belief in him. "I could never take him back Fallon, it is over, but I refuse to spend the rest of my life lonely and miserable just because Blake has finally realised what an idiot he was and now wants to play the martyr."

"So it's over you just give up on him? On us, you go off and form a new family with Dex and Jack and forget about us?" Fallon began now unable to stop all of her fears from flowing out now she had started pacing round the table before finally turning to stare at her mother. "Are you going to want me and the children to move out or…" 

"Fallon stop." Alexis insisted her beautiful face creasing in concern as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "Where is all this coming from, of course I don't want you to move out I love having you and the children here! And yes I want to help Dex with Jack and I do love him but you're one of my babies, no one could ever replace you. Now what is this really about, what's happened?"

Wiping away her tears on the back of her hand Fallon leant into her mother's embrace. "It's nothing…I guess I just…Jeff and me and you and Daddy….Everything was so perfect and now it is awful and…"

Leaning back Alexis cupped her daughter's cheek. "Jeff loves you Fallon no matter what problems you are having…"

"I cheated." Fallon deadpanned glancing up expecting to censure in her mother's eyes surprised when she found only concern and understanding. "It just happened, it didn't mean anything and now he hates me. He didn't even come to LB's party…"

"It's still early."

"Mother don't…."

"You just need a chance too cool down and talk." Alexis insisted refusing to give up hope, Jeff and Fallon fought they always had but if ever two people were made for each other. "You owe him a proper explanation and he'll probably yell and be hurt but if you want to make things work?"

"I honestly don't know what I want anymore." Fallon admitted softly, snorting softly at the irony. "I'm not the only one that needs to talk…Have you even spoken to Daddy since you got back?"

Pulling back as if slapped Alexis resisted the rising urge to lose her temper. "Why should I?"

"Even if you don't love him or want him back you still need to tell him that." Fallon added softly. "From how he told it, he told you he still loved you and you ran away and since then you've kept on running first to Dex and then to the back of beyond Utah and now…"

"Fine!" Alexis cut in holding up her hand. "You have a small point, the next time I happen to see your father I will tell him about Dex and I, happy?"

"Don't you think you should make an effort to find him and tell him, before he finds out from someone else?"

"Why should I show Blake that sort of consideration, after everything he has done?"

"Because he did the same for you." Fallon answered simply cutting her mother's rant off before it could really begin and Alexis stared at her mouth agape. "Now come on we're missing the party and this cake needs serving before it melts completely.

Nodding dumbly Alexis followed Fallon back out to the terrace both women freezing as they took in the three new arrivals and Fallon couldn't help the little comment that slipped from her lips.

"Well it looks like you'll be having that conversation a little earlier than expected."

Blake had known this was a bad idea from the moment Jeff had suggested it.

Go to LB's birthday party, take Krystina and have a chance to talk to Alexis about helping his daughter even if she had no interest in discussing them; not that there even was an them anymore now Alexis had taken up with Dexter. Blake couldn't help but think part of that was his fault, if he hadn't just blurted out how he had felt at the hospital then Alexis might not have panicked so badly, he had practically driven her into Dex's arms.

However when he had mentioned the idea to Krystina it had been the most responsive he had seen her since the accident and he hadn't the heart to disappoint her and as Jeff had pointed out quite succinctly, "LB is your grandchild too Blake."

So as he stood here by the pool next an equally uncomfortable Jeff as Krystina half hid behind his legs Blake couldn't help but wonder what his reception would be. He certainly didn't expect Dexter to be the first to come and greet him.

"Afternoon Blake, Jeff…It's good you could make it." Dex greeted them politely but somewhat awkwardly unsure just what you were supposed to say to the ex-fiancé of the woman you were currently sleeping with. However he was saved from more polite small talk by LB who had finally spotted his father and his grandfather.

"Grandpa…."

"Hello there Blake." Blake snr greeted leaning down to give his grandson a quick hug not caring that LB was wet from the pool.

"What about your old man? Oh forget your poor father when grandpa is here." Jeff teased leaning down to tickle his son who giggled and slipped away and back to his noisy friends. "Well that's typical."

"I wouldn't take it personally Jeff what little boy wouldn't rather play with his friends?" Blake teased then he saw her coming out of the house with Fallon, a white sundress hanging off of her slender shoulders. She looked beautiful and completely stunned to see him.

"Jeff this wasn't a good idea…" Blake muttered to his son in law.

"It will be alright Blake, this is LB's day Alexis won't cause a scene and ruin that."

"I know that…" Blake began trying to make Jeff understand it wasn't a public screaming match he was afraid of but something much deeper, personal rejection. So it was something of a surprise when instead of avoiding him like a plague or disappearing back into the house Alexis made her way over to them, her kitten heeled sandals delicately clicking on the stone.

"Jeffrey…Blake." Alexis greeted them politely but coolly her icy exterior thawing when she caught sigh of Krystina to whom she gave a genuine smile. "Hello Krystina, did you know Fallon has just brought out the birthday cake, it's chocolate, if you go over I am sure she will let you have a look. Did you bring a swimsuit?"

Shyly Krystina nodded and held out her hand to Alexis who took it and led the little girl towards the house, pausing to glance back over her shoulder at Blake who averted his gaze blushing slightly knowing he had been caught staring.

"I'd like to talk to you Blake if you have a moment I'll get Krystina settled and join you in the living room."

It wasn't a request it was a summons and Blake knew Alexis well enough to know the difference.

Part 5:

Leaning his head back against the plush leather of his chair Steven Carrington glanced at his watch, his time was almost up and he still hadn't made up his mind.

Could he really take up Dobson's offer?

If he accepted just what would it mean for him, for Denver Carrington, for Blake?

If he refused just who was it really behind all of this who he would be slapping the hand of? Someone rich and powerful enough to take on Blake Carrington in his own company, someone cunning enough to be able to pull Dobson's strings; that did not sound like an individual Steven wanted to make an enemy out of.

The buzzing on his intercom jarred him from his thoughts and Steven reached forward to push the button. "Yes?"

"Telephone call for you Mr Carrington a Mr Dobson calling from Colby Co."

"Thank you put him through." Steven answered picking up the handset the moment the phone began to ring. "Dobson I'm amazed you used your own name, finally decided to come out of the shadows."

"Steven it's Frank remember?" Dobson's silky ice tone oozed down the line and Steven felt his skin prickle. "Now do you have an answer for me, my associates are busy people and you don't want to keep them waiting any longer than necessary believe me."

"Yes…"

"Excellent I suggest…"

"Yes I have an answer for you." Steven cut in over Dobson's smug tone. "It's no, I won't join you little band of operatives, it's over I quit."

"Oh."

For a moment there was a sound of stunned silence and Steven held his breath waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Oh that is unfortunate." And Dobson did sound genuinely regretful. "You showed such promise, well I will miss our little chats. Good Bye Carrington."

"Wait Frank you said the show would start, what did you mean by that?" Steven asked not expecting the older man to answer him; after all they were now on opposite sides.

For a long moment there was no reply until Dobson sighed. "Let us just say Blake Carrington Snr is about to receive an early birthday present of his own that he would rather not receive."

It was a beautiful room, light and airy with a hint of elegance and opulence in the detail that screamed Alexis Colby and Blake could imagine it was a wonderful room to relax in during the afternoon if you weren't awaiting your personal firing squad that was.

"You've got a lot of balls coming here Blake, normally I would admire that in a man but…" Alexis trailed off as she made her way into the room shutting the door behind her. "So I can only imagine you have a damn good reason for it considering the fact I recall banning you from setting foot on my property ever again."

"I needed to see you." Blake answered simply lifting his chin and refusing to allow Alexis to browbeat him so early in their conversation. "We have unfinished business between us Alexis."

"Do we now?" Alexis questioned walking around the back of the sofas to the mantelpiece where she kept her cigarettes. Retrieving one and lighting it quickly Alexis took a lungful of the calming smoke, examining Blake's steadfast expression through the quickly exhaled smoke. "Personally I thought we had said everything that ever needed to be said to one another…"

"Then why ask me to come in here, why make a point of removing me from the party to talk to me privately in person?" Blake countered. "Unless of course you secretly wanted an opportunity to see me, to talk to me alone or more to the point without Dexter clinging on to you like an unwanted limpet."

"I see the last few days haven't deflated your ego any." Alexis hissed her hackles rising unable to resist reacting to Blake's bait. "I simply thought to spare our children and grandchildren from another unpleasant scene, and since it seems you already know about Dex and I…Well there is nothing else I need to talk to you about so you can leave."

"We have unfinished business Alexis whether you want to face it or not!" Blake snapped his dark eyes glinting. "Now dammit I told you I had made a mistake, I told you I still love you and perhaps I shouldn't have blurted it out quite the way that I did or when, but I just couldn't hold it back any longer."

"How awful for you." Alexis retorted patronisingly rolling her eyes at his dramatics.

"Stop hiding behind your sarcasm." Blake cut back causing Alexis to start and her cheeks to flush. "Look I know I frightened you, blurting it out like that after everything that had happened, after that mess of a night in your office…" He paused running his hand through his thick silver grey hair. "I understand that you ran to what would be safe, familiar, or more to the point who…"

"How dare you I love Dex and he loves and cares for me, he shows me every day in everything he does that he wants me in his life…You just storm in and try to ram road me into forgiving you. Well it doesn't work like that Blake, you can't just sprinkle a few I'm sorry's and I love you's into a pretty speech and make things alright again."

"I get that!" Blake snapped. "Don't you know I understand? You can't just forgive me, it would take time and trust and effort. Don't you realise I am prepared to do whatever I have to to have you back? But you need to give me a chance…"

"None of that matters Blake, what matters is that I can't trust you."

"Alexis I give you my word I would rather die than subject you to another moment of pain."

"YOUR word is WORTHLESS Blake." Alexis spat back her eyes glinting darkly like burnished emeralds. "You gave me your word once to love me in sickness and health for better or worse and when I needed you, you turned your back on me. You gave me your word when you asked me to remarry you, you promised me a future together…Do I need to go on? Your word is worthless to me Blake, I can never believe in it or you again."

Frozen on the settee Blake tried to move to speak but it was like each of her accusations had knocked the wind out of him, it was only when Alexis made for the door and he saw his chance fleeing with her that he found his voice and grasped for something, anything that would keep her from walking out of that door and out of his life.

"I can give you something better than my word."

Alexis stopped. It was more from surprise than anything although a part of her was intrigued.

"An exchange." Blake continued shakily his own mind unable to believe that he was about to offer this but his heart was controlling his tongue at the moment and it urged him on.

"What type of exchange?" Alexis asked glancing back over her shoulder at an ashen faced Blake who looked like he was about to pass out or throw up.

Wetting his dry lips Blake forced himself to meet her gaze. "A secret…Wait…" He called out as Alexis huffed and reached for the door. "Wait please, you told me your secret Alexis."

"Not by choice."

"I know but I am choosing to tell you mine, a way to redress the balance." Blake offered. "A secret I have never told anyone, it is…It is worst thing I have ever done…My son."

"What…Adam or Steven what did you do? If you have hurt them in anyway…"

"Alexis I am not talking about Adam or Steven." Blake whispered softly his dark eyes pleading and it took a moment for his words to sink in.

"Jack…Jack is yours?" Alexis whispered her eyes wide with horror shaking her head in disbelief but he looked like Dex so how could…

"NO!" Blake exclaimed horrified that that was the conclusion she jumped to. "I am not talking about Adam or Steven or anyone else you know…" Blake paused swallowing nervously his eyes lowering to the floor. "It was years before we even met."

Trembling Alexis leant against the closed door for support. "Adam isn't your first child?"

"No he wasn't." Blake admitted hanging his head in shame but his use of the past tense caused Alexis to pause her angry tirade dying on her lips.

"Wasn't?"

"My son is dead." Blake admitted hollowly finally lifting his gaze from the rich carpet to meet hers. "His name was Thomas James Carrington and I never even knew him."

The party was going well. This children at least seemed to be enjoying themselves and had descended on the burgers and hotdogs like a horde of hungry wolves. Their whoops of delight only growing when the largest chocolate cake Dex had ever seen was brought out and he company regaled the birthday boy with a round of Happy Birthday.

The children's happy chatter was enough to cover up the fact that half of the adults weren't talking to the other half, and settled for making conversations with heated glares instead of words.

Jeff and Fallon were avoiding each other that much was obvious but as for why Dex had no clue. Jackson had vanished the moment the Colby Scion had arrived so now Dex had an inkling that perhaps the stud manager and perpetual playboy was somehow involved.

Blake had vanished only minutes after arriving and more worryingly so had Alexis and they still hadn't returned.

Dex tried to rein in his own fear, wanting nothing more than to storm into the living room and interrupt their little talk. Even though Alexis had professed her love for him Dex couldn't shake off that bone deep instinct that Blake Carrington meant trouble, and it was killing him leaving them alone together. He knew that if he was in Carrington's shoes right now then he would be doing everything in his power to woo her back.

Yet if there relationship ever had a chance of working out this time Dex knew he needed to trust Alexis and to show that trust by letting her deal with Blake herself. There was only so long he could shield her from the world before she began to resent him for it.

Still it would be a hell of a lot easier to bare if Dex didn't have to deal with the niggling doubt that taunted him that it would only be a matter of time; of when not if Blake would find a way to win Alexis back and he wanted her back. The love struck look on the senior Carrington's face the moment Alexis had appeared on the terrace only confirmed that and it had taken every fibre of Dex's restraint not to lay the older man out flat.

So instead he paced, back and forth along the terrace then taking the path that wound round to the front of the house, so wrapt up in his own thoughts that it wasn't until the car door slammed shut that he realised he wasn't alone.

Startled Dex's head whipped up his jaw dropping as he caught sight of the latest party crasher.

"Monica what the hell are you doing here?"

Part 6:

"Start talking."

Alexis's voice was quiet in the silent room but the command was obvious even to Blake and he actually felt grateful for it, now that he had started the desire to unburden the whole sordid business grew. Of anyone Alexis might be the only person in the world who could understand and in a way it affected her; it had affected their first marriage even if she had had no idea at the time but perhaps now it might help her see things in greater clarity.

"You know I was stationed over in England during the war before the push into Europe." Blake only paused long enough to see Alexis nod and settle herself on the arm of the sofa, close enough to hear his every muttered word but out of his reach.

"Most the men were in barracks but when there wasn't enough space to house us some of us were given space in local houses. I and a friend of mine Peter Henderson were barracked with a Mrs Woodhouse, she and her daughter-in-law Lillian ran the local public house. It was my first time away from home, I was homesick and young and Lillian was young and missing her husband who was stuck in a POW camp. One night we both had a little too much to drink…"

"You slept with her and she fell pregnant." Alexis added when Blake trailed off his voice cracking with suppressed emotion.

"Yes." Blake admitted sighing, as a terrible weight seemed to momentarily lift from his shoulders. "Yes I did, I wasn't in love with her, she was young and pretty and I had never even been with a woman before so when she kissed me and pulled me up to her room I didn't even think of the consequences. My platoon shipped out a few weeks later and I didn't even give her more than a few passing thoughts. I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"And this is your terrible secret?" Alexis scoffed shaking her head. "You accidentally knocked up some village slut and you think that possibly compares to…"

"There is more." Blake added softly lifting his dark eyes to bore into hers. "The next ten years passed, I met and fell in love with you, we married we had Adam and then he was taken from us. I was so devastated that I couldn't think straight and in the middle of all of that my father came to me, he had something important to tell me; something he should have told me years before when I first came home."

"What did he tell you?"

"That a few months before my return from Europe he had received a letter from a Lillian Woodhouse begging him for his help in finding me. She was destitute, her mother-in-law had kicked her out on learning she was six months pregnant and she had spent the next few months going from friend to friend until she was living in some charity hostel. She had nothing to live off of and faced having to give up her son, a child she had named for his grandfather probably in an effort to warm Tom's hard old heart."

Frowning Alexis struggled to follow how could this reflect badly on Blake, he didn't know the girl was pregnant Tom had clearly chosen not to tell him. "I don't understand…"

"My father sent her an allowance, enough to support her and the child on the condition that she never tried to contact me. Apparently she must have agreed for I never received a letter from her, how she spent her time or my father's money I don't know…" Blake added pausing as he wrung his hands now they were coming to his part in all of this and suddenly it no longer seemed such a good idea to unburden himself yet he couldn't stop now. Besides in a way Alexis had a right to know the truth.

"So why did Tom tell you, was it because we had lost Adam?" Alexis asked her voice unusually timid and Blake longed to reach out and hold her.

"Perhaps…Perhaps that paid a small part in it." He replied softly.

"My father told me about Thomas and I was furious with him for keeping this secret from me I couldn't understand why he had and why had chosen such a terrible time to tell me the truth. Then he told me that a month before he had received a letter from his agents in London, they had handled all the financial transactions between Tom and Lillian, it seemed she had been involved in an automobile accident and had later died from her injuries. My son had been placed in a local orphanage until other relatives could be contacted. He wanted to know if I wanted to claim the boy and have him brought to Denver…"

Slowly the truth began to dawn on Alexis, Blake's shameful expression, the fact that to her knowledge Blake had never taken any interest in a child during that period, in fact he had done nothing but throw himself into his work. "You…You left him there."

Hanging his head Blake nodded.

"I did. I had to make a choice. A boy I had never even seen whose existence I had been ignorant of all of his life or the family we had or were trying to build. We had both been through so much and to throw my bastard son into the middle of all of it…I used you as an excuse, I convinced myself that you would never accept the child especially so soon after loosing your own, not to mention the public humiliation. The guilt ate away at me. I threw myself into my work to try and forget, I let distance grow between us because I couldn't face what I had done and it was easier to blame you."

"You should have told me."

"I know." Blake answered softly. "I am telling you now, too late I know but…"

Blinking back her tears Alexis clenched her hands to hide the fact that they were shaking. "What happened to him? To Thomas?"

Leaning back against the plush cushion of the chair for support Blake searched for the energy to continue, he felt as drained as if he had swam a hundred laps of the pool and then gone for a five mile run. Yet he had to finish this. "He stayed in the orphanage until he was fourteen then he ran away. I didn't hear anything else about him until after we…After our divorce I tried to find him."

"And did you?"

"Yes and no." Blake answered cryptically. "I managed to track down people that had known him. A handsome clever young man who was part of the wrong crowd, he had a few juvenile charges for petty crime but nothing too serious, or nothing he had been caught for at least. At the age of seventeen he left England and travelled to America."

"To find you?" Alexis questioned surprised when Blake shrugged and gazed off into the distant his face ashen.

"I'll never know. He ended up in Las Vegas where he fell back into old habits and bad company, then after one confidence trick on the wrong person he was found in an alleyway a neat bullet hole in the back of his skull. Dead at nineteen years old."

"Oh my god." Alexis gasped her hand flying to cover her mouth, her eyes wide with horror. "Blake…"

At the sound of his name Blake lifted his head turning his lifeless eyes to gaze at Alexis and then slowly reality began to trickle back in and he turned his suspiciously glassy eyes away. "I never got to meet him, I never got to tell him how sorry I was. I was his father and I failed him, just like I have failed all of my children since but he suffered the worst for my actions, for my cowardice."

"You are not a coward Blake." Alexis whispered softly and Blake met her gaze his brows drawn together in confusion. "You're only human and human beings make mistakes, you made a choice, a terrible choice but you didn't know what would happen. At the time you didn't know he wouldn't end up with another relative or that he would turn to crime to support himself. Hindsight is twenty twenty but in the midst of all that it was hard to think clearly."

"You can't absolve me of this guilt Alexis."

"I know." Alexis responded sharply. "And I am not trying to; I'm just reminding you that you yourself once told me that your mother said you had a tendency to wallow, to blame yourself for things that are outside of your control."

Snorting Blake only wished he could dispute what she was saying. "I forget sometimes how well you know me Alexis." He responded turning to face her. "I wish I had told you before, in different circumstances…" He trailed off lifting pleading dark eyes to fix on her own conflicted emeralds. "There shouldn't be secrets between us and so I suppose there is one more confession I should make."

"There is more?" Alexis gasped sniggering at the gallows humour. "I am not sure how many revelations I can take in one day Blake?"

"Nevertheless this is important if you can even begin to trust me again." Blake answered solemnly shifting towards her so that he could reach out and take her hand, surprised and relieved when Alexis didn't immediately pull away. "You were right when you said there was more to my decision to break our engagement than I was telling you…"

Tugging her hand away Alexis stood suddenly afraid of what might be coming out of Blake's mouth next, afraid of how it might affect her. "Blake don't…What good would it do…"

"I owe you the truth." Blake answered hoarsely. "When I went to Switzerland the first time I talked to Krystle's…"

"MOTHER!" Fallon sudden cry cut Blake off and a moment later their private meeting was interrupted when the door to the living room opened and a panicked looking Fallon arrived. "Mummy Daddy you have to come…Monica is here and I think Dex is going to kill her given half the chance."

At the mention of Monica Alexis's face turned pale and nodding she turned and followed her daughter out of the door without a backward glance in Blake's direction. Closing his eyes Blake forced down the tumultuous emotions that he had allowed to break free of this chains, pushing them back down until he could think calmly once more; only then did he rise from his seat and follow the women out onto the terrace.

Yet he was unable to suppress the wicked thought that if he was too late and Dexter had laid into Monica for some reason that that was one less stumbling block he would have to deal with.

"The nerve you have showing your face lady after what you tried to pull…Or did you honestly think I wouldn't put the clues together. I'm just some dumb hick cowboy got lucky to you aren't I Monica?"

"If the Stetson fits Dexter." Monica retorted her aristocratic features pulling into a smirk. "However for once it might be nice to know which one of your delusions we are dealing with now?"

"Delusions I wouldn't call kidnapping, assault or attempted murder delusions but then I'm just from simple upstanding stock where if you have an argument with someone you deal with it face to face like a man; you don't sneak around and get your revenge in dark alleyways or hospital car parks." Dex yelled back tugging on Jeff's restraining arm.

"It's nice to see those etiquette lessons Alexis has you on are really paying off Dexter you really are the charmer but do I detect some accusations in that jumble of words you call a sentence?" Monica snapped her eyes flickering to the French doors and the newly arrived Alexis and Fallon. "Oh and now we have the full set, nice to see you have finally reached the peak of your potential Fallon running to get Mummy…"

"You have a nerve showing your face here Monica." Alexis snapped echoing Dex's earlier statement. "Or did you mother never teach it is rude to crash private parties and you are very much off of my approved guest list."

"I didn't realise I needed a gilded invitation to attend my nephew's birthday party." Monica spat back her blue eye narrowing on Alexis as she moved to Dex's side and place a soothing hand on his arm. "Well why am I not surprised, just disappointed, sloppy seconds or is it thirds Alexis sometimes it really is too hard to keep up with your affairs…"

"Why you little bitch." Dex seethed and it took all of Jeff's strength to hold him back. "You dare to come here and insult Alexis after you tried to have me murdered not a hundred yards away."

"Careful Dexter think very carefully about what you are saying and who you are accusing."

"Oh I know it was you and when I can prove it…"

"IF you could prove your little fantasy then I wouldn't be standing here now." Monica cut in. "I would be languishing in some seedy little cell and since I am not…" She trailed off smiling sweetly.

"Now if you have finished throwing ridiculous and unfounded accusations I have a present to deliver to my nephew." Monica added waving for her driver who stepped forward carrying a large wrapped box and a smaller manila envelope and handed them both to Monica who seemed momentarily wrong footed. "Wait that's not mine."

"It was with the present when I put them into the car Ma'am." The driver answered simply and Monica turned the envelope over.

"Blake Carrington Snr."

"You called." Blake's clipped tone caused everyone to turn to stare at the Carrington patriarch as he made his way across the terrace.

Shrugging a frowning Monica handed him the envelope. "It was in my car but it's not from me."

Accepting the package warily Blake paused for a moment before ripping it open and removing the contents. It was a photocopy of some typed report with a handwritten note and Blake squinted wishing he had remembered to bring his reading glasses the type was so fuzzy. However he was able to scan the first line and that was enough to bring his world crashing down.

"Oh my god."

"Blake what is it?" Jeff demanded immediately at the older man's side and relieving him of the report his quick eyes scanning the first paragraph and his face paled.

"Jeff?"

"It's a leaked copy of a Department of Justice report, noting their approval for the Australian Government to seek damages from Denver Carrington…They are suing us for two billion dollars worth of environmental damages."

Closing his eyes Blake clenched his fists feeling his fingers crush paper between them and he opened his eyes to gaze down at an unfamiliar slanted hand.

'Dear Carrington,

As one sportsman to another I think it is only fair to inform you that I have taken the liberty of circulating this report to every single registered Denver Carrington stockholder. Tomorrow morning's market should certainly be interesting.

Best of luck from your most avid fan.

D.'


	12. Episode 12: Checkmate

**Episode 12: Checkmate**

Part 1:

Alexis Colby couldn't sleep.

It was beginning to be something of a bad habit for her laying in bed staring up at the damn crack in the ceiling even when her bed was far from empty. Turning onto her side Alexis allowed her eyes to rest on Dex's sleeping form, even in repose he seemed a powerful man. One hand tucked under his pillow the other reached out and draped around her waist, his strong hand tightening at her every move as if afraid she might suddenly vanish.

It was both an endearing and somewhat suffocating gesture at the same time; much like the man himself and it both warmed her heart and irritated her in equal measures.

Although she had to give Dex credit he was showing admirable restraint, she had half expected him to storm into her meeting with Blake, throwing her over his shoulder and challenging Blake to a duel for her honour. True it wasn't as though she had told Dex about Blake's confession that Blake was still in love with her; then he would never have left them alone.

Perhaps she should tell him, they were in a relationship…

Shaking her head Alexis tried to force thoughts of Blake and Dex and their bizarre romantic entanglements from her mind. She tried to not to think of Blake's other confession, of the startling news that there had once been another Carrington child, another son…

A son she hadn't given him.

Suddenly unable to lay there a moment longer Alexis drew back the covers and slipped out of Dex's grasp trying to flee from the unsettling thoughts and feelings that seemed to weigh down on her. She was not jealous of that child…Or that Lillian woman…That would be irrational, they were both dead years ago and it wasn't as though Blake had known about his eldest before Adam was born, so for all intents and purposes Adam was really both their first child.

As usual when she couldn't sleep Alexis found her feet leading her into Jack's room and she stared down at the sleeping child letting her thoughts drift again but not back to Blake…Not back to that broken look on his face or the way he had seemed to stiffen as if physically struck by that leaked document.

Monica…there was a problem she could focus on. The nerve of that woman turning up at her house, on her grandson's birthday as if nothing had happened, so smug in her assurance that they could prove nothing. Dex had phoned his contact in the police department the moment Ms Colby had been escorted from the premises and they had been horrified to learn that the two men that they had arrested on suspicion of being involved had been released without charge; not enough evidence to prosecute.

Only circumstantial….No witness to be able to link them with Dex's abduction and thence to whoever hired them.

No wonder Monica had been smug. The little bitch was just as slippery as her mother, well Alexis Colby had found a way to deal with Sable so there was no way she was going to be outsmarted by Sable's spawn.

"He's fine." Dex's gruff voice startled Alexis from her thoughts, his strong hands sliding around her waist, stroking her body through the warm silk of her nightgown.

"I know I just…"

"Needed to check." Dex finished for her staring down into the crib where his son slept on oblivious to all the worry around him. "I'm just as on edge as you are Alexis but you've placed security at every entry point to the house and grounds; every window is alarmed… No one is getting into this house and especially not this room without one of us knowing about it."

Sighing Alexis had to conceded Dex was right but all the security in world couldn't provide peace of mind and she had already lost too many of the little boys in her family to opportunistic kidnappers. "I would still feel better if we moved him in with us…"

"And have you waking at every little whimper." Dex reasoned feeling Alexis sigh again and sag against his chest. "You know I'm right…Come back to bed."

"I won't be able to sleep…"

"Who said anything about sleeping…" Dex countered pressing a hungry kiss to her collarbone. "I can think of one or two ways to pass the time." He added teasingly in between kissing his way up her slender neck.

Twisting out if his grasp Alexis tried to soften her words with a smile. "Sorry Darling I'm just not really in the mood right now — I just have too much on my mind."

"All the more reason you need distracting…"

"Dex don't joke because I'm serious."

"That much is obvious." Dex retorted his playful tone evaporating as he stared into Alexis's stony expression. "Look Alexis if this is too much for you just say so – I can take Jack to Wyoming, go visit my old man, be out of your hair…This isn't your problem after all."

"That is not what I meant and not what I want." Alexis snapped back her hands moving to her hips as she glared back at a sulking Dex. "And don't you play that card with me Dex, one moment you want me to be a mother to the child the next your saying it's not my problem!"

"I'm just offering you a chance to back out…"

"I DON'T WANT ONE!" Alexis retorted sharply cursing her own temper when her shouting caused Jack to wake up and start to fuss. Picking him up Alexis smoothed back his baby soft dark hair and hugged him close.

"I love him Dex…I love you…I love having you both here alright? I don't want you to leave…"

Sighing at her words Dex felt his momentary flair of anger abate. It was his own fear that made him lash out, to push her away at the first sign that she might be pulling away from him and cooling in her affection towards him. She had been so quiet after her talk with Blake and hadn't wanted to discuss it with him throwing herself instead into tightening the security round the house just in case Monica tried anything else.

"I'm sorry." Dex admitted gruffly. "I love you Alexis, so much that the thought of losing you twists my insides."

"For the hundredth time you are not going to lose me!" Alexis insisted. "And as for moving out please don't I want you both to think of here as home."

"That almost sounds like an invitation…" Dex trailed off his heart beating in his throat.

"What if it was?" Alexis replied softly looking up at him almost shyly through her dark lashes. "Would you accept?"

"To live in sin with my ex-wife?" Dex teased unable to keep his delight from lighting up his face as he slide his hands around her waist and pulled her close. "That is a very tempting offer Mrs Colby…"

Snorting at his teasing tone Alexis rolled her eyes. "Well is that a yes?"

"Well that depends." Dex retorted. "On what other perks might be included other than board and lodging—would I have to do my own laundry?"

"Only if you keep being impudent!"

Nodding as if seriously considering her answer Dex added, "Would I get my own room?"

"Would you use it?"

"It might be nice to have somewhere safe to withdrawn to when you're on the warpath - better than having to check into a hotel every time we have a fight."

"Who said we are going to argue?" Alexis replied sliding her free hand up round his neck to thread into the base of his hair, tugging on it playfully.

"Ouch lady…" Dex scowled. "No need to pluck me like a chicken…Besides didn't we just have a fight?"

"You call that a fight…"

"Fine an exchange of views." Dex corrected. "Although you know the best thing about fighting…" He paused gazing down into Alexis's expectant face. "Making up."

Tilting his face Dex caught Alexis's lips in a brief kiss before pulling away slightly and gazing into her eyes before capturing her mouth again, this time deepening the kiss when he felt her surrender to their rising passion; yet the moment wasn't to last as irritated by being squashed and ignored Jack began to wail again.

Sighing deeply as he reluctantly released Alexis Dex turned to try and sooth Jack. "My son you sure can pick your moments."

"He just wants attention."

"Yes Yours - Dear old dad isn't good enough anymore, no he's determined to steal my woman."

"Your Woman?" Alexis snorted rolling her eyes. "How wonderfully Neanderthal of you Darling."

"Only the best for you." Dex grinned his hands slipping down from her waist to cup her backside, giving it a playful squeeze. "Come back to bed and I'll show you some more caveman behaviour."

"You never give up do you?"

"Can you blame me?"

"And if I claimed all this arguing has left me with a splitting headache…"

"Then I would say I have an excellent cure for headaches Ma'am." Dex teased wiggling his eyebrow suggestively as Alexis slapped his chest.

"You Mr Dexter are incorrigible."

"And you are irreplaceable Mrs Colby." Dex countered watching as Alexis's eyes softened. "I mean it, I would be lost without you Alexis."

"So was that a round about way of saying yes to my proposal?"

"Proposal!" Dex exclaimed feigning shock. "I must have misheard my love and here I was thinking you only invited us to move in with you?"

"Dex..."

"What? I am just trying to teach my impressionable young son good morals."

"Dex…"

"I was just joking Alexis, it is far too soon for any talk of marriage I know that, credit it me with a little tact and sense." Dex teased relieved when Alexis's hackles seemed to settle.

"You know I am not going to push you into anything you don't feel ready for, which is why I am going to think about moving in before answering….No…." Dex cut Alexis off before she could protest. "I am not saying no - I am just saying lets give it a little more thought. I am not going to risk what we have trying to rush towards the future because what we have now is pretty damn good isn't it?"

Sinking into Dex's arms Alexis nodded pressing her face into his chest and feeling the steady thump of his heart beat under her ear. He was right what they had now was pretty damn good. Dex made her happy, happier than she had thought she could ever be after that debacle with Blake after which she thought she would never be able to trust or love again. Their relationship was fine just as it was, so surely it shouldn't matter that it wasn't perfect…

There really wasn't any such thing as perfect after all.

She had once thought her and Blake were perfect for each other and look how well that had ended...Right now Alexis would take pretty damn good over perfect any day; because perfect never seemed to last.

-

**Part 2:**

If Steven could have picked a day to play hooky from work then this day would certainly have been a contender. From the moment he had arrived the building had been in uproar with people openly running in the hallways as they rushed to and through. His father hadn't as yet been to bed, as Gerard had informed him that morning over breakfast Mr Carrington Snr had yet to return home at all.

All senior staff had been called in early, many hadn't even shaved and there was a look in most men's eyes of being fuelled by determination and caffeine alone. One glance in the financial papers was all it took to see why. Denver Carrington was being sued for two billion dollars in damages and what made it worse was that the forewarned stockholders had decided to jump ship dumping their stock at a record rate causing the price to plummet.

Entering his father's office Steven had to dart out of the way of the account division who hurried in on his heels and made their way over, complete with large printouts to Blake's desk where he and Jeff were pouring over the latest reports.

"Blake if we postpone the renovation of the Cartwright property then that is another two million." Jeff insisted and Steven watched as his father nodded before turning to bark orders at the assigned member of finance.

"Buy two million dollars worth of shares."

"Mr Carrington."

"Ah Jim do you have a final figure from a our reserves."

"Yes sir we hold ten million in our cash flow account to cover day to day trading expenditure, if we liquidate our investment portfolio then that would free up an additional fifteen but I cannot help but caution you against this sir we would end up devaluing our stock further and remember we still have the first loan repayment due in a few days…"

"Jim I understand where you are coming from." Blake added sighing as he ran a ragged hand through his hair. "But if we don't salvage our stock there won't be a company left to save; with the rate that stock is changing hands we are prime for a hostile takeover. Liquidate the investments and don't worry about the bankers I'll deal with them. Bob is an old friend he will give me an extension."

"Are you sure Blake because I can always advance you the money…"

"That's very kind Jeff but we have it covered… just…"

"But Mr Carrington…"

"Just do it!" Blake responded his patience finally at an end when he caught sight of Steven loitering. "Steven do you have the latest output reports for me?"

"Sure Dad." Steven replied with a forced smile handing over the report and trying to hide the way his stomach churned with suppressed guilt. This was partly his fault, he had been involved in handing Dobson the ammunition he needed to weaken Denver Carrington and instead of now helping his father he was too busy trying to save his own skin.

Frowning as he read the report Blake looked down the production figures. "These figures from the new fields look a little low…"

"Perhaps they need to dig deeper." Jeff offered when Blake handed him the report.

"I can't invest more money at this point." Blake muttered before turning to face an ashen Steven. "Stop any further development of the new fields, in fact get Peter Hobbs out to do a full geologic we may be forced to liquidate some of the new leases that should give us enough of a buffer to cover the loan repayment and keep our cash flow moving."

"Dad…"

"Steven I want you get on this right away." Blake insisted talking over Steven's almost strained reply.

"Dad…That won't work." Steven admitted closing his eyes as the guilt bubbled up from his stomach almost causing him to gag and he opened his eyes to stare into his father's confused face. "The leases…the land it's not what you think it is…You were set up."

For a moment Blake could only stare at his son in confusion, the lack of sleep and general stress playing havoc with his mind as he could have sworn he head Steven say, "What are you talking about we bought that land in good faith, Jeff tell him Charleston was a decent fellow he wouldn't have deceived us…Now is not the time for gallows humour Steven."

"Dad I'm not making this up!" Steven snapped not caring as every eye in the room turned to stare at him. "I know you were set up because I was the one who did it…I swapped the geologics, the land we bought is as dry as a bone."

-

"So you knew nothing whatsoever about this?" Alexis demanded slapping the newspaper down in front of Adam who squirmed under his mother's knowing gaze.

"Mother…"

"Don't you mother me Adam, this has your fingerprints all over it and don't forget I am well acquainted with that old college buddy of yours in the justice department."

"It is just a draft report…"

"That is destroying your father's company." Alexis countered leaning back against her desk tapping her manicured nails against the tabletop. "His stock has dropped ten points since the markets opened and somehow I can't shake off the suspicion that you are profiting somehow."

"How could I profit from it?" Adam argued reasonably surprised when Alexis smirked and withdrew her own stock report.

"You know it amuses me how everyone is focusing on the fall in the price and the fact that stockholders are fleeing Denver Carrington faster than first class passengers on the Titanic personally I find it far more informative to concentrate on who is buying!"

Handing Adam the report Alexis gestured with her unlit cigarette. "Here you can see Blake trying to buy up as much floating stock anything than keep the market from being flooded, his purchases are obvious and then there are these other purchases."

Squinting at the document Adam shrugged. "They are all less than a few percent nothing damaging, hardly a hostile takeover probably just a few investment houses hoping to score in the long term."

"Oh that's what is looks like at first until you look at the times." Alexis added smugly lifting her cigarette to her lips and lighting it with dramatic effect. "Now I know coincidences happens every day but even I can notice an regular pattern when I see one and don't you think it's more than a little odd that these purchases take place five minutes past the hour every hour and always for the same number of shares. Oh the price changes by the minute so at first you can't tell that they keep buying the same number but if you dig beneath the surface…"

"Mother…"

"I can only wonder where you found the necessary funds, not embezzling Colby Co cash are you Darling?"

"NO I am NOT involved!"

"But you do know more than you are saying." Alexis countered. "Think very hard Adam, about loyalty to Blake and to me, no matter what anyone else has offered it can never compare to what we as you parents will bestow upon you one day. You need to decide now just which is more important to you Adam."

Taking a deep pull on her cigarette Alexis kept her eyes locked on her eldest watching him squirm uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Alright." Adam finally caved. "Father asked me to look into some Denver Carrington stock purchases, someone had been buying up 4% chunks so they didn't have to declare it and he was worried the company was being targeted."

"It would seem Blake had reason to be suspicious considering." Alexis trailed off. "Did you find a lead?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell your father?"

Sighing Adam hung his head. "No…I was going to but since I couldn't prove anything I thought it best to try and find out more and then I was approached..."

"By who?….Who Adam?"

"Dobson." Adam answered quietly. "He's fronting from some other man a Mr Davenport. I ran a check on him, he's some sort of wealthy recluse living in South American, runs a multinational corporation Davenport Inc; a shark by all accounts but seemingly above the board."

Breathing out a lungful of smoke Alexis twisted her smile into a smirk, as that was news she could use. "Well it seems we should have a little chat with Mr Dobson…after all he really should pay more attention to the small print."

"Mother?"

Lifting her glinting gaze to meet Adam's confused one Alexis smothered the urge to laugh. "Just a little private joke Darling. Call Mr Dobson and invite him to join me for dinner at the St Dennis will you… It should prove to be an enlightening evening."

-

"Clear the room." The command was softly spoken but as the room had fallen silent after Steven's confession everyone heard it and complied even Jeff who stared between the guilt ridden Steven and the unnaturally silent and tense Blake.

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to get this far." Steven babbled now that he had started the words kept coming. "I was just so angry with you about mother and…"

"That's enough Steven." Blake muttered silencing his son with a look.

The moment the door shut behind the last employee Blake's façade of control fell and he stalked forward raising his hand striking a stunned Steven across the face and Steven staggered back holding his cheek. Never had Blake raised his hand to him, despite all the provocation over the years.

"How could you do this…you?" Blake gasped shaking his head in disbelief. "Adam…yes…but not you Steven."

Not the son he had raised from infancy, not the boy whose bedside he had sat vigil by whilst he was sick, not the young man in who he had tried to instill his values of decency and honour. "You tricked me…You used me." Blake gasped unable to breath from the sudden tightness in his chest as he sank down in his chair grasping for his glass of water and shakily taking a sip.

"I did."

"I trusted you." Blake added lifting his dark eyes to stare into Steven's torn face. "I was so proud of you and then you do this…Why?"

Trembling Steven couldn't contain the feeling of being ten years old and brought into his father's study for a scolding yet this time Blake was himself not entirely without blame. "To punish you…"

"For your mother." Blake cut in his eyes hardening as another thought crossed his mind. "Did she know about this?"

"No it was my idea…I needed to see you pay for what you did to her, what you almost caused…" Steven broke off unable to break his word so he was surprised when Blake hung his head and muttered.

"Her suicide attempt you mean?"

"You know?"

"She told me." Blake added suddenly unable to meet his son's gaze as his own guilt settled firmly about his shoulders. This was all his own fault he had destroyed his family's happiness was it any wonder they had reacted badly, Adam by withdrawing, Fallon by her bitterness and Steven…His sensitive son…driven to revenge. "I made a mistake Steven, I told your mother and your sister that perhaps I should have spoken to you sooner perhaps this all could have been avoided."

"Leaking that report that wasn't me, I didn't know anything about it...I didn't have anything to do with The Carolina either." Steven insisted causing Blake to lift his head his dark eyes narrowing as if searching for the truth in his son's face.

"I wish I could believe you…"

"Dad why would I lie now. If I was involved in this damn plot I could have kept my mouth shut, let you think selling those fields would save you and let you find out too late that they are worthless."

He had a point and yet Blake couldn't bring himself to believe him. "So WHO is behind it?"

Shrugging Steven only wished he could answer. "I don't really know. I was approached by Frank Dobson but he's only a front man."

"Dobson." Blake growled his eyes narrowing he knew that man was scum and now he had the proof but Steven was right Dobson would only be the visible mouthpiece of this mastermind confronting him would achieve nothing an whilst they argued Denver Carrington stock plummeted still further.

Shifting awkwardly from foot to foot like an awkward child Steven turned towards the door. "I expect you'll want me to clear out my desk…"

"OH no you're not getting off the hook that easily." Blake snapped rising to his feet and locking his glinting eyes on Steven's face. "You are going to stay here and help me sort out this mess, you are going to help me save Denver Carrington Steven and then you are going to spend the rest of your natural life paying me back for every cent you've cost me or my name is not Blake Carrington."

-

Part 3:

Dex knew the moment he walked through the door of his apartment that this was the last time he would ever think of it at home. It felt odd parking in the garage and making his way up the stairs, his thoughts were far too preoccupied on getting back to the ranch and surprising Alexis after her business dinner; fumbling for the keys that he had half forgotten about already. Not that he had needed his key really.

The door was unlocked and when he pushed it open Dex was horrified to find the place had been trashed. True he hadn't moved any of his personal belongings up from Wyoming yet and that was at least something because the few new items had bought had been smashed or ripped apart. Someone was sending him a very clear message that they were very pissed with him and Dex didn't need to guess who that probably was but proving it….

"Shit." Dex muttered under his breath as he searched the debris for his house phone relieved when it had only been pulled out of the socket and not smashed he dialled the now familiar number for the police station. It didn't take long to pass on the message that his apartment had been turned over and the sergeant in charge offered to send round a couple of officers.

Yet Dex couldn't even hazard a guess when this had happened. Ever since his kidnapping he had been staying with Alexis, had they come here first and lain in wait or had the apartment been an after thought as someone tried to find a lead as to where he and Jack had disappeared to, or had it only just happened, a reaction to his having Monica thrown out of LB's party?

Standing in the midst of all this mess Dex knew he shouldn't touch anything, that he should wait for the police but the flashing light on the answering machine was irritating him and since he had been out of contact with his family they might have been worried. Or perhaps Monica had left him a taunting message? Pressing the button Dex was surprised when his sister's voice filled the air.

"Dex it's Marin, it's Dad he's not doing so good, we had to take him back into hospital the doctors think he had another stroke in the night you need to get back here."

Hearing the click as his sister put down the phone Dex listened to the automated machine as it recited the date and time, it was two days ago. The machine then impassionately moved on to the next call.

"Dex it's Marin where the hell are you? Look I don't care what deal you having going down or what that woman of yours needs you for you need to get home. Dad won't make it through the night, we need you here."

Closing his eyes Dex prayed to every deity he could think of that there wasn't a third message he wasn't sure he could live with himself if there was another accusing missive and it seemed that his prayers were answered when the machine beeped signalling the end of the recorded messages.

"Dex?"

Jarred by the sudden voice in the silent room Dex whirled around his panic abating when it was only Angela.

"God Dex what happened here?"

"Just a message from someone who is angry with me." Dex muttered no longer caring about the apartment his whole focus was on getting back to Wyoming and seeing his father before it was too late but he would need to pick up Jack first and the police still had to come and that would take time. Time he didn't have.

"I need to go…"

"Dex!"

"I'm sorry Angela could you stay and let the police in…I need to go…" Dex added ignoring her stunned face as he pushed past her and out into the corridor ignoring her cries to wait.

He needed to get home to pack a bag and pick up Jack and get to the airport, but first he needed to see Alexis; he needed to feel the reassurance of her arms about him, to hear her voice as she told him it would be all right. Then perhaps if he asked she would come with him to Wyoming, if his father really was dying then Dex knew he would need her to be strong for him and for Jack. He couldn't afford to fail his family again.

"I understand your problem Blake I really do but I have to answer to my board as well I don't own the bank after all."

"Bob I understand." Blake echoed trying to keep the tension from his voice and his conversation from carrying to the next table where the couple concerned were clearly trying to listen in.

Perhaps the St Dennis Club hadn't been the best place to bring Bob Townsend to discuss his bank granting them an extension for the repayment period. Yet he hadn't wanted to expose his old friend to the tense atmosphere at Denver Carrington and going cap in hand to the bank placed him in a subservient position. So it had seemed sensible to suggest a business dinner where Blake could at least present the façade of being in control besides Bob was known to become a little more accommodating after he had half a bottle of Mouton-Rothschild inside of him.

"Denver Carrington will weather this storm and come out the stronger I just need a little more time to pull the funds together for the first repayment."

Leaning back in his chair Bob dabbed at his mouth with his napkin staring across the elegant table at his old friend. "Blake I will be honest with you because I value our friendship…The Board were angry enough with me when I gave you that loan but the collateral you put up seemed sufficient now with Denver Carrington stock plummeting there are some more conservative board members who are questioning whether the security you offer even covers the amount you've borrowed. They are talking about calling in the entire loan amount now that or selling your debt on…."

"That's ridiculous!" Blake exclaimed hotly not caring as half the heads in the restaurant turned to stare in his direction. "Our capital portfolio alone is worth twice what I borrowed and you know it…This problem with the share price only temporary we've already begun to salvage it."

"By liquidating company assets." Bob added his eyebrows drawing together in a frown. "The bank is watching your every move remember and people are saying you are selling the family silver just to pay the mortgage."

"It is temporary." Blake insisted. "If you could just give me another day I could make that first repayment with the interest owed I know it is asking but we go back a long way and I and Denver Carrington have made you a lot of money over the years."

"Alright I'll talk to them."

"Thank you."

"I'm not promising anything Blake but I will stick my neck out and try and get you another day."

Smiling tightly Blake tried not to sigh openly in relief, a day would give Jeff the chance to gather his funds and although it galled him to borrow from his own son-in-law it would be more galling to face public humiliation and financial suicide. "Thank you."

Nodding as if he considered the matter settled as Bob turned his attention to the wine list, Blake finally allowed himself to relax slightly turning to gaze about the room, smirking inwardly when the nosier patrons turned away so quickly it was wonder they didn't get whiplash.

That was when he noticed her enter the room. For a moment she stood framed in the doorway a vision in scarlet satin and Blake took in every nuance as Mr De Luca made his way personally over to greet her and escort her to her table. Craning his neck to follow Alexis across the room Blake felt his blood run cold when he caught sight of the person she was meeting; Dexter would have been bad enough to have to sit and watch them together but somehow Blake thought her actual companion was far worse.

Just what the hell was Alexis meeting Frank Dobson for anyway?

"Alexis you look like a vision of loveliness, I must be the envy of every man in the room." Frank insisted in what was for him as close to gushing as he came. "Although I must admit my surprise to receive your invitation."

"Were you now?" Alexis answered her eyes narrowing even as a bright smile remained on her face as she nodded greetings to the many of members of Denver society who waved or sent their greetings. Yet she wasn't here for pleasantries even if she did allow the waiter to take their drinks order before confronting the only reason she was here. "Surely you didn't expect me to sit ignorantly by whilst you led a crusade against my family Frank?"

If Alexis's bluntness wrong footed Frank it only showed for a moment his eyes freezing slightly before a charming if not altogether convincing smile appeared about his lips. "So you heard about that did you….My my it seems certain people struggle to keep their mouths shut that is such a shame ."

"If you are planning on laying the blame on Adam don't bother he merely confirmed my own findings although even he didn't know about all the stock you bought today. Personally I am surprised you found the time to meet me for dinner at all." Alexis countered brightly gladly accepting the glass of champagne that the waiter delivered and taking a deep sip as she studied Frank over the rim of the glass.

"I always make time for you Alexis." Frank answered smoothly. "But why are you so concerned this is doesn't affect Colby Co, in fact I can only see your company benefiting by this so unless it is personal interest that motivates you…"

"My motivation is none of your business." Alexis snapped back unable to conceal the fact that Frank had touched a nerve, Alexis hadn't allowed herself to analyse why she was angry afraid that if she did so it might resurrect thoughts and feelings that had best remained buried; so instead she focused on the anger on the explanation that she was defending her children's birthright.

"Besides in case you had forgotten Colby Co does own Denver Carrington stock as part of our portfolio."

"Only a few percent…" Frank scoffed. "You hold significant shares in many companies Alexis but I don't recall you running off to complain when their prices fall?"

"What I do or how I react is my business and it is about my business or more importantly it's well-being that I am here. You represent a risk to Colby Co, a risk I refuse to accept any longer. I am removing you from my board effective immediately, I won't house a viper in my bosom; how can I trust that you won't do the same thing to me?"

"Because I won't."

"And you expect me to take your word on that?" Alexis retorted shaking her head. "No I can't trust you…"

"Well that is too bad, because we had a deal Alexis, we signed a contract and I will not go quietly." Frank replied indulgently mockingly raising his glass and toasting her. "Besides you'd miss me if I left who else would pass you confidential information that you could use for your own profit….I wonder how Carrington would react if that little titbit reached his ears?"

"Are you threatening me Frank because Alexis Colby doesn't take kindly to threats…" Alexis added leaning in to hiss like a scolded cat. "You are off of my board Mr Dobson, I'll sight conflict of interest whatever it takes."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, check the small print of that contract you signed it leaves me that loophole, I know because I had it drawn up remember?" Flinging down her napkin Alexis got to her feet. "Now excuse me I seem to have lost my appetite."

Yet before she could turn and leave him sitting their alone like a fool Frank reached out and grabbed her wrist his fingers digging in sharply. "Careful Alexis I am not a man to cross…."

"You are just the lapdog Frank, your only power comes from your real employer, a Mr Davenport isn't it?"

"How did you…" 

"I have my ways." Alexis answered smugly wrenching her arm from Frank's grip. "I have ways of getting things that I want Mr Dobson be it money, power or information. I am not a woman who intimidates easily and certainly not by some pathetic messenger boy."

Gritting his teeth as her insult hit home Frank felt his temper slip, for the first time in years someone had made him truly angry and he let the cruel words slip from his tongue enjoying the way Alexis's beautiful face paled. "Perhaps not but you are a woman prone to extreme reactions…Your reaction to Carrington breaking your engagement for example, I can think of a few people who would be fascinated to know all about that. I am sure the view from up there must have been spectacular."

"You….How…" Alexis gasped her hand moving to grasp the back of her chair.

Smirking Frank rose from his seat waving the waiter across and throwing a few fifty-dollar bills on the table. "It seems your son has a loose tongue on more than business matters and if you want me to hold mine Alexis then I suggest you take the night to think it over before you do anything rash…Sweet dreams now."

Frozen Alexis could only watch as Frank made his way out of the restaurant and it wasn't until he vanished that the dreadful panic that had caused her to seize up finally abated enough for her to think clearly. Dear god she needed a stiff drink and then a cigarette and then she was going to find a way to deal with Frank Dobson, to silence him somehow because there was no way she was going to let him get away with it; she was Alexis Colby and nobody blackmailed her.

Part 4:

She was going to kill him.

Alexis was so angry she practically trembled with rage as she strode back and forth across the foyer waiting for her car. The double doors were open but Alexis was immune to the chill kept warm by the burning fury that flushed her face and skin.

How could he do this to her, sell out her secrets to scum like Dobson? And for what, the insider scoop on Denver Carrington or perhaps Dobson…no Davenport he was the one with the money and power…perhaps he had offered Adam something, power, position? The child she had carried inside her, the man she had accepted back without hesitation, the son she had sacrificed for and forgiven when others wanted him exiled from the family.

Trembling Alexis clenched her fists not caring as her fingernails bit into the soft skin of her palms. "You little bastard!"

"You know for once I hope you are not thinking about me."

"What do you want Blake?" Alexis demanded without turning around to face her new companion. "And no for once I wasn't talking about you."

Although the insult was similarly appropriate for Blake Carrington and one she had often used. It was suitably ironic Alexis snorted to herself, that everyone always commented how Adam was his mother's son, they were alike in ambition and morals when in reality he was far closer to his father in ruthlessness than anyone realised. They were both backstabbing bastards.

"Here you look cold." Blake added shrugging off his jacket and draping it around Alexis's shoulders before she could protest.

"I'm fine."

"You are not fine." Blake cut in before she could deny it further. "And I assume Dobson is the reason why…"

"If you want to pick my brains for information it would at least be polite to ask first." Alexis snapped finally turning to glare at Blake over her shoulder. "Yes it is Dobson – well mostly Dobson and then your son." She added sarcastically. "There must be something about men with the last name Carrington, trust them at your peril."

"Steven?" Blake ventured, surprised when Alexis frowned and corrected him.

"Adam."

"What has Adam done?"

"Betrayed my trust." Alexis replied cryptically before caving into her curiosity. "What's this about Steven?"

Sighing Blake edged closer his heart sinking as Alexis stepped back. "I am not going to bite Alexis."

"Perhaps not but forgive me if I prefer to keep my own counsel about that." Alexis retorted spitefully her emerald eyes narrowing on Blake's face, a part of her enjoying the hurt look that flashed across his expression. "Steven?"

Clenching his jaw Blake resisted the urge to tell her to go to hell, he had already had an awful day and fencing with Alexis, having to deal with her barbs was more than he was capable of. "The same…It seems we are not blest in our children."

"Their father's influence no doubt." Alexis snapped back before she could stop herself. She was mad and itching for a fight and Blake was far too convenient a target. "Both you and your son, bastards the lot of you!"

"And of course you had no involvement whatsoever." Blake hissed back reaching out and grasping her arm not caring that their little spat was drawing attention. Neither noticing the arrival of an interested party who stopped dead on catching sight of them.

"What is the appropriate term Alexis, Bitch?"

"Let me go."

"Why the hell should I?" Blake demanded tightening his grip on her arm. "I've apologised Alexis, I've admitted I was wrong, I've begged you to forgive me and you've said no; that is your right and I respect that but that doesn't give you the right to use me as your personal punching bag. There is only so much I will stand here and take of your venom."

"Then leave, no one is stopping you." Alexis sneered. "I don't recall asking for your company Blake…And as for you being my punching bag I would find your selective memory more than a little amusing if I didn't have such painful memories of the opposite being true. Now I am asking you once more, release me, or do you find some sick sort of pleasure in hurting me? Well you have given me enough bruises to hide Blake I'll be damned if I stand here and let you hurt me again!"

"YOU!" Dex's fierce bellow cut Blake off and he barely had time to turn to face the oncoming storm that was a furious Dex Dexter. "You did that to her…those bruises." Dex growled grabbing an unprotesting Blake by the collar of his shirt.

"You bastard!" He added landing a punch on Blake's jaw.

"Dex…" Alexis called out trying to intervene and calm him down but Dex was beyond reasoning, landing another blow that knocked Blake to the floor.

Yet that wasn't enough for Dex the red haze clouded his vision. "Get up and fight like a man Carrington." He growled before dragging a dazed Blake to his feet shaking him like a rag doll. "What the hell else did you do…What the hell did you try to do?"

"Dex please….please people are staring, this is not something I want splashed over the papers." Alexis pleaded wrapping both her hands around one of Dex's biceps as she tried to tug him away.

Reluctantly Dex pushed an unresisting Blake away, not surprised when without him holding him up Blake crumpled to the floor, Dex was surprised when Alexis buried her face into his chest. Cradling her close Dex glared over her shoulder at Blake who looked more pained by their closeness than from any of his injuries. "This isn't over Carrington, Alexis is the only reason I haven't beat you to a bloody pulp, you and I have an appointment due."

Nodding Blake lifted his hand and shakily wiped his bloody lip, yet he made no move to get up not even when Dex ushered a shaking Alexis quickly across the foyer and out of the door. It was only when they had disappeared that Blake accepted the assistance from one of the staff to stand, groaning slightly from his throbbing jaw and the fact that Mr De Luca the manager of the St Dennis Club was on his way over.

"Mr Carrington are you alright…My goodness I have never in all my years of managing the St Dennis Club, well we will have Mr Dexter barred immediately attacking you like that and of course all my staff are available to you to make statements if you decide to press charges."

"No…No thank you." Blake snapped surprising the effusive man off mid flow. "I provoked him; I deserved everything that I got." He added touching his split lip before mentally adding that in reality he deserved a hell of a lot more.

"I'm waiting."

Dex's softly spoken words could be clearly heard in the silence of the car and he turned to glance at the lady sitting in the passenger seat Carrington's jacket still wrapped around her shoulders as she stared resolutely out of the window ignoring him. Sighing Dex made a decision and seconds later he pulled the car off the road and into a lay-by.

"Dex!" Alexis screeched as she tightened her grip on the door as the car came to a sudden halt. "Are you mad?"

"Not mad but quickly running out of patience." Dex countered his face contorted in the darkness. "I am waiting to hear what actually happened between the two of you."

"It was nothing…You saw we were just having an arguement."

"It was not nothing, and I am not talking about tonight!" Dex spat back closing his eyes as he tried to rein in his temper. "Look Alexis I am just trying to understand. You came to me remember, I saw what a state you were in so don't tell me nothing happened. However I need you to tell me what did occur because otherwise I'll go mad imagining the worst and then there will be nothing on this earth capable of stopping me from finding Blake Carrington and physically ripping his head from his shoulders."

Biting her lips Alexis wrenched her gaze away. "It wasn't my fault."

"Of course it wasn't." Dex replied immediately; unable to understand why she thought he might think it was. "Go on."

"We were arguing, Blake had come to the office, he barged in accusing me of sabotaging Denver Carrington of being involved in The Carolina disaster."

"Which you hadn't right?"

"NO!" Alexis exclaimed turning back to glare at him. "Why does everyone always assume it is me, there are other people out for Blake's blood in the world!"

Biting his tongue Dex chose not to answer that, somehow he didn't think the retort well it normally was you would go down particularly well. "Fine you argued that doesn't explain the state you were in when you got to my apartment."

"Dex can we please go home I really don't want to talk about this…I'm tired…I've had an awful day."

"No we can't drop it. Alexis you didn't make those bruises on your own body." Dex insisted his eyes narrowing as Alexis fumbled inside her clutch bag for a cigarette. "The more you try and keep me out the worse I will think it was and they will have to reassembled Blake to identify him."

"Fine!" Alexis snapped lighting her cigarette and drawing in a shaky breath. "Blake accused me of falling into bed with you the moment we broke up, he called me a few names I don't care to remember so I slapped him." She broke off to take another drag.

"And?"

"And so he grabbed my arms to stop me from doing it again…we struggled…that's all."

"If that was all then you would have told me." Dex replied knowingly. "If that was all then you would be able to meet my eye. That wasn't all of it!"

"Fine he kissed me." Alexis snapped rounding on Dex unable to contain the anger and frustration born from her helplessness and frayed nerves. "Is that what you wanted to hear Dex? Blake forced it and then he wouldn't let me go…he tried to…he ripped my blouse….he pushed me against my desk and…" Alexis trailed off her eyes falling closed as that terrible memory rose up; the feeling of complete helplessness, the unaccustomed fear.

For a moment Dex sat frozen in horror then his fury rose up and he slammed his foot down on the accelerator turning the car in one fast spin that had Alexis screaming.

"Dex what are you…"

"I am going to kill him." Dex answered through gritted teeth the blood pounding in his ears as he could imagining his hands closing on Blake Carrington's throat as he squeezed the life out of him or better yet he could simply bludgeon him to death with his bare hands.

"No Dex!" Alexis screamed grabbing his arm and trying to reach for the wheel.

"I am." Dex snapped pushing her away. "You can't expect me to let this go the man raped you!"

"No he didn't." Alexis begged. "He couldn't do it when he realised what he was doing he stopped…it broke him."

"I'll break him!" Dex answered hotly. "I'll break him into so many pieces even the best doctors in Denver couldn't piece him back together again! He tried to rape you; he put his hands all over you and drove you back to the edge again. I can't believe I didn't see it before; of course it had to have been Blake! Well someone has to make him pay."

"NO!" Alexis insisted reaching for the wheel and pulling the car off the road so Dex had no choice but to slam on the breaks to avoid a crash.

Panting as the shaking car finally came to a stop Dex turned to stare aghast at her. "Why the hell are you defending him?" He demanded reaching out and catching her chin with his hand forcing her to meet his gaze as his dark eyes scanned her tearful pleading face and a chilling revelation settled in his stomach.

"You still love him."

Mouth agape Alexis stared at Dex's horrified expression. "No….Dex I don't…"

"You do." Dex replied shaking his head in horror. "Even after everything. Blake Carrington dumps and humiliates you, throws you of your own home and when that isn't enough he attacks you and tries to rape you and still you defend him!"

"I am not defending him, I am protecting you!" Alexis insisted reaching out and resting her hand placatingly in his arm. "I love you…I don't want you to go to jail because of Blake. I was trying to protect you."

"I only wish I could believe that." Dex answered sadly. "But after everything I have done I will always be second best to Blake won't I?"

"That is not true!" Alexis insisted unfastening her seatbelt so she could move closer. "Dex I love you, I want to be with you and Jack, not Blake. If I wanted Blake I would be with him now but I am here with you aren't I?"

"Because Blake is with Krystle." Dex answered sullenly. "If he left her you would go back in a flash."

"Well that is where you are wrong Mr Dexter because Blake has ended things with Krystle and he has begged me to forgive me, he told me he still loves me and wants me back and I said NO!" Alexis retorted. "I have made my choice Dex and it isn't Blake Carrington."

He wanted to believe her. Dex wanted nothing more than to believe Alexis when she said she had chosen him, that she wasn't still in love with Blake but it was times like this that he cursed himself for knowing her so well. She did love him but she still loved Blake, even if it was buried under all the pain and hurt of his betrayal but eventually time would make that pain ease and her love for Blake would bloom again brighter and stronger and Dex couldn't bear to see that happen. There was only one chance for them, but somehow Dex doubted Alexis would agree to it.

"Prove it."

Blinking back at Dex's sudden calmness Alexis sat back in her seat staring at him warily. "How?"

"Come with me to Wyoming tonight, just you me and Jack. We'll leave this mess with Blake and the family and Denver Carrington and Colby Co behind us."

"Dex you know I can't do that not with Frank Dobson out for blood." Alexis tried to reason with him.

"Blake's blood Alexis not yours." Dex argued his handsome face darkening with suppressed anger and disappointment. "Look I am leaving tonight with my son, I want you with me but I will go without you if I have to."

"Dex I don't want you to leave." Alexis insisted tears springing to her eyes as Dex silently started the car and pulled back onto the road turning to head towards the ranch. "We have a home here please don't leave me I love you."

Closing his heart to the pleading in her voice Dex tightened his grip on the steering wheel, this had to be done and if Alexis really loved him then she would come with him tonight and if she didn't then he knew where he stood.

"Why tonight?"

"I have to Alexis my father is dying and my place is there." Dex answered softly keeping his eyes locked on the road not daring to glance at her as he could hear the tears in her voice and he couldn't weaken now.

"I have other people who need me….I love you Alexis. I'll always love you but I can't live like this anymore and if you really loved me then you would come with me tonight just because I need you to but…"

But she wouldn't. Dex knew that she wouldn't and that knowledge hurt harder than if Alexis had pulled his beating heart out through his chest. But what hurt the most was the hope, that tiny flicker of hope that valiantly clung to life that just maybe this time he was wrong, that maybe this time Alexis would put him first.

One way or another he would find out tonight.

Part 5:

Empty.

The house felt empty even though it was far from it, she still had Fallon and Lauren and LB, even Jackson took up space but as Alexis stared down into Jack's vacant crib she still felt the feeling of emptiness and loneliness well up inside her. Tears spilled silently down her cheek as she reached down and ran fingers across the sheets picking up the plush elephant that Dex had forgotten in his hurry to be anywhere but here.

"Mummy?"

Hearing Fallon Alexis tried to brush the tears away but her daughter had come to know her too well.

"Mummy what's wrong where are Dex and Jack?"

"They left." Alexis answered simply unwilling to into more detail, the memory of Dex's broken but determined face as he loaded his son into the car and placed their luggage in the boot.

"_I should have known better than to think you would give up anything to be with me."_

_Alexis reeled back from his bitter attack. "You didn't ask for anything Dex you asked for everything, my home, my work and my own family."_

"_And Blake." Dex added bitterly._

"_This has nothing to do with Blake, I told you over and over that there is nothing between us, I love you Dex don't do this." Alexis pleaded stepping forward and grasping his arm. "Don't leave."_

"_I can't stay here and watch you pull away from me; besides my family needs me now"_

"_I am not pulling away you're forcing us apart Dex!" Alexis snapped back causing Dex to finally look at her. "And why because you're a coward, staying here and trying to make it work between us would be hard work, we both know that, but giving up without even trying because there is a chance that you might end up getting hurt…"_

"_If you really wanted to make it work you could come with me." Dex argued before running his hand through his hair as he tried to remain emotional distant, something made harder by the way Alexis was clinging to him. . "My father is dying is it too much to ask for a little support?"_

"_You're the one pushing me away." Alexis retorted pulling him closer, pressing against him. "And Sam hates me, your whole family resents me do you really think my intruding at such a time would be a good idea. You need to reconcile with your father, do you really think that would happen with me waiting in the wings?"_

"_You might have a point." Dex mumbled and Alexis saw a glimmer of hope. "But what about what I need?"_

"_Dex darling I will be here for you afterwards… you could come back after you have helped your family."_

_Snorting Dex shook his head and pulled away keeping her arms length yet he couldn't find the strength to release her completely. "Here for me but on your terms Alexis, why am I not surprised your selfishness astounds me."_

"_Dex no…"_

"_I'm leaving Alexis." Dex insisted finally finding the strength to let her go. "If I come back is now up to you…I've fought enough for us over the years, now it's your turn." He added cryptically muttering to himself as he opened the car door and slipped in not trusting himself to look at her lest his resolve crumble._

"Mummy?" Fallon's voice was warm in her ear and her arms were comforting as they pulled Alexis into a hug.

Resting her head on her daughter's shoulder Alexis allowed the tears to come, allowed her daughter to comfort her. Yet there was one concern that niggled at her and one matter she needed to clear up. Lifting her head Alexis fixed her red-rimmed eyes on Fallon's face. "Promise me something?"

"Anything." Fallon answered earnestly.

"Promise me you won't breathe a word of this to your father."

Frowning Fallon couldn't help but ask. "Why not?"

"Because right now I am an emotional mess and I really don't need Blake wading into this and making it worse…I'm just not strong enough to deal with him as well. Promise me Fallon?"

Biting her lip Fallon nodded pulling her mother back into another hug, partly for comfort and partly so that she wouldn't see the conflicted expression on her face. Daddy still loved her mother and he wanted her back; from his point of view there would never be a better time to prove this, to reach out to Alexis whilst her defences were at their weakest. Yet her mother had asked for her word and Fallon had given it, she couldn't break it; could she?

Groaning as the phone rang Jackson Hobbs lifted a hand and covered his face as the daylight from the not completely closed curtains pierced his hangover and the shrill whine of the telephone caused him to grimace.

It had been a long night, drinks with the hands, then a bar, then some club, home to some pretty lady's apartment which he had staggered out of around four in the morning to come back home and collapse.

"Just shut up." Jackson moaned as he turned over and groped for the phone. "Yes?"

"You are a hard man to get hold of."

Freezing at the sound a familiar voice, a voice had hadn't heard in years and had hoped never to again Jackson felt sobriety and his hangover invade his mind with startling clarity. "What do you want sir?"

"Well it is nice to hear you haven't lost all of your manners Jackson." The voice on the end chuckled before turning serious. "Things are moving."

"Why the shit should that matter to me." Jackson huffed as he heaved himself up into a sitting position. "I told you when I handed in my resignation that I was done with all the cloak and dagger shit, you guys had enough of my life. I am over it!"

"So over it that you came out of your nice little playboy existence trotting around with the European racing scene, to up sticks to Denver Colorado of all places." The voice sneered. "There is only one reason for that Jackson you are out for revenge and you know damn well that is not how we play things. Now if you wanted to come back into the fold for this one mission we sure could use you."

"Screw you Sir." Jackson added sarcastically emphasising the honorific title.

"We're your family Jackson."

"I don't have a family…I never did and I am not going to let you screw up my life again. I will do what is best for me and you and your little missions can go f…"

"Watch your mouth son."

"I am not your son; I am no man's son you know that as well as anyone." Jackson bit back bitterly. "Now I am putting the phone down, don't call here again."

"Jackson don't do anything stup…" Yet Jackson slammed down the phone not caring to hear the rest of the sermon.

How the hell had they found him? Scratch that he knew how, he used to track people on a regular basis and his new identity wasn't exactly low profile, but that had been the point, it was only too easy to cover up accidents that happened to little known people in far off places. Jackson had made a point of living the high life or stick close to the rich and famous, they tended to have the better security after all.

Now he had to step up his plan, he had waited years for this; practically his entire adult life had been shaped by this driving need, revenge. Revenge for what that man had put his mother through, what he had robbed him of, a proper family childhood with a mother and father and siblings. Nothing could be allowed to get in the way of that and Jackson Hobbs was nothing if not single-minded, there was nothing he wouldn't do no matter how warped if it brought him a step closer to his target.

And he was so close this time, too close to let someone take that from him.

It was going to be alright.

That was the mantra that Blake Carrington repeated in his head as he sat in his limousine clutching his briefcase tightly which contained the all important cashiers cheque.

He refused to allow his thoughts to drift to last night to that mess he had made of his chance encounter with Alexis. True had hadn't slept for approaching forty-eight hours, had imbibed little food and a glass of strong wine and his very livelihood was being threatened; so when Alexis had laid into him with little actual provocation on his part he had lost control of his tongue and his temper.

He had also broken a promise he had made to himself that he would never again lay a finger on her in anger, not that he had done more than hold her in place to stop her from pulling away from him. The temptation to touch her had proved stronger than his word and he could still remember how warm and soft the bare skin of her upper arm felt in his palm; could still remember how intoxicating her perfume had been when he leant down ensnaring his senses until Dexter had turned up.

At the thought of Dexter Blake lifted a hand to his scabbed lip, before running his hand along his jaw which had bruised nastily. Yet he couldn't blame Dexter for his reaction. If anyone had dared to lay an innocent finger on Alexis whilst they had been together Blake would have stood for it and what he had tried to do went far beyond innocent.

However he didn't have time to dwell on his mistakes as the limousine pulled to a halt in front of the bank and his driver jumped out to open the door. Nodding his thanks Blake strode confidently towards the revolving doors forcing a polite greeting for the doorman as he headed towards one of the desks.

"I am here to see Mr Townsend."

Obviously they had been told to expect him as Blake was immediately ushered through into a large meeting room.

"Bob." Blake greeted his old friend warmly. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me I thought it would be appropriate if I brought this in personally."

"Blake." Bob greeted him politely but cautiously. "Blake I just want you to know that this was out of my hands by the time I had gotten in this morning the deal had already been done. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Blake answered frowning. "What are you sorry about…I don't understand I had your word we could extend until close of play today?"

"I know but the board met behind my back, they sold on your note, I no longer have any influence in the matter."

Anger the like of which Blake rarely felt flooded him and Blake could do little more than clench his fists to restrain himself. "Who? Who the hell did you sell me out to?"

"Why me of course." A smug voice echoed from the open door and Blake turned to glare in horror as Frank Dobson swanned inside and closed the door behind him. "Or more to the point my associates and they are so anxious to do business with you Carrington, or more to the point with Denver Carrington it will be such a wonderful addition to our portfolio, after we take it over that is."

"You bastard." Blake growled itching to launch himself across the board table to strangle the life out of Frank Dobson. "That is my company and you will never gain control of it."

At Blake's words Frank's smile only grew and he reached into the folder he carried laying down a complicated legal document. "That is where you are wrong Carrington, you borrowed this money putting up your stock and all your holdings as collateral and now you've defaulted so as the representative of the lender I hereby notify you that you have precisely forty-eight hours to pay back the outstanding amount in full plus accrued interest or we will seize your holdings to cover the debt. At current market value I'd be surprised if your stock would even cover it…but then there is the house which when reprocessed and it and the contents auctioned might raise a few million…."

Ashen as his whole world collapsed about him like house of cards Blake Carrington could only stand their mute unable to speak he was so beyond rage. He knew there was no way he could raise the sums needed to pay the debt in time, so in forty-eight hours Frank Dobson and his shadowy associates might literally own the shirt on his back.

Part 6:

"So that's it then." Blake sighed rubbing his forehead as he stared at the figures in front of him. No matter how they twisted it, even if he liquidated every asset he owned for their full value he was still a lot of dollars short of the sum needed to repay his loan and keep Denver Carrington solvent.

This time there was no Dominique to arrive and offer to solve his crisis in exchange for shares in Denver Carrington.

These associates of Dobson's were no Alexis who he could always find some personal weakness to attack; they were faceless and merciless and had left Blake no room to manoeuvre. They had lured him into this position, sabotaging his company and forcing him to tie up his capital, crippling Denver Carrington and driving him to borrow heavily. They had watched patiently as Blake had twisted in his nets, struggling against the inevitable, probably enjoying the dying throws with the same sadistic glee that Frank Dobson exhibited.

They had waited, circling like sharks as the share price dropped through the floor and Blake's former allies dumped their stock into their eagerly waiting hands.

Now estimates from his remaining loyal team of staff put estimates of unaccounted for controlled stock between 30 and 35%. Not enough to wrest control directly from Blake but combine that with the fact they owned the note to his loan they could force the company into bankruptcy and liquidation if Blake refused to co-operate.

Denver Carrington would cease to exist. His legacy would be snuffed out. The inheritance he had one day hoped to pass onto his children would be lost.

Unless…

He had one last roll of the dice. A true gamblers chance.

He had nothing left to lose but this might just protect his legacy for his children, and thwart the plans of this faceless consortium at the same time.

Lifting his head from his hands Blake caught sight of an ashen-faced Steven, whose guilt seemed drawn in the lines on his face yet this went far beyond Steven's accountability. His sabotage had been nothing compared to the damage that had been inflicted on Denver Carrington by outsiders.

"Steven…I need you to do something for me…" Blake said his voice rough and cracked from tiredness and lack of sleep. Yet there was an underlying strength and determination as he added much to Steven's astonishment. "I need you to call your Mother and ask for a meeting."

Leaning back in his leather chair Charles Davenport swirled the brandy round in his glass his eyes locked on the office scene through the carefully hidden surveillance camera. A tight smirk lighting up his handsome face as he watched Blake Carrington crumble, his head in his hands as his youngest son finally left him alone in his office.

"You know I almost feel sorry for the old man…Only almost." Davenport added turning his head to catch a glimpse of his companion. "Well are you enjoying your early birthday present father, sorry I didn't get around to wrapping it…"

"It was most entertaining son." The figure reclining on the bed replied before drawing breath from a nearby oxygen mask. "There is little I savour more than watching Blake Carrington on his knees."

"Well if seeing Carrington weep makes your day I cannot wait to see your reaction when I am able to deliver Denver Carrington to you on a shiny platter."

"Don't count your chickens before they come home to roost Charles." The gruff voice muttered bitterly. "I know from experience just how resourceful and annoyingly lucky Carrington can be, I have seen him lose before and come back all the stronger."

"Not this time father." Charles added before turning back to the screen watching as Blake slowly began to gather his paperwork together a slight frown pulling at his brow as he recalled Carrington's last words. "After all you can't think Alexis Colby will help him? Even after everything he has done to her?"

"She may try, Alexis always had a blind spot where Blake was concerned, it was her greatest weakness but even she would struggle to dig him out from this mess." The old man answered confidently.

"That's even if she wants to…No I think our agents did their jobs well enough in that regard." Charles snapped his dark eyes narrowing bitterly on the figure of Blake Carrington an almost pathological fervour burning in them. "He has no one, his great love is in ashes, his offspring have abandoned or turned on him, everything I promised."

"Me or yourself " The bedridden man added chortling for a moment before he gasped for breath; reaching for his oxygen mask and cursing when he knocked it away in his clumsiness.

"Father let me help please." Charles insisted moving from his comfortable chair to retrieve the mask lifting it and gently fastening it about the older man's face. "You know you shouldn't exert yourself the doctors…"

"I am dying as well you know my boy but I at least before I go I will finally have my revenge on my old friend Blake…It has been far too long coming, I only hope I live to see it come to a conclusion."

"You have years left…"

"No I don't. I have faced death before Charles, I have stared it in the face and won but this time I know I am beaten but at least this time I will have succeeded where once I had failed." The old man whispered his breathing laboured as he reached out and placed a supportive hand on the younger man's arm.

"I am very proud of all you have accomplished; you truly are a chip off of the old block, a worthy heir to my legacy. When I do die I know I can go into my grave laughing because I found a true son in you."

"Thank you father, do you want to see it again?" Charles added reaching for the remote. "Or perhaps the recording from the bank this time?"

The curling of a lip was all that could be seen in the moonlight. "Why not?"

"Thank you for agreeing to this meeting Alexis."

Staying behind her desk Alexis watched him warily, her curiosity piqued, yet after their last meeting in this office she preferred to keep the wide expanse of her desk between them. Taking off her glasses, she fiddled with them nervously before finally scolding herself and setting them down on the tabletop. She had no idea why he was here, When she had received the request from a hesitant Mark she had immediately worried that Fallon had broken her promise and gone to Blake with news that Dex had left her; yet perhaps she had jumped to the wrong conclusion Blake didn't look like he was here on personal business.

"Steven asked me to meet you Blake." She added pointedly, her emerald eyes taking in the awkward way he held himself, they way he hovered uncomfortably just inside the room, his grip on his briefcase so tight his knuckles appeared white.

"Yes and I thank you for agreeing. I…" Blake stopped swallowing as his voice broke. "May I?" He asked pointing to the sideboard where the decanters stood.

Shrugging Alexis feigned disinterest yet her emerald eyes took in every flicker of movement. "Help yourself."

Walking across the room Blake surprised them both by pouring a large measure of whiskey, a drink that he downed in two gulps, his hands hovering over the decanter as he debated whether or not to pour another.

"Don't you think you'd better tell me why you are here before you drink yourself into a stupor?"

Alexis's sharp retort caused Blake to pause. Setting the stopper back in the decanter, he sighed and set his briefcase down on the sofa; opening it quickly he retrieved a folder. Turning to face her he approached the desk slowly and slid the folder across to her.

"Read this, it will tell you everything you need to know." Blake answered cryptically.

Huffing Alexis glanced down at the folder, goosebumps breaking out on her arms at the almost dead tone to his voice. "Look if it is about that scene between you and Dex at the St Dennis Club, we both know you deserved it so if you are planning on suing…"

"I've come to ask for your help Alexis." Blake added softly lifting his dark eyes to meet her gaze.

Frowning Alexis scoffed at his statement. "My help? Why the hell should I help you with anything, after all the trouble you've caused." She paused swallowing down the heartbreak that had crept into her voice, refusing to give Blake the satisfaction of knowing just how much he had hurt her. "What makes you think I want anything more to do with you Blake Carrington?"

"Please." Blake cut in softly, his dark eyes sad and pleading. "Just look."

Unable to bear holding his gaze Alexis retrieved her glasses and with a forced air of annoyance flipped open the folder, her annoyance evaporating as she gasped in astonishment.

"What are…Are you serious? Is this some sort of a joke?" She demanded angrily, flushing at the prospect of Blake toying with her.

Shaking his head Blake tried to muster a smile. "No this time I'm deadly serious."

"But just the other week you told me to go to hell when I offered to take that refinery off your hands…Now you're offering me all your shares in Denver Carrington, why?"

Sighing Blake rubbed his forehead. He should have realised she wouldn't make this easy. Every time Alexis had proposed becoming involved in Denver Carrington in the past he had always opposed it violently and now out of the blue here he was offering her the company he had built from nothing on a shiny platter. No wonder she was suspicious.

Yet the words stuck in his throat. How could he explain, how could he make her understand that he was being ripped apart? He was on the cusp of losing his life's work, of having it stolen from him for a fraction of its true worth. The product of his blood, sweat and tears going to fill the coffers of some faceless greedy corporation, who had no concept of family or loyalty to the workforce. Grey suited men who would break his company up and sell it off piece by profitable piece, laying off the workforce without a second thought. Erasing the name Blake Carrington from the history of the Denver oil business with a mere stroke of their fountain pens.

Fighting back tears Blake staggered back and sank down onto the sofa, burying his head in his hands. He was so involved in bringing his errant emotions back under control that it wasn't until he felt the seat dip beside him and the gently caress of tender hands as they stroked his hair, that he realised Alexis had moved.

"Blake what is it…What's wrong?"

Gasping for breath Blake barely recognised his own voice, it sounded alien and broken. "I've lost Alexis."

Glancing up at her from under his brows Blake was astounded to see her eyes full of compassion; her previous open hostility gone, now there was only concern and was that…

Perhaps it was wishful thinking on his part, after all he had done it ought to be impossible, but was that love in her gaze? Suddenly the words didn't seem so hard to find, here was someone who might just be able to understand, and in the rush to unburden himself the words came gushing out.

"They are going to take Denver Carrington away…They have been sabotaging my company, and like an idiot I fell into their trap. I refused to ask for help when it could have done some good, I stood on my pride and borrowed money to keep the company going and the stock price crashed. I borrowed it Alexis, I personally guaranteed the debt. So they brought the notes from my bankers. If I can't find someway to clear off the debts by tomorrow morning, then they will seize my stock and… Denver Carrington will cease to exist."

Trembling as she struggled to contain her wayward heart Alexis tried to think of something that could help, tried not to think of how great the pull was towards Blake right now, about how she wanted nothing more than to hold him and comfort him. Instead she forced herself to think practically, to keep some sense of distance even as she slowly began to lose that battle. "How much do you need…Perhaps I can talk to my bankers, I can try and get you better terms…"

"No." Blake replied softly but firmly. "Thank you but it won't work. I already have everything I own mortgaged to the hilt."

"Even the house?" Alexis gasped horrified when Blake nodded.

"I had no choice. If I can't clear my debts, I'll lose everything. Denver Carrington, the football team, even the house…They'll even own the shirt on my back." He added in gallows humour. "I don't want to sell my stock and if I thought you could have helped I would have asked for a loan."

"But even Colby Co doesn't keep that type of money just lying about." Alexis finished for him.

Glancing up Blake caught her gaze and held it. "Help me please…please Alexis. Don't let them destroy everything I've worked my whole life to achieve."

Touched by his plea Alexis had one last question, one that she needed answering. "But why me…Why not Jeff or Jason or…"

"You're the mother of four of my children." Blake answered simply and he watched as realisation dawned in Alexis's eyes.

"If I buy your shares the children get to keep their birthright." She muttered softly. "Their inheritance…"

"Remains intact for our grandchildren, for the most part and Denver Carrington would stay out of Dobson and his cronies greedy little hands." Blake finished for her, his dark eyes locked on her face as she thought deeply, her quick mind calculating just how she might raise such a sum.

"Blake even I might struggle to raise what you are asking at such short notice."

Sighing Blake rubbed his neck hoping that it might help ease the pounding in his head. "How much can you get hold of in the next forty-eight… no thirty-six hours?"

"If I liquidate all my non-Colby Co stock, as soon as the market opens in the morning and add that to the rest of my cash reserve…I can probably hit my bankers for fifty million in advance against the Denver Carrington stock… I could raise 150 maybe a little more but that will be pushing it." Alexis answered realising that fell short of his price by a sizeable chunk. "If I had a little more time…"

Shaking his head Blake realised the position he was putting her in. "Time is the one thing we don't have. So I suppose 150 will have to do." He added sadly mentally tallying what would be left after his debts were settled, it wouldn't be much for a lifetime of work but he would keep the house and his dignity.

"Blake don't be ridiculous." Alexis gasped. "That will be daylight robbery we both know the stock price will rise again."

"I'd rather be robbed than buried alive." Blake retorted softly. "I accept your offer"

Swallowing down the butterflies Alexis grasped the hand Blake offered, shaking it firmly, surprised when Blake didn't immediately release it, raising it to his lips he kissed her knuckles before pressing his bowed forehead against it. Just the intimate touch of his skin against hers caused Alexis's cheeks to flush; this was a different Blake Carrington, not the brash selfish man she had being faced with over the last few months, or even years come to think of it. This was the man she fallen so deeply in love with once, the man she had been able to trust with her whole being; the raw heart of Blake Carrington that she had only seen a few times in her entire life.

The morning she had returned to Denver after the fire at the Carrington homestead, the fire in which Ellen Carrington had died that had been the first time, and Alexis had fallen even deeper in love with her fiancé but Blake had shuttered that broken man away before Alexis could comfort him, needing to be the strong one. That was the man she had married, the man she had hoped she could coax to confide in her, to let his barriers down and let her in but he hadn't until…

The night after Adam had been kidnapped had been the next, Alexis hadn't been able to sleep and doctor had proscribed some medication which had worn off when she had jarred awake; her disturbed mind convinced she could hear a baby crying. Yet there had been no baby, and there had been no husband in bed next to her either. Unable to sleep and worried about Blake Alexis had gone to search for him; had found him slumped next to Adam's crib, a half empty bottle of scotch in one hand, Adam's favourite bear in the other. They hadn't spoken but Blake had pulled her too him and they had spent the night wrapped in each others arms and their mutual grief. The next morning Blake had pulled away, his rejection hurting her almost as deeply as losing their son…

"Thank you." Blake whispered but his words carried in the silent room jarring Alexis from her remembrances. "I really thank you for helping me Alexis; god knows I don't deserve it."

Leaning forward Alexis gave into the urge that bubbled up out of nowhere and cupped his face stroking the weathered cheek gently, raising his once proud chin so he met her gaze. "Oh Blake, we've been through too much together. Did you really think I would abandon you?"

"I hoped you wouldn't." Blake answered honestly his eyes suspiciously glassy. "But I wouldn't have blamed you if you had….after everything I have put you through Alexis." He added smiling as he felt the warmth of her touch, the gentleness and empathy that he had missed over the last few months; Blake pressed a kiss to her palm. "You are a remarkable woman, I wish…"

"Yes?"

Meeting her gaze Blake tried to convey his unspoken wish in a gaze, his dark eyes glinting sadly and it seemed she understood him better than even he realised if the answering glassiness in her gaze was anything to go by. All these weeks he had felt alone. He had realised his mistakes too late, too late to salvage their love and now Dexter had her trust and her heart but at least they still had their bond. His rash actions hadn't broken it beyond repair. Here was Alexis, a woman he had scorned, had accused of terrible crimes, whose heart he had broken and she was the one rescuing him; the sheer depth of that empathy for him made him speechless and humble and unworthy, all in one moment.

"I know you can never forgive me or trust me again, I don't deserve that. Dexter is a good man, a better man that me…I just want you to be happy, will you promise me that?"

Reaching across as a solitary tear spilled down onto her cheek, Blake brushed it away with the back of his thumb.

"No more tears for those lovely eyes." Blake muttered his heart beating faster as Alexis smiled through her tears, nuzzling into his touch.

"Oh Blake you are such a fool…a romantic chivalrous fool…I will always love that about you, my private buccaneer. Nothing can change that, not even when you break my heart."

Drawn to her Blake leant closer and felt her breath quicken on his face, for a moment he paused his eyes searching her face for any sign of fear or refusal. "I love you Alexis." Blake whispered reverently watching as her tearstained eyes widened and he hesitated momentarily before pressing his lips against hers.

Blake was kissing her, softly tenderly and yet as if his whole world rested on her now. For a moment she froze her emotions swirling up and overwhelming her. It was too much and at the same time exactly what she wanted and as Blake gently coaxed her lips apart Alexis closed her eyes and surrendered to him, to the twice damned feelings she couldn't keep fighting. Just for now, just for a moment she would give in to the circumstances that seemed to conspire against her. She just wasn't strong enough to keep him out.

At the first proper taste of her Blake felt the dam burst, his control now lost and he pulled her to him enfolding her in his arms, clinging to her desperately like a lone life raft in the middle of a turbulent sea. Pressing her back against the sofa he kissed her wildly, felt her return his kisses just as desperately. In her arms he didn't need to be the strong one, she was strong enough for both of them.

"Tell me to stop." Blake muttered kissing her wildly. "Tell me to go!" He added before reclaiming her lips.

"Never." Alexis moaned into his mouth arching against him her fingers grasping the lapels of his jacket and pulling him so close they were practically one already.

Sinking into her embrace Blake's knew not even divine intervention could stop them now. There was no guilt, no shame, no thoughts of Dexter or Krystle. In her arms he finally felt free, he felt like Blake Carrington again.


End file.
